Kyuushutsu
by Terry-McElrath
Summary: Katsura Kogorou, leader of the Choshu Clan, is captured and under a death sentence! Can Kenshin find and rescue him before he is executed? Set during the Bakumatsu, after Tomoe's death.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter One**

It was quite early, just after breakfast, and Himura Kenshin was in his room, sitting in front of the open shoji that led to the balcony that ran the full-length of the inn, watching the clouds drift slowly to the north. He had found out some time ago that cloud-watching calmed him, allowing him to feel a measure of peace for a short while. He treasured these moments, which were too few, too seldom. A soft knock at the shoji leading into his room brought him back to his surroundings with a jerk. Extending his inner senses told him who was outside his room. "Come in," he called.

"Forgive me, Himura-san," Tsunoda, the innkeeper, apologized as he slid open the shoji, bowing nervously. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Katsura-san requests that you attend him in his office downstairs."

Kenshin stood up smoothly, slipped his daisho through his obi, and walked past the innkeeper, murmuring "thank you" as he left his room. Moving through the inn with the silence of the assassin he had been, he quickly arrived at the door to Katsura's office. Upon hearing Katsura's quiet "enter" after knocking, Kenshin slid the shoji open and stepped into the room, bowing respectfully to the man kneeling behind a low table.

"Good morning, Kenshin," Katsura Kogorou said pleasantly, waving negligently to a cushion near the table. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Katsura-san. I am fine, thank you," Kenshin replied, laying his daisho on the floor after kneeling facing Katsura.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kenshin. It's much too nice a day to spend indoors," Katsura remarked, indicating a stack of papers waiting to be reviewed. "So I'm going to let you spend some time outside today." He looked expectantly at Kenshin, obviously waiting for him to say something.

Kenshin, not sure what Katsura wanted him to say and not being comfortable with small talk, anyway, simply sat patiently, waiting for him to continue.

Katsura mentally sighed. Trying to engage Kenshin in conversation was like trying to chat with a rock. He had never been one to talk much; but since his return from Otsu, he had been even less communicative than ever. Katsura felt a tremendous sense of responsibility for the young man's suffering. He had brought Kenshin into the Ishin Shishi and asked him to become a shadow hitokiri, even though he was only fourteen at the time. When it had become too dangerous to stay in Kyoto after the attack on the Ikedaya, it was his decision to send Kenshin and Tomoe to Otsu, to live together posing as man and wife. He had been surprised when they had actually married. Unfortunately, Katsura had asked Tomoe to become Kenshin's sheath to protect his sanity and, in a way, that had led to her tragic death at Kenshin's hands. He felt it was his duty to keep the lines of communication open with the former hitokiri as a way of stopping him from retreating further from contact with others. In this way, Katsura hoped to be able to help Kenshin retain the humanity for which Tomoe had sacrificed everything to help him recover.

"A shipment of Western armaments has arrived from Osaka. Because of the plan to destroy the main Shogunate supply depot in three days, those arms are needed immediately, so there will be time to distribute them before the troops move out. The weapons are, therefore, being taken to the northern mountain training camp this morning," Katsura stated, getting straight to the point.

Surprised, Kenshin responded, "You are sending the shipment during the day? That's very dangerous. How many carriers?"

Nodding, Katsura agreed, "Yes, I know it's dangerous, but we really have no choice. I'm only sending the one wagon. I want you to accompany it, along with three other men. It will appear that two merchants are delivering a load of rice and you will be posing as a guard."

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Kenshin considered the situation. Katsura was risking the entire cargo, with only four guards? Usually a shipment would be split up into a number of small loads and sent out over a period of several days, to minimize the danger of losing the valuable supplies. The Ishin Shishi must need the weapons badly, indeed. _Well, _he remembered, _there have been some serious losses recently. _With only four men guarding the wagon, it was unlikely that any Shogunate spies would become suspicious. There was no question of refusing the mission, of course. Kenshin had sworn to do whatever was necessary to bring about the new era and he had taken on more difficult assignments in the past. "It's a bold plan, Katsura-san."

"Yes, Kenshin, and the very boldness of the plan may be its saving grace. It is certainly unlike anything we have done in the past. I probably wouldn't have agreed to do this, if you weren't going to be there. I have great confidence in your ability to handle anything that comes up." In fact, Katsura considered Kenshin's extraordinary abilities as a fighter to be the equivalent of sending a full troop along as protection. And the apparent lack of guards would be excellent camouflage for the shipment.

Kenshin bowed his head in acknowledgment of the compliment Katsura had paid to him. He had no doubt as to his ability to cope with any situation that might arise. Kenshin deeply respected and – more importantly – trusted Katsura, and would do everything within his abilities to accomplish any task he set.

Katsura continued his instructions on the assignment. "Go to the Shimizu warehouse near the Kamo River in the Shimogyo-ku," he said, handing a slip of paper with the address to Kenshin. "Report to Iwamura Kazuhiro. I believe you know him?"

"Yes, Katsura-san, I have worked with him before," Kenshin confirmed, glancing down to memorize the address before placing the piece of paper back on the table.

"Good. He will introduce you to the others who will be escorting the wagon with you. From there, you will accompany the shipment to the training camp." Katsura picked up two envelopes and handed them to Kenshin. "Give this one to the sentry at the camp. And give this letter to Commander Suga Hatsuke, he is expecting it. Wait for his answer. Once the weapons have been delivered, I want you to return to Kyoto as soon as you can."

"Yes, Katsura-san," Kenshin agreed, slipping the envelopes inside his gi before standing and sliding his swords into place. "I will report to you as soon as I return this evening." Bowing, he left the office and went back to his room.

Once there, he began going through his clothes, looking for a suitably nondescript outfit. He had decided he would appear to be an ordinary ronin and, for that, he could not look particularly noteworthy. He found a dark brown hakama and gi, choosing a tan yukata to wear under the gi. Changing quickly, he picked up his hat on his way out of the room. He always wore a hat when he went outside during the day; it helped cover his distinctive red hair. Within minutes he was leaving the inn, heading toward the southern district.

Even as quickly as he could walk, it took him nearly an hour to arrive at the Shimizu warehouse, what with the crowds and all the horse-drawn vehicles congesting the streets. He made a mental note to tell the other men protecting the wagon that it would take longer than usual to get out of Kyoto.

Kenshin knew he was being watched several blocks before reaching the warehouse, as he sensed the fighters' auras of a number of men scattered on rooftops throughout the area. Unobtrusively, he wandered through the streets, checking out the situation. Without seeming to notice, he carefully located the various observers, seven in all. It took him only a few minutes to discover a route to the warehouse that was not visible to the guards. _Sloppy_, he thought disapprovingly. _It shouldn't have been that easy to bypass the security._ Of course, he was accustomed to avoiding traps. It was a skill he had honed to a fine art during his time as the Ishin Shishi's best Shadow Hitokiri and it had served him very well many times.

He slipped into the warehouse through a window that faced onto a blind alley, having entered the alley by dropping down from the roof of one of the facing buildings. Moving between the rows of merchandise as silently as a ghost, he listened to the voices of the men moving around inside. The others were unaware of his presence as he stood in the shadows watching them. He recognized Iwamura Kazuhiro immediately. Iwamura was directing seven other men as they loaded barrels of rice onto a large wagon.

Conversation ceased abruptly and two men drew their swords when Kenshin suddenly appeared in their midst. Kenshin completely disregarded the blades and looked steadily at Iwamura, who laughed, surprising the swordsmen.

"Himura-san, you enjoy scaring the daylights out of people, don't you?" Iwamura asked, chuckling. "Relax, men, this is Himura Kenshin, he's on our side."

"Your security is lax," Kenshin stated severely. "I've been listening to you for a while, and I could have killed all of you without any difficulty. Who set up your defenses? How long have you been using this warehouse?"

Iwamura sobered up immediately. "Katsura-san's new second in command, Uchida-san, arranged for the use of the warehouse and guards, and this is the first time. What's wrong?"

Kenshin ignored his question, asking another, instead. "How many lookouts are there around the warehouse?"

"Six. Why?" Iwamura asked, suddenly very serious.

"You're sure it's six?" Kenshin queried, looking sharply at Iwamura. "Do you know where they are located?"

"Yes, to both questions."

"Show me," Kenshin demanded.

Iwamura didn't hesitate, walking over to a dusty counter. Using his finger, he drew a crude, but effective, map of the area surrounding the warehouse. "They're on the rooftops of these buildings," he said, marking each spot, creating a roughly circular pattern surrounding the warehouse. "Each site commands a good view of the streets leading here. What's going on Himura-san?" he asked again, wiping the markings away with a sweep of his hand.

"Not good enough. I didn't have any trouble getting here without being seen." Kenshin thought for a moment before continuing, "There are seven observers out there. Stay here and finish loading the wagon, but be on guard. I'll be back in a few minutes." Nodding once, he left, moving as silently as before.

Back in the blind alley, Kenshin easily leaped to the roof of an adjacent building. From there, he crossed two more roofs before jumping back down into another alleyway, avoiding any possibility of being seen. Recalling the map Iwamura had drawn for him, he used several back streets to come up behind the building concealing the unexpected spy. Kenshin had spent the extra time getting here considering the possibilities. This observer's post was outside of the Ishin Shishi perimeter and not in direct sight of the warehouse. It seemed likely that the agent wasn't specifically watching the warehouse itself, but probably the general area, instead. He had to be taken care of, however. Because of the man's location, it would not be possible to get the shipment past him without his knowledge. Granted, he might not suspect anything, but Kenshin was not prepared to take that risk.

Taking time to make sure there were no witnesses, Kenshin jumped to the roof, landing noiselessly behind a chimney. Scanning the rooftop, he didn't see anyone, but his ability to sense ki said that he wasn't alone. _Where are you? Ah . . . very tricky_. The spy was hidden in a cleverly concealed niche, which posed an interesting problem: how to get to the man without exposing himself to attack first. One of his Shishou's training exercises came to mind, when he had taught Kenshin how to use his ki to convince an enemy that he was helpless. _Let's see just how sensitive you are._ Kenshin concentrated on some of his more painful memories, sending the sensations toward the unseen observer. Gradually, he began strengthening the mental image, building a picture of pained helplessness. Just as he was beginning to think the man was incapable of receiving the impressions, Kenshin heard the scuffle of sandals on the roof. Curious, the man walked toward the back of the building, looking down into the alley for the source of the distress he had detected. Moving around the other side of the chimney, Kenshin stood behind the spy and stopped projecting his ki. "You're looking in the wrong direction," he said quietly.

Sakoda jerked at the unexpected voice, but smoothly continued the motion, spinning to face his adversary. He drew his katana and smirked confidently when he saw the small man standing there. The agent easily stood a foot taller, and was at least ninety pounds heavier. He had no doubt as to the winner in this confrontation. "Where are the others?" he asked, looking around for the expected ambush. "You're pretty puny bait."

"There are no others."

He was a bit confused by the little man's relaxed manner, but quickly regained his confidence. After all, he held the title of best swordsman in his troop. "Then you die alone," Sakoda replied, laughing harshly.

The Shogunate spy charged forward, feinting a slash toward the swordsman's unprotected right side, only to change the swing at the last moment, expecting him to try to dodge the strike. His target disappeared, but his momentum carried him forward two more fateful steps. Sakoda started to look to his right, expecting the man to have slipped to the side to avoid the stroke. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw him suddenly appear at his left and felt white-hot pain blossom throughout his abdomen. Stumbling to a stop, Sakoda looked down disbelievingly as his guts began to protrude through the slice that had nearly cut through his spine. Falling to his knees, his sword slipped from his numb grasp as he feebly tried to hold himself together. He was dead from the massive shock to his system before he fell face-first into a pool of blood.

Kenshin cleaned his blade and sheathed it before he searched the body, looking for information and finding none. Unfortunately, the hidden niche proved to be empty as well. It appeared to be a permanent lookout, however, indicating this was a regular post. Looking around at the other buildings, Kenshin wondered if there was more than one observer. He had to assume so, although it would take far too long to find any others. Besides, even if they saw the wagon, it would be difficult to pinpoint which warehouse it had come from, now that this lookout had been eliminated. He had to get back to the others quickly, though, as the Shogunate would know soon that their spy had been discovered. They would most likely begin to search the area immediately. The weapons must be long gone before that happened.

Kenshin was pleased when he found that the wagon was loaded and ready to go. The men were standing guard at the doors and windows, watching for any sign of attack. "Iwamura-san," he said softly, almost laughing when the man jumped.

"Damn it, Himura-san! Don't _do_ that!" Iwamura complained. "All taken care of?"

"Yes. We need to leave now. I've got a message for Uchida-san. Tell him that the Shogunate has set up permanent lookouts around this area, at least, and they're well disguised. There will be a search of the buildings as soon as they discover their spy is dead, so you will have to clear out immediately. It won't be safe to use this warehouse again, so make sure he warns Shimizu."

"I'll be certain Uchida-san gets the message, Himura-san." Fists on his hips, he turned to glare at the men who had been watching the hitokiri. "All right, you heard the man! Get moving!" Iwamura ordered, making the others scramble, some going to the wagon, others heading toward the main doors. "The armaments are loaded and ready to go, Himura-san. The bed of the wagon has a large hidden compartment and most of the barrels of rice have false bottoms. It wouldn't be a good idea to let any of them fall. Many of the barrels are packed with explosives."

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly with the realization that the shipment was dangerous in more ways than one. He then walked over to the wagon, giving the three men standing there his undivided attention. Two were dressed as moderately successful merchants, their kimonos well-made, but not flashy. The third man was dressed more roughly, since he was the driver. Of course, they weren't wearing swords; it wouldn't have been appropriate. That was _his_ cover, being their guard.

Iwamura walked over. "Sorry, Himura-san, I haven't introduced you to the others yet. They are Hagino Ichiro, Tsurubuchi Danno, and Ikeda Mashiro." Each man bowed slightly to Kenshin as his name was given. "They are very good fighters, the best in my troop. Their weapons are hidden where they can get to them quickly."

Nodding, Kenshin walked toward the doors. "Let's go," was all he said. Once they were out on the street, he forced himself to relax as he walked alongside the wagon, keeping his hand away from the hilt of his sword and looking slightly bored. After all, he was guarding rice, not treasure. He automatically masked his ki to make sure he didn't attract any attention. Kenshin was on high alert, his inner senses ranging outwards, seeking any indication of more than casual interest. The crowds of people made it very difficult to separate individual impressions, though. It was nerve-wracking, knowing there were Shogunate spies watching. The key to the success of this mission lay in the very ordinariness of their actions. Hagino and Tsurubuchi, the two 'merchants,' rode on the back of the wagon, as befitted their status. Ikeda swore colorfully at any and all of the people who got in his way, just as any normal teamster would. Slowly, they made their way through the crowded streets of Kyoto.

It was well over an hour before they were north of the city, moving more quickly now that they were on the main road. _It is a beautiful day_, Kenshin thought, reflecting on what Katsura had said earlier. If he hadn't been so keyed up about the mission, he could have enjoyed the warm weather. Fortunately, there was a brisk breeze, which kept it from becoming too hot.

After traveling for another hour or so, Kenshin became aware of a presence following them. The ki indicated it was a man. It was faint, but staying at a constant distance. _It could be a traveler following behind us._ Certainly they weren't the only people going north on this road. But something didn't seem right. He couldn't pinpoint what was wrong and that bothered him. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Kenshin carefully focused his senses on that aura and tried to read it, with no luck. There were no changes in the sending, no indications of emotion, and that was what had alerted him. He was accustomed to the wild variations within the untrained auras of ordinary people. But this ki was under tight control, and that indicated a highly trained individual, possibly a samurai or ninja. But if that was the case, why wasn't the ki being _completely_ hidden? _Is this man a decoy?_ He began scanning the surrounding area, trying to spot the exact location of that faint ki. It was behind him, perhaps fifty yards and a little to the right of the road. _Are there others?_ He could not detect any other auras, but that was not conclusive.

Now that it appeared that they were being followed, it was imperative that they not lead them to the hidden camp. Casually, Kenshin dropped back to walk alongside the driver. When Ikeda glanced at him curiously, he spoke quietly, without looking at him. "Take the next road we come to and don't look around." Ikeda slouched on the seat of the wagon and managed to look even more bored. _Good man_, Kenshin thought approvingly. If he remembered correctly, there was a road a couple of miles further on that led to a number of small villages. If their shadow followed, then he would take care of the problem. Under no circumstances would he allow either the shipment or the training base to be endangered.

Nothing changed as they approached the road, except the wind picked up, blowing steadily from the south. Kenshin kept his senses trained on the surrounding forest, hoping for an indication of how many men there might be surrounding them. Turning right onto the less-traveled road, they continued at the same leisurely pace, moving deeper into the countryside. Their observer kept his position, neither trying to catch up nor fall behind. Kenshin had moved back up to lead the wagon, apparently unaware they were being followed. Now he was looking for a good place to slip off the road and into the forest without alerting their spy. The road narrowed for a distance, thick shrubs crowding the sides, creating a screen where his movements would be hidden. He took his hat off and disappeared into the undergrowth, moving with the ease of years of practice on his Shishou's mountain.

Ikeda blinked when Himura literally vanished without a sound. Without turning his head, he warned Tsurubuchi and Hagino, "Himura's gone after whoever's out there. Be ready for a fight."

Once off the road, Kenshin moved through the bushes silently, heading at an oblique angle toward the man following them. He had no intention of confronting the person until he knew exactly what the situation was. The forest opened up into a small glade, breaking the solid canopy of trees, allowing enough sunlight for grass to grow. Having kept the faint ki within his awareness, Kenshin knew that the spy was approaching the clearing. Moving behind a large tree at the edge of the meadow, Kenshin jumped easily up into the branches. His brown ronin uniform served him well, easily blending with the bark and hiding him within the shadows. Kenshin had no fear of being discovered until he revealed himself. His ki was still completely masked, as it always was during an assignment. He waited patiently, unmoving, as the man kept coming toward him.

Kenshin continued scanning the forest for signs of other pursuers: inappropriate sounds, the silence of disturbed birds, an animal running away from something. Nothing. Admittedly, it was not likely that there were many men coming after them, but he could not believe that there was only the one spy. Before long, Kenshin spotted movement at the furthest edge of the glade. After pausing to check out the situation, a figure stepped out into the open. He was dressed in a mottled green shinobi shozoko. A ninja, as Kenshin had suspected. He watched as the man cautiously made his way across the open area and melted into the forest on this side. It was obvious that he didn't know that he was being observed, or that his ki was not fully hidden. Kenshin thought he might be young; but if that were true, then he should not be working alone. Where was his companion and why had he allowed the more inexperienced ninja to leak his aura that way? Even more suspicious of a trap, Kenshin continued to wait, only his eyes shifting, as he studied the surrounding forest.

Eventually, his patience paid off. A branch of a tree opposite the one Kenshin was standing in moved _against_ the wind, alerting him. _Ah. One travels on the ground, the other in the trees,_ Kenshin thought, nodding to himself. It made sense. Maybe the less experienced ninja _was_ a decoy, of sorts. If he was discovered, perhaps no one would think to look in the trees. Kenshin had not been deceived, however, for his Shishou had taught him to always expect the unexpected. His Master had stalked him through the woods innumerable times, attacking him unmercifully every time he succeeded in sneaking up on him. It had been a very effective training method. Kenshin still fondly remembered the first time he had been able to turn the tables on his Shishou. Hiko's cursing after being hit on the head with a branch had been most satisfying. His Master's retribution had been a small price to pay.

Kenshin could sense nothing of this individual. Assuming it was another ninja, then this person was more experienced and, therefore, more dangerous than the younger man. _Will he cross the meadow_? Kenshin wondered. He suspected the ninja wouldn't, but was pleasantly surprised when he jumped down and warily approached the open area. Apparently he had been reassured that they were undiscovered._ That's your second mistake_. Kenshin had no illusions about how dangerous his opponent was. This would be a very tough fight, especially since there were two ninjas. His best course of action lay in defeating the more experienced ninja first, hopefully before the other could come back. This man – at least Kenshin assumed it was a man – was wearing the same shinobi shozoko as the other ninja, but carried a short bow and quiver of arrows slung across his back. It was good strategy for the second ninja to be able to carry out long range attacks, but it would make it even more difficult for Kenshin to fight him.

He watched as the ninja carefully crossed into the trees, almost walking under the tree Kenshin stood in. Kenshin didn't move until after the man was under cover, correctly assuming he would relax his guard slightly once he was out of the open. Silently, Kenshin moved from branch to branch, keeping him in view, since he could not sense the man's ki. The ninja quickly climbed up the trunk of a tall tree, moving with the ease of a squirrel. He settled on a limb briefly, before following after the other man, Kenshin easily keeping up with him.

Kenshin waited until he saw his opening a couple of minutes later. By now, he was standing on a thick branch that was quite a bit higher and several feet to the side of the one the ninja was crouched on. With no warning, Kenshin jumped feet-first from his limb, aiming directly at the unsuspecting ninja. At the last possible second something warned the man and he started to turn to look at his attacker. However, it was a case of too little, too late, and Kenshin's feet landed solidly against the ninja's shoulders, knocking him off the limb. Because he had been turning, the ninja fell awkwardly, desperately trying to turn in midair to land on his feet. He partially succeeded, although he stumbled badly.

Perfectly balanced, Kenshin landed lightly a few feet away, having already drawn his katana. Not wanting to give his opponent any time to recover, he immediately went on the offensive, moving in swiftly from the right.

Panting from the jolt of pain that flared from his badly twisted left ankle, Morikawa frantically prepared for the swordsman's attack. Taking three shurikens from a pocket on his left arm, the ninja quickly threw them with a flat throw from the side. They would not kill, but were intended to distract the swordsman. The three shurikens spread out in a fan formation, two bracketing the man – one aimed just to the right, the other to the left – and the third directly at his attacker, making it impossible to avoid all of them. One was certain to hit, giving Morikawa time to move back and regroup. To his surprise, the man didn't even slow down. His katana flickered almost imperceptibly, knocking the center shuriken aside easily. Morikawa jumped awkwardly to his left, barely avoiding the first cut and earning another bright stab of pain from his injured ankle, while giving a piercing whistle at the same time. Instantly, the swordsman corrected for the second strike, which the ninja avoided by dropping to the ground. Even as he fell, Morikawa struck out with a leg sweep, intending to use the ashiko strapped to the bottom of his foot to deliver a crippling blow to his enemy's leg. The swordsman jumped into a high forward somersault right over the top of the ninja, slashing at his leg at the same time. The blade connected, cutting the thick thigh muscles to the bone. Morikawa bit back the scream that rose in his throat as his leg exploded in pain.

Kenshin knew he had at most only a couple of minutes before the first ninja joined the fight. He did not want to have to fight two ninjas at the same time, even if one was injured. He spun to face the man as he landed, catching a glimpse of him taking a short piece of bamboo out of a pocket and putting it to his lips. Without hesitation, Kenshin dove aside, not knowing what was in the small blowgun. A cloud of powder appeared, but was quickly blown away by the wind.

Even though the blinding powder had been ineffective, the distraction was enough for Morikawa to regain his feet and draw two throwing knives. However, his target had continued to move and was now safely behind a tree. The ninja stood shaking, blood running in thick rivulets down his leg. A quick glance told him that the major artery in his thigh had not been cut. Otherwise, he would have bled to death in a matter of minutes. That did not mean he was out of danger, however, because he was losing a lot of blood quickly. Never letting down his guard, he took a cord from another pocket and wrapped it high above the wound, using the blowgun to tighten the improvised tourniquet, and then tying it down to hold it in place.

Slipping the bow over his head, Morikawa quickly strung it and nocked an arrow. All the while, he was searching the area for the other man's ki. He didn't really expect to sense it, since he had not felt it earlier. Given the extraordinary skills the swordsman had already exhibited, he was obviously a highly skilled warrior, not just the simple ronin he had appeared to be. This was significant. It meant that his suspicion about the wagon had been correct.

He and his apprentice had been returning from a meeting and it had been pure luck that he had recognized one of the men seated on the wagon as an Ishin Shishi fighter. It had seemed odd to Morikawa that the fighter had been wearing a kimono instead of the usual hakama and gi. It appeared to be a disguise and that aroused his curiosity. The wagon was probably loaded with food supplies for one of the Ishin Shishi camps. They were just leaving Kyoto and there wasn't time to inform his superiors, so he and his apprentice had followed at a safe distance. Once they knew where the wagon was going, he had intended to send Yoshihito back with the information, while he did some reconnaissance. Everything had seemed to go well. The men with the wagon didn't know they were being followed, so this was a good training opportunity for his apprentice. Obviously, he had been wrong. It now appeared that they had been led into a trap. Right now all he wanted to do was hold off the swordsman until Yoshihito got here. Between the two of them, it shouldn't be difficult to defeat the swordsman, or at least injure him enough to make it possible for them to escape.

Kenshin sent his senses out, seeking the ki of the other ninja. It was getting close, he would be here in less than a minute. _This is not good._ Yes, the second ninja was injured pretty seriously, but he was far from out of the fight. Kenshin had no doubt as to his ability to use the bow he now held in ready position. Kenshin's long-range options were pretty limited and would require that he expose himself to attack, not something he was anxious to do unless he had no choice. After a moment's thought, he decided to go after the weaker ninja before he could join forces with the older man. He faded back and moved soundlessly through the undergrowth until he found the younger man.

Yoshihito's eyes widened when a swordsman with amber eyes that seemed to glow faintly in the dim light filtering through the trees stepped in front of him, already attacking. He jumped back, both hands reaching for weapons. Four throwing spikes flew toward his assailant, while he unsheathed his ninja-to. The swordsman simply slid to the side and casually swung his blade toward his chest. Yoshihito automatically blocked with his sword – feeling the tremendous power of the blow – only to see the blade cut in two, half of it flying into the bushes. In desperation, Yoshihito threw out one end of the manriki gusari he held hidden in his left hand. The weighted end of the chain wrapped around the katana and he tried to yank it out of the other man's hand. Rather than get involved in a tug-of-war, the ronin unexpectedly jumped forward, causing Yoshihito to lose his balance and putting slack into the chain. The warrior quickly disentangled his blade and prepared for another attack.

Kenshin wanted to end the fight swiftly and began to move forward to give the final blow to his opponent. Suddenly he sensed an object flying toward him. Instantly, he leaped upward to land on an overhead limb. The arrow that would have buried itself between his shoulder blades flew harmlessly through the space he had occupied just a moment ago, missing the young ninja only because he was falling at the time.

Not allowing the swordsman's surprising move to distract him, Morikawa immediately nocked another arrow and fired it at the warrior in the tree. Springing to another tree, the man used the trunk as a shield.

Morikawa had become suspicious when the ronin didn't make any further attacks after getting behind the tree. Worried that Yoshihito wouldn't be able to handle the skilled fighter by himself, he began stumbling in the direction he expected him to come from. Walking was a nightmare, with his right leg barely able to hold his weight, the pain almost unendurable. Only his training and iron discipline allowed him to keep moving. He had to get to his apprentice; he didn't have the experience he needed to defeat the swordsman in a one-on-one confrontation. His fears were confirmed when he saw Yoshihito stumble off-balance and the fighter moved in for the kill. When the swordsman neatly avoided his first arrow by jumping into the tree, Morikawa was astounded. _What kind of warrior __**is**__ this man?!_ he wondered, but pushed aside his shock to fire a second arrow as quickly as he could, only to see the ronin leap safely to another tree. Shaking his head, Morikawa readied another arrow as Yoshihito got to his feet. Fortunately, their adversary was limited to face-to-face strikes. They could keep him at a distance and he would be unable to avoid their attacks for any length of time.

Kenshin watched as the younger ninja got to his feet and began walking toward the other. His attention appeared to be focused on the injured man standing some yards away. Moving around the trunk of the tree to get in a better position, Kenshin's hair became entangled on a short branch. Jerking his head impatiently, he freed himself, not noticing that his hair tie was ripped loose in the process. Carefully calculating the angle, Kenshin launched himself downwards toward the trunk of a tree behind the retreating ninja. Flipping end-for-end, his long hair flying wildly, Kenshin hit the tree trunk with both feet, absorbing the shock of the landing by bending his knees deeply. Instantaneously, he leaped again, spinning his body in the spiral of a Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji, the battoujutsu beheading the young ninja before he even knew he was in danger, his blood splashing onto Kenshin's gi. Twisting to land on his feet, Kenshin struck the ground with his katana, sending the shock wave of a massive Do Ryu Sen toward the injured ninja.

Struck repeatedly by flying rocks and debris, as well as the actual force of the Do Ryu Sen, Morikawa was thrown backwards, barely conscious. He had watched in stunned disbelief as Yoshihito was beheaded by the flying swordsman. He had been so horrified, he was unable to shoot his arrow accurately, missing the warrior by nearly a foot. He struggled to stay conscious as his enemy approached. He walked through a patch of sunlight, his vibrant red hair blazing around his head, trailing like flames past his shoulders down to his waist. _Red hair?! A phenomenal swordsman with red hair?_ As the warrior stood above him, Morikawa saw the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. "You are the Battousai, are you not?" he whispered painfully.

"Yes. You were a worthy opponent," Kenshin replied, acknowledging the skill of the ninja he had fought.

"It is an honor to be defeated by the legendary Battousai." Morikawa closed his eyes, preparing himself for the deathblow.

"What is your name?" Kenshin asked, raising his katana.

"Morikawa Seiji, of the Tatsumaki Clan. My apprentice was Yoshihito Hideki, also of the Tatsumaki Clan," Morikawa answered faintly, almost unconscious.

"I will remember." Calmly, Kenshin delivered the mercy stroke, putting the ninja out of his pain. After a quick chiburi, Kenshin finished cleaning his blade with a cloth before sheathing it. He moved through the trees until he came to the road and began walking quickly to catch up with the wagon. As he passed where he had previously left the road, he retrieved his hat, grateful for the protection it offered from the hot sun.

Tsurubuchi spotted Himura first. Turning, he called out to Ikeda. "Stop! Himura's back."

Hagino watched curiously as Himura walked up to the wagon. "Any problems, Himura-san?"

"No," Kenshin replied. Walking up to Ikeda, he ordered, "Turn the wagon as soon as you can. We've lost enough time already." He unsheathed his wakizashi and cut a short length of cord from one of the barrels. Using it, he tied his waist-length hair back into its usual high ponytail, disregarding the interested gazes of the other men. Replacing his hat, he walked off ahead of the wagon.

It was several minutes later before Ikeda found a spot wide enough to carefully turn the wagon. Fortunately, Ikeda was an experienced teamster. He guided the horses with skill, managing the difficult maneuver with apparent ease. They had lost a total of more than an hour of travel by the time they were back on the main road, heading north once again.

Kenshin was not pleased when Ikeda called to him an hour later and told him they needed to stop soon.

"It's the horses, Himura-san. We're entering the mountains now and they need to rest before we begin the really difficult part of the trip," he explained, answering Kenshin's questioning look.

"How long do we have to stop for?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, half an hour should be enough time. We can eat lunch while we wait. There's a good resting place up ahead, with a stream where we can water the horses."

Kenshin just nodded and kept walking. Soon they came to a wide grassy meadow, surrounded by trees, with a stream running through the middle. Ikeda quickly unhitched the horses, leading them to the stream to drink. Afterwards, he hobbled them and allowed them to graze. Hagino and Tsurubuchi brought out some bento boxes, giving one to Kenshin. He took his, murmuring "thanks" softly, and sat down next to the wagon. The other three men settled down a little further away, giving Kenshin some privacy.

"Himura doesn't talk much, does he?" Hagino said, between bites of onigirii.

Tsurubuchi cautiously looked over at the young man resting beside the wagon. "No, but he doesn't have to. I've heard he's the best fighter in the Ishin Shishi. You wouldn't know it to look at him, would you? I wonder what happened back there."

"I doubt if we'll ever know, and I wouldn't try asking him, if I were you," Ikeda answered, shaking his head. "Have you looked at his eyes? They tell the tale. He's the best all right. I'm glad he's here."

After a short while, Ikeda got up and began hitching the horses to the wagon. He carefully checked their feet before they continued the journey. It wouldn't do to have one of the horses become lame in the mountains. They had already lost enough time as it was.

* * *

Several hours later, Kenshin resisted the urge to cough as choking clouds of dust rose from the dry road. He refocused his awareness on the area surrounding the wagon he was walking beside. They were nearing their destination and now was not the time to lose concentration. Although he had not detected the presence of enemies so far during this leg of the trip, that was no excuse for letting down his guard, especially considering what had happened earlier._ Only a couple of miles to go_, he thought, with satisfaction, _then it's back to Kyoto_. He felt ill at ease, exposed, out here in the countryside. It was odd how quickly he had become re-accustomed to the violence and danger that was Kyoto. It was almost as if the quiet and peace he had known in Otsu had never been. He quickly shied away from the memory of those days, before the pain could overwhelm him. Kenshin shook his head, clearing his mind of the bitter memories.

It was very late in the afternoon now, almost dusk, the sun lowering in the sky. Unfortunately, the wind had died down shortly after they had eaten, and the rest of the trip had been hot and dusty. Kenshin was covered with a layer of tan dirt. Even his hair, where it wasn't covered with his hat, was brown. He would be so glad to get back to Kyoto this evening. He intended to take a bath as soon as possible

Finally, Ikeda turned onto a faint track leading away from the side road they had been on for the last few miles. Kenshin was well aware of the guards surrounding them. He pointedly stared at each of the hidden men, before ignoring them completely. The word would be spread around the campfires tonight that there was no use in trying to sneak up on the Battousai. He would probably kill you, if you tried.

Two sentries stepped out of the trees and stopped the wagon. One man walked up to Kenshin. "Identify yourselves," the senior man ordered cautiously.

Kenshin slowly reached into his gi and brought out an envelope, given to him by Katsura that morning, and handed it to the man, who looked familiar.

He took it, opening the envelope and carefully reading the letter inside. "Please, would you remove your hat, sir?"

Kenshin reached up and took off his hat, the setting sun bringing out golden highlights in his bright red hair. "You're Tsuji-san, aren't you? We met just before the Ikedaya massacre."

Tsuji's eyes widened, as he took in the red hair, cross-shaped scar and amber eyes. "Yes, Battousai-san, you have a good memory. We only met the one time."

"Yes. Can we go in now?" Kenshin asked, anxious to complete his mission.

Nodding, Tsuji quickly answered, "Yes, Battousai-san. Go straight into the camp. You will be met and guided to where the wagon will be unloaded."

The track led directly into the center of the training camp. Kenshin looked around, noting the neat rows of tents for the fighters. Each row was identified by a troop flag. There were a few temporary buildings: an infirmary, a kitchen, and an armory. An aide to the camp Commander met them and led them over to the armory. He asked Kenshin to follow him to the Commander's tent, while several men arrived to begin unloading the wagon. The aide escorted Kenshin into the tent, bowed to both the Commander and Kenshin, and then left.

"Commander Suga-san," Kenshin said, bowing respectfully.

Suga Hatsuke, Commander of the training camp, stood up and bowed in return. "Himura-san. Please, come sit and join me in some tea. I expected you to arrive earlier. Did you have any problems on the way here?"

Kenshin crossed the tent to kneel on the cushion the Commander had indicated, removing his daisho and setting them beside himself. He then gave a brief account of the incident with the two ninjas.

Commander Suga looked relieved when Kenshin finished his report, detailing that the ninjas had been unable to pass on any significant information. "I see. I'm glad you were there, Himura-san. Now then, I believe you have a letter for me."

Kenshin retrieved the other envelope from within his gi and handed it to Commander Suga.

The Commander took the proffered envelope and set it down. He poured tea into two cups, handing one to Kenshin, who took it with a quiet, "Thank you." Suga then broke the seal on the envelope and removed the letter.

Kenshin sipped his tea, waiting patiently while Suga read the letter. Rather than sit there watching the Commander, Kenshin looked around the tent. Since the officers met here regularly, it was the largest tent in the camp. There were two tables, one tall, which was currently covered with maps; the other, a low table being used as a desk. One corner was partitioned off with a curtain, behind which was a futon. Obviously, Suga slept there. Commander Suga cleared his throat, getting Kenshin's attention.

"It will take me a few minutes to prepare the report that Katsura-san has requested. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get something to eat, Himura-san. I should have the report ready by the time you are finished."

It was a gentle dismissal and Kenshin immediately stood up after retrieving his swords, bowed politely, and left the tent. He walked over to the kitchen and found Ikeda, Hagino and Tsurubuchi there, already eating. After getting a tray of food, he sat down beneath a tree, slightly away from the others and began eating.

Ikeda walked over and crouched down to talk to Himura, who regarded him with curiosity. "Himura-san? We're staying here tonight and were wondering if you would like to go back to Kyoto with us tomorrow," he inquired, somewhat nervously. Talking to Himura made him a bit uncomfortable, but he thought it would be rude to not ask.

Kenshin swallowed before answering, "Thank you, Ikeda-san, but I must return to Kyoto in a few minutes."

Ikeda stared in surprise, before remembering his manners. "Uh, sorry, Himura-san. I was just surprised, is all. You're going back tonight? After everything you've done today?" He shook his head sympathetically. "Well, thanks for protecting the shipment and us, too. Maybe we will work together again sometime."

Kenshin looked at Ikeda, somewhat perplexed. Why was he thanking him? Did he really want to work with the Battousai? No one ever _wanted_ to work with him. "It was my job, that's all," he said.

"Yes, but I still appreciate it," Ikeda replied, standing up and turning to rejoin the other two men. But Himura's soft voice stopped him.

"Ikeda-san, I would . . . like to work with you again, too."

Ikeda smiled, pleased by Himura's acknowledgment. "Great! Be careful on the way back to Kyoto, Himura-san."

Kenshin nodded, thinking how unusual it was for someone to be pleased by the prospect of working with him. After finishing his meal, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, intending to rest for a short while. A few minutes later he felt the ki of the Commander's aide approaching. He opened his eyes and stood up before the man could speak, startling him.

"Excuse me, Himura-san, but Commander Suga would like to see you," the adjutant said apprehensively. He wasn't comfortable around the Battousai, even though he knew they were on the same side.

Kenshin walked past the man without bothering to speak. His reaction was what Kenshin was accustomed to, what he expected from the men around him. He had been isolated from the other Ishin Shishi fighters ever since he became a hitokiri. In the time since then, he could count only a handful of men who were comfortable around him . . . and Tomoe . . . the aching pain of her memory filling him with grief . . . but he refused to think of that now, he had a job to do.

Kenshin walked into the Commander's tent and up to the low table he was sitting behind. He bowed, then stood relaxed, waiting for Commander Suga to finish writing. After signing his name with a flourish, Suga inserted the document into an envelope and affixed his seal on the flap.

Looking up at Himura, the Commander handed the envelope to him. "Himura-san, this document contains valuable information and is for Katsura-san's use only. I'm sure I don't need to remind you to be cautious as you return to Kyoto."

"No, Commander Suga-san. If you will excuse me, I will leave now. Thank you for the hospitality of your camp." Bowing, Kenshin turned and left.

Walking quickly through the camp, Kenshin soon reached the outer perimeter. Extending his senses to cover the area around him, he broke into a long distance hunter's pace. He could maintain that gait for miles without exhausting himself. Katsura-san wanted him to return to Kyoto as quickly as possible and Kenshin didn't intend to disappoint him.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan!

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed, so I have removed the reviewer responses that had originally been included with this chapter. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**Japanese Words:**

**ashiko** - spiked claws that were worn strapped to the feet; they helped the Ninja climb faster and more efficiently, but were also used in combat to deliver deadly kicks

**battoujutsu** - The act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.'

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.'

**bento** - lunch; a box lunch

**chiburi** - the act of flicking the blood off of a sword

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana), and one short (wakizashi)

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**Do Ryu Sen** - (Earth-Dragon Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; the user strikes the ground with the tip of the sword and projects Ken-ki (sword-ki) outward, causing massive destruction to anyone or anything standing in the way

**futon** - the thin, soft mattresses many Japanese sleep on; they are folded and stored in cabinets when not in use

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita - a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu **- Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Ikedaya Affair** - massacre of Ishin Shishi leaders by the Shinsengumi at the Ikedaya Inn on June 5, 1864

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a man of many names. He was born in Choshu province, the second son of Wada Masakage, and was named Kido Takayoshi. At the age of seven he was adopted into the Katsura family and became known as Katsura Kogorou. Educated at Yoshida Shoin's academy, he adopted Shoin's philosophy of Imperial loyalism. By 1858 he had begun to work against the Shogun and occasionally used the alias Niibori Matsusuke. Katsura was instrumental in establishing the Satchodomei (the Satsuma-Choshu Alliance, March 1866), and became one of the three leaders of the Ishin no Sanketsu (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). The Satcho Alliance proved to be critical in overthrowing the Shogunate and the subsequent Meiji Restoration. Following the overthrow of the Shogunate bakufu, he began using the name Kido Koin and became an Imperial Councilor, helping to draft the Five Charter Oath and initiating policies of centralization and modernization. He was active in the new Meiji government and traveled to the United States and Europe, and was especially interested in western educational systems and politics. He died of natural causes in 1877, at the age of 43. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**ki** - a person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime; 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**kimono** - originally a word that referred to all types of clothing, but the word eventually came to refer specifically to the full-length robe-like garment still worn by women, men and children today

**-ku** - means ward or district

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**manriki gusari** - a three-foot long chain, weighted at both ends

**minasan** - everyone

**ninja** - a mercenary agent who is trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage

**ninja-to** - a ninja sword, it was a straight blade, only 24 inches long and made much more crudely than a samurai's swords because most ninjas did not have the money to purchase high quality swords or have the resources to make them; a ninja-to was used with thrusting techniques, rather than slashing

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**onigirii** - rice balls wrapped in seaweed

**ronin** - a masterless samurai

**Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji** - (Winding Dragon Flash Spiral): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; an airborne, spinning battoujutsu

**samurai** - Japan's ancient warrior class, officially abolished at the start of the Meiji era (1868)

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**Shimogyo-ku** - a ward (district) in southern Kyoto

**shinobi shozoko** - the 'uniform' of a ninja; it completely covered the body, except for a slit for the eyes, and the hands; there were many pockets to hold the ninja's many weapons and tools; the ninja wore tabi boots, with a slit between the big and second toes to facilitate climbing ropes and walls; usually in three colors: dark, for working at night; white, for snow conditions; and mottled green camouflage, for forests

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**shuriken** - metal throwing blades that come in a variety of types: swastika, flat, triangle, cross, star, crossed star, and straight; the points can be poisoned; although they were usually thrown, they could be used as a hand weapon as well

**tatsumaki** - tornado

**Tomoe (Yukishiro Tomoe)** - Himura Kenshin's wife, he accidentally killed her in a fight to the death with a Shogunate samurai

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)

**yukata** - An informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages. They are also worn at onsen (hot springs) resorts, where they are often provided for the guests in the resort's own pattern. Yukata are also worn under a kimono or gi, and for sleeping.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Two**

Pausing only long enough to beat some of the travel dust from his clothing, Kenshin slid open the shoji that led to the inn's common room. As always, he took a moment to check out the occupants before entering. When the door opened, conversations died as the Ishin Shishi fighters looked up and recognized who was standing there. Kenshin walked in, closed the door, and began removing his arm guards as he crossed the room. He paid no attention whatsoever to the other men as they shifted uneasily away from him.

Innkeeper Tsunoda hurried over to stand before Kenshin. "Himura-san?" he said, bowing hurriedly. "Katsura-san is waiting for you in his room. Would you like me to have a dinner tray prepared for you?"

"Yes," Kenshin answered, after a moment. "I'll want a bath as soon as I've finished speaking with Katsura-san. I'll eat afterwards." He stepped past Tsunoda and went down the hall toward Katsura's room. Uchida Junijiro, Katsura's new second in command, came out of the dining hall and intercepted Kenshin before he got there.

Kenshin stopped and looked coolly at the man standing before him. Uchida had recently come up through the Ishin Shishi ranks to become Katagai's replacement after he was killed five months ago. Kenshin didn't know him very well, although he seemed to be competent. But while Katsura obviously trusted him, Kenshin didn't. As far as Kenshin was concerned, Uchida was still an unknown quantity. For now, though, Kenshin wouldn't do or say anything to indicate that he distrusted Uchida, but he would definitely keep his eye on the man.

"Himura-san," Uchida began, "Iwamura-san gave me your message. Everything has been taken care of. You did very well."

"I did my duty," Kenshin replied, dismissing Uchida's praise.

Uchida simply nodded, uncomfortable under the hitokiri's steady gaze. He found those glowing amber eyes extremely unnerving. He could feel Himura's impatience to see Katsura and moved aside to allow him to continue down the hall. Himura inclined his head and walked away.

Kenshin stood before Katsura's room and knocked softly on the shoji, sliding it open when Katsura bade him enter. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the soft lighting. Katsura was sitting in front of an open shoji, looking out across the moonlit garden. Kenshin crossed the room, bowing deeply before kneeling on the tatami. He removed his swords and set them aside.

Katsura Kogorou turned to smile at Kenshin. "You returned earlier than I expected, Kenshin. Did everything go well?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Katsura-san," Kenshin confirmed. "The shipment was delivered safely." Reaching into the front of his gi, he took out the document that Commander Suga had entrusted to him and held it out to Katsura.

Katsura took the envelope, but scarcely heard the comment, having noticed the dark stains on Kenshin's gi. He looked up at Kenshin and frowned worriedly.

Confused, Kenshin looked down at himself, following Katsura's sharp look. Noticing the bloodstains for the first time, he looked back at his leader and reassured him, "It's not mine."

"Ah," Katsura said, relieved. "Perhaps you should give me a full report now."

Before Kenshin could begin, a soft knock came at the shoji. Tsunoda answered Katsura's summons, carrying in a tray laden with a teapot, cups and a plate of chigashi. He placed it on the floor next to Katsura.

"Thank you, Tsunoda-san. I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Katsura said, smiling at the innkeeper.

"You're welcome, Katsura-san," Tsunoda replied, bowing while backing out of the room.

Katsura poured the tea, handing a cup to Kenshin and indicating that he should have some of the tea sweets. Kenshin accepted the cup with a soft "thank you," taking a sip before beginning his account of the day's events.

It was several minutes later before Kenshin was finished. Katsura had not allowed him to give a short statement. Throughout Kenshin's narrative, he kept interrupting, asking pointed questions, demanding additional details. His concern became evident when Kenshin began describing the confrontation with the ninjas, relaxing only when he was convinced that Kenshin had come away from the dangerous fight unharmed. Katsura ended the debriefing by asking Kenshin for his opinion of the three men he had worked with.

Kenshin took time to think before answering. "As none of the men had to fight, I didn't see them in action. However, Ikeda showed initiative in responding to a difficult situation. I would not hesitate to work with him again."

"That's good to know," Katsura responded thoughtfully. "We are always looking for level-headed fighters. I'll have Uchida keep him in mind." With a chuckle in his voice, Katsura tilted his head, looking askance at Kenshin. "Did you enjoy your day outside? How are you feeling? Are you tired?"

Kenshin blinked, surprised at the unexpected questions. "I am fine, Katsura-san, and it is good to be back in Kyoto," he answered seriously.

Katsura refilled their cups and looked back out into the garden. His eyes were drawn to the shimmering reflection of the nearly full moon on the water of the lily pond, and he enjoyed the brief sensation of serenity. Kenshin watched him, but said nothing, respecting his introspective mood.

Finally, he sighed and turned to look directly at Kenshin. "The Shinsengumi are becoming more active. Their numbers are increasing daily. There are nearly 300 members now. Their spy network is very impressive and they have been seriously hampering our activities. It is no longer safe for me to stay here at the inn. I am relocating to the safe house near Toji Dori later this evening."

"I will accompany you, Katsura-san," Kenshin stated, concerned for Katsura's safety.

"No, Kenshin. Uchida will go with me." Katsura noticed Kenshin frown slightly, but dismissed it as disappointment that he wouldn't be acting as his bodyguard. "I have another assignment for you, if you feel up to it."

"Of course, Katsura-san. What do you want me to do?"

"Thank you, Kenshin. One of our strongest supporters, Nakajima Ryuichi, has received a number of threats from the Shinsengumi. I want you to take him to the safe house off of Kitayama Dori tonight."

"Yes, Katsura-san," Kenshin agreed, nodding. "When and where do I meet him?"

"He will be waiting for you at the Hirano Jinja. You need to be there by ten o'clock. You won't have any trouble recognizing him. He's almost six feet tall, very thin. His hair is short, cut in a western style, and he wears wire-rim glasses," Katsura said, giving Kenshin a brief description.

Kenshin glanced over at the clock on the wall, noting that it was almost nine. If he hurried, he would still have time for a quick bath. He really wanted to get out of his dusty, bloodstained clothing and wash the dirt and sweat off of his body. "Yes, Katsura-san, I will be there." Kenshin was not happy about Katsura having only one guard this evening, if the Shinsengumi were becoming such a threat. "Perhaps you could wait for me to return from this assignment before you go to the safe house," he suggested.

Katsura shook his head. "No, Kenshin, that won't be necessary. I will be fine and I feel bad enough as it is, sending you out again after the day you've already put in. If Nakajima-san weren't so important to the Ishin Shishi, I wouldn't ask you to do this."

Bowing his head, Kenshin accepted Katsura's decision.

"Now go on and get something to eat before you have to leave," he commanded quietly, "and come to see me tomorrow morning. I want to talk to you about your next assignment then."

"Yes, Katsura-san," Kenshin agreed, standing up and slipping his daisho through his obi. He bowed before beginning to leave. Katsura's voice stopped him before he had taken more than a couple of steps.

"Thank you, Kenshin, for making sure the shipment was delivered safely."

Looking at Katsura, Kenshin again bowed, then silently left the room. Once in the hallway, he quickly walked down the hall, looking for Tsunoda. He found him in the kitchen, making arrangements for the next day's meals with the cook. When the innkeeper saw Kenshin standing in the doorway, he hurried over, bowing hastily. "I will have to eat while I bathe. Prepare whatever is quickest and bring the tray to the bath room as soon as possible," Kenshin ordered curtly.

"Yes, Himura-san, it will be ready in only a few minutes," the innkeeper said, snapping his fingers at his cook, but Himura was already gone.

Up in his room, Kenshin collected one of his Ishin Shishi uniforms and headed back downstairs to the bathing room at the back of the inn. Once there, he laid his clothing and arm guards on the bench, setting his swords on the rack next to the furo. He then took off his dirty clothes, tossing them into a basket in the corner. Removing the cord holding his hair in place, he scooped up a bucket of warm water and dumped it over his head. Repeating this two more times, he managed to get most of the dust out of his hair. Working up a lather, he quickly washed his thick hair, then his body, rinsing off hurriedly.

He had just gotten into the furo when he heard a knock and Tsunoda's voice announcing that he had his dinner tray ready. The innkeeper had come prepared, as he brought in a small table, which he set beside the furo. Kenshin thanked the man, who bobbed his head and rapidly left the room. Even though he knew he only had a few minutes to enjoy the hot water, Kenshin was grateful for the opportunity to relax his tired body. It had been a long day, after all. He ate steadily and sighed when he climbed out of the water as soon as he was done. Drying off with one towel, he used another one to dry his hair. After getting dressed, Kenshin combed out the snarls in his hair, tying it into its customary high ponytail. With his daisho at his hip and once again wearing his arm guards, he left the bath room. In only a little over an hour since he had arrived, he was walking out of the inn and on his way to his next assignment.

Slipping through the shadows of the back streets and alleys of Kyoto, Kenshin made good time, encountering no one along the way. He arrived at the old Shinto shrine on schedule and immediately located Nakajima, recognizing him from Katsura's description. Nakajima was not alone, however, as he was accompanied by a woman whom Kenshin assumed to be his wife. Before joining them, Kenshin thoroughly checked out the complex, looking for guards or traps. All he found were a few elderly monks, sleeping in one of the small buildings.

Nakajima Ryuichi was very worried. He and Haniko had been waiting at the shrine for the man who would escort them to the safe house for several minutes now. It had been nerve-wracking trying to get here without arousing any suspicion. He knew of several Ishin Shishi supporters who had been harassed and imprisoned. When he began receiving threats from the Shinsengumi, he had asked for protection, not so much for himself as for his young wife. If anything happened to him, he knew she would be lost, since most of her family and clan had been decimated during the Revolution. Haniko gasped when a figure detached itself from the shadows. Nakajima immediately stepped in front of her, fumbling for his sword. He relaxed when a soft, expressionless voice announced, "Katsura-san sent me."

A small man stepped up to face Nakajima, looking from one to the other.

"This is my wife, Haniko," Nakajima quickly explained, making the introduction.

"I see. Nakajima-san," Kenshin acknowledged, bowing politely to the woman.

"You're here to take us to the safe house?" Nakajima asked, although it was obvious. He found himself almost babbling in his relief.

"Yes. We must leave now," Kenshin answered, walking away.

"What is your name . . ." Nakajima started to ask, only to be stopped by a cold glare from softly glowing amber eyes. "Uh, of course, forgive me, it's none of my business," he stammered. After that, he kept quiet.

Holding Haniko's hand, he was soon lost as they followed their guide through the maze of darkened streets. While the man didn't talk, he at least kept the pace slow enough for Haniko to keep up without tripping or stumbling. Haniko said nothing and did not ask to rest. Nakajima knew how tired she was and admired her determination to not slow them down.

Kenshin was not taking a direct route to the safe house. He deliberately doubled back, took false turns and worked their way toward their goal in a roundabout manner. Doing this would take considerably longer to arrive, but would make it much easier to determine if they were being followed. They were nearing their destination, when he detected the auras of several strong fighters ahead. Stopping, he held his hand up, warning the couple behind him.

* * *

After Kenshin left, Katsura stayed where he was for a few more minutes, admiring the tranquillity of the silvered garden. With a regretful shake of his head, he stood up and closed the shoji. He still had to pack his few belongings and gather up the paperwork he would be taking with him.

Katsura was weary of the nomadic life he had been forced to live since the attack on the Ikedaya. Like Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori, the other leaders of the Ishin Shishi, he was a hunted man. With the rise of the Shinsengumi, he was at greater risk than ever. It could not be helped, though. The entire future of Japan was at stake and the success of the Revolution was all that mattered now. He would do whatever it took to ensure the Imperialists won. His personal comfort counted for nothing.

Half an hour later, Uchida joined him in his office, where he was completing the final details on a document. Patiently, Uchida waited for Katsura to finish his work. Finally, Katsura looked up after setting his seal on the envelope and handed it to Uchida. "See that this is delivered to Yamagata-san as soon as possible, please," Katsura ordered, picking up another packet of papers and handing it to Uchida as well. "Have these taken to the safe house. I've decided not to bring them with me."

"Yes, Katsura-san," Uchida agreed, leaving to find couriers. He returned in a short time to find Katsura talking to Tsunoda.

"Thank you for all you've done, Tsunoda-san," Katsura said, bowing. "I want you to know how much I appreciate the excellent care you have given to me and my men."

"It is nothing, Katsura-san. I would do anything to help the Ishin Shishi. My family would not be alive, if it weren't for your protection," Tsunoda replied, his voice rough with emotion. "Please, come back to stay with us again when it is safe, Katsura-san."

Touched by the man's gratitude, Katsura nodded. "I will, Tsunoda-san. I always enjoy staying here." Turning, he faced Uchida. "We must go now, though."

Uchida bent down and picked up a small bag of Katsura's personal items. His other possessions had already been sent to the safe house. They walked out of the inn, followed by the innkeeper, who watched until they disappeared in the dark.

* * *

Focusing his senses on the men ahead, Kenshin knew there were at least six of them and they weren't moving._ Who are these men?_ he wondered. There was only one way to find out. He led the couple over to the shadowed side of the alley. Speaking quickly, Kenshin explained, "I'm going to check out the situation up ahead. Don't move. I'll be right back." He vanished before they could say anything.

Nakajima looked around frantically, wondering where their bodyguard had disappeared to. One second he was standing in front of them, the next he was gone without a sound. It was eerie enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Running along the rooftops, Kenshin silently approached the group of men. There were seven in all, and they were standing at the mouth of the alley. As he got closer, Kenshin's eyes narrowed when he recognized the Shinsengumi uniforms they were wearing. Moving noiselessly, Kenshin crept nearer. _Are they part of a checkpoint?_ If they were, he would have to take the Nakajimas back down the alley and find an alternate route to the safe house. However, the group appeared to be engaged in a heated argument. Apparently, several of the men wanted to continue going along the street, while the others wanted to take a shortcut down the alleyway.

"It's just plain dangerous to go down dark alleys. Everyone knows that!" one man plaintively insisted.

"The only thing everyone knows, is that you're a baka who's afraid of his own shadow!" one of the other men said. The others openly laughed at the poor fool, causing him to put his hand on his sword angrily.

"The only danger to be found in this area is us! Who would be foolish enough to take on the Shinsengumi?" another man boasted loudly. That brought on a round of boisterous approval.

Silently, Kenshin urged them to bypass the alley. When it was pointed out that they would be given a punishment detail if they were late reporting in, everyone suddenly agreed that the shortcut was the best choice. Kenshin was gone, running flat out, before they had done more than enter the alley.

Jumping back down into the alley, and seriously frightening both of the Nakajimas in the process, Kenshin took stock of the situation. Swearing softly to himself, Kenshin realized that they were in a bad location. There were no side streets they could use to bypass the swiftly approaching Shinsengumi squad. He looked around for a doorway that would lead into a building that they could hide in. There was nothing but walls on both sides for quite a ways. Without cover, they couldn't even retreat very far before they would be seen.

"What is it?" Nakajima whispered apprehensively.

Facing the couple standing uncertainly beside him, Kenshin motioned for them to go back the way they had come. "Go! Quickly!" he ordered, hissing when he heard the first _clip-clop_ of the woman's wooden geta as she tried to hurry. "Quiet!" Surprisingly, she immediately understood and stopped to take off her sandals.

Running silently, they went back down the alley, Kenshin bringing up the rear. One building stood out a little further than the others, creating a dark corner. "Stop!" he called softly, halting to consider the hiding place. It wasn't good, but it was the best cover they would find before the squad came into view. Hurriedly, he guided them behind the building and into the shadow.

"What's wrong?" Nakajima asked anxiously.

"A squad of Shinsengumi is coming toward us. Don't worry, I'll take care of them," Kenshin replied, with utter confidence.

Haniko whimpered when she heard the word Shinsengumi and moved closer to her husband. Nakajima put his arms around her reassuringly. He could feel her trembling, but she didn't make another sound. "It will be all right, koibito, I swear!" he whispered in her ear. "He will protect us! Katsura-san promised he would send his best bodyguard."

"Stay here and be quiet! Don't move until I come back." Leaving them with that warning, Kenshin was gone again, running back toward the fighters.

* * *

Katsura and Uchida walked steadily through the dark side streets of Kyoto. Nothing was said for a while as each man was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Every so often, Uchida would have them step into the shadows, so that he could listen for any indication that they were being followed.

It was Uchida who broke the silence. "Katsura-san? Were any difficulties encountered while delivering the shipment today?"

"Yes. It seems that two ninjas followed the wagon, but Kenshin took care of the problem," Katsura answered quietly.

"Two ninjas, Katsura-san? But, how? How could they have found out?" Uchida questioned, upset by the possibility of a spy in the Ishin Shishi ranks. It had happened before, when Katagai was still alive, with disastrous results. Since he had become Katsura's second in command, Uchida had gone to great lengths to check on the backgrounds of anyone who had access to important information.

"That's unknown. What we do know is that they were unable to pass on any significant information before Kenshin killed them."

"Himura-san killed both ninjas? He didn't look injured when I saw him earlier this evening," Uchida replied, sounding surprised.

Katsura chuckled. "He wasn't hurt, Uchida. He's the best fighter the Ishin Shishi has. That's why I sent him."

Uchida just shook his head. Even though he knew of Himura's capabilities, he was still impressed. Just then he heard the sound of running footsteps. Pushing Katsura into an alcove, Uchida took a position in front of him, drawing his katana. Uchida sighed in relief when he recognized the man rushing toward them. "Asahi! Over here!" Uchida called to his lieutenant, who came to a stumbling stop. "What's going on?" It had to be important for him to have followed them like this.

Panting, Asahi bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath enough to be able to talk. "Uchida-san . . . it's Sekigawa . . . he was brought in . . . seriously injured . . . the doctors don't think . . . he'll live."

"Did he complete his mission?" Uchida demanded.

Still breathing hard, Asahi nodded. "You've got . . . to hurry, sir!"

Running his hand through his hair, Uchida thought furiously. The safe house was still too far away. If Sekigawa was dying, it would take too long to get Katsura there and return. Of course, Katsura could come with him, but he doubted he would want to do that. _Wait a minute!_ Uchida suddenly remembered a strategy meeting of Ishin Shishi troop Commanders was being held near here. Katsura would be safe there, while he questioned Sekigawa.

Katsura had been listening to Asahi give his report. He knew that Sekigawa was one of Uchida's best spies. Sekigawa's mission must have been very important for Uchida to become this upset. He waited patiently for him to decide what he wanted to do.

"Katsura-san?" Uchida said, facing him. "I must go to where Sekigawa is being treated. The information he has managed to collect is vital to the success of the next Ishin Shishi campaign. If it is at all possible, I must talk to him. There is a meeting of troop Commanders very close by. If you would not mind waiting there for me, I will return as quickly as possible to escort you to the safe house."

"All right, Uchida," Katsura agreed, nodding. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can see Sekigawa."

With Asahi following, Uchida led the way to a modest house only a few blocks away. After giving the proper identification to the guards on duty, they walked along a garden path that took them to the main entrance.

* * *

As he ran toward the oncoming Shinsengumi squad, Kenshin carefully studied the auras of the fighters. All Shinsengumi were strong swordsmen, but one man in particular stood out in this group. His ki flared with confidence and skill. He would be his first target.

As they came within sight, Kenshin stepped out of the shadows. The Shinsengumi stopped, watching him suspiciously. He noted that his quarry happened to be standing in the center of the group. Coldly, Kenshin gave what had become his standard warning. "Go back the way you came. Or die."

One man stepped forward, presumably the squad leader. "Do you know who we are?! You can't threaten the Shinsengumi! You'll pay with your life for that insult!" Suddenly all seven men charged forward, drawing their swords and yelling fierce battle cries.

Kenshin's amber eyes glowed intensely as he stood relaxed, hand on the hilt of his katana, watching the squad members approaching. "You should have listened to your friend."

When their victim disappeared, the stunned squad members stumbled to a halt, facing outwards to look for the swordsman. Without warning, an agonized scream resounded as the swordsman reappeared above the center of the group, driving his sword down through their strongest swordsman's shoulder, all the way through his chest and into his abdomen.

Recovering from the Ryu Tsui Sen in a semi crouch, Kenshin spun to his left while smoothly pulling his katana free from the body. Using the spin to his advantage, he attacked a man standing frozen, mouth open, with an upwards slice, slashing him from groin to throat. Before he could collapse, Kenshin was already moving, effortlessly avoiding a strike from behind.

Sliding to the left, he converted the follow-through from his previous attack into an angled downwards cut, slicing the next man from shoulder to hip – cleaving through his collarbone and ribs – before he could complete his thrust. The man's scream turned into a gurgle as Kenshin drove his wakizashi through his throat.

By this time, the remaining four members of the squad had recovered from their shock and were trying to surround the lone swordsman. The squad leader abruptly noticed that the moonlight was revealing lustrous red highlights in the swordsman's long hair. All of a sudden he realized who they were fighting. "He's the Battousai!" he yelled.

Paralyzed only momentarily by this announcement, the four Shinsengumi fighters attacked as a team. With a subtle flick of his wrist, Kenshin deflected a powerful stroke aimed for his throat with his katana. Lunging to the side, his wakizashi pierced another Shinsengumi fighter's heart at short range.

As the last three Shinsengumi fighters ran toward Kenshin, he leaped upwards and flipped over their heads, twisting to land facing them. Sheathing his swords, he fell easily into battoujutsu stance, waiting patiently for them to figure out that he was now behind them. Looking wildly around themselves, they spun and charged again. When they came within three steps, Kenshin stepped into a battoujutsu at godlike speed, leaving two men with their throats cut, blood gushing onto the ground.

Blocking the final fighter's descending slash, Kenshin retaliated with a flashing Ryu Sou Sen. Sent staggering backwards from the power of the successive strikes, the Shinsengumi squad leader collapsed, groaning weakly. Eyes already beginning to glaze over, the fallen fighter watched Kenshin walk forward and raise his katana. With a swift downward stroke, the man's suffering was ended.

After cleaning his blade, Kenshin walked back down the alley. He was concerned that the screaming and yelling had attracted too much attention. They would have to leave the area as quickly as possible. He found Nakajima holding his wife, her face buried in his shoulder, just as he had been before the fight. Kenshin could see that she was shaking like a leaf, but she was not making a sound.

Nakajima was startled when their bodyguard appeared. It had been horrible listening to the awful screams echoing down the alley. To make matters worse, he hadn't missed hearing one of the men yell, 'He's the Battousai!' Their bodyguard was the Battousai?! The deadliest assassin of the Bakumatsu? "Is it over?" he whispered. He could feel Haniko stiffen in his arms, as she listened for the reply.

"Yes. We have to get out of here, before somebody comes to investigate," Kenshin answered quietly.

"All right. Come on, koibito, we're leaving. It's over now, we're safe." He kept his arm around her shoulders as she slipped her geta on. Holding hands, they followed their guide down the alley. Nakajima's thoughts were focused on the identity of their small guide.

Kenshin slowed down as they approached the fallen Shinsengumi squad. Frowning in thought, he turned to the couple. "Perhaps your wife shouldn't look, Nakajima-san," he suggested sympathetically. "It isn't a pretty sight."

Nakajima looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw all the bodies lying sprawled in puddles of blood. Haniko moaned and covered her face with her hands. He quickly pulled her into his arms and turned her face away from the grisly scene.

"Come. We must keep going," Kenshin said, urging them forward.

Nakajima bent down and lifted his wife into his arms. "Don't look, koishii," he murmured. Walking carefully, he followed their guide past the bloody corpses toward the street. Once they were out of the alley, he set Haniko gently on her feet. Placing a finger beneath her chin, he tilted her face up until he could see her eyes. "Koishii, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-yes," she answered, her voice shaky.

"You have been so brave, koibito. It will only be a little longer, I promise. We're almost there," he reassured her. Looking at their guide, who was watching them, he repeated, "We're almost there, aren't we?"

"Yes. It isn't much farther," Kenshin replied, turning to continue walking.

Kenshin set a slow pace, well aware of Haniko's exhaustion. Fortunately, the rest of the trip was uneventful and within a few minutes they were at the safe house. After identifying themselves, Kenshin made the introductions and the Nakajimas began to relax for the first time that night.

Nakajima was amazed when he got his first good look at the Battousai._ Why, he's just a boy! And that hair!_ He had never seen hair of such an unusual color before. That Katsura Kogorou had sent him spoke highly of his trust in the assassin. After all, he had said that he would send his best bodyguard. But Nakajima had never dreamed that the greatest hitokiri in the history of Japan would protect them. All in all, he was obviously a very singular young man. When he looked closely, he could see dark bloodstains on his gi. He had placed his life on the line to defend them and Nakajima was very thankful. "Thank you very much," Nakajima said, bowing with deep respect. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your protection tonight. Please, if there is ever anything I can do for you, do not hesitate to ask and I will do everything in my power to help you."

"You are welcome, don't mention it, Nakajima-san," Kenshin responded, returning Nakajima's bow. He was somewhat embarrassed by his gratitude. He became even more uncomfortable when Haniko stepped up to him.

Bowing gracefully, she murmured, "Thank you very much, kenkaku-san," so softly Kenshin had to strain to hear her. She was very pale, her eyes dull from exhaustion.

"You are welcome, don't mention it, Nakajima-san," Kenshin repeated, bowing once again. He found displays of appreciation awkward. Anxious to return to the inn, he said "good night" to the couple and quickly left.

* * *

When the shoji was slid open, Uchida stood aside to allow Katsura to enter first. The guard's eyes widened when he recognized the Choshu leader and he immediately bowed in respect. Katsura returned the bow before following the guard through the house, Uchida and Asahi trailing along behind. Talk ceased when they walked into the meeting, fourteen pairs of eyes checking them out. Someone exclaimed "Katsura-san!" and six Ishin Shishi Commanders jumped to their feet, bowing.

Smiling, Katsura bowed in return. "Please! Forgive me for interrupting your meeting. I was just wondering if I could wait here for a short while, while Uchida-san takes care of some pressing business."

"Of course, Katsura-san!" Gushiken Eitoku, the most senior Commander present at the strategic meeting, answered. "We would be honored if you would stay with us."

"Thank you very much, Commander Gushiken," Katsura said, turning to Uchida. "You can go now, Uchida, I will be fine here."

"Yes, Katsura-san. I will return as quickly as I can," Uchida replied, bowing. Motioning to Asahi, they hastily left the room.

Of course Katsura knew all of the Commanders present at the meeting. He even recognized most of their personal bodyguards. Walking over to where the others were standing, Katsura took a few moments to greet each of the Commanders. Gushiken then led Katsura over to a low table, while a guard brought over a cushion and another went to fetch tea. In short order, he was seated comfortably, with a cup of tea steaming in his hand. Noticing that the others were still watching him unobtrusively, Katsura smiled again and waved his hand. "Please, continue! Do not let me interrupt your meeting any more than I already have!"

Slowly, everyone settled back down and the deliberations began where they had left off. This was a tactical coordination meeting, the Commanders sharing information that would increase the effectiveness of the current Ishin Shishi campaigns. The greatest concern expressed this evening, however, were the difficulties being presented by the Shinsengumi's amazingly efficient spy network. Many suggestions were made and the discussion raged on for nearly an hour.

After a while, Commander Gushiken turned to Katsura, sitting almost forgotten in the corner. "Sir? Do you have any information that would help?"

Katsura thought for a moment before answering. Okubo and Saigo had decided to recruit several western-trained spies, but this was highly classified information. Would it be wise for him to tell the Commanders?

Before Katsura had made a decision, a bloodied guard ran into the room. "The Shinsengumi are attacking!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who has read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! I would especially like to thank all the people who have been helping me write _Kyuushutsu_.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed, so I have removed the reviewer responses that had originally been included with this chapter. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**baka** - idiot, fool, moron, etc.; all-purpose and occasionally affectionate insult

**Bakumatsu** - the late Tokugawa Shogunate Era, just before the Meiji Restoration; also another name for the civil war, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces (also known as the Revolution)

**battoujutsu** - The act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.'

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri, it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.'

**chigashi** - tea sweets, made from a base of mochi (A popular and extremely delicious Japanese dessert; it's a special type of rice that's been pounded to the consistency of marshmallow and rolled into balls and/or stuffed with various ingredients.)

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana), and one short (wakizashi)

**domo arigatou gozaimasu - **the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**dori** - street

**furo** - Japanese-style bath

**geta** - wooden sandals worn by men and women with yukata; a slightly different style of geta is worn by geisha

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**Himura Kenshin **- The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hirano Jinja** - A Shinto shrine in Kita-ku (a district in northern central Kyoto), it was established in 794 on the orders of Emperor Kanmu. The structures remaining today were built in the first half of the 17th century. Hirano Jinja has the status of a great shrine, ranking with the Ise Jingu and Matsuo Taisha shrines. It is particularly famous for its cherry blossoms.

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu **- Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**kenkaku** - swordsman

**ki** - a person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**koibito** - sweetheart, lover

**koishii** - beloved, sweetheart

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minasan** - everyone

**ninja** - a mercenary agent who is trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Okubo Toshimichi** - Born August 10, 1830; he was a samurai and one of the leading Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he became the Minister of the Interior, one of the highest-ranking members of the new Meiji government. He was assassinated on May 14, 1878.

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ryu Sou Sen** - (Dragon's Nest Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; this is a multiple strike attack, each of the swings hitting the opponent

**Ryu Tsui Sen** - (Dragon Hammer Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; the user leaps up above the opponent and strikes to the head or shoulder from above; one of Kenshin's favorite and most effective moves

**Saigo Takamori** - Born in 1827-28; he was a samurai and leader of the Satsuma rebels. He, along with Katsura Kogorou and Okubo Toshimichi (also of Satsuma), were the prime leaders of the rebellion against the Shogunate government. He became the Meiji government's Army General. He died on September 24, 1877, when he chose to be beheaded after having unsuccessfully led a force of samurai against the Meiji government when their rice stipends were eliminated.

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**tatami** - a woven rice-straw floor mat

**Tokugawa** - the family that had been Shoguns from 1603 to 1868

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)

**Yamagata Aritomo** - Born April 22, 1838; he was a samurai from Choshu, he was a Commander of the Kihai-tai. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he first became the Lord of the Army and later the Prime Minister of Japan. He died of natural causes on February 1, 1922.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Three**

"**WHAT?!"** somebody yelled, as thirteen men scrambled to their feet, several drawing their swords.

"The Shinsengumi are attacking!" repeated the guard, who was bleeding from several serious wounds. "They'll be here any moment now! The sentries can't hold them for much longer. There's too many!"

By this time, however, it had become obvious, as the sounds of fighting could be heard from without. The six bodyguards moved forward to face the entrance into the room, joined by the man who had been guarding the door that led to the back of the house.

"Sir! Get out now! We'll keep them busy and give you time to escape!" Maseba Satoshi, Commander Gushiken's personal bodyguard, called over his shoulder.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Katsura thought about where Uchida was. _It's midnight already, and he's been gone nearly an hour and a half. How soon will he return?_ he wondered, although it didn't really matter. Even if he did show up, it wouldn't make much of a difference in the impending fight._ If Kenshin were here– _his thoughts were interrupted by Gushiken.

Meeting Maseba's eyes – wordlessly wishing him luck – Commander Gushiken nodded, and then addressed Katsura. "You have to get out of here, Katsura-san. You can't be captured!" After looking at the other Commanders and drawing his sword, he led the way out of the room toward the back door. "The Shinsengumi will be expecting us to try to break out and are certainly waiting for us. Above all else, protect Katsura-san!"

Maseba watched as the small group left. "We've got to give them a chance to get away. Let's go!" Expression serious, he drew his katana and ran out of the room, going down the hall toward the fighting, the others right behind him. The ringing of swords clashing could be clearly heard, along with battle cries and screams of pain.

At the end of the hall, he stopped to assess the situation. Across the front room, three Ishin Shishi sentries stood in the doorway, trying to hold back nearly thirty Shinsengumi fighters. It was an impossibility, but they would die trying. The only reason they had lasted this long was because only a few Shinsengumi could face them at a time. The rest were forced to wait in the walled courtyard.

Before the bodyguards could enter the fight, one sentry fell, screaming in agony from a thrust through his stomach. His suffering was cut short when someone gave him a merciful deathblow. The break in the defense allowed the opposing swordsmen to shove the two remaining sentries back into the house. The Shinsengumi began to swarm into the room, fanning out, trying to surround the two Imperialists.

"Retreat into the hallway!" Maseba yelled, stepping forward to attack a fighter who was coming in from the side. His diagonal slash was blocked, forcing him to move aside while parrying his opponent's counterattack. Maseba continued his parry as a downwards slice into his adversary's thigh. When the Shinsengumi warrior stumbled, he killed him with a sweeping two-handed slash through his chest.

Two more bodyguards joined Maseba, halting the Shinsengumi's forward rush. Step by step, the five Patriots retreated into the hallway. Once again the Shinsengumi were forced into a bottleneck fight. Only two combatants at a time could face each other, the rest being forced to stand behind. This was only a delaying tactic. Because there were so many more Shinsengumi, injured men could be replaced with fresh swordsmen; while the Ishin Shishi guards were forced to fight until they could no longer stand. In spite of this advantage, the Shinsengumi lost swordsmen. Gradually, the fighting moved down the hallway, the weight of numbers pushing the Imperialists backwards. The bodies of two of the Ishin Shishi and three Shinsengumi were left in the hallway.

"Damn!" Shunji Anzai, leader of the combined squads from the Shimogyo-ku Shinsengumi district headquarters, swore in frustration. His unit was supposed to enter the house and drive the Imperialists out the back and into the trap set by the Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi force. The plan was to attack the Ishin Shishi in a pincer movement between the two groups, thus overwhelming them with greater numbers. That way the leaders could be captured and questioned. These Rebels were slowing them down and costing him men at the same time.

Slowly, the guards were forced back into the main room. Once there, they were faced with almost three times as many opponents. The fight spread out, with the Shinsengumi trying to encircle the Revolutionaries. Falling back from the advancing swordsmen, each man fought without hope – taking desperate chances – knowing the inevitable result, but determined to hold off their foes for as long as possible. They knew that their leaders were undoubtedly facing a similar fight, but they would stop their enemies from joining that fight for as long as possible. Perhaps by doing so, the Commanders would be able to get Katsura away safely. Before they reached the back wall, seven bodies littered the floor, three of whom were Ishin Shishi.

Blocking the doorway leading to the back of the house, the remaining five Patriots made their stand, making it impossible for the Shinsengumi to gang up on them individually. However, the injuries they had sustained during the retreat down the hallway were taking their toll. One by one, the Imperialists fell, until there were only two left standing side by side before the exit to the backyard, surrounded by the corpses of both Ishin Shishi and Shinsengumi alike.

With a feeling of detachment, Maseba watched the Shinsengumi approach. Despite the certainty of their defeat, the bodyguards had fought brilliantly, inflicting numerous losses upon their foes. He was pleased to note that there were only slightly more than half as many as had started the fight and almost all of them were wounded. Glancing at Chiba Genjo standing next to him, he muttered, "Ready?" Grunting, Chiba raised his katana into position. Both men were bleeding heavily from serious wounds, but neither considered the possibility of retreating. It was their duty to delay their opponents for as long as possible, and they were prepared to die fulfilling that responsibility.

Shaking his head in disgust at their hesitation, Shunji Anzai urged his men to finish off the last two Ishin Shishi. "What are you waiting for?! We don't have time to waste! Kill them!" He was well aware that the Rebels were merely trying to buy time for their leaders to escape. That wouldn't happen, of course. The squads stationed behind the house would prevent any such attempt. He had to give them credit, though. Traitors they might be, but no one could call the Imperialists cowards. Faced with nearly overwhelming odds, they had fought with determination and courage, accepting death unflinchingly to protect their Commanders.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Maseba prepared to fend off the massed assault. He had all the time in the world to counterattack, as a swordsman committed himself to a horizontal slashing strike. Another man's thrust was spoiled as he was jostled by a fellow Shinsengumi, leaving his left side open to a deep, slicing blow. Maseba didn't feel the hit he took on his leg. He was too busy covering Chiba, as he reeled from a deep thrust into his chest. Ducking under a wild swing, Maseba came up between two swordsmen, burying his wakizashi in one man's throat, while parrying another thrust with his katana.

Their defeat was only a matter of time, but they kept fighting, doing their best to inflict as much damage as possible. Coughing up blood, Chiba managed to cleanly cut a man's throat before he fell.

Without Chiba to guard his left side, and unable to move fast enough to avoid all of the attacks, Maseba took another blow to his chest while blocking a side slash. Weakened by loss of blood, he staggered, accidentally avoiding being run through the neck. One last vicious slash across his stomach and Maseba collapsed on top of Chiba.

The fight was over.

* * *

After leaving the Nakajimas at the safe house, Kenshin began the long trek back to the inn. Again he took a circuitous route, all of his senses on high alert, the encounter with the group of Shinsengumi having reinforced the need for caution. Even though it was only midnight, the streets were unusually empty. There were none of the usual night denizens to be found. No drunken patrons returning from an evening at a sake bar. No losers making their way home, complaining all the while about their lousy luck at a gambling hall. Kyoto seemed to fold in upon itself, in an attempt to hide from the peril that roamed its streets.

The unnatural silence served only to put Kenshin's nerves even more on edge. Using the skills he had honed during his days as the Ishin Shishi's Shadow Hitokiri, he slipped unnoticed through the night, going much faster now that he wasn't escorting the Nakajimas. At this rate he would be back at the inn in half an hour. Using the shadows to his advantage, he walked through the sleeping city, looking forward to some well-deserved rest.

The flare of multiple fighters' auras alerted him that danger was approaching. Checking out his surroundings, Kenshin satisfied himself that there were at least three escape routes before melting into the darkness. Extending his senses proved that there was only the one group in the area. The sound of raucous voices announced the presence of yet another squad of Shinsengumi swordsmen. Apparently they were patrolling the area and were eagerly looking to pick a fight. _They couldn't sneak up on an unconscious drunk_, Kenshin thought with amusement. _Can't the Shinsengumi keep their mouths shut?_ he wondered, remembering the last squad's noisy argument. However, he had no desire to accommodate them. It had been a long day and he was feeling weary enough to want to avoid an unnecessary battle. He waited as the squad marched down the street, still talking loudly, totally unaware that they were being watched.

Kenshin continued his interrupted journey back to the inn even more guardedly than before. _Katsura was right, the Shinsengumi are becoming more active. I will obviously have to deal with them more often from now on._ They had always been his most dangerous opponents and, with their numbers increasing, would be even more of a problem than before.

A few minutes later, Kenshin sensed yet another group of warriors swiftly coming near. Looking around quickly, he stepped back behind some crates. It was another Shinsengumi squad, but these men were different from the previous squads. They were quiet, purposeful – their auras resonating with deadly intent. _THREE squads in one night? Kyoto seems to be overrun with Shinsengumi tonight._ Kenshin carefully observed the fighters while they ran by. His own ki was completely masked, so he was not concerned about being detected. He was curious, though, about the mission these men were on, since they were in such a hurry. Briefly, he considered following them, but decided he was too tired. Instead, he hurried on toward the inn, glad that Katsura had moved to a safer location.

* * *

Leaving the bodyguards to deal with the attacking Shinsengumi, Commander Gushiken led the way down the short hall to the shoji that opened onto the porch which faced the backyard. Motioning with his hand, he indicated that two of the Commanders should step aside to check the sides of the house. "See if there is a way out." While waiting, he inspected the apparently empty garden.

They returned in moments, shaking their heads. "It's walled off," Commander Miwa whispered, while the other man nodded in agreement.

After looking around intently, Commander Kamata stepped forward next to Gushiken and murmured softly in his ear, "Where are the guards? There should be at least four guards stationed here."

"You know as well as I do, where those guards are," replied Gushiken, just as quietly.

"Yes." Unfortunately, Kamata could guess what had happened to them. They were most likely dead. He stared across the garden, eyeing the path that led to the alley that ran behind the property. "Sir, there is another gate. They might not expect us to try to go that way."

"All right, Kamata, lead the way," Gushiken agreed, nodding to the younger man.

While the Commanders were in discussion, Katsura found himself thoughtfully contemplating the moonlit garden. He felt it was ironic that earlier in the evening he had found tranquility while reflecting on a similar scene. Now the shadows were ominous, instead of mysterious, hiding danger behind a serene facade.

Even though he knew it was a trap, Gushiken still had no choice but to go forward. Sooner or later the Shinsengumi fighters behind them would come and they would stand no chance then. Swords drawn, the men gathered around Katsura and stepped off of the porch, following Commander Kamata. Nervously, they moved away from the house, trying to look in all directions at once. Once out in the open, they headed toward the side yard as quickly as possible.

Rustling in the bushes warned them of the impending attack. Shinsengumi fighters raced across the yard, trying to intercept the group running toward the fence. The quiet night was shattered by fierce battle cries and shouts.

Two men stood up in front of Gushiken, swords held in classic Hiratsuki thrust poses. Exploding into action, Gushiken charged directly at the two swordsmen in front of him, sidestepping at the last second to avoid the first thrust. Lifting his katana to block the automatic side sweep, he kicked the man hard in the hip, knocking him into the other fighter. Attacking before the other could recover, he drove his katana through his chest. Gushiken jumped backwards to free his blade and avoid the second swordsman's sweeping slash. Holding his sword in a two-handed grip, he faced off against his adversary. After exchanging several ringing blows, Gushiken deliberately stumbled, leaving himself open on the left. Instantly the Shinsengumi fighter tried to take advantage of the mistake, stretching into an extended thrust. Smiling savagely, Gushiken dropped into a crouch, ducking under the other's blade. Performing his own version of the famous Shinsengumi thrust, he impaled his adversary through his abdomen. Shoulder muscles bulging, he twisted the blade, ripping it through the man's body. With an agonized scream, the fighter collapsed.

Three of the Commanders had already pivoted to face the oncoming fighters, while two others remained beside Katsura. Gushiken moved toward the gate, but was forced to turn aside when three more swordsmen came bursting through the shrubbery from the side.

Having caught up to Gushiken, Katsura picked up a katana dropped by one of the fallen Shinsengumi, hefting it thoughtfully. _I'm sorry, Shinsaku, I never intended to break my promise to you. But I can't just stand here doing nothing and let these men die protecting me._ With a look of determination, he took his place next to Commander Kamata.

Yelling so that he could be heard over the din of the fighting, Oshima Michio, leader of the squads from the Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi headquarters, commanded his men to remember their orders. Since they were to capture the Ishin Shishi Commanders alive, if at all possible, they were forced to temper their assaults against the Imperialists. Splitting up, three Shinsengumi warriors attacked each of the Ishin Shishi rear guards, while four more ran around the fighters to attack from the side.

Having heard the Shinsengumi leader's command, the Ishin Shishi were heartened, realizing that it meant he wanted to take them alive. Since they were under no such restraint, they redoubled their efforts, inflicting heavy damage on their foes. Gushiken exploited the slight edge that gave him, forcing the two remaining men facing him back several steps. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Commander Kamata and Katsura each fighting against two opponents.

Frustrated and hampered by his orders, Oshima decided to change his tactics. "Overwhelm them one at a time!"

Immediately the Shinsengumi fighters shifted their positions. Leaving two men combating each of the Ishin Shishi, the extra men joined forces against one Commander. Under the intolerable assault that man soon fell. Excited by their success, the Shinsengumi moved on to another Commander. With even more men available to overpower the Ishin Shishi leader, he was overcome quickly.

Gushiken realized that their defeat was inevitable if they couldn't find a way to break out of the trap. They had to get through the gate and out of the garden. Risking a quick look to the side, he saw Kamata kill one of the men facing him. "Kamata! Switch!" he roared, while swinging his katana in a wide knee-high sweep, forcing his two opponents to jump back. Before they could recover, he had rushed to exchange places with the other Commander.

Having done this before, Commander Kamata immediately ran to attack the Shinsengumi swordsmen who had been fighting Gushiken, leaving his startled opponent gaping at his retreating back. Taking advantage of their confusion, Kamata killed one man with a deep slash across his stomach, disemboweling him. While he managed to avoid the other swordsman's thrust, he was unable to completely evade the automatic side slash, getting a serious gash in his side.

Meanwhile, Gushiken had raced toward Kamata's former opponent, who seemed to be stunned by the unexpected maneuver. He attempted to block the Commander's vicious sweeping strike to his side, but was only partially successful. With a powerful jerk, Gushiken freed his blade and finished the man off with a single thrust, piercing his heart.

A hoarse cry announced the impending defeat of another Commander. Unable to assist the beleaguered man, Gushiken turned his attention to the two men who were driving Katsura back. Feinting with a downwards stroke, Katsura converted the blow to a backhanded side slash, slicing through the side of his opponent's neck, cutting his jugular vein. With a choked cry, the mortally wounded man staggered away, his hands frantically clutching his bleeding throat. Gushiken saw the other Shinsengumi fighter launch an attack against Katsura while he was distracted and sprang to his defense. Before he could get there, though, the man stabbed his katana into Katsura's right shoulder. Roaring a battle cry, Gushiken drove his sword down through the man's shoulder and deep into his chest, killing him instantly. Freeing his sword, Gushiken immediately went to Katsura, who was pressing the heel of his left hand against the wound in his shoulder, in an attempt to stop the flow of blood. Yelling fiercely, a foolhardy Shinsengumi fighter charged toward them. Eyes narrowed, Gushiken stepped in front of Katsura to face the advancing swordsman. With cool contempt, he blocked several wild blows, waiting for the right moment. A powerful leg sweep knocked his opponent off his feet, leaving him on his back, convulsively trying to catch his breath. Before he could recover, Gushiken finished him off.

Fighting desperately, Kamata parried yet another wicked thrust and slash combination, dodging so violently to the side he lost his balance for a moment. With a triumphant bellow, the Shinsengumi fighter leaped forward to land the killing stroke. His victory yell turned into a horrified shout as he unexpectedly tripped over a small garden ornament, lurching forward awkwardly. With no hesitation, Kamata brought his katana down in a two-handed slash, burying it in the man's skull.

Looking around, Kamata realized that he was the closest man to the gate that offered their only means of escape. Before anyone could interfere, he ran to the door and kicked it as hard as he could, nearly knocking it off its hinges. Going back a few steps, he yelled to get Gushiken's attention.

Shinsengumi squad leader Oshima heard the unfamiliar name and stepped away from the fight he was participating in to look around. He immediately saw that the Rebels had managed to get the gate open and several were headed toward it. "Damn it!" he cursed. "The gate's open! Stop them! Don't let them get away!"

Upon hearing his name, Gushiken began looking for Kamata. Seeing the opening in the fence, he shoved Katsura toward it. Several Shinsengumi fighters were running toward them, trying to cut them off. "Go! I'll take care of them!" Grinning wolfishly, Gushiken faced the oncoming Shinsengumi. Gesturing with his free hand, he called "Come!" to the approaching swordsmen. Throwing caution to the winds, he began the dance of death. Not one man he fought escaped uninjured and several died.

Although it felt shameful to leave the Commander to face the rest of the Shinsengumi alone, Katsura knew he had no choice but to make his escape. If he was captured, it might seriously affect the success of the Revolution and he could not allow that. He ran toward Kamata and together they dashed through the gate and into the alley.

When the fourth Commander fell, the remaining Shinsengumi joined the fight against the madman. Several times they tried to work their way around the skilled Ishin Shishi swordsman, but each time he seemed to know their intent before they did and managed to drive them back. He had been wounded several times, although he seemed unaffected by the injuries.

Skidding to a halt, Kamata found himself facing another squad of Shinsengumi. Before they had a chance to react, he threw himself at the nearest men, hoping to be able to engage them long enough to allow Katsura to get away. Unprepared for his fierce attack, one man fell to the ground, dead, while two others received serious wounds.

Unfortunately, there were too many of them for Kamata to hold back and four men tried to surround Katsura. Putting his back to the fence, Katsura proved that, although he had not used a sword in nearly two years, his skills were still formidable. Although seriously hindered by his shoulder injury, he was able to administer painful injuries to his attackers. Finally, three of the Shinsengumi fighters were able to keep him occupied long enough for the fourth to use his sheath to knock him out. Bleeding from several new cuts, Katsura crumpled, unconscious. Now that their opponent was out of the fight, three of the fighters turned their attention to the remaining man. Outnumbered and bleeding heavily from his injuries, Kamata soon lay in the dirt as well.

The squad leader tersely ordered the two most seriously injured men to stay with the prisoners and tie them up. Gesturing for the rest to follow, he led the way into the yard. He was met with an amazing sight: one man, covered in blood and gore, successfully holding back ten Shinsengumi fighters. Running up behind the final Ishin Shishi fighter, the last thing the squad leader saw before he was beheaded was the maniacal grin on the berserker swordsman's face. The rest of the Shinsengumi used the gruesome diversion to launch a concerted attack against the man, finally bringing him down.

* * *

Breathing a barely audible sigh of relief, Kenshin closed the door and paced across the inn's common room toward the stairs, ignoring the guard standing near the window. Once in his room, he relaxed for the first time in three hours. Placing his swords onto their rack, he slowly undressed, changing into his yukata. Sliding open the shoji that led to the balcony, he stepped outside and spent a couple of minutes gazing at the bright moon hanging overhead. The night was quiet, a whisper-soft breeze caressed his face and gently teased his hair. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself and extended his senses outwards through the inn and the surrounding area. The only auras he detected outside of the inn were those of the two sentries on duty. All was calm within, the auras reflecting the peaceful rhythms of sleep, with the exception of the guard downstairs and one man who was apparently suffering through a nightmare.

After one last look, Kenshin went back into his room. Retrieving his katana, he walked over to his favorite corner and sat down, leaning his sword against his left shoulder. He calmed his thoughts, releasing the tension that had built up throughout the day. He was asleep in a matter of moments.

A few minutes later that part of his consciousness that never slept became aware of a highly agitated ki approaching the inn. Kenshin's eyes snapped open when that individual entered the inn. Rising swiftly, he grabbed his wakizashi and left the room, slipping both swords through his obi. Running down the hall, he went in search of the source of the disturbance. When he got to the common room, Kenshin found a man he recognized as Hattori, one of Uchida's couriers, arguing with the guard.

"I must talk to Uchida-san!" Hattori demanded, breathing heavily.

"And I told you, he ain't here," the guard replied indifferently.

"Then I must see Asahi-san! It's urgent!" the courier yelled, gesturing vehemently with both hands, obviously very upset.

"He ain't here either. Uchida-san went with Katsura-san and I don't have any idea where Asahi-san is."

Kenshin stepped in when it appeared that Hattori might attack the guard out of sheer frustration. "What is the problem, Hattori-san?"

Spinning to face the new voice, Hattori slumped in relief upon seeing who had spoken. "Oh, it's you, Himura-san! Thank the gods! I was on my way back from the safe house after delivering a packet for Katsura-san, and saw several squads of Shinsengumi heading toward an Ishin Shishi strategy meeting. I ran here as fast as I could to get help."

Turning to the guard, Kenshin gave his orders in a cold, no-nonsense manner. "Wake the men, tell them we leave in ten minutes. Then hitch up the wagon, we may need it for the injured. Follow us as soon as you are ready." When the man hesitated, Kenshin leveled a smoldering amber glare at the ahou and loosened his katana with a flick of his thumb. It would take a much stronger man than the brash guard to defy the Battousai after such a warning. Blanching in terror, the incompetent fool ran down the hall, banging on doors and yelling as he went.

"Where is the meeting being held, Hattori-san?" Kenshin asked the bemused courier, who was watching the rattled guard run up the stairs, still shouting.

"It's at a house off of Shichijo Dori, the third one down from the main entrance of the Shusei-en Garden," Hattori replied, bringing his attention back to Himura-san.

"Thanks." When the first men rushed into the common room, Kenshin pointed at two of them. "You two, gather bandages and medical supplies, there may be casualties. Make it fast, we're leaving." After they left, sprinting to the infirmary, Kenshin spoke once again to Hattori. "Go to the stable and tell the guard how to get to the meeting house, please." Having done all that could be done at the moment, Kenshin headed upstairs to change into his Choshu uniform.

In a remarkably short time, most of the fighters had gathered and the rest could be heard running from their rooms. Kenshin led the way out of the inn. Beckoning the squad leaders over, he quickly told them what the courier had said and gave them directions. "I'm going on ahead, follow as quickly as possible."

"Himura-san? What do you want us . . ." Senior squad leader Jukodo Chuichi's voice trailed off as he realized that the Battousai had already vanished.

* * *

Absently cradling his bandaged arm, Oshima Michio stood looking down at the unconscious swordsman lying at his feet. Wounded in a dozen places and he had still fought like a man possessed by demons, singlehandedly killing at least six men, maybe more. It had taken the combined efforts of fifteen men literally throwing themselves onto his body to bring him down. That, and the forceful application of a sword hilt to the back of his head. _Amazing, simply amazing._ Oshima shook his head.

Directing his attention to the men standing nearby, he barked, "Get over here and tie this man up. Securely, too, do you hear me?! And bind his wounds, I don't want him bleeding to death!" The men in question hurried over and began to work on the insensible man.

Walking from one Ishin Shishi Commander to another, the Shinsengumi leader checked on his prisoners. Two of the seven were dead. A fact he would be held accountable for, since they were supposed to have been captured alive for questioning. _Damn it! It's not our fault!_ he fumed. _They died accidentally. It's not as if we __**tried**__ to kill them!_ He had lost nearly half of his men to the Imperialists, some of whom had been friends. If he weren't under orders, he might have been tempted to do something dishonorable.

He then went over to the temporary aid station that had been set up for his men. So far, he hadn't found a single man who wasn't sporting at least a couple of bandages. _Damn those Ishin Shishi dogs!_ He stopped, crouching down to offer some reassurance to a young man who was bleeding very heavily, even through his bandages.

He looked up anxiously, his pale face twisted in pain. "I'm going to be all right, aren't I, sir?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Oshima gently patted his shoulder. "You're going to be fine, Ninsei. You'll ride back to headquarters in the wagon, so just rest." _He'll be lucky to be alive when we get back to headquarters_, Oshima thought somberly.

On the other side of the aid station was a row of dead Shinsengumi fighters, laid out neatly. A wagon would be sent to bring them back to headquarters. He slowly walked down the line, saying farewell to his men. He dreaded the letters he would have to write to their families. It was his least favorite part of his job.

Hearing several men swearing threateningly at two of the prisoners, Oshima headed over to make sure the taunting didn't get out of hand. "Having fun, Sarumara?"

The fighter shrugged, still glowering at the captives. "They deserve whatever they get, sir. They killed two of my friends."

"I understand. Just don't forget the penalty for not following orders. We're to deliver these men _alive_ for questioning. Just bandage those wounds that are bleeding heavily, the rest you can leave alone." _For what you've done tonight, traitors,_ Oshima thought bitterly, _a little pain is the least you should expect. You won't be suffering for long enough anyway._

"Load the prisoners and the most seriously wounded men into the wagon. We're returning to headquarters!"

"Hey! What about my men?!" Shunji Anzai yelled, as he was coming out of the house.

"Finally finished up in there, Shunji? Took you long enough," Oshima baited the other Shinsengumi leader.

"Yeah, they just didn't know when to quit," grumbled the angry squad leader. "But what about my men? I've got injured men, too."

"Send your wounded to the aid station and have your seriously injured men go to the wagon. We'll take them to our headquarters and have them treated."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shunji shouted in outrage. "You're not taking the prisoners to your headquarters! They're coming with us to Shimogyo-ku headquarters! We're closer!" There was no way he was going to let Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi district headquarters get all the credit for capturing the Ishin Shishi Commanders.

"They're our prisoners and we're taking them with us," Oshima stated flatly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You can take your own prisoners to Shimogyo-ku."

"There aren't any prisoners," Shunji muttered, looking away.

"What?! But our orders were to take the Rebels alive!"

"Yeah, but they weren't the leaders," Shunji argued defensively. "I think they were just guards."

Oshima shook his head disbelievingly. "Good luck explaining that to your Captain." He started to turn away, but stopped and looked back. "Get your men to the wagon. We're leaving soon."

Cursing viciously under his breath, Shunji walked back to his men and curtly told them to report to the aid station. "Those of you with the worst injuries, go to the wagon afterwards. Taniguchi, Nagahama and Kazuyoshi! You three are staying here to guard the bodies. We'll send back a wagon as soon as we get to headquarters. The rest of you, line up. We're leaving as soon as everybody has been treated."

* * *

Running across the rooftops, Kenshin sped toward the meeting house, hoping he would get there in time to stop the attack. He slowed down as he approached the Shosei-en Garden, looking for advance guards. Finding none, he cautiously moved in closer. Focusing, he began seeking fighters' auras. Surprisingly, he only sensed three: one in front of the meeting house and two behind it. Using the concealment offered by the roof of a neighboring house, Kenshin observed the three men whose auras he had detected. They turned out to be Shinsengumi, apparently guarding a large number of bodies. Obviously the attack had been over for some time, if there were only these three present.

Dropping off the roof into the courtyard, Kenshin silently made his way through the walled garden in front of the house, approaching the oblivious sentry. Running so swiftly he seemed to disappear, he cut down the hapless guard before he could either lift his sword or call out a warning. Flicking the blood off of his blade before sheathing it, Kenshin took a few moments to look at the bodies scattered around the courtyard. Two, wearing Choshu uniforms, were lying close to the street, and four were grouped in front of the main entrance into the house. Three of those were Shinsengumi, while the last one appeared to be Ishin Shishi.

Turning his attention to the remaining two Shinsengumi guards in the backyard, he jumped lightly to the top of the wall, pausing briefly as he checked out the layout of the side yard. Landing soundlessly behind some shrubs, he slowly moved toward the guards, staying in the shadows. When he was within a few feet of the men, he walked out into the open. Both guards started violently at the sudden appearance of the swordsman. Recovering quickly, they charged toward the newcomer, swords raised. Kenshin crouched down, watching the rapidly advancing swordsmen impassively, right hand hovering over his katana's hilt. When they were within range, he stepped forward, performing a blindingly fast battoujutsu. Both Shinsengumi collapsed, sprawling dead at his feet.

Kenshin checked once more for auras in the area, but didn't sense any. Since there was nothing left for him to do until the rest arrived, he took the time to walk around the backyard, the bright moonlight making it easy to examine the battlefield. He found the bodies of four guards in a back corner, and made a mental note to tell the others where they were. Given the number of corpses and how badly the garden had been trampled, it was clear there had been a fierce fight.

Using the tracking skills his Shishou had taught him, he read the evidence left on the ground. Kenshin had no difficulty recreating much of the battle. Footprints gathered behind various bushes showed where close to thirty Shinsengumi had hidden in ambush. From the placement of the groups of fighters, it appeared that they had expected their victims to try to escape through the gate at the back of the garden. However, the Ishin Shishi – presumably the Commanders – had made a break for a smaller side gate. The tracks of men running across the garden proved that the Shinsengumi had been surprised. The gate was open, leaning drunkenly on its twisted hinges. Scuffled dirt indicated there had been two fights in the alley. _At least some of them made it this far._ Going back into the backyard and working his way slowly across the garden, Kenshin found proof of a tremendous fight in front of the open gate. Apparently one man had tried to hold off the majority of the Shinsengumi. _Most likely he was trying to buy time for the others to escape._ Tracks leading from the alley showed where several men had come up behind the lone swordsman. Crushed vegetation formed an outline of a large body. From the amount of blood drying on the plants, the swordsman had received serious wounds. Closer to the house, there were signs of three individual fights, each man surrounded by many._ The rear guards. They were probably defeated first, then the other man took over. He must have been a very skilled swordsman for it to have taken so many Shinsengumi to stop him._

For a short time Kenshin stood looking at the bodies of the fallen Shinsengumi. He noticed one decapitated body in particular, the man's head lying incongruously next to a small statue of Buddha. The grimacing face seemed familiar and Kenshin knelt to look more closely. He identified the man as one of the Shinsengumi squad members he had seen running down the street when he was returning to the inn. _I should have followed them. I could have defended the Commanders!_ Angry with himself for not having acted on his earlier hunch, he stood up and strode to the house.

Seeing that the main room was in shambles, he stopped in the doorway. It looked like a charnel house, with bodies strewn across the hardwood floor, lying in pools of congealing blood. More blood was splashed across the walls. The delicate lacquered furniture was smashed into splinters. Stepping carefully around the bodies of two Ishin Shishi fighters that were nearly blocking the doorway, Kenshin was surprised to feel a very faint ki. Reaching down, he turned over the man who was lying partly on top of the other. His eyes widened when he recognized the man as Maseba Satoshi, Commander Gushiken's bodyguard. Kenshin quickly assessed Maseba's condition, shaking his head at the number and severity of his wounds, astounded that he was still alive. Kenshin started to shift him into a more comfortable position, when he saw Maseba's eyelids begin to flutter.

Gradually, Maseba became aware that someone was moving him, causing flashes of fiery pain to radiate outwards from his wounds. Blinking to clear his vision, he tried to focus on the man leaning over him. Finally realizing who he was, Maseba painfully raised his arm and feebly grasped the redhead's gi. Gasping, he struggled to talk, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Don't try to talk, Maseba-san, save your strength. You'll be all right," Kenshin said, trying to be reassuring.

Shaking his head slightly in frustration, Maseba tried again. "B-b-bat . . . tou . . ."

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Kenshin leaned closer to place his ear near Maseba's mouth. "What? Try again, Maseba-san."

"B-Bat . . .tou . . .sai . . . K-k-kat . . ." Maseba whispered weakly.

"Yes, it's me, Maseba-san."

Maseba began coughing, a thin trail of blood running down his chin. Stubbornly, he continued as soon as he caught his breath. "K-katsura . . ."

"What about Katsura?!" Kenshin demanded anxiously.

"Was . . . here . . ." Maseba barely managed to say before he passed out.

"Maseba! Maseba! Was Katsura here?!" Kenshin yelled, shaking the unconscious man.

Kenshin felt a number of auras quickly approaching. Focusing his awareness, he recognized the auras of the Ishin Shishi squad leaders. Leaving Maseba, he ran across the room and down the hall. He arrived at the front room in time to hear one of the squad leaders remark, "Himura-san has been busy. That man died just a few minutes ago."

Ignoring the comment, Kenshin stepped into the doorway, looking for the senior squad leader. "Jukodo-san! Have someone bring the medical supplies, one man's still alive."

_Only one man?_ "Damn!" Jukodo swore briefly, before yelling for one of his men. "Fukao! Get up here! The rest of you, set up perimeter guards!" Following Himura through the house, the two men grimly noted the scattered bodies, taking some satisfaction in seeing that there were more Shinsengumi than Ishin Shishi.

Kenshin led them to Maseba, and stood there for a moment looking down at the gravely injured man while Fukao began laying out bandages. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said to Jukodo, before turning and stalking down the hallway to the backyard.

Once outside, Kenshin began a painstaking search of the area surrounding the meeting house. Casting his awareness out as far as he could, he sought any sign of Katsura's ki. _Was Katsura here? Where is Uchida? Why were they here? He was supposed to be at the safe house!_ His stomach twisted when he remembered seeing the Shinsengumi squad that had participated in the attack. _If I had followed them, I would have been here to protect Katsura!_ he thought despondently, his concern for the safety of his leader fueling his anxiety. Having found no indication Katsura had escaped, Kenshin became increasingly upset over his failure to keep Katsura safe. He was about to comb the neighborhood once again for signs that some of the Ishin Shishi might have escaped, when he felt a familiar ki approaching. _Uchida!_

He immediately returned to the house. Ignoring the startled looks he received from the men he passed, he ran through the house and out into the courtyard. Taking a deep breath to control his anger, he stormed down the path, coming face to face with Uchida in the gateway.

"Was Katsura-san here?!" he asked, speaking in a low, deadly voice that was completely devoid of emotion.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First, I must apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Much as I hate excuses, unfortunately I had to cope with a personal crisis. From now on, I promise to try to update on a more timely basis. I must give Ms. Zeal a very special thank you for all the help she has given me. She helped me through my problem and is a very special friend. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Schala-sama! Now I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this little story of mine. Arigatou, minasan!

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed, so I have removed the reviewer responses that had originally been included with this chapter. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**ahou** - moron, idiot (in its most insulting sense)

**arigatou** - 'thank you'

**battoujutsu** - The act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.'

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri, it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.'

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**domo arigatou gozaimasu** - the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**dori** - street

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita - a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**Higashiyama-ku** - a ward (district) in eastern Kyoto

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiratsuki** - a fighting style created by Hijikata Toshizo, deputy leader of the Shinsengumi

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu **- Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**ki** - a person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**-ku** - means ward or district

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minasan** - everyone

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Patriots** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Rebels** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Revolutionaries** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**Shimogyu-ku** - a ward (district) in southern Kyoto

**Shinsaku** - Takasugi Shinsaku, one of the main leaders of Choshu, creator of the Kihei-tai, a private army in Choshu created at the very beginning of the Bakumatsu. It was made up of commoners rather than samurai. In the anime _Rurouni Kenshin_, he made Katsura Kogorou promise to give up the sword when Katsura recruited Himura Kenshin from the Kihei-tai.

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**Shosei-en Garden** - Shosei-en, also known as Kikoku-tei - a name that comes from the trifoliate orange hedging which surrounds most of the grounds. Shosei-en garden is a strolling garden that belongs to Higashi Hongan-ji Temple. It dates back to the ninth century, when it was built by Prince Minamoto Notooru. According to legend, he designed the pond to remind him of the seacoast of northern Honshu.

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)

**yukata** - An informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages. They are also worn at onsen (hot springs) resorts, where they are often provided for the guests in the resort's own pattern. Yukata are also worn under a kimono or gi, and for sleeping.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Four**

"Was Katsura-san here?!" Kenshin asked, speaking in a low, deadly voice that was completely devoid of emotion.

Several of the Ishin Shishi fighters standing in the courtyard froze when they heard the Battousai speak. These men had fought with him before and there was no mistaking the lethal intent inherent in that cold, soft voice. The innocuous words had been spoken in a tone that the Battousai reserved for his bitterest enemies. Warily, they waited to see what would happen, prepared to retreat should the Battousai unleash his wrath upon the man standing before him.

"Yes, Himura-san." Uchida was surprised to see him here and missed the tense inflection in his voice.

Upon having his worst fear confirmed, Kenshin's left hand grasped his katana so tightly his knuckles whitened, while his fisted right hand began to shake slightly. "Why was he here, instead of at the safe house?"

Confused by the question, Uchida could only stare at Himura. Something was wrong, but before Uchida could say anything, Himura spoke again.

"Answer me, Uchida! Why was Katsura-san here, instead of at the safe house?!"

Paling, Uchida took a step back, instinctively moving away from the menacing hitokiri. His eyes! Never had he seen eyes like Himura's. Although his face was as impassive as ever, his glowing amber eyes glared with a fury that Uchida found completely terrifying. He desperately wanted to look away, but Himura's eyes would not release him, effortlessly holding him in place.

His mouth having abruptly gone dry, Uchida numbly tried to answer. He had to try twice before he could force the words out. "I - I had to talk to one of my agents. It was crucial I get the information before he died. There wasn't time to get Katsura-san to the safe house . . ."

Eyes narrowing, Kenshin hissed, "So you left Katsura-san here, instead of arranging for him to be escorted to the safe house?"

Suddenly Uchida understood. Himura had asked 'Why _was_ Katsura-san here?' _Was._ Meaning Katsura was no longer here. With a horrible sinking feeling, Uchida whispered, "What happened, Himura-san?"

"The Shinsengumi attacked, Uchida!" His ki flaring with rage, Kenshin stalked toward Uchida, who backed away, eyes wide and hands raised defensively. "You _know_ how active the Shinsengumi have become and, despite this, you _still_ left him at a meeting that you should have expected would be a prime target for the Shogunate!"

"But . . . with all the guards . . . I thought that he–" was all that Uchida could say before Himura cut him off.

"All but one of the guards are dead, and there is no sign of Katsura-san or any of the Commanders."

"No–" Uchida began, only to be interrupted again.

Kenshin's voice hardened. "Uchida, you had better pray that nothing happens to Katsura-san."

"Please . . ." Uchida whispered.

"You failed in your duty to Katsura-san, Uchida!" Kenshin's tone was merciless.

Uchida shuddered, the accusation hitting him with the force of a physical attack. Uchida could have handled Himura's anger. Had he yelled or hit him, Uchida could have coped. But those words, delivered in such a coldly impersonal voice, cut him to the quick. It had been his job to protect Katsura and he had failed.

"Now you must redeem yourself," Kenshin said softly. Seeing Uchida's ashen face and tormented eyes, he relented. Stepping close to the anguished man, Kenshin spoke quietly, for Uchida's ears only. "We need to put all of our resources into finding and rescuing Katsura-san. You know what to do."

Startled, Uchida turned suddenly hopeful eyes to Himura's face. _Redemption._ Yes, he could do that. With renewed determination, he began thinking of what needed to be done. _I must contact Eguchi immediately and get him searching for information– _His thoughts were interrupted when he became aware that Himura was walking away. "Where are you going, Himura-san?"

Uchida watched as Himura stopped, looking back over his shoulder. "I'm going to find Katsura-san." A predatory gleam burned in his eyes before he turned away. Uchida swallowed heavily and felt sorry for whomever stood between Himura and Katsura.

Kenshin had taken only a few steps before he remembered his mental note. Spinning on his heel, he strode back through the courtyard, ignoring the fighters who moved uneasily away from him. After searching for Jukodo's ki, he found the senior squad leader in the meeting room, watching as Maseba was treated. "Will he make it?" Kenshin asked, hoping that the bodyguard would live.

"I don't know," Jukodo replied, his eyes never leaving the bloodied man being bandaged, "it's too early to tell. It's amazing that he's still alive, his wounds are very serious."

"You must leave as quickly as possible, the Shinsengumi will return soon," Kenshin said, getting the squad leader's full attention. "One more thing, the bodies of four guards are hidden in the backyard, behind the shed."

"I'll take care of it," Jukodo assured Himura.

Nodding, Kenshin left the room, his mind already focused on the problem of finding Katsura. Where would they take the captives? It would depend upon how soon Katsura was recognized. His importance as a prisoner would ensure that the strictest measures would be taken to prevent any attempts at rescuing him. It was vital that he be found before the Shogunate could try to force him to reveal crucial information about the Ishin Shishi's plans. Katsura was strong, but even the strongest could be broken. The thought of Katsura being tortured made Kenshin feel physically ill. He knew all too well the agony Katsura might have to face.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the painful images, Kenshin resolutely turned back to the issue of finding Katsura. Would the prisoners be taken directly to Shinsengumi main headquarters? Possibly, but the nearest Shinsengumi district station was in Shimogyo-ku, which was on the way to the main headquarters. He decided he would check there first.

Once on the street in front of the meeting house, Kenshin paused only long enough to determine the quickest route through the sleeping city to the nearby Shinsengumi district station. Moving silently across the rooftops and through the dark streets, Kenshin raced toward his destination. He hadn't gone far before he spotted a wagon approaching with two Shinsengumi riding in the back. His anger at having failed to protect Katsura flaring, Kenshin briefly considered stopping long enough to eliminate the cleanup squad, but decided the Ishin Shishi squads would have no difficulty taking care of them. It was far more important to get to Katsura as quickly as possible.

* * *

The jostling of the wagon gradually brought Katsura to the awareness that his entire world currently consisted of pain. Feeling something akin to panic, he fought to remember why he hurt so badly. A particularly nasty jolt finally brought him to full consciousness, grimacing from the excruciating torment. Finally, his memories from earlier in the evening began to return. Slowly, he recalled the events that had led toward this moment. _Let's see, I remember walking to the safe house with Uchida . . . the message from Uchida's second in command . . . going to the strategy meeting . . . the Shinsengumi attack . . . the battle behind the meeting house . . . red-hot agony from the sword thrust into my shoulder . . . facing four men in the alley . . . and then darkness._

Katsura opened his eyes, only to be overwhelmed with vertigo as everything spun crazily. Swallowing against the nausea, he quickly closed his eyes and waited for his stomach to settle down. _That's not good,_ he thought miserably. In an attempt to ignore his discomfort and evaluate his condition, he focused his attention inwardly, which wasn't easy considering how his head was pounding. He identified assorted aches and pains, some dull, while others were sharply defined, stabbing intensely whenever he moved. The worst of the lot by far, though, was his right shoulder. The wound burned with fiery intensity and was throbbing painfully with each beat of his heart. Not to mention the dizziness and nausea he was experiencing, which were probably caused by a concussion.

After a short while, he began to feel slightly better, although the rough ride wasn't helping. Cautiously, he reopened his eyes, prepared for the uncomfortable disorientation this time. Bit by bit the whirling sensation eased off and the queasiness went away. Finally able to look around, Katsura took stock of the situation. As expected, he found himself lying uncomfortably on his back in a wagon, surrounded by injured and unconscious men. His arms were pulled painfully behind his back, putting a nearly intolerable strain on his shoulder, and were tied so tightly he couldn't feel his hands.

Looking around, he recognized the bound figures of two of the Commanders sitting against the side of the wagon. Commander Fuschida met Katsura's eyes stolidly and Commander Miwa nodded before gently nudging the man leaning against him. Slowly, Commander Kamata raised his head and looked up blearily. From the way his eyes kept shifting from focused to unfocused, Katsura could assume that he was probably suffering from a concussion, too. All three men were bandaged in several places. The wagon bounced through another pothole, throwing Katsura against the body of a large man lying next to him and forcing a pained gasp through Katsura's clenched teeth. The movement of the wagon caused the unconscious man's head to turn limply toward Katsura and he finally realized who the man was. Wrapped in ropes from head to foot, Commander Gushiken was probably the most comfortable of the Ishin Shishi prisoners. Carefully raising his head, Katsura tried to pick out the remaining two Commanders from amongst the other wounded men, but could not see them.

A pitiful moan made Katsura look the other way, directly into the frightened eyes of a very young Shinsengumi fighter. He was extremely pale and his torso was covered in blood- soaked bandages.

"It hurts so much," he whispered weakly. "I don't want to die!"

"Now, now. Who's dying?" Katsura murmured reassuringly, mentally wincing at the amount of blood the youthful swordsman had lost. "You're going to be fine. Don't talk now, save your strength."

"I can't die now. Sumiko is waiting for me!" Even though his voice was barely audible, his fear and desperation could be clearly heard.

"You're not going to die!" Katsura stated more forcefully than he had intended, startling the injured fighter. "Keep thinking of Sumiko and let her memory give you strength."

"Sumiko . . . I'm coming home . . ." The young man's voice became slightly stronger, more determined.

"That's right, you're going home to Sumiko. Don't forget that," Katsura murmured softly. He felt sorry for the young Shinsengumi fighter. He was only a couple of years older than Kenshin. He questioned a world where young men had to be dragged into a war and forced to experience this kind of hell. But that was just one difficult choice that had to be made at a time like this. Katsura would sacrifice everything, use anything and anyone, to achieve the success of the Revolution and free Japan from the corruption of the Bakufu. Katsura firmly believed that he had eternally damned his soul for allowing his commitment to defeating the Shogunate to convince himself to use Kenshin's idealism and skills the way he had, turning a mere boy into the Ishin Shishi's deadliest assassin. However, even believing that, Katsura knew he would do it all over again, if he were given the choice. His instincts about Kenshin had been proven correct time and time again. If the Imperialists were able to win the Bakumatsu, it would be in no small part because of Kenshin's incredible abilities.

The wagon stopped, interrupting Katsura's reverie, and he realized that they had arrived . . . somewhere. Presumably they had been taken to one of the Shinsengumi headquarters, but as to which one, he had no idea. Perhaps once he got a look at the place, he would be able to figure out where they were. Certainly he would be able to identify the Shinsengumi main headquarters.

Icy chills ran up Katsura's back as the full realization of his situation finally sank in. His capture could become a disaster for the Ishin Shishi. He had knowledge of plans and information that could make the difference in winning the war. His negotiation skills and expertise in making contacts with the powerful Western countries allowed the Imperialists to obtain sorely needed supplies and modern weapons. The Shogunate had been trying to capture not only him, but the other two Ishin Shishi leaders, Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori, ever since the attack on the Ikedaya. Katsura knew that he would be questioned and probably executed. He could only hope that he could be rescued before that happened.

* * *

Continuing onwards, Kenshin soon arrived at the Shimogyo-ku Shinsengumi station. Making sure his ki was completely masked, he approached the complex cautiously. Sentries were posted at regular intervals and lights shone through the windows, indicating activity within the buildings. Kenshin ghosted through the compound, his dark clothing making him almost invisible, easily avoiding the guards. He had expected to find the district station in a state of high security, but the overall atmosphere was peaceful. The sentries were alert, but didn't appear to be excited, as might be expected if a group of important prisoners had just been brought in.

Kenshin was slipping through the shadows alongside the main building when he detected an extremely angry ki emanating from within a room just ahead. Silently, he eased closer, mindful that the window was open, stopping just short of the light streaming through the window. The voices of two men, one of whom sounded furious, were clearly audible.

"I don't care if they were _merely_ guards, Shunji! Your orders were to bring them in alive! I can't interrogate a corpse!"

"They wouldn't have known anything anyway," the man called Shunji muttered sullenly.

An exasperated sigh was followed by the explosive sound of a fist hitting a desk. "Guards hear things, damn it! And several of those men were bodyguards for the Ishin Shishi Commanders! If you had obeyed your orders, we might have been able to get some information from them."

"They fought to the death!" Shunji argued angrily. "There was no chance to take them alive! Nearly half of my men died! Do you think I _wanted_ to disobey my orders, sir?"

"Probably not, but you should have figured out a way to take at least some of them alive. Now all we've got are dead men. Bringing the Commanders back here would have at least partially excused your dereliction of duty."

"I tried to, sir, but the bastard took them back to his headquarters."

There was a long pause before the Shinsengumi officer spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Shunji, but you know the penalty for not following orders. You have until tomorrow morning to set your affairs in order."

"Y-yes, sir," Shunji's voice shook slightly as he realized that he had just been ordered to commit seppuku.

Kenshin turned away and quickly left the Shinsengumi compound. There was no reason to stay longer, since the prisoners weren't here. Apparently that man, Shunji, had been in charge of the Shinsengumi squads from Shimogyo-ku Shinsengumi district station. Obviously, he had not captured the Commanders, but had only fought the guards. The squads that had fought in the backyard must have been from Shinsengumi main headquarters and had taken the Commanders and Katsura there. If he could get there fast enough, Kenshin might be able to rescue Katsura before he was recognized. With that hope driving him, he took off toward the Shinsengumi main headquarters as swiftly as he could.

* * *

Oshima Michio, leader of the combined Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi squads, lifted his hand, signaling a halt to his men as the wagon carrying the prisoners and severely injured stopped in front of the district headquarters building. It had been a long walk back from the house where the meeting had been held. A walk made even slower by the necessity of accommodating the walking wounded. All the way back, Oshima had worried about the Imperialists making an attempt to rescue the prisoners before they reached headquarters. With almost all of his men injured to some degree, an attack might have succeeded. Fortunately, it appeared that either the Ishin Shishi hadn't learned of the Shinsengumi attack yet, or they had not figured out where the prisoners were being taken.

Bringing his attention back to the matters at hand, Oshima turned to his men. Motioning to the two nearest guards to open the wagon's tailgate, he spoke up. "All right, you know the drill. First and Second Squads, you stay here to unload and escort the prisoners. The rest of you, take the wounded to the infirmary. You there!" Oshima indicated one of the guards stationed at the front door. "Go inform the doctors that there are a lot of injured men coming." When the man didn't move fast enough to suit the tired squad leader, Oshima's eyes narrowed dangerously as he snapped, "Move it! **Now**!" Suddenly motivated, the guard disappeared into the building. Sighing, Oshima shook his head. He shouldn't have yelled at the ahou, but it had been a long night so far and it wasn't anywhere near over.

Katsura silently observed as the injured Shinsengumi fighters were carefully helped out of the wagon. When they got to the young man lying next to him, Katsura caught his eye and quietly said, "Keep thinking of Sumiko." Nodding, the wounded fighter bit his lip to stifle a groan as he was picked up. Katsura watched as the young swordsman was gently carried inside.

Now that the wounded had been taken care of, the guards turned their attention to the prisoners, roughly untying their feet. Even though the Ishin Shishi were injured as well, they were summarily hauled out. Brutal hands grabbed Katsura's shoulders and dragged him out of the wagon. Hissing from the pain flaring in his abused shoulder, he almost fell when his feet hit the ground. Only the tight grip on his shoulders – which greatly increased the pain – kept him on his feet. As he stood there, panting slightly, Katsura could feel hot blood trickling down his chest.

It took three men to get Commander Gushiken out of the wagon. The Commander was still unconscious and the guards struggled with the large swordsman's dead weight. Staggering, the men slowly walked into the building.

Two guards climbed into the wagon and lifted down the body of a man that Katsura recognized as one of the Commanders. Unfortunately, he was obviously dead. The next man they lifted down was also dead and Katsura was saddened to see that he was the sixth Ishin Shishi Commander.

Commanders Fuschida and Miwa were able to stand and jump down on their own. However, weakened from blood loss and unable to use his arms, Commander Kamata couldn't get to his feet and required help getting out of the wagon. After being jerked upright once he was on the ground, Kamata promptly fell to his knees and began convulsively vomiting. As he knelt there, white-faced and shaking, one of the Shinsengumi fighters stepped up, clenching his fists angrily. Before the man guarding him realized what he was doing, Katsura had moved between Kamata and the angry man, coolly facing him down. Glaring viciously, the Shinsengumi fighter transferred his rage to the man standing between him and his intended victim. Katsura saw him cock his fist and tensed, preparing himself for the blow.

"Sarumara! Stand down!" Oshima's angry voice echoed across the compound.

Scowling, Sarumara lowered his fist and turned away from the prisoners. These men were responsible for the deaths of two of his best friends and he would make sure they suffered for it!

Meeting Sarumara's glare with one of his own, Oshima walked up to stand facing the man. "These prisoners are my responsibility and you _will_ leave them alone. If I hear of any further problems from you, I will put you on report. Did I make myself clear, Sarumara?"

After a long pause, Sarumara growled "Yes, sir," in a surly tone.

Oshima stared at him until he dropped his eyes. Given the circumstances, Oshima decided he would ignore the borderline insubordination for now, but he would keep an eye on the man.

Turning to the prisoner who had tried to protect his comrade, Oshima gave him a look of respect. After glancing down at the kneeling man, he gestured to two of his men to help him stand up. Nodding to himself, Oshima carefully looked the prisoners over before conducting them into the district headquarters.

Katsura noted everything closely as they were led through the hallways, hoping to learn where they were being held. After being unloaded from the wagon, he had looked around, but had not recognized the station. Most of the doors were closed, but occasionally he could see an office or meeting room. Even though it was no more than a couple of hours after midnight, there were a surprising number of men working in the building. His inspection was cut short as they arrived at the detention block.

A guard stood up from behind a desk and took a heavy ring of keys out of a drawer. Leading the way down the corridor, he passed several cells before coming to one with a reinforced door. With a jangle of keys, the jailor opened the door, revealing a gaslit room. Swinging the heavy door wide, the guard stepped back out of the way.

Hesitating for a moment, Katsura slowly walked into the cell. Once inside, he stopped abruptly when he saw Commander Gushiken – who was apparently still unconscious – slouched on the floor, secured with manacles on his wrists and ankles that were attached to chains affixed to the wall. Katsura spun toward the door, searching for the officer who had led them here. "This is completely unacceptable!" he exclaimed, being careful to use no names that could be used to identify them. He gestured to the insensate man slumped limply against the wall. "The man's unconscious! He needs medical treatment, not chains!"

"He's an extremely dangerous man and I will not take any chances that he might try to escape once he awakens," Oshima replied, unsurprised that the prisoner was prepared to argue with his captors as he yet again tried to defend one of his companions. His respect for the man went up another notch.

One of the guards pushed Katsura further into the cell to allow room for the other prisoners to enter. Once all four were inside, they were herded to the far side of the cell and told to face the back wall. Cautiously, a guard untied the ropes binding their wrists. Once he was finished, the man backed away and left the room.

Before the door could be closed, Katsura spoke up, once again addressing the officer in charge. "Could we have some water, please?"

Oshima hesitated, considering the appeal. While the prisoners were not to be pampered in any way, the request was reasonable and one he expected this prisoner to make. Given the respect he found himself grudgingly giving the man, Oshima's honor virtually demanded that he agree. "Granted," Oshima consented softly. Catching the jailor's eye, Oshima nodded. The jailor left immediately, returning quickly with a wooden bucket of fresh water and a dipper, setting it down just inside the door.

"Thank you very much," Katsura said, bowing to the officer.

Once the door was shut and locked, Katsura shook his hands, trying to return some feeling to them. He then turned to the three Commanders. Kamata's face was pallid and he looked like he was about to fall. With Miwa's assistance, Katsura quickly helped Kamata lie down on the stone bench that ran along the back wall of the cell. Since the Commander was shivering and his skin felt clammy, Katsura removed his haori and used it as a makeshift blanket. Gently touching Kamata's shoulder to get his attention, he asked, "Are you thirsty?"

"A little, sir," Kamata admitted, with a grimace, trying hard to get his eyes to focus, "but I don't think I could keep it down. It might be best to wait for a while."

"All right, just let me know when you want a drink. I'm sure you've got a concussion, so it's important that you stay awake," Katsura said, glancing at Commander Miwa, who nodded in agreement.

Leaning over, Katsura ripped one of the sleeves of his haori into pieces to use as washcloths. He walked over to the bucket of water and used the dipper to wet the cloths, then handed two to Fuschida, who gave one to Miwa. Going back to where Kamata was lying, Katsura carefully wiped his face. Next he examined and did his best to clean all of Kamata's injuries, noting that while the major wounds had been bound, the rest were left untouched. Having done everything he could to make Kamata as comfortable as possible, Katsura turned his attention to Commander Gushiken.

Gently slapping Gushiken's face and talking to him didn't seem to have any effect, so Katsura asked Fuschida to help him with the Commander. With the manacles and chains, it was impossible to remove his gi, making it very difficult to treat his injuries. Gushiken was covered in blood, which probably partially explained his unconsciousness. Once the blood was washed off, they were able to work on his many wounds, re-bandaging them after they had been cleaned. Gushiken liked to say that he had the constitution of an ox, which was fortunate, since a weaker man would probably have already died from the numerous injuries. The chains were not long enough to allow the Commander to lie down on the floor. Katsura and Fuschida did their best to make him as comfortable as possible, but there wasn't much they could do.

After he had done all that he could for Gushiken, Katsura reviewed their situation. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was recognized. Indeed, he was surprised that he hadn't been identified already. Once the Shinsengumi realized whom they had captured, they would increase their security measures, making it much more difficult for them to be rescued. The only thing he could do for now was to continue to pretend to be an Ishin Shishi Commander. The longer he could keep up the deception, the better were the chances that a rescue attempt would be successful. A hand on his arm startled Katsura out of his thoughts. Commander Miwa was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Come sit down, sir," he urged respectfully, "and let me look at your wounds. You must take care of yourself. You've done enough for now."

Nodding, Katsura allowed Miwa to lead him to a spot on the bench near Kamata. His shoulder had stiffened, which made it painful to remove his gi. After that, Katsura's thoughts returned to the uncertainties of the future while Miwa worked on his shoulder. _I should have listened to you, Kenshin._

* * *

From his vantage point on the roof of a neighboring building, Kenshin closely observed the inner compound of the Shinsengumi main headquarters. As anxious as he was to find and rescue Katsura, Kenshin knew he could not take any chances. It was vital to the success of his mission that he take the time to learn as much as possible about the layout and defenses of the Shinsengumi complex. With all the swordsmen based there, it would be foolish to rush in unprepared. All Shinsengumi were good fighters, but only the best were assigned to the main headquarters. It was, after all, where several of the Troop Captains and their men were stationed.

It was quiet at the headquarters. Too quiet. It was altogether too much like the Shimogyo-ku district station he had just come from. A few men were casually walking across the grounds. There were lights in some of the rooms in the buildings, particularly on the ground floors. Kenshin frowned pensively, disturbed by the peaceful scene. Once again, he had expected to find heightened security and overall excitement over the capture of important Ishin Shishi officers. Was it possible that he had arrived before the prisoners had been delivered? Kenshin shook his head, dismissing the idea. Not likely. More than enough time had elapsed since the attack for the prisoners to have been transported here. Could this be a ruse? An attempt to convince the Ishin Shishi that the Commanders weren't here? It was possible, he supposed, but not probable. _I can't believe that there are that many decent actors among the Shinsengumi_, Kenshin thought sardonically. No, the most likely answer was that the prisoners were being held somewhere else.

Keeping his ki completely masked, Kenshin extended his senses to their fullest, seeking Katsura's ki. Instantly, he became aware of the presence of nearly two hundred men. Fortunately most of them were asleep, but he paid careful attention to the auras of those men who were awake and apparently on duty. Kenshin couldn't detect the one he sought, although he wasn't certain he could pick it out at this distance from among so many auras.

Kenshin prepared to go in and search for Katsura. As far as he was concerned, he had no choice. Even if it turned out that the prisoners weren't here, it might be possible to learn something useful regarding their whereabouts. Any information would be valuable at this point.

Circling around the headquarters, Kenshin used the rooftops – and trees, where necessary – to get a clear view into the compound. The buildings were laid out in a defensive quadrangle surrounding the large administration building. He took careful note of the positions of the posted sentries, both on the outside and inside of the high wall that surrounded the compound. Not only that, there were six pairs of guards that patrolled outside of the wall at regular intervals. An unsuspecting spy might be able to avoid the obvious guards on the outside, only to walk right into the hidden ones inside. Kenshin nodded to himself approvingly, it was a good plan, although it would only catch someone unable to sense ki. Despite all this security, Kenshin had no difficulty spotting two places where it would be possible to get past the inner guards unobserved. Of course they both required that the intruder be able to scale the wall in the very brief time between the patrolling guards – less than half a minute. Not impossible, of course, but it would be challenging for most intruders.

Kenshin waited patiently, concealed among the branches of the tree he had been using as a lookout, until two guards passed by. Before the next pair of guards could turn the corner, he dropped out of the tree and silently ran to the wall, quickly looked both ways, and then jumped to the top. He took a couple of seconds to verify that none of the sentries posted inside the compound had moved, and then dropped down, landing noiselessly. Immediately, he slipped into the shadows and began moving toward the nearest structure.

He had chosen to cross the wall behind the main buildings, so he was closest to the stables. Quickly, he pinpointed the sentries within the compound before he began moving stealthily toward the barn. He could sense three men, probably stablehands, asleep inside. Unconcerned about their presence, he moved through the shadows running alongside the barn. When Kenshin was halfway down the side, one of the horses inside whinnied anxiously, causing him to freeze in place. Kenshin nervously waited to see if anyone would respond to the horse's distress. When all remained quiet, he scanned the area again before cutting across to a small storehouse. From there he worked his way to the nearest of the two long, two-story buildings flanking the central structure. From the number of sleeping men present, it was obviously a barracks, with only five men awake within its walls. Kenshin ignored a small building that had four men sleeping in it after a quick inspection showed it to be an infirmary. Sensing the auras of two men approaching, Kenshin stepped back into the sheltered doorway, raising his left arm so that his sleeve covered all of his face except his eyes, becoming just another slightly darker part of the shadows.

After the men walked past, Kenshin focused his attention on the large administration building in the center of the compound, working his way around to examine the building from all sides. Since guards were posted at both of the entries, he was forced to consider an alternative means of entry into the building. None of the windows on the ground floor were open, so that option was out. Kenshin examined the covered balcony that ran around the building, particularly the balustrade. Deciding the railing looked sturdy enough, he took a moment to scan the area before darting silently across the brightly moonlit grounds into the sharply defined shadow beneath the balcony. Once again he paused, seeking the ki of anyone nearby. Assured that he was unobserved, Kenshin stepped away from the building. Accurately judging the distance to the top of the railing, Kenshin crouched slightly, seeming to coil within himself, and leaped easily to the top of the railing. Landing lightly, he jumped down and walked toward the nearest window. A quick test proved it was locked, but the third one he checked wasn't. Kenshin slipped through the window and closed it before crossing the dark room to ease the door open. He knew there was no one on this floor or the one above, but his habitual caution was too deeply ingrained to ignore.

Once he was in the hallway, Kenshin looked to the left and right, seeing nothing but closed western style wooden doors and a stairway at one end that led to the other floors. His curiosity insisted that he explore the entire building, if at all possible, so he headed toward the stairs. When he got to the third floor, he stopped in surprise. He found himself looking across a large open room with a high ceiling and mats lying against the walls. The moonlight streaming through the windows on all four walls washed across a polished hardwood floor. Realizing it was a dojo, he turned and went back down the stairs. Finding a dojo made sense, since the Shinsengumi would undoubtedly expect constant sword training and this was the largest building in the complex.

Back on the second floor, Kenshin set out to explore the rooms. It took him only a few minutes to learn that most of them were offices, all of which were virtually identical. Each one contained a desk, three plain wooden chairs – one behind the desk and two in front of it – and one or two cabinets. Strangely, all of the desks were completely bare. _Apparently the Shinsengumi value neatness_, Kenshin thought dryly, somewhat amused by the obsessive behavior. Unfortunately, there was no time to look for information, even if Kenshin had known where to look and what to look for, so he headed toward the stairs and cautiously began descending to the ground floor.

He stopped just before the foot of the stairs and focused his awareness on the auras within the building. He could feel the presence of several men, but none within close proximity. Oddly, he could also detect auras that were apparently below his location, indicating a lower level. Easing down the remaining stairs, Kenshin carefully looked around the corner and down the wide corridor. The hallway was dimly lit, with most of the doors sensibly shut, although light spilled through two open doors near the front entrance. He spotted another staircase a little further on that led downwards. Eyes narrowing in concentration, Kenshin considered whether to explore the lower level. Proceeding deeper into the headquarters, while leaving enemies behind him, made him uncomfortable, but he knew this was an opportunity that might not present itself again. If he could complete his reconnaissance and leave undetected, any information he learned tonight could be useful. However, even if he was discovered, Kenshin had supreme confidence in his ability to fight his way free.

Silently, Kenshin moved forward, hesitating momentarily at the top of the stairs before resolutely heading down. His senses showed him that five men were loosely grouped to the left of the stairway. Katsura was obviously not here, but he proceeded anyway, using extreme caution, testing each stairstep carefully before putting his weight on it. Stopping on the next to last step, Kenshin heard two masculine voices casually discussing the merits of a new courtesan in the pleasure district. Kenshin edged forward just enough to see two guards seated at a desk, facing away from the stairs. Beyond them, a dim corridor lined with cells ran the length of the building, only three of which were currently occupied. Pleased to have found the detention center, he noted that it had been located in a very secure location, with only one way in or out. Satisfied, Kenshin returned up the stairs, anxious to finish his exploration. Before he was halfway to the top, a deafening slam resounded throughout the building as the back door was violently closed and a deep voice began loudly complaining about a change in the shift roster. Behind him, Kenshin heard one of the guards cursing and the sound of a chair being shoved back.

"Damn! I'm gonna go beat Anami to a pulp! That ahou just about gave me a heart attack just now!"

Kenshin tensed, automatically grasping his katana. He could neither go up the stairs nor retreat without being spotted. If his discovery was inevitable, he preferred to not be trapped in the lower level, so once again he began silently ascending the stairs.

"Settle down, Hanari! The mood Anami's in right now, you'd be lucky if he didn't break your fool neck! Didn't you hear? His woman threw him out and he was going to fix things with her tonight, 'cept his duty shift got switched at the last minute. He'd just love an opportunity to work off some of his frustration."

"Are you sayin' that I can't take him?" Hanari's voice sounded ugly.

"I didn't say that," the other guard answered placatingly. "But you know what the Captain said would happen if you got into another fight this week."

Kenshin relaxed slightly when he heard the first man mutter, "Yeah, lucky for him," followed by the sound of a body flopping into a chair. Continuing up the stairs, Kenshin flattened himself against the wall as the angry ranting grew nearer. Fortunately for the man identified as Anami, he stormed down the hall without paying any attention to anything around himself. Once the Shinsengumi swordsman was past the stairway, Kenshin cautiously watched him proceed down the corridor and enter the first open doorway.

After waiting a few moments to see whether the angry fighter would immediately leave the office, Kenshin slipped into the hallway and drifted silently toward the sound of voices, checking the doors as he went. He found only two of them were locked, with signs indicating that they were the offices of Kondo Isami, the Shinsengumi Captain, and his Vice Captain, Hijikata Toshizo.

Hoping to learn something about the attack on the strategic meeting, Kenshin listened in on the conversation. Unfortunately, all he heard was Anami complaining about being stuck on a boring night shift before the sound of approaching footsteps forced Kenshin to retreat into the nearest office, leaving the door open a crack. A new voice asked what was going on, but the replies were somewhat muffled. The easygoing conversation made it clear that nothing of importance had occurred tonight, so Kenshin closed the door and took the opportunity to look around briefly. He found himself in an office very similar to the ones upstairs, although it was bigger and the furnishings were of higher quality, while the chairs looked more comfortable. Even though the desk was larger, it was just as bare as the others he had seen. Kenshin shook his head. The Shinsengumi were nothing, if not consistent.

Disappointed that he had learned nothing regarding the prisoners, Kenshin decided there was no point in staying longer. He walked over to the window and concentrated on the locations of the bright auras of those men who were currently awake. This office faced the second barracks building and Kenshin could not detect anyone awake in the building.

Opening the window as quietly as possible, Kenshin quickly climbed out, closing it before turning to face the barracks. The moonlight shone directly into the windows on this side of the administration building, the lack of shadows making him feel exposed. Looking around himself carefully, Kenshin confirmed that he was not visible to any of the guards before he ran across the courtyard into the shadows cast by the barracks. Working his way down the length of the building, Kenshin had almost reached the end when a shouted "Hey!" halted him in his tracks, his heart suddenly racing. Shocked that someone had been able to sneak up on him, Kenshin smoothly drew his katana as he spun to face his opponent. Only to find himself alone. Confused, Kenshin quickly scanned the immediate area, looking for the source of the threat. A loudly mumbled series of unintelligible words, punctuated by a raucous snore, emanated from the open window near Kenshin, solving the mystery of his nonexistent challenger. Taking a deep calming breath, Kenshin sheathed his katana before continuing to make his way through the compound.

Holding himself still against the shadowed wall, Kenshin waited patiently for the sentry's attention to waver. Considering how difficult it was to maintain constant vigilance, especially when it was shortly after three o'clock in the morning and your shift wouldn't end for several more hours, Kenshin knew it would merely be a matter of time before something distracted the bored sentry. Sure enough, a small group of men entering the compound drew the guard's attention. Aware of the movements of the patrolling guards outside of the wall, Kenshin forced himself to wait for a few more moments until they had passed. Running with virtually inhuman speed, Kenshin crossed the distance to the wall in a nearly invisible blur. A slight hesitation and he was atop the wall, silhouetted for only a couple of seconds before he disappeared. As he ran through the dark streets of Kyoto, Kenshin's fear for Katsura returned in full force and he could only hope that Uchida would have news of Katsura's whereabouts by the time he returned to the inn.

* * *

Squad leader Oshima Michio forced himself to remain still as he finished his statement. He had stood at stiff attention throughout the debriefing and his fatigue was beginning to overcome his self-discipline. His arm throbbed painfully and his head ached abominably, making it difficult to concentrate.

Leaning back, Captain Isayama allowed a small smile to play upon his lips as he thought of the commendation that was certain to be forthcoming for the successful capture of the Ishin Shishi Commanders. It was too bad that main headquarters would take charge of the prisoners and he would be unable to question them. Interrogation was something he truly enjoyed. _Ah, well. _Shifting his attention back to the man standing before him, Isayama recognized the signs of exhaustion in the young officer and decided that he could finish his report in the morning. "Very good, Oshima. I'm pleased with how you completed your mission. That will be all for now. Get some rest and see me later in the morning."

"Thank you, sir," Oshima answered, bowing formally before leaving. Wearily, he walked down the hallway toward the infirmary. He would sleep, but not until after he had checked on his men. Pushing the door open, his nose wrinkled as the smell of blood and disinfectant overwhelmed his senses. Continuing on into the room, he was forced to stop as an orderly carrying a tray of instruments nearly ran into him. Several of his men were seated in a corner waiting their turn to be seen by one of the doctors. Waving at them, Oshima acknowledged their greetings before resuming his walk toward the row of beds at the back of the room.

A doctor was standing at the first bed, using a stethoscope to listen to his patient's lungs. Oshima was surprised to see that it was Ninsei lying there, eyes closed, his face practically the same color as the sheets. He honestly hadn't expected him to live long enough to reach the Shinsengumi district station. Putting his stethoscope away, the doctor turned toward the squad leader. "Will he live, doctor?" Oshima asked quietly.

"It will be close, but I think so. He is gravely wounded and he has lost a lot of blood."

Both the doctor and Oshima stared at the young man when he whispered, "Sumiko." Oshima looked questioningly at the doctor.

"He's been saying that ever since he got here," the doctor responded, shrugging.

"Take care of him, please. He's a good man." Oshima spent the next few minutes talking to each of his men, reassuring them and seeing if there was anything he could do to make them more comfortable. After refusing the usual requests for sake and geishas, he was finally able to leave. Closing the door to the infirmary, Oshima turned when he heard his name called. Captain Isayama was walking toward him, accompanied by several guards.

"I'm going down to see the prisoners. Would you like to accompany me?"

Oshima nearly sighed, but stopped himself, replying "Yes, sir," without hesitation and falling into step with the older officer. Apparently he wouldn't be going to bed just yet. A couple of minutes later they were standing in front of the cell while the jailor nearly dropped his ring of keys in his haste to open the door.

Five pairs of eyes studied the Shinsengumi Captain as he swaggered into the cell, followed by Oshima and two guards. Three of the Ishin Shishi Commanders were standing facing the door, one was lying on the stone bench, while the fifth watched from his position on the floor.

After glancing at the other prisoners, Isayama's attention was immediately drawn to the large man chained to the wall. Curious about the berserker swordsman Oshima had told him about, Isayama inspected him much as a scholar might examine a particularly interesting insect. The Ishin Shishi Commander ignored the insulting appraisal impassively.

Disappointed with the Commander's reaction, Isayama turned to scrutinize the other prisoners. Slowly, Isayama looked from man to man. Suddenly, he took a step forward, a nasty smirk spreading across his face.

"Katsura Kogorou."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank everyone who has read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! I am so sorry it took me so long to post chapter four! It seemed like everything that could go wrong, did. With the bottom line being that life just kept getting in the way. I'm already working on chapter five and I plan to update in a more timely fashion this time.

Just a note about the history of the stethoscope. French physician Rene Laennec constructed the first monaural stethoscope (you listen with one ear) in 1816. By 1829 the binaural stethoscope (you listen with both ears) was invented, which looked very much like today's stethoscopes.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed, so I have removed the reviewer responses that had originally been included with this chapter. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**ahou** - moron, idiot (in its most insulting sense)

**Bakufu** - the military government of the Shogunate, which was overthrown by the Revolution

**Bakumatsu** - the late Tokugawa Shogunate Era, just before the Meiji Restoration; also another name for the civil war, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces (also known as the Revolution)

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.' (Battoujutsu is the act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.')

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**dojo** - a martial arts training hall

**domo arigatou gozaimasu** - the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**geisha** - traditional Japanese female artist and entertainer; geisha are not prostitutes

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**haori** - Hip- or thigh-length kimono coat which adds formality. Haori were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women, though women's kimono jackets tend to be longer.

**Higashiyama-ku** - a ward (district) in eastern Kyoto

**Hijikata Toshizo** - Born in 1835; he joined the Roshigumi in 1863, along with Kondo Isami, Serizawa Kamo and Niimi Nishiki. He served as Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi. He created the Hiratsuki sword fighting style that was commonly used in the Shinsengumi. He was killed on May 11, 1869, while in combat.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Ikedaya** - massacre of Ishin Shishi leaders by the Shinsengumi at the Ikedaya Inn on June 5, 1864

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**ki** - a person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**Kondo Isami** - Born in 1834; he was a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu swordstyle and taught Okita Souji at the Shiekan Dojo. He joined the Roshigumi in 1863, along with Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizo. He became the Captain of the Shinsengumi on September 16, 1863. He was executed on April 25, 1868. He was not allowed to commit seppuku because he was born a farmer.

**-ku** - means ward or district

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minasan** - everyone

**Okubo Toshimichi** - Born August 10, 1830; he was a samurai and one of the leading Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he became the Minister of the Interior, one of the highest-ranking members of the new Meiji government. He was assassinated on May 14, 1878.

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Saigo Takamori** - Born in 1827-28; he was a samurai and leader of the Satsuma rebels. He, along with Katsura Kogorou and Okubo Toshimichi (also of Satsuma), were the prime leaders of the rebellion against the Shogunate government. He became the Meiji government's Army General. He died on September 24, 1877, when he chose to be beheaded after having unsuccessfully led a force of samurai against the Meiji government when their rice stipends were eliminated.

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**seppuku** - ritual suicide by disembowelment

**Shimogyo-ku** - a ward (district) in southern Kyoto

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Five**

"Katsura Kogorou."

Captain Isayama's oily voice virtually purred as he said the Ishin Shishi leader's name. To have caught one of the Ishin no Sanketsu during a routine raid was an unbelievable stroke of luck. Not only would he receive a commendation for the successful capture of the Commanders, but he might very well earn a promotion for this night's work.

Upon hearing his name, Katsura stiffened, drawing himself to his full height. He had known that this moment would come sooner or later and he fully intended to face his uncertain future with dignity. Coolly, he considered the Shinsengumi Captain standing before him. Perhaps it was because of the way the man was gloating, or maybe it was the look in his eyes, but Katsura felt that the Captain was not a man to be trusted. In fact, if he were a member of the Ishin Shishi, Katsura would never put him into a position of responsibility.

_Katsura Kogorou?!_ Squad leader Oshima was shocked to learn that the prisoner wasn't an Ishin Shishi Commander, as he had thought, but one of the three leaders, instead. Oshima was surprised by the prisoner's – no, Katsura's behavior. He had certainly expected a member of the Ishin Shishi triumvirate to be more concerned about his own safety than his men's welfare.

"We have been looking forward to this for a long time, Katsura Kogorou." Isayama repeated the Ishin Shishi leader's name with relish. "Your capture will prove the Shogunate cannot be beaten!"

Despite his anxiety about his situation, Katsura could not completely hide his amusement at the Captain's dramatic announcement. He sounded so pompous!

"Once you have given us all the information we require," Isayama stated with thinly disguised contempt, "your precious Revolution will be finished!"

"It will take more than the loss of one man to defeat the Imperialists," Katsura responded evenly.

Isayama's face darkened in reaction to Katsura's comment. _He's acting like he is the one who's in control here!_ Perhaps an object lesson was in order. One that would impress upon the traitor just what he could expect, now that he was a prisoner. His eyes lighting up with malevolent pleasure, Isayama turned to speak to the guard standing at his right. His voice was pitched too low to be heard, but the guard nodded and quickly left the cell.

"My men are seriously wounded. I request that they receive medical treatment," Katsura said, hating to have to ask for anything from the devious Shinsengumi Captain. However, for the sake of the Commanders, he would do whatever was necessary.

"You are in no position to ask for favors," Isayama sneered, his dark eyes glittering. _How dare he try to tell me what to do! _"However," he continued sardonically, "in this particular case, I'll make sure that they are taken care of." Of course he had no intention of treating the prisoners' injuries. The Commanders would indeed be well taken care of, just not in the way that they hoped.

Captain Isayama's comment made Oshima look at him sharply. He knew the Captain had no intention of honoring Katsura's request, so why had he suggested that he would? It bordered on dishonorable, and once again Oshima found himself uncomfortable with the way that Isayama treated prisoners.

Noting the cruelty that lay deep within the Captain's eyes, Katsura became concerned for the Commanders' welfare. He had not missed the squad leader's reaction to the Shinsengumi Captain's statement and it did not bode well for their future.

Just then the sound of footsteps and metallic clinking echoed down the corridor. The guard entered the cell carrying two sets of manacles, drawing the eyes of all those present. Oshima looked disbelievingly at his Captain. Surely he wasn't serious! The prisoner had done nothing to warrant such treatment! Before he could voice his disapproval, however, Isayama spoke up.

"Restrain him!"

Katsura met the Captain's eyes deliberately, judging his intentions. _So it begins_, he thought calmly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Commander Miwa tense. Raising his hand slightly to get the angry Commander's attention, Katsura shook his head, wordlessly telling him not to interfere. Looking dismayed, Miwa slowly relaxed in obedience to the unspoken order. Assured that he would do nothing foolish, Katsura returned his attention to the men standing before him and stepped forward.

One of the guards drew his sword, keeping an eye on the other prisoners, while the other hefted the heavy shackles. Warily, they walked toward Katsura, stopping when he moved. However, when he simply stood waiting, they quickly completed their task. Katsura offered no resistence as the guard roughly clamped the cumbersome manacles around his wrists and ankles.

When he was finished, the guard moved aside and violently shoved Katsura toward the door. Caught off guard and severely hampered by the leg shackles, he stumbled forward, unable to keep his balance, and would have fallen if Oshima had not reached out and grabbed his arm. Katsura glanced up, startled by the unexpected aid. He could see that the squad leader was angry; although not at him, surprisingly, since he was glaring at the guard. Oshima did not release his hold until Katsura was steady on his feet. "Thank you," he murmured softly, grateful for the assistance.

The squad leader's eyes flicked to meet his briefly, before nodding and stepping aside. Taking a deep breath, Katsura clumsily shuffled through the door. Surrounded by guards, he was led down the corridor toward another high security cell. He stood quietly as the jailor unlocked the door. This time no one interfered as he slowly made his way into the dark cell. Behind him, the reinforced door slammed shut with an ominous clang.

After Katsura had been placed into the maximum security cell, Captain Isayama assigned extra men to guard the prisoners. He then went back to his office, followed by squad leader Oshima. Isayama immediately ordered that the station's security be doubled. He was taking no chances that Katsura might be rescued. His next duty was to notify Shinsengumi main headquarters that his plan had led to the Ishin Shishi leader's capture. Summoning a courier, he quickly drafted a report. He was affixing his seal to the envelope when the man rushed into his office. Instructing the courier to deliver the document as swiftly as possible and wait for a response, Isayama dismissed him after delivering a stern warning that he would be assigned permanent kitchen duty if there were any delays.

Thinking of the excitement his message would create brought a smug smile to his lips. He had succeeded where no other had! Isayama was almost certain that he would receive the coveted promotion and be reassigned to main headquarters. _Of course,_ he preened, _it is only right for a man of my caliber_. A soft cough interrupted his reverie, and he looked up to see that he wasn't alone. "You're still on duty, Oshima? I think you've done enough for one night. Go to bed and sleep in, but don't forget to see me later."

"Yes, sir," the squad leader agreed, bowing. He left as quickly as possible, before he could ask any of the many questions he had that demanded answers. Answers he wouldn't like, even if the Captain deigned to give them, which wasn't likely. He tried to clear his mind, but the images of the Ishin Shishi leader wouldn't go away. He had protected his men in every way possible, even if it meant putting himself at risk. That they gave him their full loyalty was obvious. They had been willing to die to protect him, and seeing him so dishonorably treated had enraged them. They were disciplined, though, obeying his unspoken orders implicitly. Katsura's serene dignity had made Captain Isayama's behavior seem childish and petty.

Angry and disgusted with himself, Oshima returned to his quarters in the barracks behind the district station. He kept reminding himself that the prisoners were traitors trying to overthrow the Shogunate. For that reason, their lives were forfeit. They were enemies, and he would do what needed to be done without hesitation. That they were honorable warriors did not change that. But there was no reason they should be treated with dishonor. He had done all that he could, hadn't he? Besides, it was out of his hands. In a few hours Katsura and the Commanders would most likely be transferred to Shinsengumi main headquarters for questioning. Just as he drifted off to sleep, he wondered why he felt slightly ashamed.

* * *

By the time Kenshin reached the inn, his anxiety had reached painful levels. He had been enraged by Uchida's failure to protect Katsura, but had come to realize that he had done so out of thoughtlessness, rather than ill will. However, Kenshin was even more infuriated with himself that so far he had been unable to find out anything about the whereabouts of Katsura and the Commanders. _Perhaps by now_ _Uchida's network will have discovered where Katsura has been taken,_ he thought hopefully. While he did not trust Uchida, especially after tonight's disastrous events, Kenshin had to admit that Uchida had excellent resources. He had taken the spy network that Katagai had created and rebuilt it into an extremely efficient organization. If anyone could locate Katsura, Kenshin was certain one of Uchida's spies would be able to.

When he entered the inn's common room, Kenshin paused a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light. His bleak gaze roamed across the crowded room, noting the unsettled fighters standing in shifting clusters.

For their part, the Ishin Shishi fighters knew as soon as Battousai stepped into the room that he had been unsuccessful in his search for Katsura. The stiffness of his posture mirrored his frustration, making it obvious to even the most casual observer. Those few men brave – or foolhardy – enough to actually meet the hitokiri's eyes, quickly looked away from the searing guilt blazing within. Why the assassin would feel guilty, none could guess. It was a well-known fact that he had virtually no emotions. From his very first assignment, he had shown absolutely no feelings. No fear. No pride. And certainly no regret. Anger? Yes, the Battousai's rage could be overwhelming when it was directed at an enemy and was to be avoided at all costs. But it was his very impassivity, after all, that made him such a superlative assassin. Well, that, and his incredible sword skills.

Having located Uchida's ki, Kenshin crossed the room, moving through the watchful crowd with unconscious grace. The aura of barely contained violence that surrounded him was sufficient to silence the subdued conversations and clear a path through the edgy swordsmen. He headed down the hall toward the room that Katsura used as an office when he was here. The painful reminder of Katsura's absence caused Kenshin to hesitate momentarily before knocking on the shoji. A muffled "come in" filtered through the rice paper.

Uchida did not look up from his paperwork for a long minute after hearing the soft rasp of the shoji opening and closing. The continuing silence finally broke through his concentration, forcing him to glance up impatiently to see who had disturbed him. His irritation died instantly upon seeing Himura waiting. "Himura-san. Did you have any luck finding Katsura-san or the Commanders?" Even though the expression in Himura's eyes told Uchida that he hadn't, he couldn't keep from asking.

"No," Kenshin answered, his voice completely neutral.

"I see." Uchida sighed, he had hoped that the hitokiri would find them and even be able to rescue them. Then he wouldn't have had to inform him of the latest orders from Okubo and Saigo.

"Have your people found anything about where they have taken him?" Kenshin noted Uchida's sigh with concern and focused on his ki. Uchida's emotions swirled anxiously in muddy colors. There was a problem.

"Not yet, Himura-san," Uchida answered uncomfortably as he looked at the assassin standing before him. Himura was watching him with that incredibly intense concentration only he seemed to possess. That look always unnerved him. _Damn! I hate it when he does that!_ It made him feel as though Himura could see right into his mind. Uchida would not allow himself the luxury of shuddering and forced himself to sit still. _He knows something is wrong,_ he thought nervously. The hitokiri's instincts were always frighteningly accurate.

It would be an understatement to say that Uchida feared Himura's response to the unexpected orders from the other Ishin Shishi leaders. He desperately wished he had some information to distract him with. It might temper his reaction slightly. "I sent a message to Saigo-san and Okubo-san informing them of Katsura-san's capture," Uchida began hesitantly. When Himura made no comment, he swallowed and continued. "I received a communication from them just minutes ago."

Kenshin had never seen Uchida behave this way. He was acting as though he expected to be killed at any moment. Kenshin felt fear shiver its way down his back. Whatever Saigo and Okubo had to say could not be good.

"Their orders are that you are to rescue Katsura-san once he has been found. However, if you are unable to successfully rescue him, perhaps because of his physical condition, you are to kill him, to prevent the Shogunate from gaining vital information from him." Uchida finished somewhat breathlessly, the words having tumbled out faster and faster in his haste to deliver the fateful message.

Shock hit Kenshin with such intensity that all he could do was close his eyes to hide the overwhelming pain. _Kill him?! Kill . . . Katsura?!_ It had to be a mistake! They could not believe that he would kill a man he so highly respected. The only person he felt closer to was his Master, and he had destroyed that relationship. Not only had he disobeyed his Shishou, he had dishonored the principles of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu by becoming nothing more than a murderer. He could never go back. The pain of that admission twisted deep within him. Yet Katsura had understood his need to protect the innocent even more than his Shishou had.

Rage flared within him, and his first instinct was to refuse the order. Kenshin wanted to face the two leaders and show them exactly how he felt about their orders. Who were they to give him such orders?! Kenshin had sworn his sword to Katsura, not them! Katsura had protected him when the Ishin Shishi became afraid that the Battousai might turn on them, and they expected him to kill Katsura?!

The memory of Katsura defending him calmed Kenshin's fury enough that he began to think clearly. Could this be a test of his loyalty to the Ishin Shishi? Did they want to know if he would continue fighting for the Imperialists if Katsura were no longer alive? Having considered the possibility that Katsura might be killed nearly a year ago, when the Ishin Shishi had been forced to scatter after the Ikedaya massacre and he had gone into hiding with Tomoe in Otsu, Kenshin knew that finishing the task he had set for himself was the only honorable choice he could make. He had willingly committed his very soul to freeing the people of Japan from the corruption of the Bakufu. To quit because of the loss of one man – even if that man was Katsura – would render meaningless not only his ideals, but all of the death and misery he had caused. Another thought made him pause in his reflections. If he refused the order outright, it was a certainty that his life would be forfeit. How could he rescue Katsura if he was running from the Ishin Shishi? Yet how could he accept the orders if he had no intention of killing Katsura?

Uchida saw Himura blanch and quickly close his eyes, his hand grasping his katana reflexively. Having delivered the orders, there was nothing Uchida could do but wait anxiously for Himura's decision. Given Himura's extreme loyalty to Katsura, Uchida was a bit surprised that he hadn't exploded with rage, although he was grateful for Himura's self-control. After an interminable length of time, Himura opened his eyes.

"I will rescue Katsura-san," Kenshin stated decisively, watching Uchida closely to see how he would respond. Would Uchida demand that he swear to follow the orders in their entirety?

Uchida found himself releasing a deep breath he hadn't even known he was holding. The declaration had been delivered in such a cold, flat tone that chills ran down his spine, and this time he could not prevent himself from shuddering. The fierce determination burning within Himura's eyes was almost enough to convince Uchida that nothing could stand between the assassin and his goal of rescuing Katsura. Uchida noted that Himura had not actually agreed to follow the orders. Under the circumstances, however, he considered it prudent to not point that out, since he really did not want Himura to have even more reasons to be angry with him. Of course he hadn't _refused_ to follow the orders either, and that was all that Okubo and Saigo needed to know.

"Excellent, Himura-san. My best men are searching for Katsura's whereabouts and I expect to get a report soon. Meanwhile, why don't you get some rest. I'm sure we will be rescuing him soon and you will need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice." Uchida noticed that Himura seemed to relax slightly before nodding and leaving the room. _Was he expecting me to make an issue over the orders?_ Uchida was greatly relieved that everything had worked out as well as it had, especially since it could have turned out so much worse. After all, there was a reason why 'don't kill the messenger' was a cliche.

Kenshin left Katsura's office and headed down the hall, glancing at the clock mounted on the wall. He was surprised to see it was only four, it felt like it should be much later than that. Shaking his head, he went upstairs to his room. Closing the door behind him, Kenshin slowly walked across the floor. He didn't bother lighting a lamp, choosing instead to slide open the shoji that led to the balcony, illuminating the room with silver moonlight. Preoccupied with thoughts of his meeting with Uchida, he automatically set his swords on their stand. Moving on their own, his hands untied the obi on his hakama, changing out of his bloodstained uniform and into a clean one. Setting the soiled clothing aside to be laundered, he briefly wished he had the time to take another bath to wash the smell of blood off of his skin.

For the second time that night, Kenshin walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. This time there was no peace to be found. The inn echoed with the rumble of voices. To his keen senses, the fighters' auras pulsed darkly with anger and frustration. Looking up at the bright moon, Kenshin could hardly believe that only a few hours ago he had watched Katsura reflecting upon the moonlit garden outside his room. _Katsura, where are you now? I should have convinced you to let me guard you! Forgive me . . ._ Shoulders slumping, Kenshin finally gave in to the anxiety that had been eating away at him since he had learned Katsura had been captured. Tiredly, he closed his eyes; only to have them snap open again in a vain attempt to banish the horrific visions of Katsura being tortured and killed that danced behind his eyelids. _**NO!**__ I will __**not**__ allow it!_ The towering rage that suddenly enveloped him burned through the last of his depression, forging his determination into a weapon every bit as deadly as his katana.

Unwilling to stay in his room, Kenshin decided to see if he could get something to eat. He really wasn't hungry, but he had learned that a soldier always ate and slept whenever the opportunity arose. Kenshin knew that he couldn't sleep right now, but it wouldn't hurt to eat. Wandering into the kitchen, Kenshin found the cook had started preparing food early because of all the excitement. Armed with a bowl of miso soup with udon noodles and tofu, he retreated to the dining hall to eat in peace.

When he had finished eating, Kenshin drifted through the inn, too restless to stay in one place for long. He found himself jumping every time someone entered the inn. The third time that happened, Kenshin forced himself to sit quietly in an out of the way corner of the common room as an exercise in patience. That sorely tried patience was finally rewarded when one of Uchida's spies reported in. It took all of Kenshin's self-control to not charge after the man and demand that he tell him everything he knew. In a matter of moments, however, Kenshin felt Uchida's ki approaching and he could tell that he was excited. Smoothly standing up, Kenshin slid his swords through his obi and walked forward to meet him.

Uchida entered the common room at a near run, frantically searching for Himura. To his surprise, he saw the hitokiri walking toward him as if he had already known that Uchida was looking for him. Nearly chuckling at the absurd notion, Uchida loudly announced, "They've found him, Himura-san! Katsura-san and the Commanders are being held at the Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi district station!"

_Higashiyama-ku station? Why would they take them there?_ Dismissing the thoughts as irrelevant, Kenshin stopped in front of Uchida. "Prepare the men to attack, Uchida. I'm leaving now."

Before he could say anything, Uchida found himself staring at Himura's back as he strode out the door.

* * *

It was shortly after five and the deep indigo sky was just beginning to lighten in the east, when a closed carriage arrived at the Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi district station, accompanied by two squads of mounted Shinsengumi. Two men stepped down from the carriage and were met by Captain Isayama, who had been waiting anxiously since the return of his courier.

"Captain Isayama?" The senior Shinsengumi officer spoke first. "My name is Hokusai Narihira and this is Matsushina Reijiro. We have been sent to transport Katsura Kogorou to Shinsengumi main headquarters."

"Of course, sir," Isayama replied, leading them into the building.

Going directly to his office, he waited for the Shinsengumi officers to enter first and seat themselves in comfortable chairs before he sat behind his desk. Trying hard to not appear as excited as he actually was, Isayama sat back, lightly tapping his fingers together. He was preparing to begin his report of the Ishin Shishi leader's capture, when Captain Hokusai began speaking.

"Did you question the prisoner?"

"No, sir. Of course not!" Isayama responded, somewhat testily. Did they think he was stupid? He had standing orders regarding what to do should one of the Ishin Shishi leaders ever be captured. There was no way that he would disobey those orders! If he did and anything went wrong, he would end up being grateful for the opportunity to commit seppuku. Yet he couldn't stop himself from snidely adding, "I assumed that someone would be dispatched from headquarters to handle the situation."

"What is his condition?" Hokusai inquired, ignoring Captain Isayama's veiled criticism.

"He has several wounds, although only one that is serious and it has been bandaged." Isayama was confused when the two Shinsengumi officers stood up. "Sir?"

"Take us to Katsura," Hokusai stated, turning toward the door.

"But, sir, don't you want my report?" Isayama protested, seeing his opportunity to take credit for Katsura's capture slipping away.

"You will be debriefed later, Captain. Right now it is more important that we get Katsura back to Shinsengumi main headquarters. The sooner he tells us his secrets, the sooner the enemies of the Shogunate will be defeated. Now, take us to the prisoner!" Hokusai was relieved that the Captain had not interfered, it was one less complication he would have to deal with. It was his job to question Katsura and, given the delicate nature of the situation, he didn't need anyone else meddling in the Shogunate's affairs.

Hokusai and Matsushina stood waiting impatiently as Isayama hurried across his office to open the door. Nervously leading the way, the Captain escorted the two officers to the cellblock. In a matter of minutes, they were standing before a maximum security cell, surrounded by guards.

Hokusai watched avidly as the jailor eased the heavy door open. Katsura was revealed, blinking owlishly in the sudden bright light. Slowly, he stood up and began walking awkwardly toward the door, the heavy leg shackles clinking with each step. Hokusai took in the Ishin Shishi leader's appearance with one sweeping look. Although Katsura stood in the doorway with his head held high and met the Shinsengumi officer's eyes steadily, he was pale and his gi was slashed and bloodstained. From the way he held himself, it was obvious that his shoulder wound had become painfully stiff.

Hokusai glanced at Captain Isayama approvingly. The manacles were unexpected, but a nice touch nevertheless. He was quite certain that the proud Ishin Shishi leader had never anticipated being treated like a common criminal. Indeed, this early treatment might make it easier to break Katsura's will. Time was of the essence in this matter. In order to do the maximum amount of damage to the Imperialists, it was important that whatever information Katsura possessed be obtained as quickly as possible. It was Hokusai's mission to secure that information, and he was very good at his job.

"Katsura Kogorou, you have been judged guilty of treason against the Shogunate. I am here to take you to Shinsengumi main headquarters, where you will be questioned." Hokusai recited the official statement clearly, so that none could question his authority.

Having been led through the district station under close watch, Katsura was helped into the closed carriage by two burly guards, the leg shackles making it impossible for him to step up into the carriage on his own. The two guards took their places on either side of Katsura, while Hokusai and Matsushina sat across from him. With the door closed, they sat in darkness and, with a lurch, the carriage moved off.

* * *

Hidden behind some crates, Kenshin observed the heightened security surrounding the Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi district station. The sentries had been increased and the lights were on in several rooms in the building. There was no question that the prisoners were being held here. Dropping his shields and opening himself to receive impressions, Kenshin tried to pick out Katsura's ki, but there were simply too many auras present to be certain.

Kenshin began exploring the compound, looking for a suitable way into the main building. He had considered several plans of attack while on his way to the district station, but had ultimately discarded them all, since he did not know the layout of the district station.

Completing his reconnaissance, Kenshin made his decision. The lack of patrolling guards made his task very easy. Starting at the back of the complex, he once again became the infamous Shadow Hitokiri. Death stalked silently through the compound and every man he met died without making a sound.

Having worked his way through the district station's grounds, Kenshin cautiously approached the two sentries stationed at the front entrance to the main building. Concealed within the shadows, he paused to consider the situation before him. The sentries were standing on either side of the well-lit double doors that led into the building. This posed a serious problem. Kenshin did not want the guards to give any warning, yet they were standing too far apart for him to be able to attack both at the same time. Reaching down, he picked up a pebble and threw it a short distance away.

"What are you doing?" the older guard asked, when the nearest sentry looked around and stepped away from the building.

"Thought I heard something," the young sentry answered, walking a little further away from the door.

"Yeah, sure. Like last time?" the other man grumbled. "I may be bored, Mitsui, but I'm not falling for that old trick again."

"No, not like last time. Now shut up!" the sentry snapped, peering uneasily into the darkness.

Kenshin waited, firmly controlling his impatience, to see if the older guard would join his comrade. Amber eyes narrowed when not only did the one guard refuse to leave his post, but Mitsui started to turn away, apparently deciding he had been mistaken. Quickly, Kenshin took a deliberate step forward, making sure that his sandal scraped softly against the rocks. The young guard's head turned instantly, searching the darkness.

"Kaibara? Is that you?" he called out uncertainly.

Kenshin kept silent, watching the older guard, who had obviously heard the footstep. As the silence dragged on, Mitsui turned back, unknowingly facing Kenshin. The other guard walked over to join him, drawing his katana as he did so. Running forward with assassin's stealth, Kenshin's battoujutsu took both guards' heads off in one swift stroke.

Flicking the blood off of his katana with a quick motion of his wrist, Kenshin walked to the doors leading into the main building of the Shinsengumi district station. He paused before opening the door, focusing his senses forward. He felt a strong swordsman's ki just inside, with another ki to the right. Jerking the door open suddenly, Kenshin was attacking the man standing in front of him before the door had slammed into the wall. The man's body hadn't even hit the floor and Kenshin was already spinning to his right, spotting a man staring at him, openmouthed, from behind a desk. With a lunging leap, Kenshin ran him through before he could utter a word. Tugging to remove his katana, which had become embedded in the back of the chair, Kenshin retrieved his sword. Released, the body slumped forward, blood flowing over the papers scattered across the desk.

Leaving the office, Kenshin walked swiftly down the hall, seeking Katsura's ki as he went. Surprisingly, he could not sense Katsura at all. There was a grouping of many auras up ahead, although they were weak and laced with pain. After a moment's thought, Kenshin realized that the auras must be emanating from an infirmary. There was no threat there, so he continued on deeper into the building.

Detecting three auras approaching, Kenshin prepared to attack. Turning the corner, he evaluated the positions of the men walking toward him in an instant. Kenshin ran forward, his movements a blur. The first man fell, nearly cut in half from a powerful strike to his side. Turning to face the second swordsman, Kenshin converted his follow-through from his first stroke into a devastating downward cut through his adversary's shoulder and deep into his chest, killing him instantly. By the time Kenshin had pulled his sword free from the second man's body, the third Shinsengumi fighter had drawn his katana. Shocked by the deaths of his two comrades, the swordsman wildly threw himself forward into a thrusting attack. Kenshin easily avoided the thrust and effortlessly parried the awkward side slash, spinning to bring his blade sweeping up from behind his opponent, smoothly taking his head off.

Kenshin walked away from the bodies without a second glance, once again casting out his senses, searching for Katsura's ki. He still could not detect him, but he did recognize the auras of two Ishin Shishi Commanders, proof that the prisoners had been brought here. The fact that he could not sense Katsura worried him greatly. Had he been injured when he was captured? Could he have died from those injuries? His anxiety drove him forward, determined to get either answers or revenge.

Silently, Kenshin continued down the hall, heading toward the location of the auras of the two Commanders. He felt two auras in a room ahead and cautiously advanced toward them. The door was partially open, so Kenshin could hear voices as he slowly approached.

"I'm surprised that Hokusai took only Katsura to Shinsengumi main headquarters. I expected him to take the Commanders as well."

_Katsura's not here? At least he's alive!_ Kenshin thought, relief washing through him.

"I agree, sir. It does seem odd. It's too bad you weren't allowed to question the prisoners, though," the other man responded.

"Yes. I would have liked to be able to provide information, as well as the prisoners. It would look good in my report," the first man said, sighing. "Oh, well," he continued after a moment, his voice darkening with malicious amusement, "at least we know that they will make sure that Katsura is _thoroughly_ questioned. How I wish I could be involved in his interrogation. He acted so noble! I'd like to see how noble he is when he's screaming in agony."

Kenshin literally saw red for an instant. _You honorless bastard!_ Kicking the door fully open, Kenshin stormed into the office, taking in the positions of the two men in an instant. The officer standing in front of him had spun to face the unexpected threat, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Before he could finish drawing his katana, Kenshin had disemboweled him with a vicious backhanded slash. Turning his attention to the man seated behind an old desk, who was wearing the uniform of a Shinsengumi Captain, Kenshin raised his katana. With one incredibly powerful downward stroke, he cut the desk in half.

Scrambling out of his chair, Captain Isayama frantically tried to get away from the fierce swordsman. With his burning amber eyes and flowing blood-red hair, the man looked like a vengeful demon. The realization of who was before him chilled his soul and sent convulsive tremors down his back. "Battousai!" Isayama gasped, automatically reaching for his sword.

When he realized that it was on the rack next to the wall, he paled. He couldn't believe it when he heard the Battousai say, "Get your sword," in a soft, venomous voice that was both hard and cold, promising a slow, painful death. Edging toward his weapons, Isayama never took his eyes away from the hitokiri. Once he had his katana in his hands, he began to regain his confidence. The assassin should not have underestimated him!

Kicking half of the desk aside, Kenshin began advancing on the Captain. Sensing the building tension in the man's ki, Kenshin knew that he was about to attack. With his lips curled in a silent snarl, the Captain charged forward with a variation on the Hiratsuki thrusting attack. Noting the inherent weakness in his sloppy form, Kenshin almost casually blocked the thrust, instantly countering with a two-handed, overhead 'pear-splitter' stroke that cleaved through the Captain's skull as though it were a melon. Still angered by the man's cruel comments about Katsura, Kenshin cleaned his blade on the Captain's haori before he left the office.

There was only one more grouping of auras in the building, and it included the two Ishin Shishi Commanders. Assuming that he would find them in the detention center, Kenshin proceeded through the quiet building prepared for the worst. When he arrived at the entrance to the cellblock, he was surprised to find it unguarded. Apparently all of the guards were gathered together at one of the cells.

Taking a moment to open himself to receive impressions, Kenshin confirmed that there was no one else in the building other than the men grouped ahead and those in the infirmary. Reassured, he slipped noiselessly down the cell-lined corridor. Four men were clustered before a maximum security cell. Three of them were Shinsengumi swordsmen, two of whom were holding up a battered and bleeding man wearing a Choshu uniform. The third one drove his fist hard into the prisoner's stomach, driving the air from his lungs in an explosive _huff!_ Other than that, though, the prisoner made no sound.

"Come on, Sarumara!" one of the men holding the prisoner exclaimed. "That's enough! If you keep this up, you'll kill him! And how will we explain that?"

"These traitors killed my friends! I'm going to make certain they suffer for it!" Sarumara growled, landing another blow to the man's ribs.

Enraged, Kenshin ran silently down the corridor, his katana already drawn. Before the group knew that he was there, he had already struck at Sarumara, severing his spine with one blow. Neatly avoiding the body, Kenshin swung two-handed at the man on the left, slicing diagonally through the fighter's left shoulder. The stroke sheared through the man's chest, separating his head, right shoulder and arm from his body. Continuing the follow-through into a full circle, Kenshin faced the last Shinsengumi fighter. The third guard let go of the prisoner, who collapsed at his feet, but just stood there staring down stupidly at the sword Kenshin had buried in his chest.

With a swift jerk, Kenshin pulled his katana free and stalked into the cell, where two more guards stood, their swords already in defensive position. They were obviously terrified, but at least they weren't going to go down without a fight. Without a word, they separated as far apart as they could, to present two targets. Yelling fierce battle cries, both men charged at once. They almost ran into each other when their target vanished.

Having jumped straight up, Kenshin twisted himself end-for-end in midair so that he could push off from the high ceiling. Transferring his katana to his left hand, he drew his wakizashi. As he fell toward the two Shinsengumi swordsmen, his swords flashed to either side and two heads flew in opposite directions. Impossibly, Kenshin somehow managed to flip before he hit the floor and landed crouched between the two guards.

Rising gracefully, Kenshin shifted his wakizashi to his left hand, holding both swords in the one hand, while he reached into the sleeve of his gi and removed a cloth. He wiped the blood from the blades and sheathed them before looking at the three Commanders who were staring at him in slack-jawed amazement. "Commander Gushiken, Commander Miwa," Kenshin politely addressed the two Commanders he knew, looking expectantly at the third man sitting on the stone bench.

Shaking himself out of his astonishment, Gushiken spoke up, "Forgive me, Himura-san, I don't believe you have met Commander Kamata. Commander Fuschida is the man who was being beaten."

"Commander Kamata," Kenshin said, moving aside as Miwa left the cell to check on Fuschida. Walking over to stand before Gushiken, Kenshin considered the manacles and chains that festooned his wrists and ankles._ He must have been the one who held off so many Shinsengumi. They obviously fear his strength._ He thought the chains were a bit much, though, considering that Gushiken was covered in bandages. "Can you stand, sir?" Kenshin asked, offering a hand to Gushiken.

"Yes," Gushiken replied, hesitating to accept Himura's offer. However, after meeting Himura's steady gaze, he grasped the proffered hand and was surprised at the strength he displayed as he effortlessly pulled him to his feet. "Thank you, Himura-san, for freeing us."

"You're welcome," Kenshin responded softly. "Where are the other Commanders?"

"They are dead. Katsura-san was captured, too, Himura-san. We were unable to protect him," Gushiken responded, looking ashamed.

"I know. What condition is Katsura-san in?" Kenshin queried, concern evident in his voice.

"He received several wounds during the fight, but he should be all right," Gushiken answered reassuringly. "He was taken to Shinsengumi main headquarters less than an hour ago."

"Don't worry, Commander Gushiken, I _will_ rescue him," Kenshin stated, turning as Miwa entered the cell holding up a ring of keys.

Gushiken did not doubt him. He had heard the note of conviction in Himura's voice and seen the determination in his eyes. The words had felt something like a vow, and Gushiken could easily believe that nothing short of death would prevent Himura from fulfilling his oath.

"Commander Fuschida was pretty badly beaten," Miwa reported, walking over to where Gushiken stood. After flipping through the keys, he selected a small one and used it to open the manacles on Gushiken's wrists. Squatting down carefully because of his wounds, Miwa unlocked the shackles, while Gushiken cautiously stretched.

"Come on," Kenshin urged, "we've got to get out of here."

Kenshin watched as Kamata slowly stood up and began walking across the cell. He hadn't said a word and didn't look good. He was heavily bandaged and from the look of his eyes and how unsteady he was, Kenshin surmised that he had a major concussion. Gushiken wasn't in much better shape and was moving very carefully, although he was much more alert than Kamata. Gushiken reached down to pick up the two swords that the slain guards had no more use for, handing one to Miwa. With Miwa helping Kamata, they left the cell. Once in the corridor, Kenshin assisted Fuschida in standing up. He was bleeding through his bandages and was obviously in a great deal of pain. But other than hissing through his clenched teeth once, he never made a sound, enduring his pain stoically. He also accepted a katana, swinging it thoughtfully before starting down the hall.

Kenshin scanned the surrounding area for auras and was relieved to detect Uchida's ki coming near, along with a large group, some of whom he also recognized. Kenshin led them through the halls as quickly as possible, but that wasn't saying much. They had just reached the main hallway, when Kenshin felt a strong fighter's ki approaching the building's back door.

Much to Commander Gushiken's surprise, Himura suddenly looked concerned and then ran down the hallway, toward the back of the building. Turning to see what had attracted his attention, Gushiken was amazed to see Himura arrive just as the back door opened. With one flashing battoujutsu, the unsuspecting Shinsengumi swordsman was dead. In moments Himura was back, once again wiping his blade clean.

As they walked toward the front doors, Gushiken reflected on what Himura had just done. What kind of instincts did a hitokiri have to possess to be able to survive as long as Himura had? Certainly his skills were on a level far above Gushiken's own, and _he_ was considered a formidable warrior. Gushiken had noticed the bodies they had passed. Including the five guards in the cellblock and the man Himura had just now killed, Gushiken had counted eleven bodies. Just then he saw the two men near the front doors – make that thirteen bodies. No alarms had been given, so that meant that Himura had taken care of the sentries posted outside as well. Gushiken knew the security had been doubled, so did that mean that Himura had killed another ten or twelve guards before he entered the building? Gushiken discreetly looked at the hitokiri walking beside him. His face was impassive, displaying none of the emotions one might expect from a man who had just killed at least twenty-five men. And if rumor was correct, Battousai was only fifteen. Incredible!

Kenshin escorted the Commanders out of the building and away from the Shinsengumi district station. The sky had lightened considerably, with the clouds glowing pearlescent pink, and the air was fresh and sweet. Kenshin noticed none of this. All he could think about was going to Shinsengumi main headquarters and freeing Katsura, but he couldn't leave the Commanders. He could sense how near Uchida and the other Ishin Shishi were. They would be here in a matter of a couple of minutes. It took all of his self-control to stay calm and relaxed.

"Himura-san? Why are we waiting here?" Miwa asked, nervous about remaining so near to the district station.

"A troop of Ishin Shishi will be here in a minute. They will take you to safety," Kenshin replied quietly. All four Commanders stared at him when the troop did indeed show up in only a minute, but he completely ignored them.

Uchida was confused when they came upon Himura and four of the Commanders a short distance from the district station. "Himura-san! Where's Katsura-san and the other two Commanders?"

"The two Commanders are dead, Uchida, and Katsura-san has been taken to Shinsengumi main headquarters for interrogation. I'm going there now. Follow as soon as you can."

"Himura-san!" Uchida called, but it was too late, he had already disappeared.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **First, I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! Once again I must apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. My four-year-old granddaughter, Sienna, has been visiting me this past month. She is a very sweet child and I am thoroughly enjoying her stay, but it has severely affected the amount of time I can spend writing. I appreciate your patience and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

Just a brief note on the phrase "don't kill the messenger." This idea was expressed by Sophocles as far back as 442 B.C. and much later by Shakespeare in 'Henry IV, Part II' (1598) and in 'Antony and Cleopatra' (1606-07).

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed, so I have removed the reviewer responses that had originally been included with this chapter. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**Bakufu** - the military government of the Shogunate, which was overthrown by the Revolution

**battoujutsu** - The act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.'

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.'

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**domo arigatou gozaimasu** - the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita - a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**haori** - Hip- or thigh-length kimono coat which adds formality. Haori were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women, though women's kimono jackets tend to be longer.

**Higashiyama-ku** - a ward (district) in eastern Kyoto

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiratsuki** - a fighting style created by Hijikata Toshizo, deputy leader of the Shinsengumi

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** - Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Ikedaya** - massacre of Ishin Shishi leaders by the Shinsengumi at the Ikedaya Inn on June 5, 1864

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin no Sanketsu** - Roughly translated, it means 'three nobles of the restoration;' the triumvirate of the new Meiji era: Okubo Toshimichi, Saigo Takamori and Katsura Kogorou

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**ki** - a person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**-ku **- means ward or district

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minasan** - everyone

**miso** - fermented bean paste; it's usually made into soup (misoshiru)

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Okubo Toshimichi** - Born August 10, 1830; he was a samurai and one of the leading Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he became the Minister of the Interior, one of the highest-ranking members of the new Meiji government. He was assassinated on May 14, 1878.

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Saigo Takamori** - Born in 1827-28; he was a samurai and leader of the Satsuma rebels. He, along with Katsura Kogorou and Okubo Toshimichi (also of Satsuma), were the prime leaders of the rebellion against the Shogunate government. He became the Meiji government's Army General. He died on September 24, 1877, when he chose to be beheaded after having unsuccessfully led a force of samurai against the Meiji government when their rice stipends were eliminated.

**-san **- an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**seppuku** - ritual suicide by disembowelment

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**tofu** - a cheese-like food made from curdled soybean milk; bean curd

**Tomoe (Yukishiro Tomoe)** - Himura Kenshin's wife, he accidentally killed her in a fight to the death with a Shogunate samurai

**udon** - Japanese noodles made from wheat, whole-wheat, or whole-wheat and unbleached white flour, they are eaten hot in broth or cold with a soy-based dipping sauce

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**Author's Note:** Once again I am grateful for Misaoshiru pointing out a major error in my timeline for _Kyuushutsu_. Unfortunately, I did not do enough research and was unaware that at this time (May 1865) Katsura, Okubo and Saigo were not co-leaders of the Ishin Shishi. The Satsuma-Choshu Alliance did not occur until 1866. I have seriously tried to see how I could correct this problem, but do not feel that I can without completely rewriting the entire story. I apologize for the inaccuracy of my story and ask you to please accept the use of artistic license in this story and enjoy it, such as it is.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Six**

While running through the dark streets of Kyoto toward the Shinsengumi main headquarters, Kenshin kept his senses on high alert, seeking any indication of hostile auras. The Shinsengumi were entirely too active at this time for him to take any chances. His diligence paid off only a few minutes later, when he felt several strong warriors' auras ahead, two of which stood out like beacons to his sensitive inner sight. Instantly, he completely masked his ki and slipped into a nearby alley. Jumping to the roof of the nearest building, he moved silently over the rooftops toward the group. Kenshin worked his way closer using the stealth he had mastered as the Ishin Shishi's Shadow Hitokiri.

Kenshin had recognized those two bright auras instantaneously as belonging to Okita Souji and Saito Hajime, Captains of the Shinsengumi First and Third Troops, respectively, and the two strongest swordsmen in the Shinsengumi. He could scarcely believe his good fortune. One of the most dangerous aspects of rescuing Katsura from Shinsengumi main headquarters was the probability of having to face both Saito and Okita. Kenshin had fought both Captains more than once, although circumstances had forced the duels to be inconclusive. He was confident that he could defeat them in an all out attack, but it would be much more difficult while protecting an injured Katsura. After a moment's debate, Kenshin decided to take the time to see if he could learn anything that might affect his mission to rescue Katsura. Taking full advantage of the shadows, he edged close enough to overhear their conversation.

". . . ridiculous to drag out the meeting until dawn!"

"I agree, Dazai, but you have to admit, the geisha was very beautiful, eh, Saito?" Okita looked up at his dour comrade with a cheerful smile.

"Hn. Who was the ahou who decided to hold a secret meeting in a teahouse?" Saito grumbled. He had little patience with fools in the first place, and even less for idiots who wasted an entire night on trivialities.

Tilting his head thoughtfully, Okita considered the question for a moment. "I believe it was Inihara-san."

"Damn bureaucrats." Saito looked disgusted and toyed with the hilt of his katana, as if he was considering whether Aku Soku Zan would apply to this situation. "When it comes to security, they have no more sense than a monkey does. The meeting should have been held at headquarters."

"It certainly would have been a lot easier," Okita agreed amiably.

Mildly amused at Saito's disgruntled complaints, Kenshin thought it was ironic that the two Captains had been up all night. _It appears to have been a poor night for sleeping. _Thinking of the reason why _he_ had not slept that night brought him back to his surroundings with a jolt, all humor forgotten. Since their conversation indicated that they were uninvolved with Katsura's capture, Kenshin let them continue on their way unaware of his presence. At the pace they were walking, it would take them no more than forty-five minutes to get back to headquarters. By going straight across the city, he could be there in fifteen minutes. That didn't leave much time to rescue Katsura. He took off, running across the rooftop as fast as possible.

Arriving at Shinsengumi main headquarters, Kenshin took a position on the roof of a nearby building, observing the activity within the complex. Seeing the walled compound in the early morning light gave him a slightly different viewpoint than the one he had gained a few hours earlier. A closed carriage with the Shinsengumi insignia emblazoned on the doors was waiting in front of the main entrance into the administration building, the driver standing near the horses' heads.

Realizing that it would most likely be useless, Kenshin still opened himself up to receive impressions, searching for Katsura's ki. At this time of day, there were many more men awake than there had been earlier. As he had expected, it was impossible for him to differentiate Katsura's ki from so many auras, he would have to get much closer.

Even though the knowledge that Okita and Saito were getting closer was intensifying his sense of urgency by the moment, Kenshin forced himself to concentrate on the task ahead, pushing all distracting thoughts away. Infiltrating Shinsengumi main headquarters in daylight would be extremely dangerous, but if he were to succeed in freeing Katsura, he could take no unnecessary risks. Once he crossed the wall into the compound, he could not stop. He had to have a plan already prepared. As much as he wanted to go in as quickly as possible, he would take whatever time was necessary to maximize his chance of success.

Katsura would certainly be held in the cellblock, under heavy guard. That meant that Kenshin would have to enter the administration building, make his way down to the basement, free Katsura and leave the complex. Simple. The only problem was there were nearly two hundred swordsmen standing in the way.

_First things first, _he thought, thinking furiously. _Get into the complex._ From his earlier reconnaissance, Kenshin knew there were two places where he could cross the wall unobserved by the inner sentries. Previously, he had come across behind the stable, but that wouldn't work this time. He could see several people working in and around the barn. Two young boys were running back and forth, carrying soiled straw to a wagon parked behind the horse stables. It would be virtually impossible to get in unseen and he would not kill innocent stablehands. That meant he would have to enter the compound behind a storage shed. That wasn't good, because it was farther away from the main buildings, but he had no other option.

_Next, get across the grounds. _Because of the layout of the buildings, Kenshin couldn't simply go straight to the central building. The building nearest to the storage shed was the dining hall, but there were too many people coming and going. Apparently men coming off night duty were being served their meals now. There was no way he could chance going close to that building. Instead, he would have to go to the infirmary. It was a little out of the way, but it put him closer to the end of the nearest barracks. That would be tricky, though. He'd have to watch for men leaving their quarters. From the barracks, it was a straight shot to the administration building.

_Enter the building. _Now _that_ was going to be a problem. Intently, Kenshin studied the building. None of the windows he could see on the first floor were open and there certainly wouldn't be time to check each window until he could find one that was unlocked. There were no open windows on the second floor either, and with the morning sun shining directly into the covered balcony, he would be clearly visible if he tried to force his way in. Worried that he would have to work his way around to the other side of the building, he continued his inspection. If he had to try to enter through the back entrance, it would be impossible to keep his presence a secret. Just as he was beginning to think that a direct assault was his only choice, he spotted an open window on the third floor. Though it would be a very challenging maneuver, he now had a way into the building.

_Then all I've got to do is rescue Katsura and leave. _Kenshin snorted at the ridiculous understatement. This would be the most difficult mission he had ever attempted. He could not allow himself to be distracted, even for a moment. Eliminating all extraneous thoughts, he considered what he would be facing once he was inside. He knew there were men within the building, but they were all on the first floor. That would help. However, it was impossible to predict what would happen, so there was no point in wasting time trying to plan every little detail now. He would go in prepared to do whatever was necessary and be ready to take advantage of any opportunities that presented themselves.

Being extremely cautious, Kenshin worked his way around the headquarters until he was positioned in an alley across from where he intended to cross the high wall that surrounded the compound. Ruthlessly controlling his impatience, he waited until the first set of patrolling guards disappeared around the corner. Sprinting, he covered the intervening space in seconds and was up and over the wall long before the next pair of guards had appeared.

Landing noiselessly, he crouched at the base of the wall momentarily, surveying the immediate area with both his inner and outer senses. Assured that there was no one nearby, he ran at full speed – becoming nothing more than a faint blur – to the storage shed. Edging around the side of the small structure, he looked at the infirmary that was his next goal, scanning the adjacent surroundings. Disappearing, he traversed the distance in moments, running even faster than before.

Grumbling to himself about lazy helpers, assistant cook Hatakeda Aki shoved the kitchen's back door open. Manhandling a heavy tub of garbage through the doorway, he started to haul it to the nearby cart when he thought he heard whispered footsteps. He stopped and set the tub down looking around for the source of the quiet sound. Seeing nothing except a small puff of dust, he jumped nervously when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Hatakeda?" came a gruff voice.

Glancing over his shoulder at the Shinsengumi swordsman who had sneaked up on him, Aki asked, "Did you see or hear anything just now, Tanuma?"

"Nah," Tanuma replied, looking around. "Why?"

"I thought I heard something. Guess I was wrong," Aki mumbled, feeling foolish for having asked.

"Well, keep your eyes peeled. You never know, somebody might be tryin' to steal the garbage," Tanuma said, laughing as he walked away.

"Yeah, yeah. Wise ass," Aki muttered beneath his breath. Dismissing the entire incident, he picked up the heavy tub and continued to the cart.

Kenshin arrived behind the infirmary and quickly slipped around the corner. He started to move down the side of the building when a door he hadn't noticed before suddenly opened before him. Startled, he barely had enough time to jump to the roof and lay flat before someone walked out, slamming the door behind them. _Damn it! _he thought, taking a deep breath and holding it in an attempt to slow down his racing heart. It seemed to take forever before the man finally walked away and turned the corner._ I don't have time for this! Saito and Okita are getting closer by the minute! _

Closing his eyes, Kenshin extended his senses to their fullest, focusing on the locations of the nearest auras. Luckily, he wasn't visible to the sentries that were posted inside the walled compound. After all, they were supposed to be looking out for intruders crossing the wall, not watching the activity within the complex itself. There were quite a lot of people around the dining hall, but only part of the infirmary could be seen from there. There were still only a few men in the administration building, and they were all on the first floor. The barracks was becoming busy, however, as more men woke up. He would have to move quickly.

Dropping down from the roof, Kenshin walked to the end of the building and carefully looked toward the barracks. The area was clear, so he raced across the intervening space, stopping by the corner nearest to the administration building. He couldn't see anyone, but he could feel several men coming near. Unfortunately, one of the guards stationed at the back door into the main building was looking toward the barracks. Kenshin waited anxiously – praying to every kami he knew of – for the guard to look away before the approaching men arrived. This was the most difficult part of his plan to get into the building and the timing was critical. With absolute concentration, he examined every foot of the parade ground that stood between him and his goal. It was crucial that he judge the distances correctly, since he wouldn't get a second chance.

At last, the guard turned away and Kenshin was gone. Running faster than he ever had before, he became virtually invisible as he crossed the open area. Keeping his eyes firmly focused on the spot he had chosen, he raced forward, his left hand resting on his swords. With no hesitation, he coiled tightly within himself and leaped upwards the instant he arrived at his take off point. Still running when he landed on the balcony's roof, he took two steps and dove through the open window, tucking and rolling across the dojo's polished floor, being careful of his swords. Coming up in a semi-crouch, Kenshin froze, listening for any indication that he had been seen. Hearing none, he stood up, breathing heavily.

Taking a few moments to relax, Kenshin centered himself and extended his inner sight, seeking Katsura's ki. He could not feel it, but he did sense that a man with a very strong sword-ki was coming up the stairs toward the dojo. Striding silently toward the stairway, Kenshin stood next to the door, waiting for him to arrive. Within moments a man dressed in a training gi and hakama, daisho at his side, stepped into the room. A flashing battoujutsu removed his head before he even realized he wasn't alone. After flicking the blood from his sword, Kenshin sheathed it. Stepping over the body, he left the dojo.

Moving with assassin's stealth, Kenshin went down the stairs, keeping all of his senses at high alert. He still could not feel Katsura's ki and was beginning to become worried. _Even if he is asleep or unconscious, I should be able to detect him at this distance! What is going on?! _he thought anxiously. Standing at the foot of the stairs and looking down the wide main hall on the first floor, Kenshin could clearly feel the auras of at least ten men grouped in offices near the front doors. Concentrating, he could sense five auras in the detention center below, three of which he recognized as the prisoners he had seen earlier. Slowly advancing down the hallway, he studied the auras of the men in the offices ahead, thinking that perhaps Katsura was there, being questioned. But no, there was no indication that he was in the building. _Where is he?! _Kenshin was focused so intently upon the auras of the men ahead, he was caught momentarily off guard when the back doors suddenly opened and a large group of Shinsengumi fighters wearing training uniforms walked into the building.

They stopped short when they saw a swordsman wearing a Choshu uniform standing in the hallway. Immediately, an alarm was raised, drawing the attention of the guards standing outside the doors and the men at the other end of the building.

"There's an intruder!" one of the Shinsengumi yelled.

"It's the Battousai!" another shouted, having noticed that the swordsman had red hair.

Drawing their swords, the group charged forward. Kenshin could hear confusion behind him, as men ran into the hallway. Outside, the sentries were sounding the alert and Kenshin could feel more fighters running toward the building. Remembering that the offices were unlocked, Kenshin momentarily considered escaping through a window, but there were even more Shinsengumi swordsmen outside now, trying to surround the building. Watching the oncoming swordsmen, Kenshin cleared his mind – setting aside all speculation about Katsura – and prepared to fight his way free. For Katsura's sake, he had to escape. Turning, he suddenly raced down the hall, toward the front entrance and the smaller group of men.

Stunned, they watched as the Battousai ran toward them, followed by more than twenty fighters. Three men stepped forward, forming the first line of defense to prevent him from reaching the doors. They intended to keep the Battousai from escaping and hold him until the others could come up from behind.

Performing a battoujutsu without breaking stride, Kenshin cut down all three men and threw himself into the knot of remaining swordsmen. His katana flashing repeatedly as he spun in a circle, Kenshin took out five men at once. Now only two men stood between him and the door. Assuming one of the Hiratsuki positions, the nearest swordsman took his stand, his eyes glinting with determination. Sensing the arrival of more Shinsengumi on the other side of the doors, Kenshin continued to advance. The front doors slammed open, startling his adversary. Exploiting his distraction, Kenshin killed him with a thrust through the heart. A squad of fighters ran in, forcing Kenshin to take a few steps back to give himself enough room to maneuver.

Coming face to face with a scene straight out of a nightmare, the Shinsengumi swordsmen stared at the redheaded Ishin Shishi assassin standing before them surrounded by corpses, a bloody sword held loosely in his hand. Drawing his wakizashi, the Battousai faced them. Expressionless as ever, only his eyes showed any emotion, glowing with an unconquerable spirit. Before the men could react, he was already in their midst. Striking with incredible precision, the hitokiri's blades seemed to be everywhere at once. Twisting and turning fluidly, each stroke flowed into the next, with no loss of momentum or power. Bodies began to pile up as the Battousai fought his way toward the doors.

Although they were unprepared for the Battousai's surprising attack, the Shinsengumi swordsmen would not retreat, preferring to die, rather than dishonor the samurai code. More than half of their squad was killed in less than a minute, but that only seemed to strengthen their resolve. Seeing that the other group of Shinsengumi had almost reached them, the remaining fighters redoubled their efforts to kill the infamous manslayer.

With the arrival of the first group of swordsmen, Kenshin found himself in the middle of nearly thirty fighters. Using his sense of perception to its fullest, he was able to either avoid or block almost all of the strikes aimed at him. However, he could not parry all of them. He was able to successfully block a thrust aimed at his throat, but could not completely avoid another one that slid across his upper right arm, slicing into his biceps. Driven backwards by a concerted attack from three swordsmen, burning pain flared in his left side as a slash managed to get past his guard, only partially deflected by his sheaths. Spinning instantly, Kenshin's wakizashi took his assailant's head off in one smooth stroke, blood splashing across the wall. Completing the spin, he continued fighting the original three Shinsengumi, killing two before they could take advantage of the distraction.

Frustrated, the Shinsengumi warriors watched as the Battousai felled man after man. If he was concerned about the number of men surrounding him, he did not display it, his impassive expression never changing. The assassin moved with incomparable grace, his swords creating a shield of steel that the swordsmen found nearly impossible to break through. Although he was bleeding heavily from two wounds, the hitokiri seemed totally unaffected by his injuries. The number of fallen Shinsengumi was causing problems for the remaining fighters, the bodies impeding their attacks, although the Battousai didn't seem to be bothered as he continued to cut down his enemies.

Kenshin knew that time was running out. His opponents knew that, too, and were making a desperate effort to delay him until reinforcements could arrive. He could hear more Shinsengumi entering the building from the back and could sense even more running toward the building. He had to get outside now, before he was trapped. Even with his exceptional sword skills, he could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

A young fighter slipped in a pool of blood, accidently impaling himself on Kenshin's blade, distracting him for a moment. Kenshin barely managed to jump back in time as another swordsman attacked, turning a vicious slash that was intended to disembowel him into a long shallow cut across his abdomen. Freeing his sword with a jerk, Kenshin slid aside at the last moment, deflecting a diagonal slice coming down toward his back with his katana, while driving his wakizashi into the man's throat. With only ten swordsmen left opposing him, Kenshin turned toward the doors. The men coming up behind him were getting too close._ I don't have time to take each man down one at a time. I'll have to use a variation of the Ryu Sou Sen. The wild attack technique will take a lot out of me, but I have no choice. _Taking a deep breath, he centered himself and exploded into action.

To the Shinsengumi fighters who were running down the hall, it appeared that the Battousai simply vanished. One moment he was there, the next, he was gone. Then the men positioned before the front doors began screaming and collapsing, bloody wounds suddenly appearing on their bodies. The only thing the swordsmen could see were silver flashes, until the Battousai abruptly reappeared, standing in the midst of the bodies before the doors. Shocked by what they had just seen, the swordsmen's forward rush faltered.

Flicking the blood from his wakizashi, Kenshin sheathed it before opening the doors. The carriage was still parked in front, although the driver was nowhere to be seen. He knew he had less than a minute before the Shinsengumi fighters behind him would be coming through the doors. Kenshin leaped to the top of the carriage to survey the area. Several groups were running across the courtyard, but only one squad currently faced him. The massive main gate was closed and half a dozen sentries were gathered in front of it.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, Kenshin evaluated the situation. With swordsmen converging from both sides, once again going forward was his best option. At least out here he had more room to maneuver. Launching himself forward, Kenshin raced toward the nearest man, his battoujutsu leaving a deep gash from hip to shoulder. Jumping over the body, he darted between two men, shifting his katana to his left hand and using it to cut the lefthand man's throat, while disemboweling the man on the right with his wakizashi.

Once again sheathing his wakizashi, he continued forward, seeing a group of six men running toward him. For a moment, weariness weighed him down, slowing his reflexes and making him feel clumsy. Shaking his head angrily, Kenshin let that anger burn through his fatigue. _I will __**not**__ be defeated! I've come too far to give in now! __**Katsura!**_Amber eyes blazing, Kenshin released his sword-ki in a fierce intimidation attack that completely rattled the oncoming men. Stumbling, the fighters fell out of formation and Kenshin took advantage of their confusion to slip among them, his swords blurring. The last two fell after managing to put up a brief defense. Flicking the blood off of his swords, Kenshin sheathed them and kept going.

Well aware of the men coming toward him from behind, Kenshin charged directly at the six sentries guarding the main gates. Three of them ran forward, spreading out to try to surround him. He swerved to the left, leaping high over one of the guards. Twisting himself around in midair and using a two-handed downwards slash, he buried his katana in the man's head. Landing behind the corpse, Kenshin placed his foot in the middle of the man's back and yanked his blade free. Before the other two could react, he had already sheathed his sword and was sprinting toward the three guards standing before the gates, leaving the other two sentries gaping at his back for a moment before they chased after him.

Putting on an extra burst of speed, Kenshin reached the sentries well ahead of the others. The oldest man stepped forward, drawing his katana and gesturing rudely. Moving to the side so swiftly he seemed to disappear, Kenshin repaid the guard's crude behavior by cutting his sword arm off at the shoulder. The man's agonized scream was cut short when his head joined his arm on the ground. The two young sentries were standing there, eyes wide, staring at the headless corpse lying before them. They didn't have time to react before they were run through by Kenshin's swords. Spinning, Kenshin raced back the way he had come and passed between the two remaining guards. Both skidded in their attempts to stop and face the young hitokiri. Turning, they couldn't even raise their swords before their heads flew from their shoulders.

Finishing the follow-through for his battoujutsu, Kenshin ran back to the locked gate. Taking a moment to breathe deeply and center himself, he extended his inner senses outwards, seeking Okita and Saito's bright auras. As expected, they were very close, no more than two or three minutes away.

With no time to lose, Kenshin faced the large double gate. He didn't want to reveal his ability to leap incredible heights, so he chose another means of escape. Raising his katana, he made two powerful slashes, easily cutting an 'X' through the gate's reinforced timbers. The broken gate collapsed, the two halves hanging awkwardly from their hinges. Kenshin ran through the opening, glancing back at the astonished Shinsengumi swordsmen who were staring in disbelief at the wreckage before them.

* * *

Worried, Katsura sat in the darkness of the carriage, wondering what would happen next. He hadn't liked the cold, calculating look in the Shinsengumi officer's eyes. It sent a frisson of dread through his nerves that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. The menacing aura this man exuded made the devious Captain Isayama seem like an ineffectual fool. While the Shinsengumi were the Shogunate's police force in Kyoto, they strictly followed the samurai bushido, and Katsura respected them for that. But this officer's actions seemed to betray the Shinsengumi's sense of honor. Katsura had seen the way the man's eyes had lit up as he had shuffled his way out of the cell and it did not speak well for his future.

After what felt like an unending ride, the carriage finally slowed down and stopped. When the door was opened, Katsura squinted against the bright light, but made no attempt to move. Even so, the two burly guards sitting next to him stiffened, as though they thought he might suddenly escape. Shaking his head slightly, Katsura nearly laughed at the ludicrous idea. Sobering swiftly, he noticed a soldier wearing an army uniform was holding the carriage door open. Before he could say anything, the two Shinsengumi officers stepped outside, followed by the guard nearest the door.

Slowly, Katsura stood and moved to the doorway. Looking around, he immediately realized that they were at the Shogunate's Kyoto headquarters. The mounted Shinsengumi guards were gone, replaced by a squad of soldiers that surrounded the carriage. But the Shinsengumi officer had said that he was being taken to Shinsengumi main headquarters for questioning! Why had he been brought here, instead? Before he could consider the situation any further, he was literally jerked out of his thoughts when the guard standing in front of him grabbed the manacles that were locked on his wrists. Unable to step down, Katsura jumped out of the carriage, landing somewhat clumsily.

Watching Katsura's face intently, Hokusai gave his orders to the guard. "Take our guest to his quarters, and make sure he's . . . _comfortable_." He was pleased to see Katsura wince slightly at his comment, but hid his smile of satisfaction until after he had turned and walked away.

Smirking, the beefy guard yanked on the manacles again, painfully jolting his stiffened shoulder. Turning suddenly, the guard marched off into the building, forcing Katsura to stumble awkwardly along behind him while the soldiers laughed as he struggled to stay on his feet. Led through the halls and downstairs into a small detention center, he found himself standing before another cell. Opening the barred door, the sadistic guard dragged him across the cell floor and threw him against the stone wall. Shaking from the impact, Katsura barely had time to regain his balance before his arms were brutally wrenched above his head. The huge guard looped the chain he was holding over a hook mounted high on the wall. Gasping in pain as his shoulder wound was reopened, Katsura found himself nearly standing on tiptoe as he tried to relieve the terrible strain on his injury. Once again he could feel blood begin running down his chest.

Stepping back, the guard sneered at his prisoner, taking great delight in his suffering. After looking him over closely, the guard's eyes lit up with unholy pleasure. "Your clothing is torn, _sir_," he said mockingly. "Let me see what I can do about that."

With no further warning, he reached out and grasped the torn edges of Katsura's gi, ripping the cloth apart with his bare hands. Dropping the ruined garment onto the floor, he shifted his grip, tearing the yukata off as well. After inspecting the blood-soaked bandage wrapped around the prisoner's shoulder, the guard reached into his gi and pulled out a knife. Slipping the sharp blade under the dressing, he sliced through it, creating a thin bleeding cut. "There! That's better, isn't it, _sir?_"

Glaring at his tormentor, Katsura refused to give him the satisfaction of a reply.

Disappointed at not having gotten a rise out of his prisoner, the guard shrugged and left the cell, locking the door behind him. Leaning against the wall across from the door, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the Choshu leader.

No matter what he did, Katsura could not reduce the intolerable pressure his position put on his shoulder. The stab wound was bleeding sluggishly and throbbing painfully with every beat of his heart. He soon quit moving altogether, however, when he realized that all he was succeeding in doing was scraping his wrists raw. He assumed that this treatment was meant to force him to talk and wondered how long he would have to stand like this. Trying to distract himself from his pain, he began looking around. The cell was bare, with the exception of a small bench shoved against the other wall and a bucket sitting in the corner. It was dark, since the only illumination was the light that came through the door's steel bars. Finally noticing how cold it was in the cell, Katsura realized that the guard had taken his gi for more reasons than just to humiliate him. Without even a light yukata to help keep him warm, he was soon shivering uncontrollably.

It wasn't too long before he heard footsteps approaching. His guard stood at attention and opened the cell door. Katsura was quite surprised when the Shinsengumi officer who had brought him here walked in wearing an Army officer's uniform.

"You know, it feels good to get back into uniform," Hokusai remarked, enjoying the stunned look that Katsura was giving him. "I've worn one for so long, it feels strange to wear a hakama and gi. Oh, do forgive me, Katsura-_san_," he said sarcastically, "I haven't introduced myself. I am Hokusai Narihira, and I am a Colonel in the Shogunate Army."

"Why the deception?" Katsura asked when Hokusai paused, although he was pretty sure he knew the reasons behind the subterfuge.

"That should be obvious, Katsura. You are a very valuable prisoner, and I am certain that the Ishin Shishi are planning a rescue attempt as we speak. By making it appear that you are being held by the Shinsengumi, the Imperialists will waste time trying to stage a fruitless rescue. Time that I will put to good use."

Hokusai walked up to his prisoner and thoughtfully examined his injury. Reaching out and prodding it with a finger caused Katsura to flinch in a most satisfying manner. Stepping back, he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and fastidiously wiped his fingers clean as he watched the white-faced Choshu leader struggle to control his reaction. Smiling, he replaced the cloth and resumed speaking.

"You see, my job is to get you to tell me everything you know. And lest you think that you have some choice in the matter, let me assure you that you don't. I am _very_ good at my job, which is why I was given this assignment. I have never failed to obtain whatever information was required." Hokusai stopped speaking, giving Katsura a chance to say something. When he just waited patiently for the officer to continue, Hokusai raised an eyebrow. "What? No dramatic declarations of 'you'll never get me to talk?' Do you believe that you will be able to resist forever?"

"No," Katsura answered quietly, "but I don't have to 'resist forever.' In a few days any information that I have will be completely useless to you."

"Ah! A challenge!" Hokusai said, actually sounding pleased by the prospect. "Would you like to place a little wager on how long it takes me to break you? No? Oh, this _will_ be enjoyable!" Turning away, Hokusai threw one last comment over his shoulder. "Relax for now, Katsura, I'll be back in a while and we can begin our little . . . discussion."

Leaving his prisoner to consider his words, Hokusai left the cell, quite content with the way the game had started. He knew full well the value of psychological torture. He would give the Choshu leader some time to think about what was coming. It was a near certainty that by the time he came back, Katsura would have already begun his job for him.

* * *

When the group of Shinsengumi swordsmen turned the corner and faced Shinsengumi main headquarters, the first thing they saw were the shattered remains of the massive double gate hanging sadly from their hinges. The next thing they noticed were the bodies lying scattered across the front courtyard. Saito Hajime was the first one to walk through the broken gate. Amber eyes narrowed, he began examining the carnage spread out before him. It was eerily quiet. Men were moving about the grounds, but there was no anger, no moans or groans from the injured, no one was talking. It was as though everyone was in shock.

Striding up to one of the stunned fighters, Saito grabbed his shoulder to get his attention and snapped, "What happened here?!" When the man didn't answer quickly enough, he shook him and barked, "Report! **Now!**"

"S-sir!" the unfortunate man stuttered. "It was the Battousai, sir! He left just a couple of minutes ago!"

"What?!" Okita questioned incredulously, having just caught up to Saito. "Battousai did this? Why?"

"Yes, sir! No one knows why he attacked us. He just showed up and started killing men! And it gets worse, sir. He slaughtered nearly fifty men inside the administration building! He's a demon, sir!"

"That's ridiculous," Saito muttered, stalking away toward the main building's front doors, closely followed by Okita. Pausing, they waited until a carriage was driven back toward the stable before entering the building. One look at the number of corpses lying in pools of blood in the corridor proved that the shaken fighter hadn't been exaggerating.

"This makes no sense," Okita said sadly, recognizing most of the men. "What would make him attack headquarters?"

"He's gone insane," Saito stated flatly. "He wouldn't be the first hitokiri to do so. But I swear, I will make him pay for what he did today."

Before Okita could respond, both Captains turned at the sound of a galloping horse entering the courtyard. A Shinsengumi courier pulled his lathered horse to a stop so hard it sat on its haunches, sliding across the paving blocks.

"Sir! Higashiyama-ku district headquarters has been attacked! Over half the men have been killed!"

"Have the Ishin Shishi declared war on the Shinsengumi?!" Saito growled furiously. Glaring at the hapless courier, he snarled, "Get back to Higashiyama-ku as fast as possible. Tell them I'm coming and they're not to touch _anything_, do you hear me?! I'll be there as quickly as I can. Now, **GO!**"

"Yes, sir!" Saluting, he spun his horse around and clapped his heels to the horse's sides, disappearing through the broken gate.

"I don't believe this," Saito complained, shaking his head. "You!" he yelled at a passing swordsman, "Bring me a horse!" Nodding, the fighter ran off.

"Go check it out, Saito," Okita agreed softly. "I'll stay here and see what I can learn."

"Hn," Saito grunted as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light one.

* * *

While running away from Shinsengumi main headquarters, Kenshin was nearly overwhelmed by fatigue when his adrenaline rush began to fade. He had used an incredible amount of energy in the last few minutes and was beginning to feel the aftereffects. The pain from his injuries was starting to make itself felt at last. He had been so focused during the fights, he had scarcely noticed it. The slash on his left side throbbed intensely, irritated by the weight of his swords rubbing against it, while the long cut across his abdomen burned from the sweat running down his chest. For a moment he was confused by the stinging sensation he felt near his right shoulder, until he remembered the thrust that had slid across his arm.

But worst of all, was the crushing sense of failure he felt at not having found Katsura. _Why wasn't he at main headquarters? What went wrong? Where is he? _The questions kept repeating themselves over and over. But no answers were forthcoming. Finally, he had to set the maddening questions aside. He could do nothing without more information, and Uchida was his best hope for finding those elusive answers.

Seeing people ahead, Kenshin glanced down at himself before darting into the nearest alley. It wouldn't do to be seen in his current condition, he would attract way too much attention. His gi was slashed in several places and he was covered in blood, too much of which was his own.

As he ran through the alley, Kenshin sensed a large group of warriors' auras ahead. He approached cautiously, not anxious to walk into an ambush. As he drew near, he could hear the unmistakable sounds of fighting: battle cries, swords ringing, and screams of pain. Looking around the corner, he saw a troop of Ishin Shishi being attacked by Shinsengumi and it looked like the Imperialists were losing.

Without hesitation, Kenshin joined the fight, coming up behind a Shinsengumi swordsman who was about to kill a Choshu fighter. Using a two-handed grip, he drove his katana through the man's shoulder and deep into his chest with one powerful slash. Freeing his blade, Kenshin drew his wakizashi and entered the fray.

Startled by the unexpected death of his attacker, the Ishin Shishi fighter looked at the man who had saved him. Recognizing the red-haired swordsman, he yelled, "Battousai!"

Reaction to the surprising announcement spread throughout the fight. Several of the Shinsengumi wavered, looking around for the notorious hitokiri. The Ishin Shishi troops became more determined, attacking with renewed vigor.

Kenshin fully exploited the Shinsengumi fighters' hesitation, charging into the center of a group of swordsmen and taking down several in short order. He had to be careful now, though, since Ishin Shishi fighters were mixed in with the Shinsengumi. He almost struck at a man when he bumped into his back. Only a glimpse of the Choshu uniform saved the man's life.

"What . . . happened . . . to you . . . Himura-san?" squad leader Motoyoshi Tadiyuki asked breathlessly, between sword strokes, having noticed that he was injured.

"Shinsengumi headquarters," Kenshin grunted as he took a Shinsengumi swordsman's head off. "Katsura-san wasn't there." Dodging, he slashed another man from neck to groin.

From the corner of his eye, Motoyoshi saw a Shinsengumi swordsman leap toward him, his katana held straight forward in the classic Hiratsuki thrust position. Blocked by the press of bodies surrounding him, he could only stare as he saw his death swiftly approaching. With the Shinsengumi warrior only two steps away, Motoyoshi watched in horror as the man was shoved aside when a Rebel fighter crashed against him, sending him staggering directly toward the Battousai's back, perfectly positioned to run him through.

In the confusion of the melee, Kenshin's exhaustion betrayed him. Just an instant too late, he became aware of the sword thrusting toward his back. He frantically twisted his body in a desperate effort to block the blade. But, weakened by blood loss, his reaction was delayed by a fraction of a second. Too slowly, he brought up his katana, amber eyes widening as he saw the blade rushing toward his head. He stiffened, horrified, as he felt the searing kiss of cold steel slicing into the soft flesh of his throat. Despairingly, Kenshin grabbed convulsively at his neck in a vain attempt to stop the rush of hot blood. The next moment, he staggered as the fight seemed to come to a painfully abrupt halt – everything around him fading into darkness, except the keen edge of the deadly katana that filled his vision. A choked sound that might have been a groan escaped from between his clenched teeth just before his eyes dulled and he collapsed limply onto the ground.

Motoyoshi had desperately tried to reach Himura, but by the time he was able to break free, the assassin was already lying on the ground. In a fit of rage, the squad leader turned to the Shinsengumi fighter who had accidently brought the Battousai down and cut his throat with one vicious slash.

The sight of the red-haired hitokiri lying so still on the ground stunned the fighters – Ishin Shishi and Shinsengumi alike. The assassin had survived so many fights that both sides had almost come to believe that he was invulnerable, perhaps even inhuman. One comrade reached down to gently touch the fallen swordsman's neck, feeling for a pulse. Quickly, he pulled his bloodied hand back. Looking at the Ishin Shishi squad leader in stark disbelief, his shocked voice was clearly heard by all.

"He's dead!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! Okay, I am truly sorry that it took me nearly three months to post this chapter. Please accept my sincere apology. Gomen nasai gozaimasu, minasan! My granddaughter finally went home on the Fourth of July, and I thought that I would be able to complete the chapter quickly. Unfortunately, I encountered a major writer's block. I hope this chapter didn't suffer too much from the difficulty I had getting back into writing mode. I have already begun working on chapter seven and promise to post it as soon as possible.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed, so I have removed the reviewer responses that had originally been included with this chapter. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**ahou **- moron, idiot (in its most insulting sense)

**Aku Soku Zan **- 'slay evil immediately' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation; 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation), a motto of the Shinsengumi

**battoujutsu** - The act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.'

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.'

**bushido** - 'the way of the warrior,' was an ethical code of conduct, developed between the 11th to 14th centuries and was formalized during the opening years of the Tokugawa Shogunate for the members of the samurai class

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana) and one short (wakizashi)

**dojo** - a martial arts training hall

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**geisha** - traditional Japanese female artist and entertainer; geisha are not prostitutes

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**gomen nasai gozaimasu **- the very formal version of 'I'm very sorry'

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita - a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**Higashiyama-ku** - a ward (district) in eastern Kyoto

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiratsuki** - a fighting style created by Hijikata Toshizo, deputy leader of the Shinsengumi

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu **- Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri **- manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi **- the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**kami** - god

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou **- Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**ki** - a person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**-ku **- means ward or district

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minasan **- everyone

**Okita Souji **- Born Harumasa Soujiro in 1844 from a samurai family, he started training in the Shieikan Dojo at the age of nine with Kondo Isami, a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu. He proved to be a genius swordsman, and was a teacher of kenjutsu at 18. His signature technique being his Sandanzuki, which translates as 'Three Piece Thrust,' a technique that stabs the sword at the neck, left shoulder, and right shoulder. (This technique was said to have hit all three points almost simultaneously, but this is most likely embellishment.) Okita is usually considered one of the most talented and strongest out of the Shinsengumi, along with Saito Hajime and Nagakura Shinpachi. After the Boshin War, he went into a tuberculosis hospital in Edo and died at the age of 25, on May 30th, 1869.

**Rebels** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ryu Sou Sen **- (Dragon's Nest Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; this is a multiple strike attack, each of the swings hitting the opponent

**Saito Hajime **- Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the Third Troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late Shogunate period. He was not considered to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal technique of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of 'Aku Soku Zan' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation, 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation). He married Takagi Tokio, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**samurai** - Japan's ancient warrior class, officially abolished at the start of the Meiji era (1868)

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**Tokugawa** - the family that had been Shoguns from 1603 to 1868

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)

**yukata** - An informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages. They are also worn at onsen (hot springs) resorts, where they are often provided for the guests in the resort's own pattern. Yukata are also worn under a kimono or gi, and for sleeping.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Seven**

"He's dead!"

All the fighters seemed to freeze – the fateful words echoing through their minds – as they stared down at the body of the notorious red-haired hitokiri.

Ishin Shishi squad leader Motoyoshi's shoulders slumped at the horrifying pronouncement. First Katsura Kogorou was captured by the Shinsengumi, and now the Battousai had been killed. This was indeed an evil day for the Imperialists. Motoyoshi could hear the Choshu fighters around him muttering amongst themselves as they tried to deny the evidence of their own eyes.

"Battousai's dead!" a Shinsengumi swordsman yelled, raising his sword in a victory salute.

"Take the bastard's head! The Captains will want to put it on display!" another man shouted.

Motoyoshi's eyes narrowed as he lifted his katana. He would _not_ allow Himura's body to be defiled by these Mibu dogs! Taking his stand in front of the manslayer, he was flanked by two other Ishin Shishi swordsmen, their grim expressions mirroring his own. If the Shogunate's lapdogs wanted Himura's head, then they would have to kill _him_, too!

Shouting fierce battle cries, the clash began anew, with the Shinsengumi seizing the initiative. The Ishin Shishi met them head on, but it quickly became apparent that the momentum of the fight had gone against the Rebels again. With the realization that their greatest asset was dead, the Choshu fighters had lost heart and were barely holding their own against the exhilarated Shinsengumi.

The Rebels were looking at certain defeat when shouts suddenly rang out nearby. Another troop of Ishin Shishi ran up to join the fight, abruptly turning the tide in the Imperialists' favor. Faced with nearly overwhelming odds, the Shinsengumi chose to withdraw, deciding that delivering the news of the Battousai's death was the best thing they could do right now.

Somewhat surprised, Uchida watched the Shinsengumi swordsmen retreat. They didn't usually show such good sense, seemingly preferring to die rather than dishonor their bushido. Briefly, he wondered what had changed their minds this time. Shrugging at the mystery, he turned back and saw that many of the Choshu fighters had gathered together and appeared to be staring at something on the ground. Seeing Motoyoshi standing there grim-faced, Uchida walked up to him. "What's going on, Motoyoshi-san?"

The squad leader looked up, meeting Uchida's eyes bleakly. "It's Himura-san, sir. He was killed a few minutes ago," he said, stepping aside.

Appalled, Uchida looked down at Himura's body. He was lying face-down. His left hand, clutching at his neck, was coated in blood the same color as his long hair. He had a gash on his left side, and both his gi and hakama were drenched in blood. Somehow he looked even smaller, now that he was dead. When he was alive, his vitality and enormous _presence_ had made him seem much larger than he really was. "What happened?" Uchida asked numbly. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to the Ishin Shishi.

"Himura-san was already injured when he got here. He said he had been to Shinsengumi main headquarters and that Katsura-san wasn't there. He looked like he had taken them all on . . ." Motoyoshi's voice trailed off.

Uchida's thoughts were whirling. Katsura hadn't been at Shinsengumi headquarters? But Commander Gushiken had confirmed that Katsura had been taken there just minutes before Himura had arrived! Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Uchida asked, "How did he get killed?"

"That's the sad part, sir. It was an accident. A Shinsengumi fighter was shoved toward him, and Himura-san just couldn't get out of the way fast enough. His throat was cut."

"I see." Uchida had never been so worried in his life. He did not want to inform Okubo and Saigo that not only did he still have no idea where Katsura was being held, but that Himura was dead as well. Without Himura, he couldn't imagine how they would be able to rescue Katsura, even if they did find him. Uchida shook himself out of his daze. They couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get back to the inn and begin making plans, although he had no idea what those plans might be.

"Come on, we've got to move out! It won't take the Shinsengumi long to send more troops. We're too close to main headquarters!" Uchida snapped, bringing the men out of their stupor. He looked at the fallen hitokiri once again, sighing heavily. Glancing at the fighters surrounding him, he selected the largest man. "Nishiwara! Bring Himura-san. Let's go!"

Nishiwara reached down and respectfully took the katana from the manslayer's limp hand, sheathed it, and slid both swords free from his obi, handing them to Uchida. Bending over, he hefted the Battousai's body over his right shoulder, somewhat surprised at how light the assassin was. For some reason, it just didn't seem right. It was hard to reconcile this small man with the legendary assassin's reputation. Standing with ease, he immediately started trotting after the others, one arm wrapped around the Battousai's legs, steadying his burden.

* * *

Saito had just finished his second cigarette when he heard the clatter of hoofbeats as a stablehand ran toward him, leading a saddled horse. Dropping the cigarette butt, Saito took the reins from the young man and prepared to mount.

"Saito!"

Hearing Okita call out his name, Saito turned to see him standing in the doorway that led into the administration building.

"Hijikata-san said to get complete details on the damage done at Higashiyama-ku district station and, if possible, determine who actually carried out the attack." Okita paused, thinking. "Oh, and he wants to know who the ranking officer in charge is. You are to return and report to him as soon as possible, so that plans can be made." Having delivered Hijikata's orders, Okita started to step back into the building, but stopped, looking back at his friend. "Be careful, Saito. Somebody is out to destroy the Shinsengumi and you can't afford to take chances."

With a grunt, Saito acknowledged both the orders and Okita's concern. Swinging himself into the saddle, he gathered up the reins and was preparing to ride out, when a group of Shinsengumi fighters walked through the gate. Several of them were injured and were being helped by their comrades. The men stopped just inside the ruined gate, staring around at the men picking up the bodies lying in the courtyard. Lifting the reins, Saito walked his horse over to the bewildered group.

One of the men looked up, whispering, "What happened here, sir?"

"Battousai decided to go on a rampage through headquarters," Saito answered sharply. "What happened to you?"

"Battousai? He's dead, sir! Bando killed him a few minutes ago!"

"Battousai? _Dead?!" _Saito repeated incredulously. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, he snapped, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir! The Ishin Shishi checked! We all saw it. Bando cut his throat!" the man declared, while the others all nodded. "Battousai's dead and on his way to hell, sir!"

"Hn. Go report in." Nudging his horse forward, Saito left headquarters, his thoughts preoccupied with the startling news of Battousai's death. He clenched his fists and stiffened in anger, his horse fidgeting nervously in reaction. How dare the Battousai get himself killed! _He_ was supposed to kill him! Not some average Shinsengumi fighter! Scowling ferociously, Saito kicked his horse into a gallop and headed toward Higashiyama-ku district station.

* * *

Running down side streets and dodging through alleys, the troop hadn't gone much further than half a mile when Nishiwara heard a furious voice snarl, "**Put me DOWN!!**" Each of the Battousai's words was laced with so much venom that Nishiwara nearly dropped him right there. He stopped so suddenly, the men coming behind him were hard pressed to avoid crashing into him.

Moving very carefully, Nishiwara bent over until the Battousai's feet were on the ground, reaching up to help the injured hitokiri lift himself off of his shoulder. Staggering a step to the side, the enraged manslayer stood there, his fists clenched at his sides, glaring balefully at the men who were staring at him wide-eyed.

Kenshin had awakened feeling horrible. His head was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to explode. He was being bounced around and he couldn't seem to think clearly. It didn't help that everything kept fading in and out. After what felt like an eternity, he finally figured out that he had been slung over somebody's shoulder and was hanging upside down. The jostling was making him nauseous and if it didn't stop very soon, he was going to vomit. Kenshin was furious. He didn't know where he was, but _nobody_ treated him like a sack of rice! It took him three tries, but he finally managed to growl out, "Put me DOWN!" Apparently whoever was carrying him heard his command, because he stopped as though he had run into a wall. The sudden jolt nearly caused Kenshin to throw up right then and there. Then he was set on his feet, and that was almost worse than being hauled around upside down. The abrupt change in position made him lightheaded, and he nearly passed out. Dizzy, he lurched a step sideways before he could catch his balance. He clung to consciousness by his fingernails, only his iron will keeping him on his feet. He couldn't see clearly, his vision was very foggy, but he could feel many warriors' auras surrounding him and wondered if he had been captured. Refusing to show any weakness before his enemies, he concentrated all of his anger and glared defiantly, with as much force as he could manage, at the men he could dimly see standing around him.

"Uchida-san!" Nishiwara yelled. Given how upset the Battousai seemed to be, Nishiwara was glad that he didn't have his swords. He breathed a sigh of relief when Uchida ran back to see what had happened.

"Himura-san!" Uchida exclaimed upon seeing the supposedly dead man standing there. Thrilled to find that he was alive, he began walking toward him. He stopped short – sweat suddenly breaking out on his forehead – when the assassin focused the full fury of his blazing glare directly upon him.

Someone called out a name that sounded familiar, but Kenshin couldn't quite remember it. He heard footsteps running toward him and then his own name. Immediately, he looked toward the threat. Then he recognized the voice and realized why the name he had heard earlier sounded so familiar. Blinking, Kenshin tried to clear his vision. Gradually, the man's face came into focus. "Uchida?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Himura-san, it's me. Thank Kami-sama you're all right! We thought you were dead!" Uchida relaxed as Himura stopped glaring. He seemed confused; but that was certainly understandable, considering what he had been through.

Disoriented, Kenshin was having difficulty recalling what had happened. The last thing he could remember was the sunlight glinting off the keen edge of a katana that was rushing toward his head. _That's right! I couldn't block the thrust. My throat . . . _Slowly, he raised his hand and felt the side of his neck. The cut hurt like hell when he touched it. He brought his hand around and looked at his bloody fingers dazedly. _My throat was cut. I could feel the blood . . . Why am I still alive? _Everything had gone black right after he felt the blade slicing into his neck. The next thing he knew, he had awakened draped over somebody's shoulder. "What's going on?! Where are we?!" Kenshin demanded, trying to figure out what was happening.

"We were returning to the inn, Himura-san, but you need a doctor. There's a safe house near here. We'll go there," Uchida replied. "Chikanatsu! Find Yasukawa-sensei and take him to the safe house. Hurry!"

Motoyoshi had been watching the hitokiri closely. Although he was standing, he was quite unsteady on his feet and it seemed obvious to the squad leader that he wouldn't be able to walk unaided to the safe house. However, Himura had a strong sense of pride, and Motoyoshi was certain that he would not be happy about being helped. Walking over to the redhead, Motoyoshi asked quietly, "May I be of assistance, Himura-san?"

Reflexively, Kenshin started to refuse, shaking his head, but thought better of it when a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Thank you, Motoyoshi-san, I appreciate your offer," he replied with as much grace as he could manage, swallowing against the rising nausea. Lifting his right arm, he let the squad leader place it over his shoulders. Humiliated, Kenshin gritted his teeth and walked slowly alongside the Ishin Shishi swordsman.

As they made their way to the safe house, Uchida observed Himura very carefully, trying to judge how badly injured he was. Now that he was no longer glaring, it was easy to see that his eyes were unfocused, indicating a possible concussion. Uncharacteristically, he had allowed Motoyoshi to help him and was leaning much of his weight on the squad leader. Even more disturbing, was the fact that the manslayer hadn't yet noticed that he wasn't carrying his swords. That showed a lack of awareness that worried Uchida. He could only hope that Himura would recover quickly.

Fortunately, the safe house really was very close by and it only took a few minutes to get there. By the time they had arrived, Kenshin was beginning to feel a little better. His head was still aching, but at least it didn't feel like it was going to split open. His vision was almost back to normal, too, which was reassuring. He would have preferred to walk into the safe house on his own; but Motoyoshi wouldn't release his arm when he tried to stand alone, and Kenshin decided against making a scene by arguing with him.

Ryusaki Hana, a sweet grandmotherly woman whom Kenshin had met before, greeted them at the door, murmuring in concern over his injuries. She led them to a small room and left after announcing that she would be bringing them something to eat in just a few minutes.

Motoyoshi helped Kenshin sit down and then went to stand guard outside the room. Finally alone with Himura, Uchida was able to ask the question that had been clamoring for an answer ever since he had learned that Katsura was not at Shinsengumi headquarters. "Himura-san, I know that Katsura-san was not at Shinsengumi headquarters. Were you able to learn _anything_ about where he might be?"

"No." Anticipating Uchida's questions, Kenshin gave a brief account of his unsuccessful mission at Shinsengumi main headquarters, pausing now and then to organize his thoughts. But, unfortunately, he could give no suggestions as to where Katsura might have been taken.

Uchida sat quietly, listening intently as Himura gave his report. It was disturbing that he had not found Katsura. Still, even though they had no direct information as to Katsura's whereabouts, there were some conclusions that could be drawn. Himura had heard the Shinsengumi captain at Higashiyama-ku district station say that an officer by the name of Hokusai had taken Katsura to Shinsengumi main headquarters, yet he wasn't there. Therefore, someone had gone to great lengths to make it _appear_ that Katsura was being taken to Shinsengumi headquarters. It was reasonable to assume that the intent had been to mislead the Imperialists and make a rescue attempt more difficult, if not impossible. However, Uchida suspected that the Shinsengumi were not responsible for the Choshu leader's disappearance. It simply did not make sense that they would make themselves targets for an Ishin Shishi assault and then not be prepared for that attack. Uchida had one lead, the name of the man who had taken Katsura from Higashiyama-ku. Hokusai might not be the man's real name, but it was a start.

Motoyoshi's voice came through the shoji and informed Uchida that the doctor had arrived. Moments later he heard a knock and the door was slid open. Carrying a large black leather bag, the squad leader escorted a middle-aged man into the room. "Yasukawa-sensei, thank you very much for coming on such short notice," Uchida greeted the doctor warmly, standing and bowing respectfully.

"I will always be available to help the Ishin Shishi, Uchida-san," Yasukawa replied politely, returning the bow, although his attention was focused on his patient and he was already beginning to evaluate his condition.

Uchida turned back to Himura, bowing again. "Thank you, Himura-san. I have some ideas to investigate, so I am returning to the inn. Please stay here until Yasukawa-sensei releases you. It is important that you rest and recover." Catching Motoyoshi's eye, Uchida left the room, gesturing for him to follow.

"Himura-san, I am sorry to see that you have been injured," Yasukawa remarked as he slowly crossed the room, closely observing the young man kneeling listlessly on a light blue cushion. Himura was very pale, his eyes dull, and he was watching him approach with only half of his attention. Having treated the redhead before, Yasukawa was accustomed to his usual high energy level. Seeing Himura so lethargic worried him.

Years of practice kept Yasukawa from showing the concern he felt for his patient. He was positive that he had never before in his life seen so much blood on a person and have that person still be alive. Therefore, not all of the blood was his. Certainly quite a bit of it was, though, since he could see the injuries on his side, arm, abdomen, and especially his neck. Given the amount of blood that had run down his chest, Yasukawa was amazed he was alive. What kind of fight had the young hitokiri been in? Opening his medical bag, he began laying out the supplies and equipment he would need. He picked up a stethoscope and stepped toward his patient.

Just then someone knocked on the shoji and Motoyoshi opened the door. Ryusaki-san walked into the room, holding a tray laden with a large bowl and steaming water kettle. A guard following her was carrying a medicine box and cloths.

Yasukawa looked up as they came in and smiled. "Thank you, Ryusaki-san! Your timing is perfect! I will be needing that in just a few minutes."

"You're welcome, Yasukawa-sensei," Hana responded, bowing. "Would you like me to stay and assist you? I have nursing experience."

Seeing his patient's eyes widen and a shocked look cross his face, Yasukawa quickly shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Ryusaki-san. I can manage just fine, thanks." There was no point in embarrassing the young man.

"All right, doctor. And I haven't forgotten about you, Himura-san! I was just going to bring in some food for you when Yasukawa-sensei arrived and I didn't think you would want to eat right now. So I'll wait until after he's done treating your wounds. Is there anything else I can do for you, Himura-san?"

Kenshin started to shake his head, but stopped, grimacing slightly from the pain the movement caused. "No, Ryusaki-san. Thank you," Kenshin said softly, lifting his hand to his head. Nodding, she left the room.

"Would you please remove your gi, Himura-san. Do you have any injuries besides the ones I can see?" Yasukawa asked.

"No," Kenshin repeated, slipping his arms out of the sleeves of his gi.

"Good. How do you feel, Himura-san? What happened?" Yasukawa queried, placing the earpieces of the stethoscope into his ears. He hadn't missed the hitokiri's grimace of pain. Taking a good look at Himura's eyes, he could see that his pupils were dilated.

"I was injured while fighting. My head is pounding and I'm feeling a bit dizzy." As an afterthought, he added, pointing to the side of his neck, "I passed out when I got this cut."

Yasukawa listened to his heart and was pleased to find that the heartbeat was strong and regular. Then he looked at the wound on his neck, which had worried him from the moment he first saw it. Pouring water into the bowl, he picked up one of the cloths, dipped it into the warm water, and began cleaning the blood away. Although he could see Himura's jaw muscles tighten, he didn't make a sound. The more clearly he could see the injury, the more amazed he was that the young man was alive. "Cut? You call _this_ a cut?! Himura-san, your jugular vein was almost severed! It is a miracle that you survived! Were you attacked from behind?"

"Yes, it was a thrust aimed at my back," Kenshin confirmed, surprised that the doctor knew what had happened.

"That explains this slash. It is much deeper at the back of your neck and becomes more shallow as it moves forward. It missed slicing through your jugular vein by a hair's width. You said you passed out afterwards. Were you nauseous when you woke up? Have trouble seeing?"

"Yes. My stomach has settled, though, and I can see fine now." Now that he thought about it, it sounded like he had gotten a concussion. _I must have been more shook up than I thought. I should have recognized the symptoms right away._

"All right," Yasukawa replied, reaching up to run his fingers lightly over the back of Himura's head. He stopped when the young man winced. Yasukawa removed his hair tie, gently grasped his patient's chin, and turned his head to the side. He parted his hair, leaning forward to look at the injury. "Hmmm, there's a lump here behind your ear and you've got a small cut, too. You were hit on the back of the head and got a concussion." Yasukawa paused, considering how the injury might have occurred. "Your neck was cut by a thrust from the back . . . it was probably the sword hilt that caused the concussion. Do you know how long you were unconscious?"

"No. I don't think it was for more than a few minutes, though." Gingerly feeling the back of his head, Kenshin found a rather large lump. _The hilt? How? _he wondered. Concentrating, he tried to remember exactly what had happened._ Let's see, he was trying to run me through. I twisted, and his katana went over my shoulder. _Closing his eyes, he visualized the attack. _The blade must have cut into the back of my neck first as it came forward. Then . . . it must have been the tsuba that hit me._

"Any concussion that causes you to lose consciousness for more than a minute is serious. Because of the risk of complications, you should not sleep for at least the next ten hours." Sitting back, Yasukawa picked up another cloth and began cleaning the wound on Himura's arm. After a brief look, he could tell that it wasn't deep enough to need stitching, so he switched his attention to the long slash across his abdomen. It soon became evident that, while it had bled quite a bit, the slice wasn't particularly dangerous. Only a four-inch section was deep enough to have to be stitched. That left only the vicious-looking gash on his left side. This injury was more serious and would require quite a few stitches. Altogether, though, Yasukawa was astonished that Himura's injuries weren't more severe. With the exception of the slice on his neck, which had come close to ending his life, his other wounds had looked far worse than they were. The fact that he was covered in blood had led him to believe that he was much more critically wounded.

After dumping the bloody water out the window, Yasukawa washed his hands and threaded a needle. Throughout the entire procedure, Himura sat absolutely still, his eyes closed. Having finished, Yasukawa was reaching for a roll of bandages when his quiet voice stopped him.

"I would like to bathe first."

Looking at the young assassin, Yasukawa considered his request. "All right, Himura-san, but don't stay in the water for too long. I'm concerned about the possibility of the warmth making you fall asleep. After everything you've gone through, it would be a shame for you to drown." Chuckling a little at his own joke, he stood up and walked across the room.

After slipping his arms back into his sleeves, Kenshin automatically reached down for his daisho. His hand landed on the floor instead and he glanced down, only to find that his swords weren't there. Quickly, he looked around the room, searching for his weapons. "My swords. Where are my swords?!" he demanded, upset that he hadn't noticed they weren't there before.

Yasukawa stopped, his hand on the open shoji, and turned to answer the question. "I don't know, Himura-san . . ." Swallowing heavily, his words died at the expression on Himura's face. Slowly, the redhead stood up and stalked stiffly forward, his smoldering glare causing Yasukawa to shudder as a chill of fear ran down his back. Seeing the blood-covered hitokiri's completely impassive face and burning amber eyes gave frightening meaning to the words 'Demon of the Bakumatsu' that Yasukawa had heard whispered in the streets, and suddenly he had no difficulty believing that this quiet young man was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of men.

"Where . . . are . . . my . . . swords?" Kenshin repeated icily.

From his position outside the room, Motoyoshi heard Himura speak. His voice had grown colder with each word and, after taking one look at the infuriated hitokiri's face, the squad leader immediately spoke up. "I'll get your swords, Himura-san!"

In only a minute, Motoyoshi was running back down the hallway, Himura's swords in hand. He almost dropped them when the assassin's eyes narrowed threateningly, his glare not easing in the slightest.

"_Never_ touch my swords," Kenshin growled, taking them back and slipping them through his obi, relaxing once the comforting weight was back on his hip.

"Yes, sir! I'm very sorry, Himura-san!" Motoyoshi apologized, bowing. He should have known what Himura's reaction would be!

His hand tightly grasping his katana, Kenshin speared the two white-faced men with a hard, piercing look before turning to pace down the hall toward the bath room. The rush of adrenaline he had experienced when he discovered his swords were missing had burned through the remaining fog in his brain. Feeling much more alert, Kenshin extended his senses, becoming aware of the presence of nearly twenty fighters scattered throughout the building and gardens. Concerned at first, he realized that their auras were not hostile, merely alert._ Uchida must have left a couple of squads here._

Kenshin entered the bath room and stepped around the screen to the furo. The bath was filled and he decided the water wasn't too hot after swirling his hand around in it. Setting his swords into the rack, he began stripping off his uniform eagerly, looking forward to relaxing for a few minutes. With distaste, he examined his gi and hakama, which were slashed and stiffened from dried blood. He knew he would not enjoy putting the filthy clothing back on, but he had no choice. _Perhaps I should just wear my yukata instead of the gi. It seems to be a little cleaner. _But the crimson bloodstains stood out shockingly on the white fabric, unlike the midnight blue of his gi. Sighing, he dropped the garments on the bench and returned to the other side of the screen.

He poured two buckets of warm water over his head before beginning the time-consuming job of scrubbing off as much of the blood as he could reach. Working carefully, he tried to avoid getting too much of the stinging soap into his wounds. When he had finished, he started washing his waist-length hair, hissing when his fingers inadvertently rubbed against the lump behind his ear. The dried blood matting his hair had dissolved, turning the lather a gruesomely bloody hue. Shuddering, Kenshin rinsed the lather out as quickly as he could. He was certain that he hadn't gotten all of the blood off his body or out of his hair because he could still smell the stench of fresh blood. He would have to apologize to Ryusaki-san for the mess he would leave in the furo.

Gratefully, he stepped into the bath, lowering himself slowly into the warm water. It didn't sting his injuries as badly as the soap had and in moments he was slumped down, luxuriating as his tense muscles began to relax. After a couple of minutes, he ducked his head under the water, making sure that all the blood and soap was completely rinsed out of his hair. He leaned against the back of the furo and let his mind go blank, releasing all of his anxiety and concern about Katsura, if only for the moment.

Sputtering, Kenshin bolted upright. Apparently, he had fallen asleep and slipped down into the water. He suddenly realized that Yasukawa hadn't been completely joking about the possibility of his drowning. _What an incredibly embarrassing way to die, _he thought, quickly climbing out of the furo.

After wrapping a towel around his waist, he used another one to dry his hair, and walked around the screen to get dressed. Kenshin stopped in his tracks when he realized that his uniform was nowhere to be seen. Laying on the bench next to his arm guards was a neatly folded dark pine green gi and white hakama. _Where is my uniform?! _he fumed._ First my swords, and now my clothes? What is going on?! _After a moment's thought, he realized that somebody must have come in while he was asleep. That he had been unaware of his visitor was an indication of how tired he was. _It must have been someone I trusted, _he mused. He knew that no matter how tired he was, he would have awakened instantly if a stranger had tried to enter the room. Unwilling to run out into the hallway to look for his uniform wearing only a towel, he was forced to put the clothing on.

_Well_, he thought, a bit more charitably, _at least they're clean._ All benevolent thoughts disappeared, however, when he discovered that the short-sleeved gi was several sizes too small. No matter how much he tugged, the front of the gi barely crossed and it only came halfway down his thighs. Not only that, but it fit so snugly, it clung to his chest like a second skin. With trepidation, he pulled on the hakama. He had to loosen the obi so much, the side slits gaped alarmingly. But that wasn't the worst of it. The hakama was much too short. It ended at least six inches above his ankles! _I can't wear these! There has to be something else I can wear. Anything would be better than this! I'll gladly wear my uniform, rather than this ridiculous outfit!_

Muttering to himself in outrage, he prepared to go in search of his clothing. He spent time looking for his tabi, but his socks had disappeared as well. When he went to put his hair into its usual high ponytail, he remembered that Yasukawa had taken his hair tie. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering which kami he had offended that day. He slipped his swords through his obi, grabbed his arm guards, and left the bath room.

He slid the shoji open and stepped out into the hallway already seeking Ryusaki-san's ki. She had to have been the one to provide the new clothing, so she should know where his uniform was. He found her on the porch at the back of the safe house. The two guards posted at the back door looked at him rather oddly, but quickly turned away when he glared at them. "Ryusaki-san? Where is my uniform?" Kenshin asked politely, firmly resisting the urge to try to pull the hakama down further on his hips.

Hana smiled and turned to face the young Choshu fighter. "I hope you don't mind that I replaced your uniform with one of my grandson's outfits, Himura-san. There wasn't any other clothing available."

_Grandson? How old is he? Ten? _Kenshin speculated, before repeating his original question. "Where is my uniform, Ryusaki-san?"

"I burned it, Himura-san," the old woman answered calmly, gesturing at a small fire blazing brightly in the courtyard.

Blinking, Kenshin looked at her in shock. "You WHAT?!"

When the Battousai raised his voice, the two guards flinched and stepped back a couple of paces, exchanging worried glances.

"Well, I did look at it to see if it could be salvaged. But, really, it was hopeless. The gi was so torn that it couldn't possibly be repaired. And they were absolutely stiff with blood! There was no way those stains could ever be removed. So, you see, I really didn't have a choice," Hana finished.

Kenshin turned away utterly stunned. He would have to wear this humiliating outfit until he could return to the inn. He briefly considered sending someone to fetch another uniform; but decided not to bother, since it would take over an hour for them to make the round trip. He had to get back to the inn. By now, Uchida might have gotten some information about Katsura's whereabouts. But how could he walk through Kyoto dressed like this? The answer was simple: he couldn't. He would have to use the back streets and every trick of stealth he knew to get to the inn unseen.

As he was walking down the hall, he noticed that several of the Ishin Shishi fighters were staring at him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Kenshin returned their stares with an intense amber glare and flicked out an inch of his katana. Blanching, the men rapidly looked away. _I'll never live this down!_

Motoyoshi had to carefully control his expression when he saw Himura stalking barefoot down the corridor, his hand resting on his katana, glowering at everyone. It only took a second for the squad leader to realize what had angered the young manslayer so much. With his flame-bright red hair flowing over his shoulders down to his waist and the skin-tight gi molded to his muscular chest, he was quite a sight. However, Motoyoshi had only _thought_ the Battousai was upset when he discovered his swords were missing. Compared to how he was right now, Himura had been in a good mood then.

Confronting the squad leader, Kenshin snapped out, "Where is Yasukawa-sensei?"

Before he could answer, Yasukawa stepped out of the room. Motoyoshi could only hope that the doctor had enough sense not to antagonize the incensed assassin.

"I am right here, Himura-san. Are you ready to have your wounds bandaged?" Yasukawa's eyes widened slightly at Himura's appearance, but he carefully concealed his surprise. The young man's rage had been directed at him once today. He wasn't anxious to repeat the experience.

"Yes," Kenshin said to Yasukawa. " As soon as you're done, doctor, I'm returning to the inn."

"WHAT?!" both men squawked in unison.

"You can't, Himura-san!" Yasukawa declared.

"But–" Motoyoshi started to say, only to have Himura cut him off.

"Why can't I return to the inn?" Kenshin asked, his voice lowering dangerously.

"You've been seriously injured! You have to rest, Himura-san," Yasukawa insisted.

Snorting, Kenshin dismissed the doctor's concerns. "I can rest as well at the inn as I can here and I need to know how the search for Katsura-san is going. Now, if you have no more objections, doctor, I would appreciate it if you would hurry," he stated, fixing Yasukawa with an unblinking stare. "Otherwise, I will take care of them myself after I get back to the inn."

"Oh, all right, Himura-san," Yasukawa gave in, sighing. "I can't very well force you to stay here. But you are in no condition to walk all the way back to the inn! I'm coming, too, so we'll use my carriage. It's parked behind the house." Seeing the recalcitrant look in the assassin's eyes, Yasukawa glared at him in exasperation, his concern overriding his fear of Himura's anger. He would _not_ allow his stubborn patient to overexert himself! "Of course I'm coming with you! _Somebody_ has to make sure you rest! Now, come along, Himura-san." Yasukawa walked back into the room, leaving the other two men staring at his back in astonishment.

* * *

A guard stepped forward to take Saito's horse when he rode into the Higashiyama-ku district station, while another guard ran into the main building. Dismounting, Saito lit a cigarette, waiting for whomever was in charge to arrive. He was looking at the headless bodies of two guards lying nearby when the front doors opened and a Shinsengumi swordsman Saito didn't recognize stepped out. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it before turning to watch as the man walked toward him.

"Captain Saito. Squad leader Oshima Michio, sir. As you requested, nothing has been touched. I was expecting someone to be sent to investigate," Oshima said, saluting.

Idly returning the salute, Saito got straight to the point. "Who's in charge here?"

Rubbing the back of his head ruefully, Oshima replied, "Well, sir, until headquarters sends someone, I guess that _I_ am currently in charge. Captain Isayama and his second in command were killed, as was the senior squad leader."

"I see. What happened here?"

"In a joint mission with Shimogyo-ku district station, we attacked an Ishin Shishi tactical meeting last night and captured six Commanders and Katsura Kogorou, one of the Ishin no Sanketsu, although two of the Commanders were killed during the engagement. At approximately five thirty this morning the district station was attacked and the four Ishin Shishi Commanders were rescued, sir. Altogether, twenty-seven men were killed during this morning's attack," Oshima stated, finishing his brief report.

"Katsura Kogorou was captured last night? Where is he?!" Saito demanded.

"Sir, Officers Hokusai and Matsushina arrived here at five o'clock this morning and transported Katsura to main headquarters," Oshima stated, confused by Saito's question.

Deep in thought, Saito strode back to the main building, Oshima walking at his side. If what he thought had occurred here was correct, then he knew what had happened at headquarters. He needed to see more evidence first, though, before making any conclusions. Hijikata wouldn't appreciate an incomplete report.

A few minutes later, Saito stood up from analyzing the bodies of the Shinsengumi guards inside the maximum security cell. From these two bodies, and the bodies of the other Shinsengumi he had examined in the building, the conclusion was inescapable. He knew of only one man who used such a distinctive sword style. Battousai. It was obvious that the Ishin Shishi hitokiri had come here to rescue Katsura. When he discovered that the Ishin Shishi leader was no longer here, he had released the four Commanders and then gone to Shinsengumi main headquarters to free him.

_So. The Ishin Shishi haven't declared war on the Shinsengumi, only the Battousai. It's a good thing he's dead. Nothing else would stop him from freeing Katsura, _Saito thought. _I have to admire the man's courage, attacking headquarters singlehandedly._ Something had gone wrong, though. Battousai had not rescued Katsura because the Choshu leader had not been at headquarters. And that raised some very interesting questions. Who was this Hokusai and where was Katsura?

* * *

Katsura lifted his head when he heard footsteps echoing down the hall that led to the detention center. His eyes narrowed slightly when a squad of soldiers walked up, led by the brutish guard that had brought him to this cell. He was joined by one of the jailors, who quickly opened the door. Taking his time, the guard swaggered up to Katsura, a gloating smirk plastered across his face.

"Colonel Hokusai is ready for your little _talk_," the man said, reaching up to lift the manacles' chain off of the hook it had been looped over, jerking the Ishin Shishi leader's arms painfully in the process.

As his arms fell, Katsura had to clench his jaw to stifle a gasp as intense pain flared in his stiffened shoulder. Staggering, he nearly fell as his tired legs almost gave out. The guard scarcely gave him time to catch his breath before he had grabbed the manacles and was hauling him out of the cell. Katsura followed him out of the detention center and down the hall to a small room that was empty, save for a chair in the center of the floor. A partially open window gave him a glimpse of blue sky, but he barely had time to look around before being shoved down onto the chair. Grateful for the opportunity to rest, he used the time to try to prepare himself for the upcoming ordeal. His thoughts were disturbed by the sounds of conversation that filtered through the window.

". . . Battousai . . ."

Katsura's attention was caught when he heard the name Battousai, but whatever else the man said was drowned out by the sound of a cart passing by. _Kenshin? What about Kenshin?_

". . . being killed like that."

_Who was killed? _The men were walking away now and Katsura had to strain to hear what was said next.

"Yeah. Without the Battousai, the Ishin Shishi don't . . ."

'_Without the Battousai?' _Katsura thought, stunned. _Kenshin's dead?! No . . . no, I must have misheard ._ . . His dazed thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Hokusai walked in, followed by two more guards. The Army officer seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood and looked as though he had received particularly pleasing news.

"You know, Katsura, I really must commend you Imperialists. You certainly do not believe in wasting time," he remarked conversationally, while observing Katsura. He appeared to be distracted, which pleased Hokusai. It seemed that giving him the chance to think about what was going to happen had provided the expected results. However, the news Hokusai had to tell Katsura would go a long way toward breaking the Choshu leader's spirit.

"The Shogunate has spies at Shinsengumi main headquarters. That is how I knew you had been captured. They have kept me informed about what has occurred since we transported you from Higashiyama-ku district station. As I told you, the purpose of my little charade was to convince the Ishin Shishi that you were being held at Shinsengumi main headquarters. I knew that they would eventually try to rescue you, but I must say, your people outdid themselves. Little more than an hour after we left Higashiyama-ku district station, Battousai attacked Shinsengumi main headquarters. He killed sixty-one men during his rescue attempt. Too bad you weren't there, Katsura. Of course," Hokusai mused, "_had_ you been there, he probably would have succeeded in freeing you. That man was simply amazing." Hokusai's eyes, full of cruel amusement, never left Katsura's face.

'_That man was simply amazing' . . . was simply . . . _Katsura refused to believe what Hokusai was saying. He had lied before when he had said that he was being taken to Shinsengumi headquarters. But those other men had said that Battousai was dead. Were they lying, too?

Hokusai watched as Katsura turned pale, his composure slipping a little. However, he could tell that Katsura didn't quite believe that Battousai was dead. It was time to give him a few details. "The truly ironic thing is that Battousai wasn't killed at Shinsengumi headquarters. No, he escaped after killing nearly one-third of the men stationed there. By himself. And in only a few minutes. Incredible." Hokusai's voice was admiring. "However, afterwards he had the misfortune to come across a fight involving Ishin Shishi and Shinsengumi and he joined in, like the true _patriot_ he was." There was no mistaking the sarcasm that dripped from the word 'patriot.'

_Was_ . . . Katsura shook his head in denial.

"I have been informed that he fought very well and took out seven swordsmen in very little time. He must have been exhausted, too. After all, think about it, Katsura! Considering how quickly he attacked Shinsengumi headquarters, he was probably up all night searching for you. And then he fought so valiantly at headquarters trying to free _you! _I just have to admire the man's loyalty." Hokusai paused, watching Katsura's eyes become more tormented by the moment.

_Kenshin! First you escorted the weapons shipment and fought those ninjas, and then I sent you out as a bodyguard for Nakajima . . . _Katsura knew all too well how exhausted Kenshin must have been.

"Perhaps Battousai's exhaustion explains why one of the Shinsengumi was able to get behind him. We'll never know now. We do know that a man by the name of Bando got past his guard. Battousai did try to defend himself, of course. According to the report, he made a tremendous effort to block the thrust, but his reaction was just too slow, too late." Hokusai relished seeing Katsura's expression become more strained as he pictured the gruesome details of Battousai's death. Just a little more . . .

"No," Katsura whispered.

"_Yes._ Bando's thrust cut the Battousai's throat. He fell, clutching his neck, while his blood gushed down his chest." Hokusai was thoroughly enjoying painting the horrific picture, noting as the look in Katsura's eyes changed from denial to grief.

_Kenshin . . . _Katsura thought sorrowfully. _I always knew you might be killed, but not like this! It was my fault, Kenshin . . . I pushed you too hard . . . forgive me ._ . .

"There were quite a few witnesses to Battousai's death, Shinsengumi and Ishin Shishi both. In fact, it was an Ishin Shishi fighter who checked for his pulse. There is no question that Battousai is dead, Katsura. And without your pet hitokiri, your people don't have the slightest chance of rescuing you."

This was what Hokusai loved about interrogation: pitting his will against another's, seeking the weaknesses that could be exploited, cracking a person's mental defenses, eliminating any hope of being able to escape. Most people thought that interrogation was primarily a matter of beating a person into submission. Hokusai was unimpressed with such crude methods. No, it was so much more satisfying to break a person from within, rather than relying on mere physical pain. That was not to say that Hokusai never resorted to using the time-honored techniques. But it was his gift – and pleasure – to accurately judge how much of each method to use, so that they complimented each other. He considered himself something of an artist, using as little physical force as necessary. Of course when he was under a time limit, as he was now, then he had little choice in the matter. But, still, _how_ one used pain was an art in itself.

Katsura struggled to regain control of his emotions. Later he would be able to allow himself to grieve over Kenshin's death; but for now, he had to keep his mind clear. He had no doubt that Hokusai was a very clever man. Katsura would have to be ready for whatever was coming.

Hokusai was pleased. He had taken advantage of one of Katsura's weaknesses, his loyalty to his men. The Battousai's death had been a marvelous bit of luck. By using the hitokiri's own loyalty to the Choshu leader as a weapon, Hokusai had been able to greatly intensify any guilt that Katsura might be feeling. And from his reaction, it was obvious that he was feeling very guilty right now. However, he was quite a strong opponent. A fact proven by the way that he was visibly pulling himself together, trying to prepare for the upcoming questioning. Now, to keep him off balance.

With a gesture, the two guards that had accompanied him walked over to Katsura and hauled him out of the chair. The third guard brought the chair over to Hokusai. Sitting down, he prepared to enjoy the show.

Startled at being dragged to his feet, Katsura found himself caught by surprise. The guard who had been his chief tormentor so far reached forward to grab his manacles, eyes alight with anticipation. Unexpectedly, he took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the shackles on his wrists, throwing them aside with a loud rattling that was shocking in the quiet room. With no warning, the guard buried his fist in Katsura's stomach, doubling him over in agony, wheezing as the air was driven out of his lungs. Retching, his legs gave out, but the men holding his arms would not let him fall. Frantically, Katsura fought to draw a breath, desperate for air. Inexplicably, the guard simply stood there waiting patiently until he finally caught his breath.

Katsura had managed to stand unassisted when the next punch landed directly over his left kidney. Stiffening, he almost passed out from the shooting pain that radiated outwards from the blow. Again the guard waited, watching avidly, until Katsura had recovered somewhat from the pain.

The pattern was established now. The guard would slam his fist into Katsura and then wait for him to catch his breath before once again hitting him somewhere else. The beating was frightening in its calculated precision. Katsura's mind was clear, each painful hit experienced with brutal clarity. What confused him, though, was the utter silence with which the beating was administered. No one said a word. No questions were asked.

Finally, a punch landed directly on the scarcely scabbed over wound on his right shoulder, reopening it yet again. Although the red-hot agony coursing through his shoulder threatened to drive him into unconsciousness, Katsura dimly heard Hokusai say, "Ah, ah, ah! Do NOT lose control, Taku! There will be no unnecessary violence during this preliminary session. You _will_ follow orders, do you understand? That's enough for now."

Through slitted eyes, Katsura saw the guard look fearfully at Hokusai before walking over to pick up the manacles. _This 'Taku' is afraid of Hokusai? _Katsura wondered curiously, filing away the information for later contemplation, along with everything else that had happened during the last hour or so. Returning, Taku roughly clamped the manacles tightly around Katsura's wrists.

As Katsura was half-dragged past Hokusai, the officer had one last comment to make. "By this time tomorrow, you will tell me everything I want to know. Your little Revolution has come to its ignominious end, Katsura Kogorou."

* * *

The inn's common room was crowded when the front door slid open. Everyone looked up to see who had arrived, immediately recognizing the three men framed in the doorway. Battousai entered first, followed by squad leader Motoyoshi and Yasukawa-sensei. However, all of the Ishin Shishi fighters instantly felt the Battousai's sword-ki crackling throughout the room as he stalked toward the stairs. His face was as expressionless as ever; but his eyes glowed ferociously, daring anyone to speak to him or get in his way. Silently, he made his way across the room and up the stairs, while the men shied away, giving him plenty of room as he passed by. Once he was out of sight, the murmuring began.

"Have you ever seen him with his hair down before?"

"No, but what's with those clothes? What happened to his uniform?"

"I heard he killed over half of the men at Shinsengumi headquarters trying to rescue Katsura-san!"

"I can believe that. You should have seen him! He was covered in blood!"

"Yeah, and Katsura-san wasn't there either! Could he be dead?"

Rubbing his forehead, Motoyoshi shook his head in frustration before speaking up. "All right! That's enough idle speculation! We have enough problems without you idiots creating even more rumors!" The last thing he needed was for Himura to hear those rumors.

Sighing, Kenshin closed the shoji behind him, having finally reached the privacy of his room. _Of course virtually every person in the inn had to see me dressed like this_, he thought resentfully. He placed his daisho on their rack, laying his arm guards next to it, and quickly began stripping off the offending garments, dropping them onto the floor. Only after he was once again wearing one of his Choshu uniforms did Kenshin begin to relax. Taking a moment to quickly run a brush through his hair, he found another strip of leather and gathered his long hair into a high ponytail. At last feeling presentable, he slid his swords through his obi, picked up the discarded clothing, and left his room. Once he was downstairs, Kenshin sought out Tsunoda, finding the innkeeper in the kitchen, as usual.

"Himura-san!" Tsunoda exclaimed, hurrying over to see what the hitokiri needed.

"Please have these washed and returned to Ryusaki-san at the safe house off of Sanjo Dori," Kenshin commanded, handing the clothes to the innkeeper. As he turned to leave, he added, "Thank you, Tsunoda-san."

Kenshin padded silently down the hallway to Katsura's office, ignoring the nervous glances cast his way by the men he passed. Knocking softly, he slid the shoji open when Uchida called "enter."

Looking up from the report he was reading, Uchida was surprised to see Himura standing in the doorway. "Himura-san! I wasn't expecting you to return to the inn this early. So, Yasukawa-sensei released you?"

"Yes, he said I could return," Kenshin replied, not feeling that it was necessary to go into any further detail. "Have you learned anything new about Katsura's whereabouts?"

"No, I'm sorry to say," Uchida said, keeping a wary eye on Himura. He knew how anxious the assassin was about Katsura and was afraid that he would demand results. However, if he was upset by the lack of news, he was keeping it to himself, as his expression never changed. Uchida continued, "My people are searching for information about this Hokusai who took Katsura-san from the Higashiyama-ku station. The only thing I know at this time is that he is definitely not a member of the Shinsengumi. I anticipate learning more soon. Why don't you rest as much as you can, Himura-san? I will let you know as soon as I hear anything." Uchida watched as the hitokiri simply nodded and left, closing the shoji softly behind himself. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he went back to studying the latest report he had received.

Out in the hallway, Kenshin turned toward the common room, preoccupied by the brief meeting. It was obvious to him that Uchida was worried about not having any information. Kenshin hadn't needed to read his ki to know that he was doing everything he could, so there was no point in pressuring him for results.

"Himura-san!"

Suppressing a sigh, Kenshin turned to see Yasukawa coming toward him. Was he planning to follow him around all day, as he had threatened?

"Have you eaten yet, Himura-san?" Yasukawa inquired, eyeing the young man closely. "You have lost a lot of blood. You need to eat to restore your strength. If you don't mind, I'll join you for an early lunch. I've been up since quite early this morning."

Resigning himself to having a well-meaning watchdog, Kenshin accompanied the doctor to the kitchen. Taking their trays to the dining hall, they ate in relative peace, with Yasukawa eventually taking the hint when Kenshin kept his replies to monosyllabic answers. Finished eating, he picked up both his and the doctor's tray and took them back to the kitchen. When Yasukawa followed him up the stairs, Kenshin stopped to face the older man. "Do you intend to follow me to my room as well?" he questioned challengingly. "I can assure you I will not fall asleep."

Yasukawa met his gaze unflinchingly, merely commenting, "I could use the company, Himura-san."

Snorting softly, Kenshin led the way down the corridor and slid the door to his room open, waiting for the doctor to enter first. Pacing across the floor, Kenshin opened the shoji that led onto the balcony. He picked up two cushions and placed them near the railing. Without a word, he knelt, laying his swords down, and began watching the clouds as they drifted slowly south. Unbidden, his thoughts returned to sitting here yesterday morning, enjoying the infrequent opportunity to relax. _Was it only twenty-seven hours ago? It feels like it's been days. _It was an incongruous beginning to a series of events that would lead to this dark moment. _The clouds were moving north then, _came the irrelevant thought.

Now that his mind wasn't occupied with anything, Kenshin inevitably began thinking about Katsura. He had been a prisoner now for nearly twelve hours and Kenshin worried about what he was going through. Having been a captive before, Kenshin knew only too well what Katsura might be experiencing. His memory provided horrifically detailed images. He could only hope that whoever his captors were, they weren't as barbaric as a couple of men Kenshin had met. Katsura was already injured, how much more could he take? Beginning to feel violently ill from the thought of Katsura being tortured, he desperately tried to think of something else, but his anxiety would not release its hold on him. He could _not _allow himself to dwell on the horrifying possibilities. To do so would only weaken him, both physically and mentally. To rescue Katsura, he had to be strong – be prepared for whatever might happen.

Kenshin knew he was tired, exhausted might even be a better word for it, but sleep was not an option. The best he could do right now was to allow himself to go into a state of meditative relaxation. It was a technique his Shishou had taught him, and he had spent many hours mastering the skill. It was a useful means of resting without losing any awareness of what was going on in the vicinity. While it would not replace sleep, it would help him recover some much-needed energy. Shifting himself into a comfortable cross-legged position, he resolutely focused on the clouds while slowly allowing his mind to process and discard all external sensations until he was floating in a state of calm tranquility. His inner senses would warn him of any changes that occurred around him.

Yasukawa watched, fascinated, as Himura seemed to withdraw into himself. His breathing slowed until it was barely noticeable and his eyes, which were usually so intense, softened. Yasukawa would have given almost anything to be able to take his pulse right then. While it appeared that he was completely unaware of his surroundings, it was obviously untrue, since Yasukawa saw his eyes flicker when he inadvertently leaned forward to look more closely at the young man. Curious, a little later he deliberately made a small sound to see if Himura would notice, and again his eyes flicked in his direction. It was an impressive display of physical control.

It was mid-afternoon when Kenshin finally stirred. Feeling somewhat refreshed, he knew he had gotten as much rest as he would be able to at this time. Besides, he wanted to check in with Uchida to see what progress had been made in the last few hours. Glancing at the doctor sitting next to him, Kenshin was surprised to see him smiling.

"Himura-san, I must say I am impressed. You look much more rested. How are you feeling?"

"Better, doctor. Thank you." Picking up his swords, Kenshin stood gracefully, sliding them through his obi before leaving the room, still followed by Yasukawa.

A few minutes later, Kenshin walked out of Uchida's office looking pensive. The meeting had not gone well. Okubo and Saigo were putting more pressure on Uchida to find Katsura. None of his spies had yet been able to locate either Katsura or Hokusai, and Uchida was becoming frazzled. The lack of news was upsetting to Kenshin as well, and he completely ignored Yasukawa as he walked down the corridor toward the back of the inn. The tedium of waiting was beginning to wear on Kenshin's nerves, making him jumpy and distracted. He much preferred action and, while he had a predator's unlimited patience when on assignment, this feeling of helplessness was very difficult for him to deal with.

Shortly thereafter, Uchida came out of his office looking for Himura. He wanted to talk to the hitokiri about one of the reports that had described some rumors that might be worth checking into. Perhaps discussing the situation with Himura would make him feel as though he was at least doing _something_ to help find Katsura. Entering the common room, Uchida walked around looking for the assassin, but didn't find him. He was about to go back to his office when he saw Himura and Yasukawa-sensei standing next to the stairway. He had just started to walk toward them when the inn's front door slid open. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked toward the newcomers. Two men, wearing Satsuma uniforms, entered the inn and in the sudden silence their voices were abnormally loud.

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah, and I heard that Katsura only killed one man during the Shinsengumi attack. I thought he was supposed to be such a great swordsman!"

Uchida blinked, stunned by the fighter's rude comment. He recognized him as a new man who had only been assigned there a couple of days earlier. His anger flaring, Uchida turned to confront the man when he suddenly realized that Himura had shoved the insolent ahou against the wall and had his sword's blade pressed tightly against the fool's throat. When the terrified fighter gulped noisily, a thin trickle of blood trailed down the side of his neck. The hitokiri's eyes blazed with amber fire, staring into the cowed man's wide eyes. Astonished, Uchida looked from the stairs where Himura had been standing a moment before, to where he was now threatening the petrified fighter. _How did he cross the room so fast?_

The Battousai's icy voice was sharper than the cold steel of his katana, and was clearly heard across the room. "You will _always_ speak respectfully of Katsura-san."

After holding the terror-stricken man's eyes for another few moments, Himura released him, stepping back and sheathing his sword with a decisive _click_. The trembling fighter stumbled away, a panicked look upon his face. The other swordsmen moved aside silently, their disapproval of his comment clear in their expressions. Uchida's eyes followed the fool's retreat, having already decided to transfer him to another troop. But first, he wanted to speak with Himura.

After the disrespectful fighter had left, Kenshin stood silently in the common room, trying to control his rage. He knew that he had overreacted, that he had undoubtedly made the others nervous, but hearing Katsura spoken of with such contempt had caused him to lose his self-control for a moment. He desperately needed to release his tension and would have given a lot for the catharsis of a good sparring match right now, but he hadn't been able to get any of the Ishin Shishi to spar with him since he became the Shadow Hitokiri. _In fact, right now I would even spar with that bastard Saito._ Taking out his frustration on the smirking Shinsengumi Captain would truly be satisfying.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Saito walked into the restaurant, pausing in the doorway to look for Okita. With all the excitement, this was the first time they had been able to get together and discuss the incredible events of the day. Saito spotted him at a table in the corner and went over to join him, ignoring the nervous looks the other customers were giving him. As usual, Okita had already ordered and a bowl of plain, hot soba was waiting for him. Seating himself, Saito had only taken a few bites of his noodles when he suddenly sneezed violently three times.

"How unfortunate for you, Saito! I'm so sorry!"

"Hn," Saito grunted. "What are you babbling about, Okita?"

"Don't you know what sneezing three times in a row means?"

Saito didn't bother answering the inane question, simply looking quizzically at his friend as he ate another mouthful of soba.

"Oh, the old legends say that if you sneeze three times, then someone must not like you," Okita explained, laughing.

"Hn. I think I'll survive," Saito responded dryly.

"So," Okita said, opening the conversation, "in your report to Hijikata, Oshima stated that Isayama sent a courier to headquarters informing them that Katsura had been captured. Is that right?"

Saito hesitated before answering, his chopsticks halting in midair. "Yes. I spoke to the courier myself. He said he gave the report to Ayabito. When I went to talk to him after returning to headquarters, I found out he was killed during Battousai's attack."

Frowning thoughtfully, Okita replied, "But the courier had to have been there at least an hour before the Battousai attacked. Granted, Kondo-san and Hijikata-san were at the same meeting we were, but why wasn't the courier told to give them the report?"

"The courier said that Ayabito told him that he would take care of everything and sent him back to Higashiyama-ku. His orders were to tell Isayama that Katsura would be transported to headquarters as soon as possible."

Okita considered what Saito had learned from the courier before shaking his head. "Ayabito was a good man. He wouldn't have waited for Kondo-san and Hijikata-san to return from the meeting before informing them about Katsura's capture. There's something wrong here."

"Exactly." Saito nodded, having already reached that conclusion. "The courier said that another Shinsengumi entered Ayabito's office just as he was leaving, but he didn't recognize him. I have not been able to identify that man. Somebody has interfered with Shinsengumi affairs and I _will_ find out who it is. Sixty-one men died this morning because of that interference. Their deaths will not go unavenged."

Saito's voice was cold, promising swift death to whomsoever dared to use the Shinsengumi as pawns, and Okita knew his friend well enough to know that whoever was responsible for what had happened this morning would die. Saito's specialty was gathering intelligence and, once he started, nothing would stop him from fulfilling the Shinsengumi code of Aku Soku Zan.

* * *

Once again Kenshin began to prowl restlessly through the inn. The longer Katsura was a prisoner, the greater were the chances that he would be broken or killed. The apprehension was beginning to build to such levels that it was threatening to overwhelm him and cloud his judgement. He needed to release the tension, to do something active, rather than just stay here and wait uselessly. If he could not spar with anyone, then the best way he knew of to clear his mind and let go of the stress was to perform his kata. Since he had to stay at the inn, however, he would not practice his standard Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu routine, not before witnesses. But that was probably for the best, anyway. It would most likely be too strenuous for his current condition. There was no reason why he couldn't execute a standard forms kata, though. If necessary, he could even modify it so that there was no chance of aggravating his injuries. Decision made, Kenshin headed outside to the inner courtyard, followed at a discreet distance by Yasukawa.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard, Kenshin closed his eyes, centering himself and clearing his mind of all distractions. Once he felt ready, he drew his katana and took the starting position. Mindful of his injuries, he began moving through the prescribed forms of the first level kata in extreme slow motion, judging his body's reaction to the basic movements, noting any limitations his wounds were imposing upon the motions. He felt the stiffness in his muscles this first time through the set and repeated the entire routine at the same speed. By the completion of the second set, his muscles had warmed up and loosened, so he increased the tempo for the third set. When he no longer felt any stiffness during the fourth set, he moved to the second level of the kata, maintaining the same pace as he had during the last set of the first level.

Kenshin could sense the presence of a number of the Ishin Shishi fighters watching him, but he paid them no heed. He kept his focus completely on performing each of the movements exactly as his Shishou had taught him: crisply, perfectly, with no wasted motion between each one.

As his body relaxed into the intermediate movements, he increased the speed for each of the sets until he truly began to become one with the exercises. At the end of the fourth set, he continued smoothly into the third level kata, increasing his speed considerably. He was still moving more slowly than he normally would at this level, but he was pleased by his body's reaction to the advanced moves. Once he completed the prescribed four sets, he began on the fourth level kata, stepping-up the pace to near his usual tempo.

The moves at this level of mastery were challenging, but it was so liberating to be able to lose himself within the sword dance, to feel the exhilaration of adrenaline without having to walk the knife-edge of death. By the third set, he was moving at his full speed, glorying in the freedom of the movement. When he completed the fourth set, he repeated the entire four levels of the kata at full speed. His body was a finely tuned instrument, responding to his will instantly, his katana merely an extension of himself. He had achieved the peace that came with totally submerging himself in his sword art.

Concerned, Yasukawa stood watching the young redhead as he went through the strenuous routine. If he had thought he could have stopped him, he might have tried, but the doctor recognized the futility of such an attempt. At least it appeared that Himura's injuries were not hampering him in any way. Although Yasukawa could not understand how he could manage to move at such speeds and with such control.

At the end of the final level, Kenshin began to perform the cooling down routine that would allow his muscles to slowly relax and his heart rate to return to normal. As usual, he felt some sadness when he entered this phase, since it marked the end of the harmony and completeness he always felt while performing his kata. When he was finished, he was both tired and energized at the same time, his mind at ease.

There was awed silence from the men standing around the sides of the courtyard. After witnessing Himura performing his kata, Uchida stood there in something akin to shock. He was a better than average swordsman, but what he had just seen was totally amazing. This was the first time that he had ever seen Himura in action. It had been a standard kata, and he recognized almost all of the moves, but the _way_ that Himura had done it! Never had Uchida seen a kata executed with such grace and precision! The hitokiri had started slowly, but before he was halfway through the routine, he was moving with such speed that Uchida could almost see his invisible opponent. And by the end of the kata he was moving so fast that he completely disappeared at times, reappearing across the courtyard to perform a blinding attack, only to once again disappear. It was a truly breathtaking display of sword mastery. _And Himura can do this as injured as he is?! Was this what he was like at Shinsengumi headquarters?_ he wondered, no longer questioning Katsura's claim that Himura was the best fighter in the Ishin Shishi.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! I felt very bad for leaving you with such a cliffhanger last chapter, especially after it had taken me so long to update in the first place, so I worked hard to post chapter seven as quickly as possible.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed, so I have removed the reviewer responses that had originally been included with this chapter. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**ahou** - moron, idiot (in its most insulting sense)

**Aku Soku Zan **- 'slay evil immediately' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation; 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation), a motto of the Shinsengumi

**Bakumatsu** - the late Tokugawa Shogunate Era, just before the Meiji Restoration; also another name for the civil war, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces (also known as the Revolution)

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.' (Battoujutsu is the act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.')

**bushido** - 'the way of the warrior,' was an ethical code of conduct, developed between the 11th to 14th centuries and was formalized during the opening years of the Tokugawa Shogunate for the members of the samurai class

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana) and one short (wakizashi)

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**dori** - street

**furo** - Japanese-style bath

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita - a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**Higashiyama-ku** - a ward (district) in eastern Kyoto

**Hijikata Toshizo **- Born in 1835; he joined the Roshigumi in 1863, along with Kondo Isami, Serizawa Kamo and Niimi Nishiki. He served as Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi. He created the Hiratsuki sword fighting style that was commonly used in the Shinsengumi. He was killed on May 11, 1869, while in combat.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu **- Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri **- manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin no Sanketsu** - Roughly translated, it means 'three nobles of the restoration;' the triumvirate of the new Meiji era: Okubo Toshimichi, Saigo Takamori and Katsura Kogorou

**Ishin Shishi **- the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu; also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**kami** - god

**Kami-sama** - Lord God

**kata **- the prescribed moves for practicing a martial art

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou **- Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**ki** - a person's 'aura,' or his sword fighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**-ku **- means ward or district

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**Mibu** - A town located in Shimotsuga District, Tachigi (formerly Shimotsuke Province), Japan. It was where the Shinsengumi were originally stationed. The Shinsengumi were also called the Mibu-ro, which means 'Wolves of Mibu.'

**minasan **- everyone

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Okita Souji **- Born Harumasa Soujiro in 1844 from a samurai family, he started training in the Shieikan Dojo at the age of nine with Kondo Isami, a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu. He proved to be a genius swordsman, and was a teacher of kenjutsu at 18. His signature technique being his Sandanzuki, which translates as 'Three Piece Thrust,' a technique that stabs the sword at the neck, left shoulder, and right shoulder. (This technique was said to have hit all three points almost simultaneously, but this is most likely embellishment.) Okita is usually considered one of the most talented and strongest out of the Shinsengumi, along with Saito Hajime and Nagakura Shinpachi. After the Boshin War, he went into a tuberculosis hospital in Edo and died at the age of 25, on May 30, 1869.

**Okubo Toshimichi **- Born August 10, 1830; he was a samurai and one of the leading Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he became the Minister of the Interior, one of the highest-ranking members of the new Meiji government. He was assassinated on May 14, 1878.

**Rebels** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Saigo Takamori **- Born in 1827-28; he was a samurai and leader of the Satsuma rebels. He, along with Katsura Kogorou and Okubo Toshimichi (also of Satsuma), were the prime leaders of the rebellion against the Shogunate government. He became the Meiji government's Army General. He died on September 24, 1877, when he chose to be beheaded after having unsuccessfully led a force of samurai against the Meiji government when their rice stipends were eliminated.

**Saito Hajime **- Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the Third Troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late Shogunate period. He was not considered to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal technique of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of 'Aku Soku Zan' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation, 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation). He married Takagi Tokio, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**-sama **- the honorific for 'lord' or 'lady,' a show of high respect for someone

**samurai** - Japan's ancient warrior class, officially abolished at the start of the Meiji era (1868)

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**sensei** - teacher; it's often used also as a suffix after someone's name to indicate that they are very knowledgeable in a certain area; doctors, teachers, and writers often get a '-sensei' after their name. In America 'sensei' has a more limited definition as a martial arts instructor.

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**soba** - noodles made from buckwheat flour

**tabi** - ankle high, divided-toe socks that are usually worn with sandals; they also come in a boot form

**Tokugawa** - the family that had been Shoguns from 1603 to 1868

**tsuba** - the hand guard on a Japanese sword

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)

**yukata** - An informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages. They are also worn at onsen (hot springs) resorts, where they are often provided for the guests in the resort's own pattern. Yukata are also worn under a kimono or gi, and for sleeping.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Eight**

After sheathing his katana, Kenshin stood still for a few moments, reluctant to lose the harmony and peace he always experienced when performing his kata. He ignored the whispers he heard from the men who had been watching. Finally, he released an almost silent sigh and squared his shoulders. Katsura was still a prisoner and standing here would not accomplish anything. Turning to reenter the inn, he found himself facing Yasukawa and Uchida, both of whom seemed to want to speak to him. Yasukawa took the initiative and spoke first.

"Himura-san, would you please accompany me to the infirmary? I wish to examine your wounds."

Although Yasukawa had kept his voice noncommittal, Kenshin had no difficulty hearing the censure in his words. He bristled at the implication that he had re-injured himself, his eyes narrowing. But he contained his anger, merely inclining his head and leading the way. From his previous experiences with doctors, he knew it would be useless to point out that he certainly knew his limitations far better than Yasukawa did.

Kenshin slid the shoji open and stepped into the infirmary, for once not allowing the two older men to enter first, a pointed statement of his disapproval. Before the doctor could say anything, he pulled his arms out of his sleeves and began undoing the bandages wrapped around his waist, the narrow strips curling down to finally lay discarded on the floor.

Having watched the hitokiri perform his rigorous kata, Yasukawa was certain that Himura must have reopened his injuries. However, because he knew how upset the young man was, he held back the sharp words that came to mind. He noted that the bandages weren't stained with blood, but needed to examine the wounds themselves. When the bindings came off at last, he leaned forward to look closely at the two injuries. To his surprise, Yasukawa found them to be unchanged from when he had bandaged them earlier. Looking up, he met Himura's coldly expressionless gaze and had to quickly look away. "Forgive me, Himura-san," Yasukawa murmured, but the assassin did not reply.

Uchida watched as Himura went to a cupboard in the corner and took out a roll of bandages, his anger clearly evident in the rigid set of his shoulders. Expertly, he re-wrapped his wounds and slipped back into his gi. Without so much as glancing at the doctor, he walked past him to stand waiting in the doorway. Uchida joined him and silently they proceeded to Katsura's office.

With a wave of his hand, Uchida indicated a cushion and waited until Himura had settled himself before kneeling behind the low table that served as a desk. Nervously, he sorted through the stack of documents lying before him. He had wanted to talk with the manslayer, but now that he was facing him, Uchida didn't know what to say. Surreptitiously, he studied the quiet man kneeling motionlessly before him. As always, it was nearly impossible to tell what Himura was thinking. His eyes were watchful, while his face was set in an unreadable mask.

Clearing his throat, Uchida picked up a report and broke the unnerving silence. "My people have picked up some information that I thought you might be interested in, Himura-san." He looked down briefly at the document and began recounting the rumors. After he had finished reading them, he added, "Of course none of this has been verified."

Kenshin listened to what amounted to gossip and dismissed all of it as unimportant. _Unsubstantiated rumors are all Uchida has to go on? _he thought in dismay, disturbed that Uchida had nothing more concrete to report. Kenshin dwelt briefly on the mysterious Hokusai who had apparently stolen Katsura out from under the very noses of the Shinsengumi. Whoever he was, so far he had been able to elude Uchida's best spies, and that indicated a powerful organization. _Who would not only have the strongest reasons for capturing one of the Ishin Shishi leaders, but also the resources to accomplish such an involved plan? _he wondered. The Shogunate was at the top of his very short list of suspects. Since the Shinsengumi were the Shogunate's police force in Kyoto, that indicated that they were considered tools. And expendable tools, at that. It was a very cold-blooded attitude that displayed a callous disregard for their own forces. But one that fit the Shogunate quite well.

Katsura had been taken from Higashiyama-ku Shinsengumi district headquarters nearly twelve hours ago and they still had no idea where he was being held. At this rate, the chances that Katsura would be broken were increasing by the minute. Kenshin strongly felt that they had to do something to end this deadlock before it was too late. He could no longer wait for Uchida to come up with a plan. Closing his eyes, he focused on the difficulty of finding Katsura._ What did Shishou say about insurmountable problems? _He could hear his Master's deep voice as he gave a lecture on tactics during a game of Igo, _'If your enemy doesn't give you an opportunity, you have to make one yourself.' _Kenshin contemplated his Shishou's advice. _What can I use to create an opportunity? _Taking a deep breath and releasing it to clear his mind, he began considering all possibilities. _Rumors . . ._ Slowly, a desperate plan began to take shape.

Himura's continued silence grated on Uchida's already frayed nerves. Throughout his narrative, Himura had sat there with his head bent, unruly bangs hiding his eyes, apparently uninterested in the information. Finally, the hitokiri raised his head, speaking with a seriousness that instantly commanded Uchida's attention.

"How long would it take your people to spread rumors to the Shinsengumi and Shogunate?"

"Rumors, Himura-san?" Uchida repeated blankly, unsure he had heard correctly.

"How long, Uchida."

Hearing the hitokiri's voice take on an edge, Uchida thought quickly before answering, "About an hour, Himura-san. What kind of rumors?"

"Rumors that members of the Choshu faction of the Ishin Shishi are beginning to fight with the Satsuma faction because they blame Satsuma for allowing Katsura-san to be captured," Kenshin replied steadily.

"Choshu is fighting with Satsuma?" Confused, Uchida tried to understand what Himura was saying.

"Yes. And that Okubo-san and Saigo-san are arguing between themselves over leadership of the Ishin Shishi."

"_Why_, Himura-san?" Uchida asked, completely bewildered.

"To make it appear that, without Katsura-san's presence, the Ishin Shishi is beginning to break apart."

Aghast, Uchida stared wide-eyed at the hitokiri. "But . . . but that would seal Katsura-san's fate! He would be executed!"

"Katsura-san is already under a death sentence," Kenshin pointed out with ruthless logic. "He will be executed as soon as his captors gain the information they seek. And they must get that information quickly, before the Ishin Shishi can make changes. You know what that means, Uchida," Kenshin stated bleakly.

Uchida shuddered, he did indeed know what that meant.

Even though he could see that Uchida understood all too well, Kenshin finished making his point. "The longer it takes us to find Katsura-san, the more likely it will become that he will break under torture."

"Yes, Himura-san, but they would kill him immediately!" Uchida protested, unable to believe that Himura would even consider risking Katsura's life, given his extreme loyalty to the Choshu leader.

Kenshin met his eyes squarely. "Would they, Uchida? Or would the Shogunate want to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt not only that Katsura-san is dead, by holding a public execution, but also the Shogunate's superiority at the same time? And by doing so, guarantee that the Ishin Shishi is reduced to fighting amongst themselves. As long as Katsura-san is alive, then there is hope that he could be rescued. That hope could be used to maintain the fragile Choshu-Satsuma Alliance."

"You _want_ them to execute Katsura-san?!" Uchida voiced the accusation incredulously.

"The location of a public execution would have to be announced, would it not, Uchida?"

Uchida stared at the assassin in shock. He could not believe that Himura was prepared to entice the Shogunate into publicly executing Katsura, just to manipulate them into revealing his location! The strategy showed a calculating tactical side of the emotionless hitokiri that Uchida had never suspected existed. But the _risk! _Once the execution was announced, they would have at most only a few hours to plan and carry out the rescue attempt! "No. I won't do it, Himura-san. It's too risky," Uchida said, shaking his head vehemently, paling when the manslayer's eyes hardened. When Himura spoke, his voice was implacable.

"Do you have a better plan, Uchida?"

That stopped Uchida cold. He wanted badly to say 'yes.' And given time, he might be able to come up with one, but there was no time. Forcing himself to consider the plan dispassionately, Uchida had to admit that Himura had thought it through clearly. Although the information that Katsura held _might_ cripple the Ishin Shishi, the Shogunate was being offered a chance to destroy the Imperialists. Uchida had to agree that it was unlikely that the Shogunate would refuse such an opportunity. While extremely dangerous, the scheme offered the best chance of finding and rescuing Katsura. But what would Okubo and Saigo think? There was no time to discuss this with the two Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. The best he could do would be to warn them of what was coming, so that they would be prepared. Uchida took some comfort in the fact that so far the other two Ishin Shishi leaders had accepted his judgement. However, for this plan to work, he would also have to notify not only the Ishin Shishi Commanders, but Takasugi and Yamagata as well. He was certain he could count on the two Choshu Kihei-tai officers to back up the rumors.

By watching the play of emotions crossing Uchida's face, Kenshin could tell when he finally accepted the plan. "I'll leave it to you, Uchida," he said as he stood, sliding his swords into place.

"All right," Uchida agreed unhappily. His next words stopped the assassin just as he reached the shoji. "What if you are wrong, Himura-san? What if they just kill him and put his head on display?"

With his hand on the door, Himura answered without turning around, the pain clear in his soft voice, "Then he will no longer suffer."

* * *

Gritting his teeth to stop them from chattering, Katsura grimaced as another shudder shook his body, causing a wave of agony to spread outwards from his right shoulder. He was chilled to the bone – although he suspected he had developed a fever, since he was sweating profusely – and had been shivering continuously for some time now. Looking down, he could see that the wound in his shoulder was badly swollen and inflamed. The infected injury was obviously the cause of his fever.

Carefully, Katsura shifted his weight to his left leg, trying to avoid jarring his injured shoulder as much as possible. The slight movement not only increased the pain in his shoulder, but also aggravated his lacerated wrists, causing a trickle of hot blood to wind slowly down his cold arm. He didn't know how many hours he had been standing here, but his legs were threatening to give out and he had begun to hang more of his weight from the manacles that were looped high above his head. The edges of the cuffs cut into his wrists, adding to his overall pain. His body still ached from the brutal beating Taku had administered earlier, his bruised ribs making it painful to breathe.

Once again his thoughts returned to Kenshin, reflecting on how he had wanted to act as his bodyguard after learning how active the Shinsengumi had become. But Katsura had ignored Kenshin's offer, much to his eventual sorrow. Had he listened, both he and Kenshin would be safe now.

The hours since his last meeting with Hokusai had been spent grieving over Kenshin's death. He had died because of Katsura's poor planning. He should never have forced the former hitokiri to exhaust himself. Sending him out on back-to-back missions like that was irresponsible. Katsura did not regret sending Kenshin to guard the weapons shipment, but he should have arranged for another escort for Nakajima. The fact that Kenshin had never failed on a mission, no matter how hazardous it was, made it entirely too tempting to rely on him. Katsura had never realized just how much he depended on Kenshin's total loyalty. Being able to completely trust a skilled fighter of his caliber was a luxury that very few commanders ever had.

Katsura felt honored that Kenshin had given him his total trust and loyalty, even though it had caused him great suffering. The Choshu leader was well aware of how becoming a manslayer had affected the youth. If one made the effort to look past the impassive mask, it was not difficult to see how each death had hurt Kenshin. Over time, Katsura had watched him change from an open, idealistic youth, to a cold, silent man.

Others might believe that the hitokiri was an emotionless killer, but Katsura knew better. He had felt the young man's agony as he tried to cope with the brutal reality of war. Katsura had watched as he was shunned and feared by his comrades for the very skills that made him such a superlative assassin. Sensitive to the criticism leveled at him because of his age, Kenshin had tried to compensate for his youth by projecting an aura of poised competence, refusing to allow his emotions to show. Unfortunately, that had only convinced the other fighters that the Battousai was an unfeeling demon, further isolating him. And even though fulfilling his assignments was slowly destroying his very soul, Kenshin's strong sense of honor had not allowed him to break his sworn oath. Katsura respected the strength of purpose that had driven the young swordsman to put the needs of the Ishin Shishi above his own desires, despite how he was treated by the Imperialists.

Katsura was ashamed that he had deliberately used Kenshin's selfless idealism to bind the incredibly skilled swordsman to the Ishin Shishi. But Kenshin's desire to protect the helpless had mirrored Katsura's own need to destroy the corrupt Bakufu that oppressed the people of Japan. The Choshu leader had instantly recognized what an asset the young man's abilities would be to the Imperialists and had not hesitated to do whatever was necessary to gain his allegiance. Unlike the youth, scarcely out of childhood, Katsura had known how the savagery and harsh brutality of war would affect the sensitive boy, and yet he had still recruited him. _Was I wrong? _he wondered. _Did I make the right choice? Was the chance of defeating the Shogunate worth sacrificing the boy's innocence? _Dark eyes, wearied by the necessity of making difficult decisions daily, hardened. _Yes._ The choice had been made many years ago. He would sacrifice anything and anyone – even himself – to free Japan. He paid the price in guilt and shame every day, but he would do it all over again without hesitation.

_I'm sorry, Kenshin. Please . . . forgive me._

* * *

Yanagi stepped out of the doorway, pausing momentarily to survey the empty street before disappearing into the night. The meeting had gone well; his superiors would be pleased with his report. Resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, he kept a wary eye on his surroundings as he walked back to his home. He didn't relax for a moment until he had closed and locked his front door.

Moving through the dark room with the ease of familiarity, he lit a lamp sitting on a low table and shrugged out of his haori. Turning to walk into the next room, Yanagi froze in mid-step, stunned by the sight of a tall man wearing a Shinsengumi uniform leaning against the wall, his arms crossed casually over his chest. The few wisps of black hair that hung down over his forehead only emphasized his narrow amber eyes and the sharp planes of his face.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Yanagi demanded, covering his shock with belligerence. He knew who his uninvited visitor was, but pretending to be ignorant might buy him the time he needed to recover from his surprise. The unexpected appearance of Captain Saito was definitely not a good thing.

"Do not make the mistake of believing that I am as stupid as you obviously are," Saito retorted. "Where are Hokusai and Matsushina?"

"Who?" Yanagi hedged, desperately trying to decide what to do. He had no chance in a sword fight against the notorious Shinsengumi Captain. "How did you find me?"

"Funabashi told me," Saito informed the Shogunate agent, smirking when the man's eyes widened in recognition.

_Funabashi told Saito how to find me? But that means that the Shinsengumi are aware of the spies that the Shogunate had planted in their midst! This is important! I have to inform– _Yanagi's thoughts were suddenly disrupted. Why would Funabashi tell Saito anything? He was one of their best spies and he knew better than to reveal his contacts. Realizing that Funabashi would have never voluntarily disclosed anything to Saito, Yanagi suddenly became aware of the danger he was in.

Saito's smirk turned into something more feral when Yanagi blanched. "Where are Hokusai and Matsushina?" he repeated, pushing away from the wall and stalking toward the terrified man.

The look on Saito's face indicated that he was losing patience. In an effort to hide his fear, Yanagi forced himself to stand straight and meet the Captain's eyes. "I don't know any Hokusai, but Matsushina serves as an aide to General Daishi," Yanagi replied truthfully, giving the menacing Shinsengumi Captain a little information in the hope that he would be satisfied and leave. Yanagi could then pass on the crucial knowledge that their informants at Shinsengumi main headquarters had been discovered.

"Who was responsible for ordering that Katsura Kogorou be taken into custody?"

"I – I don't know!" Yanagi quickly answered, beginning to panic. His eyes shifted frantically from side to side, trying to think of a way out of the trap he was in. He began backing away when the Captain's eyes narrowed.

Yanagi had answered a little _too_ fast, indicating he wasn't telling the truth. "You're lying," Saito growled, drawing his katana.

"Matsushina gave the order! I swear!" Yanagi blurted desperately, sweat running down the side of his face as Saito's amber eyes blazed with fury.

"Sixty-one good men died this morning because of your actions," Saito accused the shaking agent, his voice cold and flat. "Aku . . . Soku . . . Zan."

* * *

Wearily, Katsura looked up as the jailor opened the cell door, stepping aside so that Hokusai could enter. The Colonel appeared to be upset as he strode across the cell, followed by the giant guard, Taku. The exhausted Choshu leader wondered briefly what could have disturbed him so much.

"I have spent the last eight hours – _eight hours! _– closeted with a bureaucratic fool, listening to him complain about everything from incompetent employees, to his recent losses from Ishin Shishi raids. And then he had the _nerve_ to demand that the Shogunate provide more protection! Unfortunately, he is a very _influential_ fool and the General assigned me the task of smoothing his ruffled feathers," Hokusai complained angrily as he paced back and forth across the cell, the tone of his voice clearly expressing his frustration at the waste of time. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax, continuing in a calmer manner. "Needless to say, that unexpected interruption has upset my schedule, and now I need to make up for lost time."

The ominous look that accompanied Hokusai's threat sent chills down Katsura's back that had nothing whatsoever to do with his fever. Clearly, the time had arrived when Hokusai would begin interrogating him in deadly earnest. Katsura had never been questioned before, but he knew of some of the things that had been done to captured Imperialists.

Even Kenshin had been held prisoner, although it had been for only a brief time. Katsura had seen the results of that experience for himself and had been horrified at what Kenshin had gone through. Later, one of Uchida's spies had learned that he had refused to disclose any information – despite the vicious methods used against him – and was not only able to escape on his own, but had killed his captors in the process. Katsura had marveled that Kenshin could walk, much less fight, considering his condition when he had returned to the inn. He had avoided talking about the experience, even when Katsura had insisted, stating only that his captors had wanted to know where the Choshu leader was hiding. Not once during his convalescence had anyone heard him utter a sound in pain. And had he not been so pale or moved so cautiously, it would have been possible to forget how seriously he had been injured. He had returned to duty long before the doctors had predicted, much to their dismay. Against his better judgement, Katsura had allowed him to begin his duties again because they needed his unique abilities so badly.

Katsura had no illusions that he would survive his imprisonment. While he knew that the Ishin Shishi would try to rescue him, if they could find him in time, Hokusai had been right. Without Kenshin, the likelihood of such an attempt succeeding was minimal, to say the least. The best that Katsura could hope for was that he could hold out against the Colonel's questioning long enough for Okubo and Saigo to do whatever was necessary to protect the Imperialists. Once he was no longer of any use to the Shogunate, Katsura knew that he would be executed as a traitor. By that time, he was fairly certain that he would welcome the release. Hokusai's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I've come up with an idea that I'm sure you will find _entertaining_, Katsura," he remarked. A chilling smile twisted his thin lips when he saw Katsura fail to completely hide his apprehension. As he was turning away, Hokusai casually ordered, "Bring him."

Katsura had to fight the urge to flinch as Taku approached. The huge guard had a sadistic smirk on his face. _Probably looking forward to Hokusai's little 'entertainment,' _Katsura thought grimly. He steeled himself for what he knew was coming next. A violent yank released his arms and he was unable to entirely muffle the agonized groan that slipped from between his clenched teeth as bolts of fiery pain shot outwards from his infected shoulder. His legs buckled beneath his weight and only Taku's firm grip on his manacles kept him from pitching face-first onto the stone floor. As it was, he fell almost to his knees before the guard pulled him upright again.

His head whirling from the pain, Katsura was literally dragged out of the cell before he was able to regain his feet and stumble after the guard marching behind Hokusai, a squad of soldiers following. The small procession made their way down a long corridor to another set of stairs that led down to a cold, damp stone room filled with wooden frameworks and bloodstained tables, whose purposes were all too clear.

Wrinkling his nose at the rank smell of old sweat, blood and urine, among other less-savory odors, Katsura was jerked to a halt before two tall, square pillars. He looked around the forbidding chamber uneasily – trying unsuccessfully to ignore his stomach, which was attempting to tie itself in knots – while Taku took his time unlocking the manacles from his wrists. Two of the soldiers grabbed his arms, preventing him from catching himself as his feet were swept out from under him, slamming him backwards onto the flagstone floor. Stars danced before Katsura's eyes as he laid there gasping, frantically trying to fill his empty lungs. Unable to even think of struggling, he was hauled into a sitting position, his arms stretched out to the side, while his bleeding wrists were tied tightly to metal rings attached to the stone pillars. By the time he was able to focus on his situation, he found himself virtually unable to move, discovering to his dismay that the shackles on his ankles had been fastened to rings imbedded in the floor.

Katsura watched nervously as Hokusai meticulously dusted off a wooden stool which Taku had brought over, before seating himself in front of his prisoner, his dark eyes glittering in anticipation. At a flick of his fingers, one of the soldiers moved forward to remove Katsura's zori and tabi. Katsura's confusion changed to dread when a man carrying a long, supple bamboo cane stepped out of the shadows and walked over to stand beside him.

"Have you ever heard of a technique the Spanish call 'bastinado?' " Hokusai asked, shaking his head when Katsura's look of incomprehension showed that he hadn't. "No? I'm surprised at your ignorance, Katsura! It is an ancient art that has been practiced around the world for centuries. It takes advantage of the fact that the soles of the feet are plentifully supplied with nerves that run very close to the surface and are, therefore, especially susceptible to pain. Of course there are many ways to inflict such pain, as I'm sure you can imagine. Interestingly enough, a simple bamboo cane has been proven to be the near-perfect tool for bastinado. In the hands of an expert, sensations ranging from mild discomfort to excruciating agony can be produced with a mere flick of the wrist. Indeed, the Chinese have perfected the technique to the point where in only minutes a skilled practitioner can cripple a man so badly he can never walk again, while leaving only the lightest of marks. In fact, they practice the technique on blocks of tofu until they can repeatedly hit the surface without breaking the bean curd's delicate skin."

It took all of Katsura's self-control to not shudder as Hokusai paused, his ghastly lecture made even more surreal by the pleasant conversational tone he had used to deliver it.

"Ah, but as they say, 'seeing – or perhaps _experiencing_ would be a better word in this case – is believing.' "

At those words, Katsura heard a faint _swishing_ sound as the bamboo cane held by the man standing next to him flickered. His body convulsed, straining violently against his restraints, as white-hot agony coursed from his feet, through his legs, and up his back to explode in his head. After a seemingly endless time, the pain began to ease off and Katsura's head fell forward as he sagged, panting heavily.

Waiting patiently until Katsura had lifted his head, Hokusai smiled maliciously as he watched the Choshu leader desperately try to rebuild his shattered composure. "That was, of course, only a moderate example of the pain that can be inflicted with bastinado. Trust me, it will only get worse." Hokusai's smile widened as Katsura stared back at him in utter horror.

"Now then," Hokusai continued briskly, "we are going to play a little game, Katsura, and the rules are very simple. _I_ will ask you a question, and _you_ will answer it. If you don't answer my question, or if I don't like your answer, my assistant will administer another painful incentive to cooperate. And to encourage you to answer my questions correctly the _first_ time, each blow will be harder than the last. Don't worry, though, he is an expert and assured me that he will not cripple you unless I order him to do so." Hokusai hesitated for a moment, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Although he _did_ warn me that there is a distinct danger of the pain driving you insane . . . but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Frantically, Katsura tried to prepare for the interrogation. Never in his life had he felt such agony, and this was just the beginning! He had to be strong. He couldn't betray the Ishin Shishi! He couldn't let Hokusai win! He had to give Okubo and Saigo as much time as possible to make the necessary changes that would render his knowledge useless. But dear gods! The _pain!_ He was afraid that he couldn't do it; but realizing that his fear would only weaken him, Katsura tried to strengthen his resolve. He had no choice. He would _not_ talk!

Hokusai was observing Katsura closely. The look of determination in his eyes showed the Colonel what was going through his mind at that very moment. It was always the same. The prisoner would start out convinced that he was strong and could withstand the questioning. But rarely had those he questioned ever experienced even once – much less for an extended time – the kind of pain he could inflict. They never took into account how pain weakened the body, how it could erode any man's courage. And as soon as the person realized that no one was going to rescue them, that the only thing they could expect was more pain, it didn't take long before they cracked. At that point, they would do anything to stop the pain. _Anything. _Betray their comrades, their families, their honor. Of course there were those who had proven to be stubborn, but none had ever been able to resist for more than a couple of days. Admittedly, Katsura was a little different from the usual prisoners Hokusai dealt with. He already knew that he would not be rescued. No, he had no hope of escape. Instead, it was his desire to prevent the Shogunate from gaining his secrets for as long as possible that fueled his resistance. Hokusai was looking forward to the contest of wills, although he was afraid that the Choshu leader would not be much of a challenge.

Crossing his legs and lacing his fingers together primly, Hokusai regarded Katsura thoughtfully. "Let's start with an easy question. How many spies does the Ishin Shishi currently have?"

The only response he received to his question was the tightening of the Ishin Shishi leader's lips and an obstinate glare. Amused by the reaction, Hokusai gave a brief nod and watched in fascination as Katsura pulled wildly against his bonds, the cords of his neck standing out rigidly as he fought to keep from screaming. Finally, he raised his head, a look of hatred shining in his eyes. Unsurprised by the intensely emotional response, Hokusai merely smiled again, looking forward to seeing that look change to one of abject terror.

"Perhaps that question was too difficult for you, Katsura," Hokusai taunted insultingly. "This time a simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice. Does the Ishin Shishi have informants in the Shogunate?"

Katsura clenched his jaws tightly, but could not take his eyes off of the bamboo cane being held negligently before him. He flinched when his tormentor lifted it and tensed in anticipation of the pain to come. Once again he was drowning in fiery agony, making everything he had felt before pale in comparison. When he came back to himself, he was shaking uncontrollably, sweat pouring off his body. The metallic, coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Baffled, it took Katsura a moment to realize that he had bitten through his lip in his effort to not scream. Despairingly, he wondered how Kenshin had been able to stand it. The memory of Kenshin refusing to give in gave Katsura the strength to glare defiantly at Hokusai. If Kenshin could do it, then so could he!

"You know, Katsura, this will continue until you give me the information I require," Hokusai drawled lazily, smirking when his victim blanched. "You and I both know that you _will_ break, sooner or later. How much suffering you have to go through before that happens is entirely up to you. But if refusing to talk makes you feel noble, please feel free to do so. I am patient and it will be well worth the wait to listen to you beg for mercy before this is over. So, I'll ask you again, does the Ishin Shishi have informants in the Shogunate?"

In response, Katsura simply closed his eyes, trying his best to shut out the image of the gloating Colonel. Unfortunately, he could not ignore the soft _swish_ that made his heart clench in fear an instant before he was lost in unimaginable torment, fire running through his nerves, the pain so intense he couldn't even draw a breath. Feeling as though he was suffocating, Katsura was close to panicking by the time he was at last able to breathe. He was confused when he heard a low, ragged moan, and it took him a long moment before he realized that the pitiful sound had come from him. Horrified, his eyes flew open, meeting Hokusai's satisfied gaze.

"How many informants has the Ishin Shishi infiltrated into the Shogunate?"

When the Choshu leader again refused to answer, Hokusai leaned forward eagerly as his assistant again raised the bamboo cane. The questioning was going well. It would only be a matter of hours before he had everything he wanted.

* * *

General Daishi's eyes narrowed in irritation as loud knocking on his door interrupted his study of the report he held in his hands. It was very late, and he couldn't retire for the night until he had made his recommendation. "Come in!" he barked. The door was opened instantly, and his aide stepped in. "This had better be important, Matsushina," the General snapped, "or you're going to be on report before you can apologize!"

"Yes, sir!" Matsushina replied, saluting. "I have information that is very important, sir!"

"All right, get on with it then, and talk fast."

"Yes, sir. Two hours ago rumors were reported to me that the two Ishin Shishi factions are beginning to fight amongst themselves, with the Choshu forces blaming Satsuma for not adequately protecting Katsura and allowing him to be captured. Apparently, sir, the only thing holding the Satsuma-Choshu alliance together at this point is the belief that Katsura Kogorou will be rescued. It was also claimed that Okubo and Saigo, the two remaining Ishin Shishi leaders, are arguing over who will lead the Imperialists, now that Katsura has been captured."

"The Imperialists are fighting between themselves?" the General asked, frowning suspiciously. "Are you sure of this, Matsushina?"

"Yes, sir," Matsushina confirmed.

"Just a minute," Daishi growled. "You learned of these rumors _two hours _ago?! Why did you wait so long to inform me?"

"I took the time to confirm whether or not the rumors are true, sir," Matsushina explained unapologetically. "I sent men to find and observe some of the Ishin Shishi officers. Yamagata Aritomo, one of the Choshu Kihei-tai Commanders, was overheard complaining that 'Saigo and Okubo are finally showing their true colors.' He was also heard to say, 'If they think that they can order the Kihei-tai to do their dirty work, then they are sadly mistaken. I will never work with those self-serving Satsuma traitors, not after what they've done since Katsura-san was captured.' I think it is obvious that the rumors are factual, sir."

"I see," Daishi murmured thoughtfully. He had known how fragile the Satsuma-Choshu Alliance was, since the two provinces had been traditional enemies for generations, but hadn't realized how important Katsura's leadership was in maintaining that coalition. He started smiling as the ramifications of the situation began to become clearer. Looking up at his aide, Daishi ordered, "Find Hokusai and bring him to me."

"Yes, sir!" Matsushina replied before saluting crisply and leaving the General's office.

He started looking for Hokusai by going to his quarters, only to find them empty. From there, he began combing the various buildings within the Shogunate's headquarters complex. After spending nearly half an hour trying to find him, Matsushina had finally thought to check on Katsura. The jailor had been only too happy to inform him that the Colonel had taken the Ishin Shishi leader for questioning, but couldn't tell him exactly where he had gone. A quick search of the detainment wing revealed only empty rooms, so he had headed straight for the next most likely place that Hokusai would go to interrogate a prisoner. Muttering curses to himself, Matsushina marched down the long hallway that led to what Hokusai liked to call 'The Room.' The General didn't like being kept waiting, and it was taking entirely too long for him to find the Colonel.

A hoarse scream floated up the staircase, making Matsushina pause before he slowly made his way down to the stone interrogation room. Unlike Hokusai, he didn't enjoy seeing prisoners questioned and avoided it whenever possible. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, his eyes sweeping around the room. Katsura sat on the floor in the center of the room, his head thrown back, blood dripping down his chin, every muscle of his sweat-covered torso and arms straining painfully. He could only see Hokusai's back, since he was sitting in front of Katsura. A man holding a long bamboo cane stood beside the prisoner, looking a little bored, as though this was an everyday occurrence. And perhaps it was, for him. A squad of soldiers, watching the proceedings with evident interest, lounged in the shadows that were gathered around the edges of the chilly room. _Why does the room have to be so cold? _he wondered, shivering slightly. Movement in the center of the room brought his attention back to Katsura. Slowly the man relaxed, until he was hanging from his bound wrists, his head drooping onto his heaving chest.

As he gradually recovered from the excruciating agony, Katsura could feel his heart pounding wildly. In the dreary silence of the torture chamber, his labored breathing echoed loudly throughout the room. When he finally managed to calm his breathing, a soft _plopping_ sound caught his attention. Looking around dazedly, Katsura noticed that his violent struggles had torn his lacerated wrists and blood was slowly dripping from the wounds, forming small crimson pools on the floor. _Unfortunately, _he thought dully, _I'm not likely to bleed to death. How long has it been? An hour? Two? Longer?_ He didn't know. It seemed like the pain had been going on forever. The pain and the questions. _How much more? _It didn't matter. What happened to him didn't matter. He just had to hold out for a while longer. He had to give Okubo and Saigo as much time as possible.

The sound of a strange voice drew Katsura's attention. An Army officer who looked vaguely familiar stood near the stairs. When he stepped up to stand alongside Hokusai, Katsura recognized him as the other 'Shinsengumi officer' who had brought him to Shogunate headquarters. And from the look on Hokusai's face, he wasn't happy to see the newcomer. At least the Colonel wasn't asking questions that Katsura dared not answer, and he was grateful for the respite, brief as it might be.

"Why are you here, Matsushina?" Hokusai snapped, annoyed at being interrupted.

"General Daishi wants to see you," Matsushina answered calmly. _"Now," _he added, when the Colonel made no attempt to get up.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of an interrogation?" Hokusai retorted peevishly. "The General ordered me to get this information as quickly as possible, and I've already been delayed for _hours_ today because of his interference!"

"Is that what you want me to tell him?" Matsushina asked, wondering if the Colonel was foolish enough to actually challenge the General directly.

Angrily straightening his uniform jacket as he stood up, Hokusai growled, "No, I'll tell him myself!"

Hiding his smile behind his hand, Matsushina quietly followed the irate Colonel as he stomped up the stairs. It would be amusing to watch Hokusai face General Daishi. Hokusai was a genius when it came to interrogation. It was frightening how easily he could get information from a person, leaving only an empty, broken shell behind. A master with words, he could use his ability to twist words and logic to get anyone to agree with – or admit to – virtually anything. Anyone, that is, except the General. For some reason, General Daishi could reduce Hokusai to impotent rage in mere minutes and did so on a fairly regular basis. Matsushina would swear that baiting the volatile Colonel was Daishi's favorite form of entertainment.

Hokusai knocked on the door to General Daishi's office, scarcely waiting to hear his response before opening it and marching inside. Coming to a stop in front of the General's desk, he saluted perfunctorily before speaking quickly, his irritation obvious. "As per your orders, _sir_, I was interrogating Katsura Kogorou, when Matsushina informed me you wanted to see me. I'm at a crucial point in the questioning and need to get back quickly."

Matsushina watched as General Daishi's eyebrow twitched, not a good sign. Even though Hokusai's words were innocuous enough, his manner and tone were verging on insubordinate, his anger barely held in check. Although General Daishi tolerated Hokusai's ill-tempered displays because it amused him to see the Colonel get so upset, Matsushina wondered if Hokusai had finally stepped over the line. However, a glance at the General showed a faint twinkle in his eyes that promised Hokusai would face Daishi's peculiar form of retribution.

"I see that you haven't gotten the information I want from Katsura yet, Hokusai. Is he proving to be too difficult for you?" Daishi asked smoothly, carefully hiding his amusement as Hokusai seemed to swell with indignation, his face darkening. Before Hokusai could say anything, however, Daishi continued, "You've had Katsura in custody for what . . . seventeen hours?" His tone clearly insinuated that he felt there had been more than enough time for the Colonel to complete his assignment.

Matsushina could practically hear Hokusai's teeth grinding as he gritted out, "No, sir. However, may I point out that I spent eight hours today placating Itokawa, at _your_ request?"

"Really? It took you _that_ long to deal with _one_ minor bureaucrat?"

Matsushina had to sternly control himself to keep from laughing as Daishi's insult struck home. Sparks fairly shot from Hokusai's eyes as he glared at the General.

"If I may remind the General, when you came up with the plan to take Katsura from the Shinsengumi, I promised to obtain the information within _twenty-four hours_. That time has not yet elapsed. Katsura will tell me everything you want to know within two hours!"

Tapping his finger against his lips, Daishi waited for a couple of minutes while he 'considered' Hokusai's claim. Finally, he leaned forward and poured himself a cup of tea, drawling, "Never mind, Hokusai. Stop the interrogation. I'm not interested in what Katsura knows anymore. Send him back to his cell."

"**WHAT?!**" Hokusai yelled before he caught himself and continued a bit more quietly, "Is this the General's idea of a joke?"

Matsushina stiffened, holding his breath.

"Are you questioning my orders, Hokusai?" Daishi asked softly, the silky tone of his voice not quite hiding the steel beneath the question.

Even Hokusai knew when he had gone too far. "No, sir," he replied, struggling to control his anger and striving for a respectful note. "Would the General be kind enough to explain this rather sudden change in the plan?"

Before answering, Daishi pinned Hokusai in place with a hard stare for a very long minute, letting him worry until he began to fidget slightly. Finally allowing his eyes to soften, Daishi relaxed back into his chair and picked up his neglected cup of tea, taking a leisurely sip.

"As a result of Katsura's capture, the Ishin Shishi is beginning to fall apart, with the Choshu starting to fight Satsuma. Not only that, but Saigo and Okubo are arguing over leadership of the Imperialists. In fact, the only thing holding the two factions together at this point is the belief that Katsura will be rescued. I intend to destroy that particular notion tomorrow morning by publicly executing him and announcing that he was captured with the aid of certain Satsuma leaders." Daishi hid his satisfied smile by lifting the cup to his lips. His plan had succeeded far beyond his expectations. There was no doubt that the Shogun would be pleased, and _that_ would certainly help his career! "So you see, Hokusai," Daishi continued, "any information that Katsura may know will be useless after tomorrow."

"Perhaps, sir," Hokusai agreed through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to yell at the General again out of sheer frustration for his shortsightedness. "But in only a couple of hours, I can get a great deal of useful information from Katsura – such as the contacts he has made with Western countries, for example – and you can _still_ execute him tomorrow."

"You _are_ questioning my orders," Daishi stated coldly, his eyes narrowing, "and I won't tolerate it, Hokusai. We have our own contacts. I don't need to know about the Ishin Shishi's. Unless you want to be executed alongside Katsura tomorrow, I suggest you follow my orders. Now, get out of here before I lose my patience!"

Rigidly, Hokusai sketched a barely acceptable salute, turned on his heel, and left. Those few soldiers who saw him as he stormed back to the interrogation room, took one look at his face and quickly got out of his way.

Groggily, Katsura looked up as Hokusai entered the chamber. Apparently his meeting with General Daishi had not gone well. The Army Colonel's face was so twisted in rage, even his assistant backed away hastily. A shudder of fear ran down Katsura's back at the thought of how that rage might be expressed during the interrogation.

Glaring murderously, Hokusai marched straight to the Choshu leader, looming furiously over him. "Damn you Imperialists!" he hissed venomously. "I hadn't suspected that the Ishin Shishi were so weak that all it would take to destroy them was to capture _one_ man!"

Confused, Katsura tried to comprehend what Hokusai was ranting about, exhaustion making it difficult for him to think. _The Ishin Shishi have been destroyed? Impossible. Does Hokusai expect me to believe that? What game is he up to this time? _Incredulously, Katsura stared at Hokusai in disbelief.

"You don't believe me? Then just wait until you hear the General's announcement at your execution tomorrow morning," Hokusai spat viciously. "Once you were captured, it took less than a _day_ for your precious Alliance to fall apart! Saigo and Okubo are fighting like dogs over a bone to decide who will lead the Ishin Shishi, or at least the pitiful remnants that will be left after the Choshu forces are done fighting with the Satsuma troops." Snorting contemptuously, he went on, "The Bakumatsu is over!"

_Choshu and Satsuma are fighting each other? _Katsura's mind reeled at the revelation. _The Revolution is over? And it is __**my**__ fault? _Desperately, he tried to convince himself that it was another lie, but Hokusai's reaction proved that he was telling the awful truth.

"Because of the weakness of you Imperialists, I've been ordered to stop interrogating you. This is the first time that I have been unable to finish what I've started! You don't _deserve_ an easy execution!" Hokusai snarled at his captive, glowering at the bewildered Choshu leader for another few moments, before turning away and yelling, "Take him back to his cell!"

Katsura stared at the Army Colonel's retreating back._ He's upset because he couldn't finish the interrogation? _The idea was so ridiculous, Katsura almost laughed. However, with the realization that they had failed to defeat the Shogunate, depression settled heavily upon his shoulders. Even the thought of being executed in a few hours could not exceed the sense of failure that weighed him down. After all, he had known for some time now that he would not live through this.

When the ropes that bound his wrists to the pillars were cut, Katsura fell backwards limply, hitting the floor with enough force to rattle his teeth. Reaching down, two of the guards grabbed his arms and pulled him upright, ignoring the anguished groan that was ripped from his throat. Agony tore through his body as he was forced to stand on his abused feet, almost masking the sharp pain lancing through his shoulder. Katsura was so overwhelmed by the misery, he nearly missed Taku clamping the manacles on his wrists. Leering cruelly, Taku jerked on his manacles and forced him to begin walking toward the stairs, his shackles clinking with each agonizing step.

The walk back to his cell was a nightmare. With each halting step, Katsura felt as though he was walking on broken glass and prayed for an end to the ceaseless torment. Finally, after a seemingly endless time, they arrived back at the detention center where he was forced to stand – exhausted and shaking – for another eternity while the jailor took his time opening the cell door.

The thought of standing chained to the wall was almost enough to break Katsura's spirit, but he forced himself to hold his head high. He would _not_ appear afraid! When the barred door swung open, Katsura started to walk into the dark cell, but was caught by surprise when Taku stepped aside and violently shoved him inside. Frantically trying to catch his balance, he stumbled forward, only to land sprawled on the cold floor. Unprepared for the sudden surge of pain, Katsura finally succumbed to the excruciating agony and relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! I apologize for taking so long to post chapter eight. I have had some health problems and wound up having surgery to remove my gallbladder on November 9. I really appreciate your patience and I'm very sorry to have made you wait so long!

By the way, the information given about bastinado is accurate. Not only that, but bastinado is still being used as a form of punishment and torture in many countries around the world. In fact, in certain areas of the world it is an approved means of punishing children for misbehaving in school. In some countries there are laws in place that establish exactly how many strokes are allowed to be given for wives, children and servants, depending upon the infraction.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. Thank you to the following reviewers who left anonymous reviews for chapter seven: **Anime#1Fan**, **CHIBIKenshinta-chan**, and **shy lil duck**. I really enjoyed your reviews! I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**Bakufu** - the military government of the Shogunate, which was overthrown by the Revolution

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.' (Battoujutsu is the act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.')

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**Himura Kenshin **- The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** - Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**Igo** - the Japanese name for the game of Go

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**kata - **the prescribed moves for practicing a martial art

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou **- Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**Kihei-tai** - a private army in Choshu created by Takasugi Shinsaku at the very beginning of the Bakumatsu. It was made up of commoners rather than samurai.

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minasan** - everyone

**Okubo Toshimichi** - Born August 10, 1830; he was a samurai and one of the leading Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he became the Minister of the Interior, one of the highest-ranking members of the new Meiji government. He was assassinated on May 14, 1878.

**Saigo Takamori** - Born in 1827-28; he was a samurai and leader of the Satsuma rebels. He, along with Katsura Kogorou and Okubo Toshimichi (also of Satsuma), were the prime leaders of the rebellion against the Shogunate government. He became the Meiji government's Army General. He died on September 24, 1877, when he chose to be beheaded after having unsuccessfully led a force of samurai against the Meiji government when their rice stipends were eliminated.

**Saito Hajime - **Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the third troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late shogunate period. He was not considered to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal technique of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of 'Aku Soku Zan' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation, 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation). He married Takagi Tokio, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogun** - Feudal military rulers of Japan, who ruled from1192-1867. Several Shoguns served during the late Tokugawa Shogunate (1853-1867). Tokugawa Iesado, the 13th Shogun, died in 1858 and was succeeded by Tokugawa Iemochi as the 14th Shogun. Iemochi died in 1866 and Tokugawa Yoshinobu became the 15th Shogun. He resigned as Shogun in 1867, returning all power to the Emperor. Tokugawa Yoshinobu, the last Shogun of Japan, died on November 22, 1918. At the time that _Kyuushutsu_ is set in (1865), Tokugawa Iemochi was the Shogun.

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**tabi** - ankle high, divided-toe socks that are usually worn with sandals; they also come in a boot form

**Takasugi Shinsaku** - One of the main leaders of Choshu, creator of the Kihei-tai, a private army in Choshu at the very beginning of the Bakumatsu. It was made up of commoners rather than samurai. Within the anime _Rurouni Kenshin_, he made Katsura Kogorou promise to give up the sword when Katsura recruited Himura Kenshin from the Kihei-tai.

**tofu** - a cheese-like food made from curdled soybean milk; bean curd

**Yamagata Aritomo** - Born April 22, 1838; he was a samurai from Choshu. He was a Commander of the Kihei-tai. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he first became the Lord of the Army and later the Prime Minister of Japan. He died of natural causes on February 1, 1922.

**zori** - Cloth, leather or grass-woven sandals. Zori may be highly decorated with intricate stitching or with no decoration at all. They are worn by both men and women. Grass woven zori with white straps are the most formal for men. They are similar in design to 'flip-flops.'


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Nine**

Scowling, Taku stood over the unconscious Choshu leader, nudging him with an ungentle foot. He had thoroughly enjoyed watching the prisoner's suffering as he limped in agony back to the cellblock, but it looked like his fun was over for now. His lips curved in a malicious smile as an idea came to him.

After telling the others to keep an eye on the prisoner, Taku left the cell, returning in a couple of minutes carrying a wooden bucket. Eyes gleaming in malevolent anticipation, he upended the bucket, drenching his victim with ice-cold water.

Gasping from the shock, Katsura's eyes flew open. Momentarily confused as to where he was, he tried to push himself up, only to collapse when his shoulder bitterly protested the movement. When he noticed the smirking guard standing over him with a bucket in his hands, Katsura muttered "ahou" beneath his breath. Unfortunately, in his disoriented state, he didn't say it quite as softly as he thought and saw Taku's face darken ominously.

"_What_ did you just call me?!" he snarled furiously. How _dare_ this traitor insult him!

Before Katsura could react, a heavy boot rammed into his bare stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Choking, he instinctively curled up to protect himself while he tried to catch his breath, the burning in his chest building almost intolerably before the muscle spasm relaxed, allowing him to draw in a sobbing breath. Panting hoarsely, he grimaced as he was kicked in the leg. Katsura saw Taku pull his foot back again and tried to roll away, but was only partially successful, the blow landing on his back. The fact that he had tried to evade the hit only seemed to increase the guard's anger, and he began to rain kicks upon the writhing Choshu leader. Frantically, Katsura struggled to avoid the punishing blows, resulting in Taku reaching down to wrap a meaty hand around his arm and haul him upright. Nauseated by the surge of pain from both his infected shoulder and his feet, he swallowed repeatedly in an effort to not throw up.

"Imperialist bastard!" the enraged guard roared, just before he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the prisoner's mouth, knocking him back down to the wet floor.

Once again the infuriated guard began kicking his victim as hard and fast as he could. Gradually, the Ishin Shishi leader's movements began to slow down and become erratic, as the brutal punishment took its toll. The soldiers standing around outside the cell started becoming uneasy. Certainly they had no problem with beating the captive, but Taku seemed to have completely lost control and none of them wanted to have to explain why the prisoner had been killed. Apprehensively, the soldiers looked at one another, each man hoping that _he_ wouldn't have to be the one to try to stop Taku. Finally, one man stepped forward.

"Taku? Don't you think that's enough? Much more and you're gonna kill him," the unfortunate volunteer said hesitantly, taking a step back when the guard turned his massive head to glare at him.

"I'll stop when I'm damn good and ready to stop," Taku growled, glowering at the others, daring them to say anything.

When the blows stopped, Katsura lay there for a long moment, dazed and dizzy from the pain, before he risked taking a look at the guard to see if his rage was spent. He was standing there, breathing only slightly faster, staring down threateningly. Suddenly his eyes narrowed in fury and Katsura feared that the soldier's interference had only antagonized Taku further. Without warning, the sadistic guard drew back his foot and launched the most vicious kick yet. Desperately, Katsura tried to roll away.

But Taku had been prepared for that and corrected his aim, his boot connecting solidly with the prisoner's side, wrenching a groan from the Imperialist leader. Laughing cruelly as he listened to his victim's suffering, Taku turned away and swaggered out of the cell. "_Now_ I'm ready to stop," he said, his voice heavy with dark satisfaction.

Biting his lip to keep from moaning, Katsura laid curled on his side on the cold, wet floor – his arms wrapped protectively around his chest as much as the manacles would allow. He listened to the sounds of the men leaving the cell and the loud _clang_ of the door slamming shut, followed by the jingling of keys as the barred door was locked. He had nearly screamed from the excruciating burst of pain he felt when Taku's boot had connected, only barely managing to reduce it to a groan. Breathing was agonizing and he found himself taking rapid, shallow breaths, each one punctuated by a bright stab of pain.

Once it became quiet outside the cell, he rolled over onto his back, biting back the moan that rose from deep within as the pain in his chest increased with the movement. Brilliant white flashes burst before his eyes when he inadvertently coughed, and he held his breath to try to stop the pain as the ceiling spun crazily. The abuse Katsura had suffered left him lying there gasping in agony, his vision darkening as the pain threatened to drive him back into unconsciousness. As much as he would have liked to escape the constant torment, Katsura fought to remain awake. He did not want to risk having someone else take advantage of him again while he was unaware.

As the level of pain slowly became more bearable, Katsura very carefully ran his fingers across the rapidly bruising area over the ribs on his left side, where Taku's last kick had landed. Even that light touch made him hiss, bringing the sting of tears to the backs of his eyes. Although he wasn't certain, Katsura thought he had felt a distinct _snap_ when Taku's final blow had landed and was afraid that some of his ribs might have been broken. The difficulty he was having breathing clearly supported the idea. Blinking rapidly several times, he clenched his teeth and pressed down against the injured ribs. He snatched his hand away when he felt the sickening sensation of bone ends grating against each other. At least one, maybe two, of his ribs were definitely broken.

Although the cold floor leeched away what little warmth remained in Katsura's body, leaving him bone-chillingly cold, he was grateful to not be standing. Just being on his feet for those few moments before Taku had smashed his fist into his mouth had been agonizing. The cold, soggy feel of his soaking wet hakama clinging to his legs made him shiver violently, yet again aggravating his injuries, the grinding of the broken ribs accentuated by sharp lances of pain. The taste of blood in his mouth reminded him of his aching jaw and he reached up to gingerly feel his bleeding and swollen lips. Running his tongue over his teeth, he found that a couple of them were loose, but none had been knocked out, fortunately.

Wincing as he rested his hands on his bruised and aching stomach, Katsura relaxed as much as he could, given the circumstances. Now that he was alone, he could begin to consider what he had learned after Hokusai came back from his meeting with General Daishi._ So, I am to be executed in a few hours. _The thought brought no feelings of dismay, only sad acceptance. For several years now, he had been prepared to give his life for the Revolution and had made his peace with the gods long ago. But Katsura had not envisioned living to see the Rebellion fail. He had always assumed he would either live to see Japan enter a glorious new era of peace, or die before the conflict was resolved. _To have lived long enough to see the defeat of the Ishin Shishi and the deaths of those I cared about . . . and to know that it was all __**my**__ fault . . . _Bitterness welled up within Katsura's soul. His death would not change anything, but at least it would be a token of atonement. As far as he was concerned, the morning could not come soon enough.

* * *

Matsushina entered the alley cautiously, eyes scanning the dark interior ceaselessly. It was an odd place for Yanagi to choose to meet, but his messenger had said that the matter was extremely urgent and needed to be dealt with immediately. Apparently he had vital information concerning the Imperialists. Matsushina shivered as a cool breeze wound its way between the buildings, caressing the back of his neck and tugging at his pant legs as though urging him to walk faster.

The narrow passageway ended in a small, moonlit courtyard enclosed by several buildings. At first, Matsushina thought he was alone, but then a tiny red spark flew through the shadows, catching his eye. Confused, it took him several moments to realize that he had seen a lit cigarette being thrown away.

"Yanagi?" he called out gruffly, irritated by all the secrecy. "What's so important you couldn't wait to see me in my office in the morning?" He could hear soft footsteps approaching._ Wait . . . something's wrong, _Matsushina thought, a thrill of alarm running through him. _When did Yanagi start smoking cigarettes?_

"Yanagi won't be joining us tonight . . . or any other night, for that matter," came a cold, sardonic voice out of the dark.

Startled by the announcement, Matsushina's eyes narrowed when a tall, thin figure stepped out of the shadows. The bright moonlight clearly revealed the man's face and the Shinsengumi uniform he wore. "Captain Saito?" he identified incredulously, bewilderment clear in his voice.

"At least _you_ aren't pretending that you don't know who I am," Saito said with a touch of grudging approval.

By this time, the significance of the Shinsengumi Captain's earlier words had sunk in and Matsushina asked, "What happened to Yanagi?"

"We have much more important things to discuss than the fate of a second-rate agent, Matsushina," Saito countered. "Who came up with the plan to take Katsura Kogorou from the Shinsengumi?"

"_What?! _That is Shogunate business, Saito, not yours," Matsushina stated unequivocally.

"When sixty-one Shinsengumi die as a result of that plan, it _becomes_ my business. Answer the question."

Matsushina's blood ran cold upon hearing Saito's declaration. The Captain was obviously seeking revenge for the deaths of his comrades, and his dedication to fulfilling the Shinsengumi code of Aku Soku Zan was common knowledge. That Saito intended to kill him was obvious, since he had used Yanagi's name to lure him to this hidden location. Unconsciously, he rubbed his hand against the holster that hung at his side. The Captain had undoubtedly learned of his whereabouts from the Shogunate agent, but Matsushina had no intention of becoming another victim like Yanagi. _If Saito thinks that he can draw his sword faster than I can draw my gun, then he is sadly mistaken. _Confidently, Matsushina faced Saito, meeting his eyes unflinchingly. "As I said, that is Shogunate business and I am not about to discuss it with _you_."

Saito returned the man's look silently. He had not missed the slight movement that indicated Matsushina was planning to use his gun. General Daishi's aide had information that Saito wanted, and he would _not_ be leaving without it. Alertly, he waited for that moment when Matsushina would make his move.

"I believe there is no point in continuing this conversation," Matsushina announced, reaching for his gun in mid-sentence, "so I will be leaving–"

His revolver had not cleared the holster when he registered swift movement coming toward him. Before he could react, he was backhanded hard across the face and found himself lying on the ground, his head spinning. Raising a shaking hand to rub the side of his aching head, he suddenly realized that he no longer held his pistol. He stared up at the swordsman who was now holding his gun carelessly, his lips twisted in an expression of contempt. Without even looking, he casually tossed the revolver onto the roof of the nearest building.

Drawing his katana, Saito spoke, his voice icy, "Ahou. I will only ask you one more time. Who came up with the plan to take Katsura Kogorou from the Shinsengumi?"

Slowly, Matsushina stood up, wiping away a small trail of blood that trickled down from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why should I tell you anything? You're planning on killing me, no matter what I do."

"Because there are worse things than dying."

Matsushina shuddered at the chilling statement. Without taking his eyes off of the shining sword held by the threatening Shinsengumi Captain, he turned to face his adversary, just now noticing that the Captain stood between him and the passageway that was the only way out of the trap he was in. Saito's speed had caught him off guard, but he was not yet ready to give up. He might be unarmed, but he was far from helpless.

While the deadly katana Saito held certainly gave him the advantage, Matsushina knew that if he could get close enough that edge would be negated and he could then use his hand to hand fighting skills. In his experience, the last thing swordsmen were prepared for was a fist fight. It was their greatest weakness. They grew so dependent upon their blades, they were nearly helpless when disarmed. Unfortunately, in order to get close enough to be effective, he would have to risk getting wounded. The thought of the agonizing injuries Saito's katana could inflict made his stomach churn, but he had no choice. All that he could hope for was that his move would surprise Saito enough to make him miss his first strike. If he could just avoid getting hit, or if he wasn't hit badly, Matsushina was certain he could defeat the Captain. Trying to hide his movements, he carefully eased his weight onto the balls of his feet, balancing himself in preparation for his attack.

Seeing Matsushina subtly shift himself into a fighting position, Saito's eyes gleamed in amusement. In one smooth movement, he sheathed his sword and assumed a nearly identical pose.

Eyes widening, Matsushina took in Saito's smirk and fight-ready stance. More shaken than he cared to admit, he tried to clear his mind, keeping his focus on his opponent. The Captain was a little taller and his reach a bit longer, but not enough to make that much difference.

His feet shuffling, Matsushina moved in rapidly, feinting with a left hook and crossing over the top with a straight right aimed at Saito's jaw. Saito blocked both blows easily with his forearms. Throwing a flurry of jabs, Matsushina tried to maneuver his way around the Captain to gain access to the alley. But Saito refused to fall for the tactic – avoiding some of the blows by ducking and weaving, and blocking those hits he couldn't avoid – and kept himself between Matsushina and escape.

After throwing more punches that were just as easily fended off, Matsushina was becoming both winded and worried. He suddenly realized that Saito had not yet thrown one single offensive punch. _He's been studying my moves! _he thought incredulously. _Oh, gods, he's toying with me! _The realization stunned Matsushina, and he unintentionally dropped his hands a bit. Apparently that was the signal Saito had been waiting for and he closed in swiftly. Matsushina was driven backwards across the courtyard as blow after blow landed, coming so quickly he could hardly see Saito's fists moving.

Finally, he found himself sagging against a wall, his senses reeling from the devastating punishment. When Saito stepped back a pace, Matsushina looked up in time to see him draw his katana. He shuddered as the Captain smiled mirthlessly. Fearfully, he watched as Saito turned his body slightly to the left and positioned his right arm parallel to the blade, his fingers near the tip. Before Matsushina could force his beaten body to respond, Saito had already moved and burning agony erupted in his shoulder, ripping a shriek from his throat that echoed off of the walls of the courtyard.

"Now, then. I think there was something you wanted to tell me," Saito prompted, calmly twisting the embedded blade slightly.

* * *

With one last gentle sweep of the soft polishing cloth, Kenshin finished wiping off his katana's saya. His sword now clean, he stood smoothly and walked to the sword stand that stood in its place of honor against the eastern wall of his room, respectfully placing his katana on the rack.

Returning to his cushion, he knelt gracefully and picked up his wakizashi with his left hand, drawing the blade with his right. Holding the sheath upright, he tapped its mouth against his thigh to remove any dust or debris before laying it down on the mat beside him. Lifting his wakizashi, he examined it critically, looking for signs of wear or nicks in the edge. His daisho had not been cleaned since early in the week, and his weapons had seen a lot of use in the past two days. And since there was nothing he could do at this time, he had decided that he might as well put waiting to good use and make sure his swords were in perfect condition. Performing the routine maintenance was almost a meditative experience for Kenshin. He could relax while his hands completed the various steps.

Finding no problems that needed immediate attention, he reached over to pick up a clean sheet of paper. Folding it over the back of the blade just above the hilt, he slowly drew the paper down the wakizashi's length. Repeating the motion a few more times, Kenshin discarded the used paper and picked up the uchiko. Holding the powdered limestone-filled cloth bag by its handle, he lightly patted it three times against the back and flat of the blade on both sides. Then taking a new piece of paper, he used it to clean all of the limestone dust from the blade, again using long, careful strokes, and replacing the paper when it became too dirty.

After inspecting the blade to be certain there was no blood remaining on the sword and that all of the oil and powder had been removed, he checked the hilt peg, using the small hammer-like tool to remove it. The bamboo peg looked a little worn, but it took only a moment to replace it.

He was carefully wiping the clean blade with a small, soft cloth that had been lightly dampened with a few drops of clove oil, taking particular care that he didn't get any on the habaki set just above the tsuba, when a hard knock rattled the shoji. His hand tightened reflexively on the hilt of his wakizashi, but before Kenshin could extend his inner senses, the innkeeper's agitated voice came through the shoji, "Himura-san! Himura-san!" Kenshin had never heard Tsunoda sound so excited. Calling out "enter," he sheathed the wakizashi and by the time Tsunoda opened the door, Kenshin had crossed the room and was sliding both of his swords through his obi.

"Pardon me, Himura-san," the innkeeper apologized, his voice rising with excitement, "but Uchida-san requests your presence in the office. He has news about Katsura-san!" Tsunoda barely heard Himura's murmured "thanks," before he had disappeared down the hall.

As he moved silently through the clusters of Ishin Shishi fighters gathered in the common room, Kenshin automatically scanned the men's auras, judging their emotional states and battle readiness. After both attempts to rescue Katsura had failed, a pall of depression had hung over the inn. Now, however, Kenshin could feel a lightening of the mood. The men seemed to sense that the wait was nearly over and were looking forward to some action.

Kenshin had almost crossed the room when a particular ki caught his attention. A group of unfamiliar men stood near the fire, talking quietly among themselves. Two of the newcomers moved aside, revealing an easily recognized figure who happened to look across the room at that moment, eyes lighting up as a surprised smile creased his face.

"Himura-san!" Ikeda called out, making a few of the men glance curiously his way. Placing his hand on his companion's shoulder, he murmured "I'll be back shortly" in his ear before walking over to stand in front of the redhead. A sweeping look took in the hitokiri's appearance, pausing briefly over the bandages wrapped around his throat. "I'm so glad to see you! I'd heard you were killed! We just arrived and no one told us you were here."

"It is good to see you as well, Ikeda-san," Kenshin said softly, warmed by the obvious sincerity of the greeting.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon after delivering the arms shipment to the training camp," Ikeda commented. Hesitating, his voice became quieter. "Hell, I wasn't expecting to ever see you again, period. Not after hearing the stories that have been spreading across Kyoto like wildfire." Concerned dark eyes met softly glowing amber ones. " Are you all right, Himura-san?"

"I will be fine, Ikeda-san," Kenshin assured the fighter, glancing down the hallway toward Katsura's office. "I have to go now, but we will talk later."

Nodding, Ikeda grinned and said, "I'll hold you to that, Himura-san!"

Kenshin returned his friend's nod before continuing his interrupted journey toward Katsura's office, almost stopping in mid-step when he realized that he had just thought of Ikeda as a friend. _A friend, _he thought wistfully. _Is it possible?_ The people that Kenshin met fit into many categories – leader, comrade, enemy, target – but never as friend.

Suspicion flared abruptly. _Why would Ikeda want to be my friend? Iizuka pretended like he was my friend and look what happened there!_ Rage stirred at the thought of that betrayal. _But Ikeda isn't Iizuka,_ came a quiet thought slipping through the distrust. _Look at how different they are. I never considered Iizuka a friend because I could not completely trust him, since his ki was always shadowed. Ikeda's ki is very different. His is open and honest. I feel that I can trust him. But . . . can I take the chance, though?_

Ikeda's reaction tonight was a good example. Those around Kenshin responded to him in a number of ways, with fear-laced respect being the most common. _Iizuka_ had certainly feared him. But not Ikeda. From the start, he had not been afraid of the Battousai, and he had even looked forward to working with him again. His relieved pleasure at seeing Kenshin alive had been surprising. Especially since it had been obvious that he was more concerned with _Kenshin's_ well-being than Battousai's, and _that_ was totally unexpected. All the others were more worried about losing a powerful fighter than anything else. _To them, all I am is a weapon, _Kenshin thought solemnly. _And that is as it should be. I allowed myself to become a tool and, as such, deserve no more consideration than any other instrument of war. But, Ikeda . . . Ikeda is different. He doesn't treat me like everyone else does. Could that difference become . . . friendship?_

Dark reality crashed into his hopeful musing. _This is war. Either one of us – or both of us – could be killed in the next few hours. How can I consider becoming friends with someone at a time like this? I am the Battousai. Those around me die, no matter how I try to prevent it. That is the truth. I cannot allow myself to get attached to others, to become distracted. But . . . to have a friend . . . _Purposefully, Kenshin shook his head. This was not the time to be preoccupied with such thoughts. All of his concentration and energy had to go toward rescuing Katsura. But maybe afterwards . . .

The door to Katsura's office slid open just as Kenshin reached it, and one of Uchida's spies walked out, leaving the shoji open. One look at the man's grim face was enough to warn Kenshin that whatever he had reported about Katsura was not good. Taking a deep breath, he knocked softly on the doorframe and waited for Uchida to acknowledge his presence. Even though he had prepared himself, Kenshin was still shocked by Uchida's haggard face. _Was Katsura summarily executed, as Uchida had feared would happen? _he worried, and felt ice blossom within his chest. It was several long moments before Katsura's second in command slowly looked up from his unseeing contemplation of the low table behind which he knelt.

"Less than an hour ago, General Daishi ordered Katsura-san's public execution," Uchida announced tonelessly.

The relief that flooded through Kenshin upon learning that Katsura was still alive was immediately overshadowed by Uchida's strange behavior. Considering the way he was acting, Kenshin knew that the worst was yet to come. Sternly controlling his features, he waited with every appearance of calmness for him to continue.

"He is to be executed at ten in the morning . . . at _Shogunate headquarters._" Pain-filled, haunted eyes rose to meet the assassin's steady gaze.

The news was disturbing to Kenshin, but not as much as Uchida's puzzling reaction was. _Why is he so upset? There must be more that he hasn't told me yet_. "So?" Kenshin responded, keeping his voice completely neutral.

"**SO?!**" Uchida's voice cracked on the exclamation. "Shogunate headquarters is _far_ more heavily guarded than Shinsengumi main headquarters! The complex itself is _very_ strongly fortified and there are at _least_ three hundred soldiers stationed there! Not to mention, additional Shinsengumi and Mimiwarigumi swordsmen will certainly be present. Were you planning on _that,_ Himura-san?!"

"Where Katsura-san's execution is located is irrelevant," Kenshin stated evenly, relieved that there were apparently no additional complications.

Uchida jumped to his feet, almost yelling in his agitation. "How can you say that? Even _if_ we were able to gather _all_ of the Ishin Shishi in time to launch an offensive against Shogunate headquarters before Katsura-san's execution, which is _not_ possible, it is almost a certainty that the attack would fail! I thought that the execution would be held at the usual execution grounds, _not_ Shogunate headquarters!" His anger spent, Uchida seemed to deflate, sinking back down behind the low desk, his head dropping into his hands.

"You are correct, Uchida," Kenshin agreed calmly. "A large-scale offensive against Shogunate headquarters would fail to rescue Katsura-san. That is precisely why the execution is being held there. However–"

"You _agree_ that it is impossible to rescue Katsura-san?!" Uchida interrupted, looking up sorrowfully. "If you knew _that,_ then why did you create such a plan in the first place, Himura-san?"

Suppressing a surge of anger at the man's defeated attitude, Kenshin kept his voice even. After all, if Uchida chose to, he could make the rescue effort much more difficult by not cooperating, and Kenshin preferred to not have to defy the Ishin Shishi. "I agreed that a large-scale attack against Shogunate headquarters would not succeed. _However,_ that was never my intent. _Think,_ Uchida! Why would Katsura-san's execution be held at any of the usual places? The Shogunate knows how badly the Ishin Shishi want to free Katsura-san, especially with the rumors that have been spread. It is a given that the Shogunate expects a rescue attempt to be made during the public execution and, considering the Ishin Shishi's usual tactics, they would assume such an attempt would involve an all out attack. So it was obvious that the execution would be held in a very secure location. And while I did not _know_ that the execution would be held at Shogunate headquarters, I am not surprised that it was selected."

Throughout Himura's explanation, Uchida clung hopefully to one statement. "If it was never your intention to mount an all out attack to rescue Katsura-san, then what _is_ your plan?"

"I will rescue Katsura-san–"

"_THAT_ is your plan?!" Uchida screeched, interrupting yet again, his eyes bulging slightly in shocked disbelief. "You intend to attack Shogunate headquarters by yourself . . . in _your_ condition?! It's impossible!"

In an instant, Himura's eyes changed from impassive to icy amber flames. Uchida shuddered – cold sweat running down the back of his neck – as the temperature in the room seemed to plummet to near freezing. Uchida always found the hitokiri intimidating, but now he was positively terrifying! When the assassin's eyes narrowed to slits, Uchida gulped and leaned away fearfully. Himura's next words were delivered in a chillingly calm voice.

"Do _not_ allow your emotions to cloud your judgement, Uchida. If you cannot control yourself, then this meeting is over. I _will_ see that Katsura-san is rescued – alone, if necessary. I will give you _one_ warning: do _not_ get in my way."

Uchida blanched at the assassin's threat. There was no doubt in his mind that Battousai would follow through with it, if he felt that Uchida was endangering Katsura's rescue. _Is Himura right? Have I truly been letting my emotions control my actions? __**Am**__ I interfering with the rescue effort? _Thinking back on what he had done since Katsura had left the inn, it was obvious that he hadn't been thinking clearly. He had failed to protect Katsura in the first place because he had been upset over the possibility of Sekigawa dying before he could get his report. He had not been able to figure out a way to discover where Katsura was being held, and had even argued with Himura when he came up with a plan. That Himura was a much better tactician than himself was undeniable, since his plan had worked perfectly. The shock of learning where Katsura's execution was to be held had virtually paralyzed him, making it impossible for him to even consider how a rescue attempt could be made.

If he were honest with himself, Uchida had to admit that he had been floundering since Katsura had been captured. He had been Katsura's second in command for less than five months and just hadn't been ready to take on that much responsibility. It was fortunate that Himura had stepped forward to take charge. There was no mistaking the fierce determination in the assassin's declaration that he would rescue Katsura, and Uchida took heart from that resolve. If Himura was prepared to do whatever was necessary to rescue Katsura, including attacking Shogunate headquarters singlehandedly, could _he_ do any less?

"Forgive me, Himura-san," Uchida murmured, bowing his head humbly. "You are right, I have been letting my emotions get in the way. You obviously have a plan in mind. What do you want me to do?"

Kenshin relaxed, now that it was clear that Uchida was no longer an obstacle. "For this plan to succeed, we will have to work together. I need you to coordinate everything, and to use your network to gather information."

"All right, Himura-san," Uchida agreed. "Just tell me what you need."

"What do you know about the layout and defenses of Shogunate headquarters? Do you have floor plans for the buildings? Do you have any idea where Katsura-san would be held prior to the execution?"

Dejectedly, Uchida shook his head. "I'm afraid that we know very little about Shogunate headquarters. That's one of the reasons I became so upset when I learned that was where the execution was to be held. The security within the compound is extremely tight. Only certain people are allowed in many of the buildings, and I have been unable to get any reliable information."

This news was unexpected and would make his current plan extremely difficult, if not almost impossible, but Kenshin refused to become discouraged. To try to rescue Katsura blindly would be near suicide. It would scarcely be better than staging an all out attack against the fortified compound. _Although it might be possible to slip into Shogunate headquarters during a massed assault and find Katsura. _However, without the proper preparations, getting him out safely would be very hard. Katsura had been injured when he was captured, and Kenshin expected that he had been tortured since Hokusai had taken him from the Shinsengumi and might not even be able to walk. Considering his probable condition, Kenshin knew that he would have to not only protect Katsura, but he might also have to assist him as they escaped from the compound. _I will __**carry**__ Katsura out, if that is my only choice!_ he thought grimly. Given that dire possibility, Kenshin _had_ to take every precaution to protect Katsura. Not only that, but the losses to the Ishin Shishi would be tremendous. No, he would not consider such a plan unless all other options had been proven unacceptable.

_There has to be a way to get that information! But how? There's not enough time to do a reconnaissance of the headquarters now! _Kenshin felt himself becoming frustrated and took a deep breath to release the tension that was building within him. One of the lessons his Shishou had emphasized over and over was the importance of keeping your mind clear. Since the Hiten Mitsurugi style pitted one against many, it was crucial that the user think clearly at all times, so that he could take advantage of _any_ opportunity. As he had told Uchida, emotions led to muddy thinking, and _that_ could cause you to miss something important.

Closing his eyes, Kenshin centered himself and emptied his mind of all negative thoughts. Once he felt balanced, he considered the problem, examining it from every angle. There had to be a solution! A promise drifted into his thoughts. _'Please, if there is ever anything I can do for you, do not hesitate to ask and I will do everything in my power to help you.'_ Nakajima! In gratitude for protecting himself and his wife, he had offered to help Kenshin in any way he could. He was an important man, and one of the strongest supporters of the Ishin Shishi. If anyone would have the information he needed to rescue Katsura, then Kenshin was sure it would be Nakajima.

Kenshin lifted his head, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall behind Katsura's desk. It was already after two. There wouldn't be much time to prepare for the rescue, assuming that Nakajima could provide the necessary plans for Shogunate headquarters. If he couldn't, then Kenshin would have to think of a new way to rescue Katsura, and _that_ wasn't something he looked forward to doing. A plan cobbled-together at the last minute might be no better than going in alone and blind, and _could_ be even worse. For Katsura's sake, he _had_ to minimize the risk of failure.

Now that he had a direction to go in, Kenshin turned his attention to Uchida, finding him watching intently, hope glimmering in his eyes. "I think I can get the information we need. While I'm gone, I want you to summon your three best ninjas, the troop Commanders, and as many senior squad leaders as possible. Make sure that the ninjas are crossbow marksmen and infiltration specialists."

Since Uchida was focusing on Himura's orders, it took him a few moments to realize what else he had said. "_G-gone?!" _he yelped, nearly incoherent with shock."You're _leaving?!_ You _can't_, Himura-san! You can't risk being seen! The fact that you are alive is a secret that must _not_ be revealed! If it is, we will lose a tremendous advantage–" Uchida stopped his panicked lecture when he recognized the _look_ that the hitokiri – the _Shadow_ Hitokiri – was giving him.

"I will not be seen unless I choose to be seen, Uchida."

"Of course, Himura-san," Uchida murmured in embarrassment, feeling like a complete idiot. But even though he knew he was risking incurring Himura's wrath yet again, he couldn't help adding a little defiantly, "I want you to take some men with you, though, just in case."

Kenshin's first reaction was to refuse the insulting request outright. _As if __**I**__ would need bodyguards! _Although the idea of slipping through Kyoto with a squad of swordsmen trying to keep up with him was almost amusing. A bit of thought made him change his mind, however. Considering that the Nakajimas had arrived at the safe house with only the clothes on their backs, it was a certainty that there weren't any building plans there. Having someone he trusted come with him to retrieve the valuable documents – rather than relying on an unknown individual – would only be practical.

"All right, Uchida. I'll select one man to go with me," Kenshin agreed. He had to curb a smile when Uchida's jaw dropped in surprise. Apparently he had been expecting an argument.

"F-fine!" Uchida stammered, grateful that Himura had not taken offense at his precaution. "I'll send for the ninjas, Commanders, and squad leaders immediately. Where are you going, Himura-san?"

"I'm going to see Nakajima-san at the safe house off of Kitayama Dori," Kenshin replied, taking a moment to consider what other preparations Uchida could be working on in the meantime. There were aspects of his original plan that could still be implemented even if Nakajima couldn't help him. "Set up observation posts around Shogunate headquarters. We need to determine their defenses and manpower. Have the lookouts take special note of any wagons or carriages entering or leaving the headquarters. And arrange for reports to be delivered here at least once an hour."

"Yes, Himura-san," Uchida said, taking notes furiously. "Is there anything else?"

Kenshin paused, thinking, before shaking his head. "No. I will be taking Ikeda-san with me and expect to be back in less than two hours."

"Everything will be ready." Looking up as Himura prepared to leave, Uchida said softly, "Please, be very careful, Himura-san."

Meeting Uchida's eyes, Kenshin nodded once and left the office. He headed to the common room already seeking Ikeda's ki. Once there, he went straight to a knot of men walking toward the staircase. One of the strangers spotted him and warned the others, who immediately shifted away, warily watching him approach. Noticing his comrades' reactions, Ikeda looked toward Kenshin and left his companions to join him.

"Ready for that talk, Himura-san?" he asked, smiling in pleasure.

"Actually, Ikeda-san, I have an assignment and need you to come with me," Kenshin replied.

Sobering, Ikeda agreed instantly, falling into step with the younger man. "Of course. I'm ready to go now, Himura-san. What do you want me to do?"

Kenshin waited until they had left the inn before answering. "You know that Katsura-san was captured yesterday," he stated, rather than asked. When Ikeda nodded, he continued, "He is scheduled to be executed at ten at Shogunate headquarters." Ikeda looked worried and Kenshin hastened to reassure him. "Katsura-san _will_ be rescued before that happens. We are going to see someone who should be able to provide information about Shogunate headquarters. I want you to retrieve those documents and bring them to the inn as quickly as possible."

As they progressed through the dark streets of Kyoto, Kenshin masked his ki and stayed on high alert. There was no question that he could handle any conflict that might arise, but Uchida had been correct. Since they would be rescuing Katsura in just a few hours, it was important that the fact he was alive be kept a secret. While no survivors would live to tell the tale, his sword style might be recognized. So, for Katsura's sake, it would be best to avoid any confrontations. Therefore, Kenshin evaded the patrols he sensed as they made their way to the safe house. Meanwhile, he kept a close eye on Ikeda and liked what he saw. Ikeda kept silent and stayed focused on the surroundings, giving no indications of hotheadedness. He moved with the self-assurance of a hunter, his skill such that he obviously felt no need to prove himself. After watching him for a while, Kenshin relaxed a bit, convinced that Ikeda could handle himself and would be able to protect the valuable plans.

When they neared the safe house, Ikeda was amazed to see Himura pinpoint a hidden guard, who waved them on after they had identified themselves. _Although I shouldn't have been surprised, since he spotted the ninjas that were following us,_ he thought. _I wonder how he does it. I've heard of certain ninjas who can detect ki. Is he one of those?_ Their journey had been uneventful, even slightly boring, since they hadn't seen any street patrols. However, after seeing Himura pick out that hidden observer, Ikeda wondered if he had been aware of other dangers and had simply avoided them. It would explain some of the 'shortcuts' that Himura had taken.

Following Himura on the way here had been an eye-opening experience. Ikeda considered himself an expert woodsman. His ability to stalk deer was unrivaled in his village. Yet compared to Himura, he had felt like a clumsy city-bred fool, stomping through the streets. The way that Himura seemed to become part of the shadows – vanishing before his very eyes at times, only to reappear where he least expected him to – had been downright uncanny. In fact, it almost seemed like Himura had to keep reminding himself to _not_ disappear._ No wonder he's the Shadow Hitokiri! He could kill you before you ever knew he was there. _

A chilling thought suddenly struck Ikeda. He had developed his hunting skills tracking deer in the forests surrounding his village. While Himura didn't actually hunt men, the way he was able to follow his target, undetected, through the dark streets of Kyoto, was eerily similar to a hunter stalking his prey in the wild. He had been a hitokiri for nearly two years, putting his life on the line every night, when most assassins lasted a few months at most. And what did _that_ say about his skills? Of course Ikeda had heard all of the stories about the Battousai, but his granny had always told him to never believe what you _hear_, only what you _see_. Now that he'd seen some of the hitokiri's abilities, he was prepared to believe more of what he'd heard. Though he really doubted that he could _fly _. . .

They were required to identify themselves two more times before they were allowed to enter the safe house. Ikeda realized that whoever was staying here must be very important for the security to be so strict. Himura spoke quietly to one of the guards, who promptly left, probably to fetch whoever it was that Himura was here to see. A few minutes later, a tall, thin man wearing a rumpled blue yukata and wire-rim glasses came into the room, stifling a yawn. He seemed to be startled when he saw them waiting for him.

"Himura-san?" Nakajima was surprised to see the young man he had known only as the Battousai, since the guard had told him that a man by the name of Himura Kenshin was here to see him.

"Please forgive me for disturbing you, Nakajima-san," Kenshin apologized, bowing respectfully.

"Certainly. What may I do for you, Himura-san?" Nakajima replied, his curiosity thoroughly aroused.

"I am sure you have heard that Katsura-san was captured by the Shinsengumi."

"Yes, I have. It is a terrible blow to the Ishin Shishi. Is there something I can do to help?" Nakajima asked, guessing that this must be the reason for Himura's unexpected visit.

"I hope so, Nakajima-san. Katsura-san is scheduled to be executed at ten at Shogunate headquarters. I need information about the headquarters complex: building floor plans, the layout of the compound, defense arrangements, _anything_. But building plans that might tell me where Katsura-san would be held are particularly important. Can you supply any of this information?" Kenshin asked, keeping his anxiety out of his voice with some effort. His heart sank when he saw Nakajima hesitate for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Himura-san, truly I am. But I don't have access to such information." Nakajima went silent for a long minute, staring at the floor as he paced back and forth. He stopped suddenly, his eyes shining in excitement. "But I know who would! Well, at least the building floor plans and probably some of the compound layout, too. Hamada Daisetsu owns the largest construction company in Kyoto. He was in charge of the renovation of Shogunate headquarters a few years ago, when the Shogun insisted that the buildings be modernized. The Army wouldn't let his people do the actual remodeling, but he was hired to oversee the entire process. He may even have the floor plans in his possession. But, if he doesn't, I have no doubt that he could draw an extremely accurate copy from memory. And if I know him, he will be able to give you at least a rough layout of the headquarters. He has an incredible eye for detail. It's one of the reasons he's been so successful."

"Would he be willing to cooperate with us?" Kenshin queried.

"Oh, yes, Himura-san. Daisetsu has no love for the Shogunate, although he supports the Shogun publicly. He can't afford not to. If word got out that he was an Imperialist supporter, the Shogun would destroy his family's business. I'll write a letter to him for you, so there won't be any question of his helping."

After looking around futilely for a few moments, Nakajima had to ask one of the guards for paper, ink and brush. When the man came back with the required items, Nakajima thanked him and knelt at the low table. Writing quickly, the letter was ready in short order. After blowing on the wet ink to dry it faster, Nakajima folded the missive and slipped it into an envelope, writing Hamada's address on the outside. He then presented the letter to Himura.

With the precious letter in hand, Kenshin bowed to Nakajima with the deepest respect. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done, Nakajima-san. My service is yours to command. You have but to ask and, if it can be done, I will do it."

Startled by the intensity of Himura's gratitude, Nakajima could only bow in return, replying, "You are welcome, Himura-san, please don't mention it. Considering everything that you and Katsura-san have done for my wife and I, it was the very least I could have done and I do not consider my debt to you to be discharged."

"Thank you again, Nakajima-san. We must leave now. Good night." Bowing again, Kenshin left the safe house, with Ikeda following closely behind.

Once outside, Kenshin turned to Ikeda and handed the envelope to him. "Do you know the address, Ikeda-san?"

Glancing at the front of the envelope before he tucked it into his gi, he answered, "Yes, Himura-san. I am familiar with that area."

"Good. Bring whatever Hamada-san gives you to the inn as quickly as possible, but be very careful. Take _no_ chances, Ikeda-san. I am returning to the inn now to begin preparations."

"All right. Be careful yourself, Himura-san. I'll see you at the inn," Ikeda said seriously, before turning and running off into the darkness.

Satisfied with the results of his meeting with Nakajima, Kenshin watched until his friend disappeared into the night and then vanished into the shadows himself.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan!

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**ahou** - moron, idiot (in its most insulting sense)

**Aku Soku Zan** - 'slay evil immediately' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation; 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation), a motto of the Shinsengumi

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.' (Battoujutsu is the act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.')

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana), and one short (wakizashi)

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**dori** - street

**habaki** - a wedge-shaped mounting set just below the tsuba that holds the blade tight in the scabbard

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita - a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** - Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi - **the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou **- Born in 1833, he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**ki** - A person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**Mimiwarigumi** - a Kyoto police force with equal standing with the Shinsengumi, but not as popular; they were Shogunate supporters

**minasan** - everyone

**ninja** - a mercenary agent who is trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Rebellion** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Saito Hajime - **Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the third troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late shogunate period. He was considered not to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal technique of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of 'Aku Soku Zan' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation, 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation). He married Takagi Tokio, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**saya** - sword sheath

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogun** - Feudal military rulers of Japan, who ruled from1192-1867. Several Shoguns served during the late Tokugawa Shogunate (1853-1867). Tokugawa Iesado, the 13th Shogun, died in 1858 and was succeeded by Tokugawa Iemochi as the 14th Shogun. Iemochi died in 1866 and Tokugawa Yoshinobu became the 15th Shogun. He resigned as Shogun in 1867, returning all power to the Emperor. Tokugawa Yoshinobu, the last Shogun of Japan, died on November 22, 1918. At the time that _Kyuushutsu_ is set in (1865), Tokugawa Iemochi was Shogun.

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**tsuba** - the hand guard on a Japanese sword

**uchiko** - finely powdered limestone used to clean sword blades, it comes tightly wrapped in a cloth bag attached to a stick; the bag is lightly patted on the spine and flat of the blade 3-4 times on each side and the limestone dust is wiped off using a piece of paper made for the purpose

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)

**yukata** - An informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages. They are also worn at onsen (hot springs) resorts, where they are often provided for the guests in the resort's own pattern. Yukata are also worn under a kimono or gi, and for sleeping.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Ten**

Having knocked on the shoji, Kenshin waited impatiently for Uchida to summon him into Katsura's office. The inn was very crowded, with more men coming in every few minutes. The raucous sounds of many voices drifted down the hallway and he tightened his shields, reducing the uncomfortable pressure of all the auras surrounding him and fully masking his ki at the same time. Normally, he only partially masked his ki, except when he was on assignment, but he didn't want the unusually large number of auras to distract him tonight. When Uchida finally called out "come in," he sounded preoccupied and harried. Quietly, Kenshin slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Himura-san!" Uchida exclaimed, excitement rising when he saw the calm expression in his eyes. "You got the information!"

"Yes. Ikeda-san is getting the documents now. How are the preparations going?"

"The three ninjas you asked for are not here yet. But the message I sent to the clan leader requesting his three best marksmen was answered with assurances that they would get here as quickly as possible. The observation posts have been set up around Shogunate headquarters. I've assigned two couriers to each group. We should get reports every half hour or so. More often, if something unexpected occurs. As I am sure you could tell, several of the troop Commanders and many of the squad leaders have already arrived."

Kenshin walked across the office and knelt gracefully on a cushion in front of the low table Katsura used as a desk, laying his daisho on the tatami mat next to him. "I will meet with them later. Right now we need to discuss the rescue plan."

Setting a brush and ink pot nearby, Uchida pulled a blank piece of paper from a stack and prepared to take notes. "All right, Himura-san. Please, tell me about your plan."

"The key is distraction," Kenshin said slowly. "Because it will be morning, you will need to distract the Shogunate forces while I get inside the compound and find Katsura-san. The ninjas will provide distractions from within the complex while Katsura and I leave the headquarters."

"You're going to enter Shogunate headquarters in _daylight?!"_

"There is no choice. The preparations will not be completed until well after dawn."

"But, how will you–" Uchida's question was interrupted by a soft knock at the shoji. "Enter!" he snapped, annoyed by the disruption.

The door slid open with a whisper and a young man walked in, hesitating when he saw Battousai watching him. At an irritated gesture from Uchida, he quickly closed the shoji and crossed the room.

"You have a report, Kajiwara?" Uchida asked.

"Yes, sir," the young man replied, nervously watching the Battousai out of the corner of his eye. He reached into his gi and pulled out some folded papers, laying them on the low table.

"Thank you," Uchida said absently, not looking up from his inspection of the documents as the courier hurriedly left the office. Sliding a drawing across the desk, he said, "All right, Himura-san, here's a diagram that shows where our observation posts are set up. As you can see, the entire perimeter of Shogunate headquarters is covered." Shuffling through the papers that the courier had brought, he selected several and laid them out. "According to the reports, there are pairs of guards posted every thirty feet, or so, outside the wall that surrounds the compound. In addition, you can see that there are watchtowers at each of the corners and guards stationed at intervals along the top of the wall."

After looking at the sketches, Uchida could not see how it would be humanly possible for Himura to get into the compound. However, the assassin was studying the drawings intently and showed no indication of being discouraged. He looked up after several minutes, his expression intense, and spoke quietly.

"Is a layout of the compound included among the papers?"

"Uh . . . I think so," Uchida muttered, flipping through the pages that were now scattered across his desk. "Yes! Here it is! Although the report says it is incomplete because they can't see into the compound very well."

Himura took the paper and laid it on the desk, turning it until it was oriented with the front gates facing himself. Then he arranged the drawings of the outer defenses around the compound layout, each in its appropriate place. Fascinated, Uchida watched as the hitokiri analyzed the sketches with absolute concentration. He wished he knew what Himura was looking for. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like he was finding it; although it was hard to tell, since his expression never changed. But there was a feeling of tension in the set of his shoulders that left Uchida worried.

Releasing a silent sigh, Kenshin re-examined the diagram of the compound layout. It wasn't any more informative than it had been the previous three times he had studied it. He tried to picture what he would be facing when he crossed the wall, but the drawing just wasn't complete enough to tell him what he needed to know. He _had_ to have a better idea of what to expect, or he would run a serious risk of winding up in a trap, and that could _not_ happen. "I just hope that Hamada-san can provide more information, and that Ikeda-san gets here soon," he said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. A sudden knock – followed almost instantly by the shoji sliding open – startled both men, although Kenshin instantly recognized Ikeda's ki.

"Did I just hear my name?" Ikeda asked cheerfully. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Himura-san. But when I got to Hamada-san's house, I thought I was going to have to break down the door before anyone would wake up!" He set two folded documents on the desk in front of Himura. "Hamada-san apologized that he didn't have the actual plans at his home. He drew these quick sketches and promised that he would prepare a complete set of plans for us as soon as possible, just in case we ever need them." Snickering, Ikeda continued with a wicked gleam of amusement in his eyes. "Oh, and he said he was sorry that he couldn't remember the exact measurements. After all, it _has_ been a few years. These are only approximate, but they're accurate to within two or three inches."

Kenshin unfolded the two large sheets of paper and stared in amazement at the carefully drawn layouts. One was a highly-detailed floor plan of a two-story building, with every room on each floor labeled, along with dimensions written in the margins. A small detention center was identified in the basement, with four cells indicated. The other page appeared to be a complete diagram of the layout of the entire headquarters complex. Each building was named, with the building that held the detention center clearly marked. "_These_ are quick sketches?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep." Ikeda chuckled. "Hamada-san wanted to add a lot more detail. I had a heck of a time convincing him that you didn't need to know about the ventilation systems. I told him what you told Nakajima-san. That you wanted information about the building where Katsura-san might be held and the layout of the headquarters itself." He shook his head. "I tell you, when that man gets to talking about building designs, he's kind of scary."

"Thank you, Ikeda-san, you did very well. This is exactly what we need." Kenshin quickly placed the drawings of the outer defenses in their proper positions around the diagram of Shogunate headquarters. While he would still have to see the actual placement of the guards before he entered the headquarters, with this much information he felt much more confident about the upcoming rescue. Kenshin was confused by a number of circles of varying sizes drawn on the paper, though. "Ikeda-san? Did Hamada-san explain what these circles mean?"

Ikeda leaned down to look at what Himura was pointing at. "Oh, them? Yeah. He said they're part of the landscaping. You know, trees and bushes. Nakajima-san said Hamada-san had an eye for details, and he wasn't kidding!"

Shaking his head, Kenshin bent over the diagram of the complex, memorizing the layout. Considering how tight the security was, he was surprised at the amount of cover present. He had expected to find the grounds surrounding the buildings to be bare, so that an enemy would have nowhere to hide. It was obvious that no one seriously believed that Shogunate headquarters would ever be infiltrated.

Both Uchida and Ikeda kept quiet as they watched Himura study the plans with total concentration, turning the documents to analyze them from different angles. He kept switching from one diagram to the other, comparing the drawings of the outer defenses to the actual layout plan provided by Hamada. Reaching over to pick up the brush Uchida had laid out, he dipped it into the ink and made a few marks on the diagram. Energy seemed to emanate from Himura, filling the room. It reminded Uchida of the way his sword-ki had crackled throughout the inn when he had returned wearing that rather odd outfit.

When a knock sounded, Kenshin automatically extended his inner senses and went on guard instantly when he could not detect any ki on the other side of the door. Granted, the ninjas that Uchida had summoned were expected to arrive at any time and they might have masked their auras, but he prepared himself and faced the door, just in case. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ikeda reach for his sword, and nodded slightly in approval.

Uchida was alarmed to see Himura stand and slide his daisho into place after glancing at the door. Why would he be concerned about someone knocking at the door? Apprehensively, he said, "Come in."

* * *

Anxious to reach the comfort of his spartan quarters, Saito paced tiredly down the long hallway that seemed to stretch out endlessly before him, disappearing into the dark shadows that gathered ahead. While his rank entitled him to more luxurious accommodations, he preferred the simplicity of an ordinary fighter's billet. His only concession to rank being that he had the room to himself; otherwise, it was nearly indistinguishable from any of his men's rooms.

He slowed when he noticed soft light streaming through the open door to Okita's room. Standing in the doorway, he saw his friend kneeling on a green cushion beside a lamp, reading. Saito wondered what was so important that Okita had decided to wait up to talk to him. Then he spotted the corner of a bloodstained cloth lying partially hidden behind the cushion and suspected that it was his illness that had kept him up so late. When Okita looked up from his book, though, his quick smile and bright eyes belied his paleness and increasingly fragile health. However, Saito said nothing about his concern for his friend's deteriorating condition. Being samurai, Okita did not want sympathy and would not appreciate his solicitude. The best that Saito could do was to try to stay near him when they patrolled together, so that he could act as Okita's backup, should the need arise. "You have news for me, Okita?"

"Yes, but first, come in and sit down! Would you like some tea, Saito?" Okita invited cheerfully, indicating a teapot and cups set on a lacquered tray beside him.

Saito entered the room and knelt across from the young man, although he declined the offer of tea. It was too late to turn this visit into a social call, but the information Okita had to tell him must be important. And the fact that his friend had invited him to sit told Saito that his most recent attack of consumption had left him too weak to stand.

"No? All right, then. Tell me how the hunt goes, Saito. Have you discovered who set up the Shinsengumi?"

"Yes. General Daishi came up with the idea. Matsushina was Daishi's aide and implemented the plan. Hokusai is an Army Colonel in charge of interrogating prisoners for Daishi. Katsura is being held at Shogunate headquarters and is to be executed at ten in the morning."

Okita had listened closely as Saito gave his abbreviated report. Now he tilted his head a little to the side and smiled his approval. "That's very good, Saito. You've done well in such a short time."

"Matsushina proved to be quite cooperative," Saito remarked dryly.

"Did he tell you _why_ Katsura is being executed in the morning?"

"No. I assumed it was because they had gotten the information they wanted from him," Saito answered, frowning because apparently he had failed to get all the pertinent facts before eliminating Matsushina.

"The Satsuma-Choshu Alliance is breaking apart because of Katsura's capture, with both sides fighting each other. Katsura is being executed in order to drive the final wedge between the two factions of the Ishin Shishi."

Saito stared at Okita skeptically. "Impossible. I don't believe it," he growled, shaking his head.

"It is very possible, Saito. This information has been confirmed by several extremely reliable sources by both the Shogunate _and_ the Shinsengumi. You know how volatile the relations have been between Choshu and Satsuma for generations. The only thing holding that Alliance together was Katsura and when he's dead, it will completely fall apart. The Choshu are refusing to follow Saigo and Okubo, and those two are fighting over who will lead the Satsuma forces."

"I can't believe that the Ishin Shishi would allow Katsura to be executed without at least _trying_ to rescue him!"

"Oh, the Shogunate fully expects a rescue attempt to be made, Saito," Okita confirmed. "That's why I stayed up to see you. Kondo-san received orders this evening. Because of Katsura's importance to the Imperialists, the Shogunate is certain that a desperate all out assault will be made to rescue him at any time."

"Hn," Saito grunted. "The attack would be totally useless against a fortified stronghold like Shogunate headquarters."

"True, but that _is_ how the Ishin Shishi usually fight. And between the division within their ranks and the death of the Battousai, the Imperialists are completely disorganized. Even _you_ have to admit that it is highly unlikely that they will be able to come up with a new strategy in such a short time, Saito!"

Reluctantly, Saito had to agree. With so little time before the execution, the chances of the Imperialists being able to devise new tactics were vanishingly small. "You are probably right," he admitted grudgingly.

Okita smiled at the sour tone in his friend's voice. "Even though the Shogunate does not believe that the Ishin Shishi will be able to organize their attack very well, the Shinsengumi have been given orders to prevent them from coordinating their efforts by attacking them at every possible opportunity."

"So we are supposed to chase those Imperialist mongrels through Kyoto, rather than defend the headquarters?" Saito made no effort to hide his disgust at the idea.

This time Okita couldn't help but laugh at the look on Saito's face, although he cut it off rather quickly when he felt the familiar burning flare up in his chest. _No! Not now! Not in front of Saito! _he thought, carefully controlling his breathing to try to avoid irritating his lungs any further and setting off another coughing spell. "Exactly. Although, you _could_ consider it a form of defense, since we will be preventing them from effectively attacking Shogunate headquarters."

"Hn. Morons."

Okita wasn't certain if Saito was referring to the Ishin Shishi or the Shogunate, but decided it would be more diplomatic to not ask.

"What time do we have to begin patrolling?" Saito asked.

"At six. You should try to get at least a couple hours of sleep, Saito. You've had a long day."

"All right," Saito agreed, getting up and heading across the room. Noting Okita's strained smile, he turned just before he closed the door and suggested, "Get some rest yourself, Okita."

"Of course. Good night, old friend. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

Saito paused outside Okita's room for a minute and listened to the sounds of muffled coughing that filtered through the door. _Okita . . . _Shaking his head, he continued the rest of the way to his room.

* * *

Huddled in a miserable ball, Katsura lay curled on his right side, shivering on the wet, cold stone floor, trying to conserve as much body heat as possible. It didn't help much, though. The flagstones beneath him just absorbed what little warmth he could produce, leaving him more chilled by the minute. But he just couldn't bring himself to stand on his abused feet. He bit down lightly on his tongue to keep his teeth from chattering because it made the loose ones ache. Although why he bothered, he didn't know. After all, the minor pain of his teeth was almost lost among the rest of his collection of aches and pains. He hurt in places he hadn't even thought _could_ hurt. But at least he could do something about the ache in his jaw and that gave him back a tiny measure of control, making him feel a little less helpless.

He had never been so exhausted in his life. How long had he been awake? Three days? No, that didn't seem right. He struggled to remember, fighting through the gray fog that seemed to enshroud his mind. _It was dawn when Hokusai took me to Shogunate headquarters and I'm to be executed this morning, so it has only been two days. It seems like so much longer. Has the sun already risen?_ He didn't think so, and suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to see the sunrise, to watch the sky gradually lighten and hear the birds begin to sing their first welcoming notes of the day. So many times the dawn had found him already up and working – if, in fact, he had even actually gone to bed that night. It had been years since he had taken a few minutes to enjoy the beauty of that magical time when night so reluctantly gave way to day. And now that he knew that this would be his last dawn, he desperately wished he could see it. It was yet another unfulfilled desire that he would take to his grave, along with his crushed dream of seeing Japan enter a glorious new era of peace and prosperity.

Despite his resolve to stay awake, Katsura fell asleep. Not even the pounding in his head, or the throbbing of his infected shoulder, could keep him from sleeping. A horrible clattering racket jolted him awake. He moaned softly when agonizing pain exploded in his chest as his broken ribs shifted because of the incautious movement. Katsura lifted his head and searched wildly for the cause of the noise. The sound of laughter made him look at the two guards standing in front of his cell. Taku stood there, a dented water dipper held in his upraised hand, a nasty smirk spread across his coarse features.

"Awake now?" Taku asked sarcastically. "You wouldn't want to sleep through your final hours, would you?"

Panting because of the burst of pain from his ribs, Katsura rolled over onto his back again and tried to relax until the pain could ease. His heart was racing from the adrenaline rush that had accompanied the rude awakening, which only aggravated his headache. He concentrated on controlling his breathing in an effort to slow down his heart rate, and finally recovered from the shock he had just gone through after a few minutes. Hearing a cough, he looked through the barred door. Taku was sitting on a wooden western-style chair, watching him intently and Katsura had to repress a shudder at the look of malicious anticipation on the brutish guard's face. Considering what Taku had done the last two times he had caught him unaware, Katsura vowed he would not give the sadistic guard another chance to torment him.

In an effort to keep himself awake, he began to dwell on those things he would most miss. It was odd, after everything he had done in the past few years, all the planning, coordinating and sacrifices, it was the small things that came to mind: the taste of sakuramoti, the good-natured laughter of friends sharing stories over sake, the sweet smile of his beloved Ikumatsu that could warm his soul from clear across a crowded room. The thought of never seeing her again made his heart ache with regret. Yet again, as he had so many times since his capture, he called up memories of how they had met, the joy he felt every time she was with him, the precious peace she gave him when she played the shamisen. He started to drift off to the notes of one of his favorite songs. At the last minute, he jerked awake and realized that as exhausted as he was, he could not continue laying on the floor.

With a heavy sigh, he steeled himself, rolling over and pushing himself up off the floor. The combined agony of his feet, ribs, and shoulder made him clench his jaws so hard he thought his teeth might shatter, but he would not give Taku the pleasure of hearing his suffering. He limped – shaking and sweating – the few feet it took to cross the cell and reach the small wooden bench that was shoved against the far wall. Virtually collapsing onto the bench, he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, trying to take the pressure off his feet.

Leaning back against the rough wall, Katsura tried to ignore his overwhelming thirst. He would have given almost anything for a drink of water. His tongue felt like a piece of leather and when he licked his lips, he found they were dry and cracked. Idly, Katsura wondered whether it had been Hokusai or Taku who had decided to deprive him of food and water, or if it was just general practice to make Imperialist prisoners suffer as much as possible. Dismissing the questions as irrelevant, Katsura attempted to distract himself with more pleasant thoughts. It was difficult, though, as his fatigue made it hard to focus on anything. Just as he had finally managed to retreat into a lovely memory of a weekend spent with Ikumatsu at a quiet little country inn, he was yanked back to the present by Taku's loud voice.

"Hey, traitor! I'm gonna enjoy watchin' your execution! And then I'm gonna look forward to seein' the rest of you Ishin Shishi scum get their heads lopped off!"

Refusing to respond to the thug's taunting, Katsura merely glared at him for interrupting his pleasant memory. A wave of dizziness swept over him and his vision began to go gray, making Katsura grab onto the edges of the bench in an effort to keep from falling to the floor._ I must be even more exhausted than I thought, _he guessed, as he fought to remain conscious. He would _not_ fall asleep! _It doesn't really matter how tired I am. In a few hours, I will be able to sleep for the rest of eternity._

* * *

The door slid aside after Uchida's invitation, revealing four men. They were looking at Uchida and Ikeda when they entered, and Kenshin almost smiled at the shock that showed in their eyes when they found _him_ standing there. Apparently he had given them a rather nasty surprise. Having fully masked his own ki when he had strengthened his shields to reduce the uncomfortable pressure of all the auras that filled the inn, the ninjas had not been aware of his presence. Although the fact that he was alive had probably also caught them off guard. His eyes narrowed, when he saw several hands twitch, as though starting to reach for hidden weapons.

Recognizing Kaze standing in the front, Uchida relaxed. But then he noticed the tension building between Himura and the ninjas and quickly spoke up, trying to defuse the situation. "Himura-san, Kaze is a jonin of the Shiinto clan. Thank you for coming so quickly, Kaze! Forgive me, but I'm afraid I don't know the names of your companions."

Carefully controlling his expression, Kaze met the steady gaze of the red-haired hitokiri standing before him. He had been very surprised to find himself facing the reportedly deceased assassin, and more than a little shaken when he realized that Battousai's control of his ki was at least as good as his own. Noticing Himura's battle-ready stance, he recognized that the young man was well aware of his men's automatic defensive reactions. Impressed by this proof of Battousai's instincts, Kaze realized that his reputation was apparently quite well deserved. Inclining his head in respect, Kaze slowly moved his hands away from his body, indicating that he would not attempt to use his weapons. Taking their cue from his actions, the others relaxed and followed his example. Himura's impassive expression did not change in the slightest, but he took his hand away from the hilt of his sword, returning the gesture with a brief nod of his own.

Walking further into the room, Kaze was followed by two of his companions, while the youngest stayed by the door. Turning his attention to Uchida, he bowed politely before quietly saying, "Our clan leader sends his greetings, Uchida-san. He ordered me to tell you that because you did not explain the nature of the assignment you wish us to fulfill, other than to request infiltration experts and marksmen, he selected our team because of our additional abilities. Let me introduce my companions. Kuro, an explosives expert . . ." he waited until the taller of the two men bowed slightly before continuing, "and Nezumi, whose speciality is . . . intelligence gathering." The smallest of the four ninjas glanced at Kaze with amusement before bowing perfunctorily. "And of course, myself. I am a weapons specialist. You summoned us, Uchida-san? What are your orders?"

"You were summoned to assist us in rescuing Katsura-san from Shogunate headquarters. Himura-san will explain the details of the plan and tell you what needs to be done, Kaze."

Surprised yet again, Kaze looked at the hitokiri. _Katsura is being held at Shogunate headquarters? And __**Battousai**__ is outlining the rescue plan?! Does that mean he came up with it? But he is far too young to be– _He broke off his confused thoughts and focused on the man in front of him. "What do you want us to do, Himura-san?"

Before Kenshin could answer the ninja's question, a soft knock was heard. At Uchida's nod, the young ninja standing near the door stepped aside and slid the shoji open, allowing a courier to enter the office. Uchida took the document he held out and read through it rapidly. After a quick "thanks," the waiting messenger left. Uchida looked up to see Himura watching him and shook his head to indicate that there was nothing of particular import in the message.

"I need distractions," Kenshin said, moving over to the desk and motioning for the ninjas to join him. He indicated the compound layout. "This is a diagram of Shogunate headquarters. Can the three of you get inside?"

Kaze examined the diagram closely. While he had never infiltrated Shogunate headquarters, he was aware of many of the security measures used and found the challenge intriguing. A quick look at his men assured him that they were confident in their ability to accomplish the task. "Yes, Himura-san."

"Katsura-san's execution is scheduled at ten." Placing his finger on the prominently marked building, Kenshin continued, "He is being held in this building. After you have entered the compound and completed your preparations, the Ishin Shishi will create diversions outside of Shogunate headquarters. I will then cross the wall and free Katsura-san. Once we are ready to leave the building, I will signal you. At that point, I want your team to simulate an artillery attack by detonating as many hidden caches of explosives as possible," he explained, sweeping his hand across the diagram. "However," Kenshin cautioned, drawing a finger in a straight line from the center of the building he had indicated, to the wall surrounding the compound, "there must not be any explosions within this corridor and the wall must be breached at this point," his finger stopped on an "X" inked on the wall. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"Is that all you want us to do, Himura-san?" Kaze asked, trying to keep the sarcasm in his voice to a minimum. The hitokiri's plan was nothing, if not ambitious. _He intends to cross the wall into Shogunate headquarters in broad daylight?! He might be the Shadow Hitokiri, but there won't be many shadows at that time of day! Does he actually believe that he can pull off such a rescue? _Kaze would have laughed, if Himura hadn't presented the plan with such utter confidence in his ability to do exactly that. _Although,_ he recalled,_ he __**did**__ successfully attack Shinsengumi main headquarters singlehandedly yesterday morning. _Kaze regarded Battousai with even greater respect.

"No," Kenshin responded. "I have three more things I want your team to do." He laid the floor plan of the building where Katsura was being held over the compound layout and indicated a marked door on the back side of the ground floor that led into a room labeled 'gardener's storage.' "This door should be unguarded. Can you unlock it?"

Kaze looked at Nezumi. The small man was a master thief. He had never yet met a lock he couldn't open. A tiny smile curved his lips.

"No problem," was Nezumi's easy reply.

The jonin returned his gaze to the assassin. "The door will be unlocked, Himura-san," he assured the redhead. Although why he would want access to a room that had no inner doors and, therefore, no way of entering the rest of the building, was a mystery to him.

"Once I give the signal that Katsura and I are leaving the building, in addition to the explosives, I want smoke bombs to be detonated around the building to provide cover while we cross the open grounds."

"All right," Kaze agreed. "What will be your signal?"

"You will know when you see it," Kenshin answered, removing the building floor plan and pointing at a large circle near the spot he had marked on the outer wall. "I want one of your team to be stationed in this tree and he is to keep his ki unmasked."

Now Kaze frowned in consternation. Why would Himura want to put one of them in danger like that?

Kenshin noted the jonin's hesitation and understood his concern. "Your team member does not need to unmask his ki until I give the signal. At that point, the general confusion should prevent him from being noticed."

Before giving Himura his response, Kaze concentrated on the layout of the headquarters complex, letting the young man's plan run through his mind. _All right, let's assume that Himura can successfully enter the compound and free Katsura. Our job is to provide a diversion while he gets Katsura out of headquarters, and create an escape route by breaching the wall. _He had to admit that the 'artillery attack' was an excellent idea. It would undoubtedly create complete chaos within the compound, which should keep the Shogunate troops from being able to effectively stop the rescue. And it explained why Uchida had requested that the three ninjas be marksmen.

However, Himura was demanding that one man had to be in that tree with his ki unmasked, and that still puzzled him. _Why?_ Then he noticed how close the tree was to the escape route and remembered the smokescreen that Himura had ordered for cover. With visibility greatly diminished, it would not be easy to find the hole in the wall. Since it was obvious that Himura could sense ki, that meant that he would be able to use that ninja's aura as a beacon to guide them through the smoke. _Very clever!_ he thought. That mystery solved, Kaze now felt he understood Battousai's plan.

He looked up and nodded. "I will be in the tree, Himura-san," he confirmed, and unmasked his ki. The hitokiri's amber eyes became just slightly unfocused and seemed to look through him for a moment. When his eyes snapped back into focus, Kaze had no doubt that Himura would recognize his aura anywhere and under any circumstances. Considering how quickly Battousai had memorized his ki, the jonin was yet again impressed with the assassin's ki mastery. Suddenly, Himura's aura was unmasked and Kaze found himself 'seeing' a complex display of deep reds and golds. The constantly shifting pattern was so arresting that Kaze spent more time studying the aura than usual. When the ki was once again masked, he stood there blinking in bemusement for several seconds. He had never seen such a unique aura before and looked at the young man standing in front of him in astonishment. The level of determination and strength Himura's ki revealed was amazing! However, the look in the manslayer's eyes quickly brought him back to the mission at hand and he once again began concentrating on what needed to be done.

Kaze looked back down at the compound layout. He had chosen to station himself in the tree because it was the most dangerous position. Considering that he was the best marksman of the clan, it only made sense that he should cover Himura and Katsura's escape route.

He began studying where to place the other two members of his team to maximize their effectiveness. _If Kuro were placed on this roof, he would be able to cover nearly a third of the compound. And by putting Nezumi here, it would appear that the Ishin Shishi were using more than one cannon. Yes, that would work. Now, how many bombs can we hide before dawn? _

After examining the plans for a short while, Kaze turned to the other two ninjas and began laying out his strategy. He pointed out the buildings where he wanted them posted and began explaining where to hide the explosives. "Since Himura-san wants this building shrouded in a smokescreen, we will be placing smoke bombs with the explosives along these arcs." His finger slid over the layout. "Although we won't decide on the final placement of the bombs until after we infiltrate the compound, based upon which direction the wind is blowing. If the breeze is stiff enough, we may have to place more smoke bombs upwind. I want both of you to be certain to place as many explosives outside of the smokescreen as possible, since we won't be able to see to detonate extra bombs near the primary building once the smoke has spread. We want to keep the Shogunate troops disorganized for as long as we can."

Kenshin listened to the jonin discussing the headquarters layout with the other two ninjas for a minute before stepping over to stand next to Uchida, who met his eyes questioningly.

"Himura-san?"

"We need to discuss the distractions you will provide when I cross the wall." Picking up a small diagram of the outer defenses, Kenshin pointed to the watchtower to the right of the main gates. "There should be guards at the corner – here – and stationed along the wall – here." His finger moved along the diagram. "I will need two diversions, so that these two sets of sentries are looking away from each other." Hearing a choked sound, Kenshin looked up at Uchida, who was standing there with his eyes almost comically wide.

"Y-you intend to cross the wall next to the watchtower?!" Uchida questioned, his voice quavering. "But the lookouts will be able to see everything! And the guards on the ground are only thirty feet apart! How?! It's impos–" At the warning look he received from the hitokiri, Uchida bit off the word he had been about to say. "Um . . . that seems to be very . . . dangerous, Himura-san."

"That is my current plan, Uchida. However, I won't know for certain until I've had a chance to look the situation over after I arrive at Shogunate headquarters. As for the lookouts, you will have to arrange another diversion a little further away to attract their attention."

Uchida looked away, frantically trying to think of what kind of distractions he could come up with. Creating a disturbance that would attract the lookouts' attention wouldn't be too difficult. But what about the two sets of guards? Given that they were expecting an attack, they would obviously be very alert. How could he distract them? It wasn't as if he could just send someone to ask them for directions! A soft cough broke into his concentration. Kaze stood there, politely waiting to be noticed.

"Forgive me, Himura-san, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I believe that my people can provide the necessary distraction for the guards," the ninja suggested softly.

Giving the jonin a measuring look, Kenshin inclined his head, accepting the offer. "Because I am not certain at this time where I will cross the wall, it will be necessary for me to meet with your people beforehand."

"Of course," Kaze replied easily, taking a moment to think about the safest place to arrange for the meeting. "There is a small shrine three streets away from Shogunate headquarters. I will have them wait for you there. My apprentice, Minarai, will be with them," he said, indicating the young man standing beside the shoji.

"Thank you," Kenshin said softly. "Do you have any other questions?" When the jonin shook his head, Kenshin continued, "Is there anything we can do to assist you?"

"Do you have any explosives and smoke bombs available?" Kaze asked after a moment's thought. "It would save time if we didn't have to return to clan headquarters to get them."

Uchida immediately spoke up, "Yes, Kaze. In preparation for the rescue, I had supplies brought to the inn earlier today and I know that there were several kinds of explosives, but I'm not so sure about the smoke bombs. There was an inventory list . . ." he mumbled, turning to the desk and shuffling through the papers, knocking some of them onto the floor in his haste. With a triumphant expression, he held up a piece of paper. Reading the list, he looked up, pointing to an item on the page. "And it seems that we have smoke bombs, too! Come with me and I'll show you."

The group left Katsura's office and turned right, heading down the hall toward the back door. Kenshin suddenly became aware that Ikeda had not followed them. He looked back and saw him walking away from the office, returning to the common room. "Ikeda-san," Kenshin called softly, gesturing for him to join them after he had his attention.

"I didn't think you'd want me hanging around any longer," Ikeda said when he caught up to the redhead, answering his questioning look. "Is there something you want me to do, Himura-san?"

"There may be," Kenshin responded as they rejoined the group.

Uchida led the way to a storage building behind the inn. Lighting an enclosed lantern, he unlocked the door and held it open for the others to enter. He noticed the smallest ninja looking at the lock on the door with a distinct look of amusement on his face. _What was his name? Ah, yes, Nezumi. Perhaps I should consider replacing the lock,_ Uchida thought uncomfortably. Once inside, he hung the lantern overhead and indicated the boxes stacked in the room. "Please, take whatever you wish," he invited, stepping aside to stand next to Himura and Ikeda.

The four ninjas moved around the room, opening crates. Kaze found a box filled with bundles of crossbow quarrels of varying sizes. Sorting through them, he selected a sheaf of small ones, slipping an arrow out of the bundle. A crossbow appeared in his hand as if by magic, and he laid the quarrel into the groove on the stock. That particular bolt was too long, but after searching through the crate, Kaze found several sheaves of shorter arrows. Testing the bolts, he found them suitable and handed some of the bundles to the other two ninjas. Of course they had brought their own weapons and quarrels, but it never hurt to have extras.

Meanwhile, Kuro had located several crates of explosives, one of which in particular interested him. His pleased exclamation caught the attention of his comrades, who came over to see what he had found. Holding up a fist-sized cylindrical package, he explained, "These appear to be some of the latest Chinese percussion bombs." He paused, glancing at Uchida for confirmation, smiling when he saw him nod in agreement after looking at the inventory list. "They explode on impact. They can be detonated by either hitting them with a crossbow bolt . . . or throwing them," he added, looking at Kaze significantly.

Now Kaze understood why Kuro had been so excited about the crate. These bombs would make their job much easier. He knew that Kuro had been planning on using some very dangerous explosives. A kind that could be exploded by the impact of a crossbow quarrel, but was too unsafe to be directly handled by anyone other than an expert. That meant that only Kuro could have dealt with them. These percussion bombs were much safer. In fact, he realized, being able to throw the bombs meant that they could have more explosions within the smokescreen, making the 'artillery attack' seem much more realistic. In addition, it would be possible to actually attack the Shogunate forces directly, instead of merely hoping that some of them would be injured by accident.

By this time, Nezumi had found two boxes labeled 'smoke bombs' and dragged them into the center of the room. After prying the lids off, he reached into the straw-filled cases and pulled out standard Army-issue smoke bombs. Calling to Kaze, he chuckled at the irony of the situation when he realized that these supplies must have been 'liberated' from the Shogunate Army in one of the Ishin Shishi raids. What better use for the weapons than to utilize them to rescue the Choshu leader?

Hearing Nezumi call for him, Kaze turned and saw the thief holding up two smoke bombs, grinning. With three steps he was beside Nezumi, watching him rummage head-first through one of the straw-filled crates. Having Uchida provide the explosives and smoke bombs was a tremendous stroke of luck. He had been planning on sending Minarai back to fetch supplies. Not having to do so would save them a considerable amount of time. As it was, if they were to complete their preparations before dawn, they were going to need every minute. The rustling of straw drew his attention in time to see Nezumi stand up. Kaze had to sternly control the smile that threatened to break out when he saw straw sticking up in the small ninja's hair. "How many are there, Nezumi?"

"There's twenty-four in this box, Kaze. Give me a minute and I'll check the other one."

Satisfied that they would be well equipped, Kaze turned to Himura. "These supplies will be more than sufficient, Himura-san. We will leave as soon as we have packed what we will need."

Nodding, Kenshin asked, "Will you be able to complete your preparations by dawn?"

"Yes. Do you know when you will make the attempt?"

"Not precisely. You may have to wait an hour or so," Kenshin answered. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, Himura-san. We Shiinto can be very patient."

"I see." Before Kenshin could say more, his attention was diverted when a young man arrived. He stood in the doorway for a moment, searching for someone. Spotting Uchida standing in the corner, he walked to him, pulling a paper out of his gi.

When Uchida handed the report he had just received to Himura, Kaze looked around and saw that Minarai had found some sacks piled in a corner. Picking them up, the youth took them to the other two ninjas and began helping them carefully place the explosives in the bags. Pleased by his apprentice's resourcefulness, he walked over to give the boy a message for the clan leader. Just as Kaze got there, Kuro spoke up.

"Let me handle these charges, Nezumi. They're extremely powerful, and they're pretty touchy."

Curious, Kaze asked, "Are you going to use those to breach the wall, Kuro?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't need to use more than two, but I'm bringing four, just in case," he answered casually, as he took straw from one of the crates and stuffed it into the bag, carefully packing it around the explosives.

Kaze didn't question Kuro's judgement and left him to finish with his preparations. "Minarai," he called, catching his apprentice's attention. The youth hurried over to his mentor as soon as he had placed the smoke bomb he was holding in a bag. Speaking quietly, Kaze gave his message to the young ninja. After making him repeat it word for word, Kaze sent him off. Bowing respectfully, the young man left.

Hearing a soft sound behind him, Kaze turned to find Nezumi and Kuro standing there, sacks tied to their backs. He automatically accepted the two bags Kuro handed to him. The explosives expert then turned to address Uchida.

"Uchida-san, you need to warn your people not to stand in front of the wall where Himura-san and Katsura-san will be coming out. The explosion will throw debris for quite a ways," he warned before stepping back beside Nezumi.

Slipping the makeshift straps over his shoulder, the jonin faced Uchida and Himura. Bowing, he reassured the worried-looking second in command, "Don't worry, Uchida-san. Your plan is a good one, and I am certain that Katsura-san will be rescued in just a few hours." Meeting the hitokiri's eyes, Kaze bowed again. "We will be waiting for your signal, Himura-san." With Kaze leading the way, the ninjas left silently.

Uchida watched as the three men disappeared into the night. Finally, he stepped back into the storage building and took down the lamp. Returning outside, he locked the door, although he wondered if there was any point. If the small ninja's reaction was any indication, the lock was pretty useless. Sighing, he turned away and joined Himura and Ikeda.

As the three men were walking back into the inn, Uchida asked hesitantly, "I know you are anxious to meet with the Commanders and squad leaders, Himura-san, but when was the last time you ate?" When the hitokiri looked thoughtful, Uchida continued, "It has been many hours since I last ate, and I suspect that you haven't eaten in quite a while either. The few minutes it will take won't make any real difference in the long run, and it would not be a good idea to try to rescue Katsura-san on an empty stomach."

"Are all of the Commanders and squad leaders here, Uchida?"

"I believe so, Himura-san. But it will only take a few–"

"Then I will meet with them now," Kenshin said, heading toward the dining hall, followed by Ikeda.

"But, Himura-san," Uchida protested, hurrying to catch up, "Yasukawa-sensei said you need to eat to regain your strength!" He stumbled to a stop when the hitokiri halted and looked at him with a very serious expression on his face.

"There are things that must be done now, Uchida. In a few hours, those minutes you are prepared to throw away may make the difference between success and failure. I will eat later," Kenshin stated, his decision delivered with a finality that ended the discussion abruptly. He turned back and continued down the hallway, stepping into Katsura's office to pick up the diagrams of Shogunate headquarters.

Entering the crowded dining hall, Ikeda waited at the door, while Uchida followed behind Himura as he passed between the men silently. Rather than standing at the front of the room, as Uchida had expected, the hitokiri positioned himself against the wall to the side. The older man stood there uncertainly, only turning to face the men gathered there when it became obvious that the assassin wasn't going to lead the briefing. Inwardly, he cringed away from taking the leading role, not yet comfortable with being in charge. However, Himura wasn't giving him any choice in the matter, so he took a deep breath and tried to look as confident as possible.

Slightly unnerved at being the center of attention, Uchida hesitated, clearing his throat anxiously. It was one thing to deliver Katsura's orders, and something else entirely having so many men staring expectantly at him, waiting for him to outline a plan that he hadn't even created! _However,_ he suddenly realized, _just because I didn't come up with the plan doesn't mean I don't understand what Himura's intentions are. After all, I listened to the explanation he gave Kaze. I can do this._ He stood a bit taller and looked around the room. "As I'm sure you are all aware, Katsura-san's execution is scheduled at ten and is being held at Shogunate headquarters."

Squaring his shoulders, Uchida continued, "We are here to coordinate the rescue mission. Essentially, it is a three-part plan. The first part is being completed as we speak. The other two parts will occur basically simultaneously. The key is distraction," he said, unconsciously repeating what Himura had told him earlier. "The Shogunate is expecting a rescue attempt to be made, and we are going to make certain that they're not disappointed. It will be our job to convince them that we are attacking Shogunate headquarters in a reckless effort to free Katsura-san." The quiet of the room was broken as the men shifted uneasily and Uchida paused, waiting for them to settle down. "I know how strongly fortified that compound is, and I understand your concern. However, our attack will merely be a ruse, a distraction to keep the Shogunate forces from noticing the actual rescue that will be occurring at the same time." Now the Commanders looked very interested.

Senior Commander Adachi spoke up, "What kind of distraction do you expect us to provide, Uchida-san? We will lose a lot of men attacking that stronghold, even if we aren't truly trying to succeed."

Uchida was lost. It was a reasonable question, but tactics weren't his strong point, and he didn't know what to tell Commander Adachi. Desperately, he looked at Himura. The manslayer gave him a minute nod and Uchida almost sighed in relief. He turned back and answered calmly, "Since Himura-san is leading the rescue mission, I'm going to let him explain the details of our part in the plan."

The room went silent as the red-haired hitokiri walked forward, all eyes on the young man. Most of the men appeared to be curious, although a few looked uncertain. At least for now, though, all of them were ready to listen.

"The preparations for the rescue will not be complete before sunrise, so your part will not begin until then. We have two hours to plan your role in the mission." Kenshin stopped speaking as an uproar immediately broke out when several men tried to speak at once.

Leaping to his feet, Commander Adachi took the floor once again, loudly voicing his disbelief. "_Two hours?! _We only have two hours to come up with a plan?! You mean you don't already have one prepared? You can't be serious! Even if we _are_ only feigning an attack, it would normally take a week or more to come up with a realistic plan against Shogunate headquarters!"

Agitated murmuring followed Adachi's outburst, and Kenshin waited patiently until it died down. He met Adachi's aggressive glare with a cold, unwavering stare. After a minute, the Commander looked away nervously and sat down. "There is no choice," Kenshin stated relentlessly, his voice becoming soft and dangerous, "unless you intend to forsake your duty and allow Katsura-san to be executed in a few hours without even attempting to rescue him."

The Commanders froze, stunned by the manslayer's challenge to their loyalty. Anger was replaced with shame as they realized how close they had come to breaking their oaths to the Ishin Shishi. Every man in the room knew what Battousai had done so far in his attempts to free Katsura and none doubted that he would do whatever was necessary during the upcoming rescue, regardless of their decision. How could they just give up without at least trying?

Sub-Commander Odaka Haruki spoke quietly into the tense silence, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "As I am the youngest Commander here, my words may not carry much weight. But as Commander Gushiken's second in command, I am here in his place. I spoke to him earlier this evening and informed him of the latest developments and the rumors that were spread. His message to you is that he supports any plan that Uchida-san decides upon. He also gave me the details of how Himura-san released the Commanders, and wants you to know that he places his complete faith in Himura-san's ability to rescue Katsura-san. We all knew the dangers involved when we swore to fight for the Ishin Shishi. You know that it is impossible to guarantee that there will be no casualties in any battle, but I am willing to put my trust in our leaders. I do not believe that they will throw our lives away and I will follow any plan that they devise. I know that were it not for his injuries, Commander Gushiken would be here telling you this himself. He deeply regrets that he cannot participate in Katsura-san's rescue. For Katsura-san's sake, and that of Commander Gushiken, I intend to do whatever it takes to make this plan a success."

In the silence that followed Sub-Commander Odaka's statement, several men nodded their heads in agreement. The atmosphere in the room changed from uncertain to resolute, and Adachi stood up again, looking embarrassed by his unseemly display of emotion. "I apologize for my rash words, Himura-san. I am ashamed that I lost control of myself and needed to be reminded of my duty. Please, tell us what you wish us to do."

Kenshin waited until Commander Adachi had sat back down, and then continued as though he had never been interrupted. "As Uchida said, the Shogunate is not only anticipating our attempt to rescue Katsura-san, but is also undoubtedly assuming that it will involve a direct assault. Your duty will be twofold. One, convince the Shogunate forces that we are indeed attacking. And two, keep their attention drawn to yourselves to prevent them from noticing what is going on within the compound." He saw a man enter the dining hall and work his way around the edge of the room to get to Uchida. After looking at the report the courier handed to him, Uchida sent him off with a whispered message in his ear. When it appeared that there was no news, Kenshin continued with the briefing.

"As experienced commanding officers, you know what kind of tactics would be utilized in an all out assault of this nature and I will leave it up to you to devise an attack strategy. However, it is important that you remember that because of the rumors that were spread, the Shogunate believes that the Ishin Shishi is divided and fighting among themselves. This misinformation can be used to minimize the losses we might otherwise suffer. If the Shogunate forces are convinced that we are incapable of offering a serious threat, they will be less determined in their defense." Kenshin pulled the diagrams of Shogunate headquarters out of his gi and laid them out on a low table. "Here are layouts of the outer defenses. We will go over them after you have had a chance to study them." He stepped back as Adachi led the Commanders over to the table.

Uchida walked up to stand beside Himura. Seeing the hitokiri handle Commander Adachi had been illuminating. Adachi had the reputation of being a belligerent man, although no one questioned his ability as a Commander. He was second in seniority only to Commander Gushiken, and Uchida had regretted that Gushiken wasn't here, since he seemed to have no difficulty keeping Adachi in line. Surprisingly, neither had Himura. Watching the much younger man curb the Commander's anger with nothing more than a look had been astonishing. But what Uchida found particularly interesting was the way that Himura had dealt with Adachi's request for orders. Rather than telling him specifically what to do, the assassin had simply told him what needed to be done and was letting him make his own decisions. While it had never occurred to Uchida to try something like that, it was a technique that he could appreciate, since it was obvious that the Commanders knew their own men's capabilities better than he did. Obviously Himura was an expert at judging the abilities of those around him, and allowing them the freedom to use their skills independently clearly showed his competence as a leader.

"Thank you, Himura-san, for stepping in when you did. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation," Uchida admitted, chagrined by his failure to deal with Commander Adachi.

"It was nothing, Uchida," Kenshin replied softly. "I assume that the courier's report was of no interest."

"Unfortunately, no. It only noted that there is a lot of activity within the compound, but no one has entered or left Shogunate headquarters since we set up our observation posts."

"It is certain that they expect an attack at any time. By not doing so, we are confirming their belief in the Ishin Shishi's ineffectiveness and reinforcing the rumors. Not to mention, tiring them out by preventing them from getting any rest tonight," Kenshin noted wryly.

Silently, Uchida agreed. To his way of thinking, anything that might aid their plan was good, and if it meant fewer casualties, so much the better. He listened to the Commanders' discussion as they compared various strategies.

After a while, Adachi stepped away from the group and looked around. When he saw Himura, he went over to speak to him. "Would you join us, Himura-san? We have the beginnings of a plan." The three men walked back to the group gathered around the table. "Classic military tactics would dictate that we place our men in these positions to maximize our effectiveness," he said, indicating several locations marked on the diagrams. "However, you said that we should attempt to appear as ineffective as possible, so we decided to change the formations to something more like this," he finished, placing a hastily drawn layout over the other papers.

Kenshin picked up the sheet of paper and examined it carefully, comparing it to the other drawings. "This is very good, Commander Adachi. It would appear to the Army that you are trying to maintain standard tactics, but don't have quite enough men to pull it off." He drew a circle around one group and placed the sketch next to one of the other diagrams, quietly commenting, "However, have you considered moving these troops to this position?"

Frowning in concentration, Adachi considered the new deployment. "I don't see any advantage to this, Himura-san," he said hesitantly. "Unless . . ." He quickly compared it to one of the other diagrams. "Doing that would make it seem like there were two slightly different battle plans," he continued thoughtfully, looking up in surprise. "And it would look like there was a disagreement between the Commanders! Yes, that would help! If we make sure that this group was made up of Satsuma forces, while the other was Choshu, it should certainly convince the Army that the two factions aren't cooperating." He grabbed the papers and turned back to the others.

Seeing another courier enter the dining hall, Uchida went over to see what he had to report. A quick look at the dispatch made him tell the courier to wait. Hurrying to the front of the room, Uchida held up the document, catching Himura's attention. Pulling the hitokiri aside, he whispered urgently, "Himura-san! You wanted to be informed about any vehicles going into or leaving the headquarters."

Kenshin took the paper that Uchida was holding out and rapidly read the report, noting that two wagons loaded with lumber and small boxes had entered the compound shortly after five. _Given the activity within the headquarters, Katsura is probably already being held there and these are most likely deliveries that had been ordered earlier. But it is possible that he could have been hidden in one of the wagons, _he speculated. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Uchida."

"Is it significant, Himura-san?" Uchida asked, mystified by the assassin's interest.

"Possibly," Kenshin murmured, watching the Commanders. Seeing that they were occupied, he handed the report back to Uchida and turned to face the squad leaders, who had been sitting quietly throughout the briefing. When he had their full attention, Kenshin began speaking. "You have an important responsibility to fulfill as well. The rumors that have been spread have convinced the Shogunate that the Choshu clan is blaming Satsuma for Katsura's capture and that the two groups are actually fighting among themselves. Your duty is to come up with ways to reinforce this idea. You know your men, and I am certain that you will have no difficulty meeting this challenge. Work with your Commanders, though, so that you do not interfere with the overall plan. Those of you with squads made up of both Satsuma and Choshu fighters should talk to your Commanders to determine whether your squad should appear to be from one group or the other."

Muttering filled the room as the squad leaders started discussing the possibilities. A voice from the back called out, "How far can we go, Himura-san? Some of my men would love to be told to start a fight. They'd make it look damn realistic, too." Laughter broke out as more suggestions were made, each one more absurd than the last.

Suppressing a smile, Kenshin let the joking continue for a few minutes before responding to the original question. There had been very few opportunities for the men to relieve the stress that had been building up since Katsura's capture. These moments of relaxation would boost their morale and help the squad leaders face the next few hours with renewed determination. Raising his voice slightly so that he could be heard clearly, he replied, "I will leave it up to you and your Commanders to decide what is appropriate. Just remember not to let your men make themselves targets. Keep in mind, one of the purposes of this deception is to minimize the number of casualties we will suffer." Looking thoughtful, the men began seriously considering their orders.

Noticing Adachi looking at him curiously, Kenshin went over to see what he wanted. "Did you have a question, Commander?"

"I heard what you told the squad leaders and was wondering just how serious you want this attack to be, Himura-san."

Kenshin thought for a moment before quietly answering. "Commander Adachi, because of all the requirements you are being asked to fulfill, this assault may be the most difficult one you have ever planned. With minimal preparation time, you have been given the task of creating a battle plan that must appear to be both desperate and determined; while at the same time, convincing the enemy that your forces are divided. All this, while attempting to keep your casualties to a minimum. I expect this attack to be _very_ serious."

Looking aside, Adachi considered everything that Himura had told them. Straightening, he faced the young hitokiri with a purposeful glint in his eyes. "You don't ask for much, do you, Himura-san? All right, we'll do it. You take care of rescuing Katsura-san and leave the rest to us."

"Thank you, Commander. There is one more thing," Kenshin said. He had to struggle to keep his face expressionless at the almost panicked look that crossed the Commander's face. "I will need to have the lookouts in the two watch towers at the front of the headquarters distracted when I cross the wall. This disturbance will not need to last for more than five minutes." Fortunately, Adachi had recovered his composure quickly and was listening attentively. A thought came to mind and Kenshin added, "You might want to consider talking to the squad leaders. They had some interesting ideas for distractions." Adachi's calculating expression indicated that he might have heard some of those 'interesting' ideas. "As I do not know at this time exactly when I will cross the wall, I will let you know after I get there."

Nodding, Adachi asserted, "We will be ready, Himura-san." Bowing slightly, he turned to walk away, but stopped when Uchida spoke up.

"Commander Adachi, crates of armaments are stored in the shed behind the inn," Uchida said, reaching into his gi to pull out the inventory sheet. He handed it, along with the key, to the Commander, who took it with a bow. Reading the list, Adachi rejoined the other Commanders.

Thoughtfully, Kenshin observed the Commanders and squad leaders as they worked out their strategies. Given the circumstances, he was quite pleased with the way things were developing. Although he felt relieved that his plans were working out well so far, he couldn't help worrying that he had missed something. Was there more that he could do to insure Katsura's safety during the rescue? Yet again, he began examining every step of the upcoming mission, considering every possibility and looking for anything that might improve the chances of success.

He knew that he was far from being at his best, injuries and exhaustion had taken their toll. But he could cope with that, and had incorporated it into his plans. His Shishou had left nothing to chance and Kenshin had trained under every conceivable condition that his Master's uniquely fertile imagination could come up with. Armed. Unarmed. Injured. Hungry. Exhausted. Sick. Concussed. Day. Night. It made no difference, the training sessions continued. Kenshin had learned very quickly not to complain. The one time he had, Hiko had nearly killed him demonstrating that it could have been much worse. He could still hear his Master's scathing lecture afterwards on whether he honestly believed that his enemies would show any concern for his well-being. Weather? _'Baka deshi! Do you think you will only fight during good weather? Bah!' _The contempt dripping from Hiko's words had left him squirming and he had vowed that he would work even harder. He still occasionally had nightmares about a few of those sessions, and sometimes he wondered how he had survived his training.

An unbidden question arose. _Has Shishou found another, more worthy, apprentice? If he has, I'm certain that I figure prominently in his lessons as an example of what not to do. _Kenshin mentally shook his head and dismissed the painful thought. He would never know and there was no point in even thinking about it. Leaving had been his idea and he knew that his Master would never forgive him for what he had done with the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi.

Firmly, he turned his thoughts back to the task at hand, checking off the various aspects of the mission. The Ishin Shishi – with the help of the ninjas – would create the diversions he needed to cover his entrance into the compound. And if the plan was successful, they should be able to keep the Shogunate forces distracted enough that he could make his way through the complex to the building where Katsura was being held. Once Katsura had been freed, Kaze's team would provide cover while they made their escape. There was only one more detail to take care of. Turning to Uchida, Kenshin asked him to follow him as he walked over to the side of the room.

"Himura-san?" Uchida queried anxiously. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes. There is just one more thing I need to know. What plans have you made for transporting Katsura-san?"

Uchida started to speak, but before he could say anything, another courier arrived, Ikeda trailing along behind. Preoccupied, Uchida accepted the paper held out to him, merely glancing at it before dismissing the man. "I have arranged for a carriage and guards," he confirmed. "You and Katsura-san will be taken to the safe house where the Commanders are recuperating."

"Good," Kenshin said approvingly. "Send a doctor, too, Uchida. Katsura-san may need immediate treatment. Make sure the carriage looks ordinary. The last thing we need is to attract attention. I will look at the safe house security arrangements in a few minutes. Right now, though, we need to complete the preparations for transporting him there."

"Very well, Himura-san."

"Who is the driver, Uchida?"

"Nosaka-san," Uchida answered.

Kenshin did not recognize the name and looked questioningly at Uchida. "I don't know him."

"He's a new man, but he is experienced."

Shaking his head, Kenshin stated, "No. I must know who will be driving the carriage, and I don't have time to meet him now."

"I will drive the carriage, Himura-san, if you like," Ikeda offered.

Remembering that Ikeda had driven the armament shipment to the training camp, Uchida quickly agreed. "That would be fine."

Kenshin nodded his acceptance, well aware of Ikeda's skill as a driver. "Do you have any idea where to hide the carriage, Ikeda-san?"

"Actually, I know exactly where I'll wait," Ikeda answered. "There's a perfect place just one street over. As soon as the explosions begin, I'll be right there."

"All right," Kenshin said, glad to have that important part of the rescue plan taken care of. Facing Uchida, he stated, "I want to go over the safe house defenses now, Uchida."

Together, the three men left the dining hall. They had not gotten far, though, when an excited voice called out Uchida's name. Turning, they saw Hattori, another one of Uchida's couriers, running toward them.

"Uchida-san!" he repeated breathlessly. "The Shinsengumi arrived at Shogunate headquarters just a few minutes ago! They are stationed outside the compound and are stopping anybody they see! Several people have already been arrested."

Both Uchida and Ikeda looked at Himura, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Gesturing for Hattori to follow, the redhead padded down the hall toward Katsura's office. Once there, he began questioning the courier.

"How many Shinsengumi are there, Hattori-san?" Kenshin asked.

"Over a hundred, Himura-san. I saw four of the Captains: Okita, Saito, Nagakura, and Harada."

"Are they patrolling, or are they posted around the perimeter?"

"About half of them are patrolling the immediate area. The rest are pretty much evenly posted around the headquarters," Hattori replied.

"Has the Shinsengumi spotted any of our observation posts?"

"I don't think so, sir. At least, I didn't see any indication that they had before I left to come here."

"You said that they are arresting people?"

"Yes, sir! They're even chasing down anybody who tries to run away!"

Kenshin thought about what Hattori had said for a few moments before speaking. "Ikeda-san, please go make certain that the Commanders and squad leaders do not leave. I will rejoin them in a few minutes."

"Yes, Himura-san," Ikeda agreed, leaving the office hurriedly.

"Hattori-san, is there anything else you have to report at this time?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "No, sir."

"I see. Would you please wait in the common room? I may have a message for you to take back with you," Kenshin said, dismissing the courier.

"Yes, sir." Bowing, Hattori left the office.

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin centered himself and began considering how this new development would affect the rescue mission. Stationing the Shinsengumi outside of the headquarters was a brilliant tactical move. Obviously, the Shogunate had completely accepted the rumors that the Imperialists were disorganized, and they were using the Shinsengumi to make certain that the Ishin Shishi would be unable to coordinate an attack.

Certainly, in one way, it would make it even easier to complete the mission. He had expected the Shinsengumi to be waiting inside the headquarters, which meant that a fight involving Saito and Okita had seemed inevitable. All of his plans had been made to maximize Katsura's safety while dealing with that dangerous confrontation.

However, having the Shinsengumi outside the complex would make the current strategy the Commanders had created to attack Shogunate headquarters impossible. And without that distraction, it would be much more difficult to cross the wall. Closing his eyes, he began to consider all the options. _Divide and conquer._ That was the classic strategy the Shogunate was using. But it was a double-edged sword that could just as easily be used against them.

Uchida was in a near state of panic. The unexpected news that the Shinsengumi were stationed outside of Shogunate headquarters was devastating. Everything had been going so well! The only thing helping him to stay in control was seeing how calmly Himura was dealing with the situation. The hitokiri was standing there, relaxed, his head bent. Uchida watched him anxiously, wondering what miracle he could come up with on such short notice. When Himura lifted his head, Uchida was shocked to see the hitokiri's eyes glowing with a predatory intensity that sent chills down his back. However, the look was replaced by his usual dispassionate gaze so quickly that Uchida found himself doubting what he thought he had seen. _I'm just imagining things_, he rationalized, knowing that the coldly logical assassin would never react so emotionally. "Himura-san?"

"Let's go, Uchida."

Utterly baffled, Uchida followed Himura back to the dining hall. Ikeda moved aside so that they could enter the room. Commander Adachi started talking as soon as they were spotted.

"Himura-san? What's going on?"

"There's been a change in plans," Kenshin announced as he walked toward the front of the hall. Once there, he turned to face the group. "The Shinsengumi are waiting for us outside of Shogunate headquarters." Pandemonium broke out instantly.

"**WHAT?!"** Adachi shouted.

With a stern look, Kenshin quelled Commander Adachi's incipient outburst. Silencing the group by sweeping an intense gaze around the room, he repeated, "The Shinsengumi are waiting for us outside of Shogunate headquarters." Without waiting for a response, he went on, "They are checking anyone who comes near the headquarters. The report indicates that not only are they questioning everyone, but they are capturing anyone who attempts to escape."

The room became deadly quiet as every man there focused their entire attention on the manslayer. Himura stood relaxed before them, his calm authority and confidence radiating outwards throughout the room. Noting the change that had come over the hitokiri, the men sat straighter, listening intently to what he had to say.

"Because of this new situation, our plan has been changed. It now involves three steps. Commander Adachi," Kenshin said, making the man lean forward, "you will divide the troops in half. One group will break up into squads. All of our troops are to remain hidden until I arrive at Shogunate headquarters. As soon as I am ready, I will notify you and step one of the plan will begin."

Kenshin addressed the squad leaders first. "At that time, each squad of the first group is to attract the attention of a group of Shinsengumi and lead them away from Shogunate headquarters. The more Shinsengumi you can draw away, the better, but make certain that the squads do not all appear at once. I do not want it to be obvious to the Shinsengumi that they are being deliberately lured away. Your squads are to engage them only briefly and then appear to panic. We want to keep our casualties at a minimum, so your squads are not to attempt to overcome the Shinsengumi swordsmen that follow them. Make your resistence look realistic, but keep in mind that we are supposed to be disorganized. Your duty is to keep the Shinsengumi occupied as far away from Shogunate headquarters as possible. Approximately half of the Shinsengumi are patrolling the immediate area around Shogunate headquarters. A number of your squads are to search for these patrols and lead them further away. The rest of you will devote your efforts to drawing away those Shinsengumi stationed at the headquarters. It is particularly important that special attempts be made to lead away as many of the Shinsengumi stationed on the north side of the compound as possible. When you hear explosions at Shogunate headquarters, your duty will have been accomplished and you are to break off and regroup with your Commanders." Kenshin paused, meeting each squad leader's eyes in turn before continuing.

"Once as many of the Shinsengumi as possible have been drawn away, step two will begin." Now Kenshin concentrated on the Commanders. "The lookouts in the two watch towers at the front of headquarters – as well as any Shinsengumi still posted in front of the main gates – will still need to be distracted for five minutes, while I enter Shogunate headquarters. The men involved in the disturbance are to appear to be civilians, not Ishin Shishi. Also, there may be two other distractions that have already been arranged to occur at the same time, but that is not certain at this point. I will make a final decision after I arrive at headquarters. As soon as these distractions are completed, step three will begin."

"The second group of Ishin Shishi will immediately attack. Commander Adachi, you may select either of the two battle plans that was decided upon. Just be prepared to modify it as necessary to allow for the remaining Shinsengumi fighters. Otherwise, the objectives of this mission remain the same: distract the Shogunate forces while I find and free Katsura-san. This is to appear to be a desperate attempt to rescue Katsura-san, and the Ishin Shishi are to seem to be divided."

Kenshin stopped to look around the room once again. "Are there any questions?" he asked. When no one spoke up, he glanced at the clock before ordering, "Commander Adachi, you have thirty minutes to make your plans before you have to join your men. Do not begin the mission until I have joined you at Shogunate headquarters. If you have any questions, I will be in Katsura's office." Ignoring the look of sheer incredulity on the Commander's face, Kenshin left the dining room and paced down the hall to the common room, with Uchida and Ikeda following behind.

Hattori set aside the bowl of udon noodles he had been eating and stood up when Himura entered the room. "Himura-san?"

"Hattori-san, please inform the men at the observation posts that the mission will be starting in approximately two hours. In the meantime, they are to be extremely careful to not be spotted. Once Commander Adachi arrives at Shogunate headquarters, you are to give your reports to him. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir," Hattori replied.

"Thank you, Hattori-san. Be very careful during your return trip," Kenshin said before once again walking down the hall to Katsura's office.

Sliding the shoji open, Kenshin stepped aside and let Uchida enter the office first. He followed Katsura's second in command into the room, kneeling on one of the cushions in front of the low table, while Ikeda leaned comfortably against the wall. Kenshin waited patiently as Uchida searched for a diagram of the security measures that had been set in place at the safe house where Katsura would be taken.

Muttering imprecations beneath his breath, Uchida finally found the missing document on the floor. Picking it up with an irritated flourish, he laid it on the desk in front of Himura. "I selected this particular safe house because the owner is believed to be a very strong supporter of the Shogunate and it is the most easily defended of all of our locations. I pulled as many men away from the troop Commanders as I could, Himura-san," he said hesitantly, "and I positioned them in a two-layered formation." He watched nervously as the young manslayer picked up the paper and began studying it.

Kenshin took his time analyzing the security arrangement, even though he knew Uchida was becoming more nervous by the minute. Recalling the times that he had been at the safe house, Kenshin was able to clearly picture the neighborhood and placement of the fighters. Overall, he thought that Uchida had done a good job. The men had been effectively deployed unobtrusively throughout the area and the formation was a strong one.

The sound of voices in the background alerted Kenshin to the fact that the Commanders and squad leaders were leaving the inn. A quick look at the clock told him that Adachi had not wasted any time. It was an hour after sunrise and Kenshin was beginning to feel anxious about getting to Shogunate headquarters, but he could not leave yet. Not until everything was ready. Returning his attention to the defensive layout before him, he continued his assessment.

Unable to stop himself, Uchida flinched when Himura finally laid the diagram on the table. He truly had put a great deal of thought into planning the security at the safe house, but was worried about whether he had done a good enough job. Himura didn't seem to be upset, though, and that was encouraging.

Kenshin was reaching for the brush and pot of ink when a soft knock came at the shoji. He didn't recognize the ki, but it was unthreatening, so he continued what he had been doing. Dipping the brush into the ink, he carefully marked the diagram in a number of places. By the time he was done, Ikeda had let the man in. He glanced up, recognizing the nondescript man who walked into the room as one of Uchida's spies.

"Kawaza? What do you have to report?" Uchida asked, somewhat surprised to see him.

"I thought you might want to know that announcements are being made all over Kyoto about Katsura-san's execution, sir. Reaction to the news is mixed, but there are a lot of upset people. Katsura-san is well liked in Kyoto," the man finished quietly.

"I see," Uchida said thoughtfully. "Thank you for letting me know, Kawaza." The spy bowed and left. Uchida knelt there, staring down at the paper-littered surface of the desk. It was strange, really. He had known for several hours that Katsura was to be executed, but hearing about the announcements had made the fact seem even more real, more horrifying. This was all his fault. He had failed in his duty to protect Katsura because he had allowed himself to become distracted by the news of Sekigawa's impending death. Once again, the shame he felt at his failure drove him to consider committing seppuku. It truly was the only honorable way he could atone for what he had done. His black thoughts were interrupted when Himura leaned forward and pushed the diagram of the safe house across the desk.

Kenshin watched Uchida stare blankly down at the paperwork laying before him. His whole posture radiated so much emotional pain that Kenshin quickly read his ki, unsurprised to see the darkness of nearly overwhelming guilt swirling throughout his aura. He understood all too well what Uchida was feeling right now. After all, they had both failed Katsura, but neither of them could let that knowledge weaken their resolve at this point. He slid the drawing Uchida had given him across the table, attracting the older man's attention. When he looked up, the bleak self-accusation was clear in his eyes. "It won't solve anything, Uchida," Kenshin said softly.

Confused, Uchida could only croak, "What?"

"Your death. It won't help Katsura-san," Kenshin explained.

"But–" Uchida started to argue, stopping when he suddenly realized what Himura had just said. "How . . .?"

"You've made mistakes, Uchida; but killing yourself is not the answer, even if it seems like the only honorable choice you have right now. Doing so will not rescue Katsura-san. Your death will not make him feel better. In fact, it will only make his life more difficult, because he will have to deal with the repercussions. If you truly want to atone for what you've done, then you should focus on learning from your mistakes. Become stronger, so that you can serve Katsura-san better."

Stunned, Uchida stared at the young man. How could he have known what he was thinking? But his words rang with truth, and the depth of understanding that shone within his amber eyes was shocking. _What has Himura gone through, that he has learned this lesson at such a young age? _he wondered. But now that he had been forced to see the consequences that would result from what he had been considering doing, he realized that committing seppuku would be a coward's way of dealing with what he had done. It would be easy to kill himself. Once he was dead, he would not have to face Katsura and admit to his failings. No, living to atone for his mistakes would be much harder. What had Himura said when he had confronted him about whether Katsura had been at the tactical meeting? _'Now you must redeem yourself.' _Redeem himself. Live to serve Katsura better. Yes, that was what he would do. Straightening, he met Himura's eyes. "Thank you, Himura-san," he said sincerely. "Now, about the defenses at the safe house . . ."

Nodding, Kenshin tapped the diagram. "You did a very good job, Uchida. The only suggestion I might make involves setting up additional lookouts, so that we will have ample warning, should anyone approach. I've indicated where I would advise you place the men."

"Thank you, Himura-san," Uchida repeated, examining the document. "I'll see to this immediately." Looking up, he was reassured by the firm determination and confidence in the hitokiri's eyes. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that Himura would rescue Katsura, or die trying. "We will be ready, Himura-san."

"Excellent. I'll be leaving in a few minutes." Kenshin stood up, slipping his daisho through his obi. Glancing at Ikeda, he nodded once – silently thanking him for his help and wishing him good luck – before turning and pacing out of the room. Adrenaline began running through his veins, but he forced himself to remain calm. There was one more thing he had to do before he could leave.

He walked down the hall and entered the infirmary. Thinking of Katsura being tortured had brought back unwelcome memories of when he had been tortured himself. He knew what Katsura might have gone through and he would leave nothing to chance. He would be prepared for anything when he found Katsura. With those thoughts in mind, he added a few rolls of bandages and a jar of ointment to the small pouch of first aid items he carried inside his gi.

Leaving the infirmary, he began to walk through the nearly deserted inn. Appetizing odors drifting into the hall made him pause and detour into the kitchen. He nodded to the cook as he grabbed a couple of onigiri. Wrapping them in a cloth, he slipped them into his gi.

Ready at last, Kenshin strode purposefully through the common room and out the door.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan!

By the way, just in case you're interested, Hamada-san is based on an architect I knew. Believe me, his eye for details _was_ scary! He could do everything Hamada-san did and more. He could look at a painting hanging on the wall from across the room and tell you that it was crooked by a quarter of an inch, and be _right!_ I know, because we measured. It was unreal.

Oh, I have one more bit of news. On February 28, 2006, I became a grandmother for the second time. My daughter had her first child, a healthy baby boy, and named him Carter. Mother and son are doing just fine.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**baka** - idiot, fool, moron, etc.; all-purpose and occasionally affectionate insult

**baka deshi** - idiot apprentice/student; what Hiko Seijuro XIII, Kenshin's Shishou, calls Himura Kenshin

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri; it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.' (Battoujutsu is the act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.')

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana), and one short (wakizashi)

**deshi** - apprentice, student, pupil

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**Harada Sanosuke** - Born in 1840 to a low-class samurai family, he was a spear user of the Hozouin style. He was friends with Kondo Isami when he was just running a small Shieikan dojo in Tama near Edo (now Tokyo). He joined the Roshitai with Kondo, along with Hijikata Toshizo, Okita Souji, and Nagakura Shinpachi in 1863. Then, shortly after, Kondo separated from the Roshitai and formed the Roshigumi, along with Serizawa Kamo, and Harada went with them. After September 18, 1863, the Roshigumi became known as the Shinsengumi, and Harada became the Captain of the Tenth Troop. He was in many of the crucial battles the group faced, like the Serizawa Kamo assassination, the Akimbo Hikojiro assassination, the Ikedaya Affair, and the elimination of the Ito Kashitaro group. In 1868, he left the Shinsengumi with Nagakura Shinpachi to form a new group, the Seiheitai, after disagreements with long-time comrade and leader of the Shinsengumi, Kondo. He left the Seiheitai and joined the Shogitai, which were another group which sided with the Tokugawa regime. He died at the young age of 28 in July 1868, from injuries from the Ueno war. However, there is an alternative theory that he did not die in 1868, but that he survived and traveled to China to become a leader for a horse-riding military group. There was an old man in the military during the First Sino-Japanese War who named himself to be Harada Sanosuke. This was reported in a newspaper in 1965, but it is unclear whether this is actually true.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** - Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Ikumatsu** - Katsura Kogorou's companion, she was a geisha; they were later married. The house in Kyoto where they lived after they were married has been preserved and is now a Ryokan (inn) for tourists.

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi - **the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**jonin** - a 'high' ninja

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou **- Born in 1833, he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**kaze** - wind – in this case, the jonin ninja's code name is 'Wind'

**ki** - A person's 'aura,' or his swordfighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**Kondo Isami** - Born in 1834; he was a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu sword style and taught Okita Souji at the Shieikan Dojo. He joined the Roshigumi in 1863, along with Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizo. He became the Captain of the Shinsengumi on September 16, 1863. He was executed on April 25, 1868. He was not allowed to commit seppuku because he was born a farmer.

**kuro - **dark, black – in this case, the ninja's code name is 'Dark'

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minarai** - learn by observation; apprentice – in this case, the name by which Kaze's apprentice goes by

**minasan** - everyone

**Nagakura Shinpachi** - Born May 11, 1839, from a samurai family; his father was a retainer for the Matsumae clan. He began sword training at the age of 8 at Okada Juusuke Toshisada's Shintou Munen Ryu dojo. In 1863 he joined the Roshitai with Kondo Isami, Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizo. When they left the Roshitai to form the Mibu Roshigumi, he went with them. After September 18, 1863, the Roshigumi became known as the Shinsengumi, and Nagakura became the Captain of the Second Troop. After the Meiji era began, he was adopted into his wife's family and changed his name to Sugimara Yoshie. He wrote his memoirs of the Shinsengumi, which were lost for decades before being found and published in book form in 1998. Nagakura Shinpachi died of natural causes in 1915. He was seventy-six.

**nezumi** - mouse, rat – in this case, the ninja's code name is 'Mouse'

**ninja** - a mercenary agent who is trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Okita Souji** - Born Harumasa Soujiro in 1844 from a samurai family, he started training in the Shieikan Dojo at the age of nine with Kondo Isami, a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu. He proved to be a genius swordsman, and was a teacher of kenjutsu at 18. His signature technique being his Sandanzuki, which translates as 'Three Piece Thrust,' a technique that stabs the sword at the neck, left shoulder, and right shoulder. (This technique was said to have hit all three points almost simultaneously, but this is most likely embellishment.) Okita is usually considered one of the most talented and strongest out of the Shinsengumi, along with Saito Hajime and Nagakura Shinpachi. After the Boshin War, he went into a tuberculosis hospital in Edo and died at the age of 25, on May 30, 1869.

**Okubo Toshimichi** - Born August 10, 1830; he was a samurai and one of the leading Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he became the Minister of the Interior, one of the highest-ranking members of the new Meiji government. He was assassinated on May 14, 1878.

**onigiri** - rice balls wrapped in seaweed

**Saigo Takamori** - Born in 1827-28; he was a samurai and leader of the Satsuma rebels. He, along with Katsura Kogorou and Okubo Toshimichi (also of Satsuma), were the prime leaders of the rebellion against the Shogunate government. He became the Meiji government's Army General. He died on September 24, 1877, when he chose to be beheaded after having unsuccessfully led a force of samurai against the Meiji government when their rice stipends were eliminated.

**Saito Hajime - **Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the third troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late shogunate period. He was considered not to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal technique of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of 'Aku Soku Zan' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation, 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation). He married Tokio Takagi, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**sake - **a Japanese alcoholic beverage, rice wine

**sakuramoti** - a popular sweet treat made of pink-tinted crushed glutinous rice wrapped around red bean jam and rolled in a salted cherry tree leaf

**samurai** - Japan's ancient warrior class, officially abolished at the start of the Meiji era (1868)

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**sensei** - teacher; it's often used also as a suffix after someone's name to indicate that they are very knowledgeable in a certain area; doctors, teachers, and writers often get a '-sensei' after their name. In America 'sensei' has a more limited definition as a martial arts instructor.

**seppuku** - ritual suicide by disembowelment

**shamisen** - a three-stringed instrument similar to a banjo, played with a small, thin piece of ivory, tortoiseshell or wood

**shiinto** - silent (as the grave), (deathly) quiet

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro-imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou - **a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**tatami** - a woven rice-straw floor mat

**udon** - Japanese noodles made from wheat, whole-wheat, or whole-wheat and unbleached white flour, they are eaten hot in broth or cold with a soy-based dipping sauce


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written by: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Eleven**

Concealed high among the thick leaves of an ancient oak tree, Kenshin observed the scene spread out before him. It was just as bad as Hattori had described. There were no fewer than five squads of Shinsengumi swordsmen posted around the courtyard in front of the main gates. A quick calculation made Kenshin frown. _Half of the Shinsengumi force was reported to be on patrol. But if that is true and there are this many Shinsengumi here, then Hattori seriously underestimated the number present. _His lips tightened grimly. _If the distractions aren't successful_ . . . Kenshin shook his head. There was no point in anticipating trouble. He had prepared for as many problems as possible and taken every precaution he could. Now he would face whatever came up and deal with it. It was as simple as that. He _would_ rescue Katsura! He refused to think about the alternative.

Kenshin started his reconnaissance on the north side of Shogunate headquarters – where he intended to cross into the compound – and slowly made his way back to where he had begun. Using every possible vantage point, he studied the complex, both the arrangement of the buildings and the landscaping – confirming the accuracy of Hamada's layout. Everything he saw matched almost exactly with the carefully drawn sketch of the compound that Hamada had provided. Given that reassurance, Kenshin felt he could safely assume that the areas he had not been able to see would also agree with the layout. Once again he was amazed by the man's incredible memory for details. _After this is over, I will have to thank Hamada for his invaluable assistance,_ Kenshin thought, making a mental note. His rage stirred when he saw carpenters finishing the final details on a low platform that had been erected on the parade ground. Presumably it was the planned site of Katsura's execution. Even as he reflexively contained his anger and brought it back under control, he was automatically calculating the positioning of the platform in relation to the buildings and any possible concealment. It was essential that he be prepared for any eventuality in the upcoming rescue. He could not allow himself to be caught by surprise.

Of course comparing the details of Hamada's layout with the actual complex occupied only a portion of Kenshin's attention while he circled the headquarters. He was vitally concerned with the security arrangements as well. He was pleased to note that there were fewer squads of Shinsengumi posted along the other three walls that surrounded the compound. It appeared that the Ishin Shishi were expected to make a frontal attack. However, with the Shinsengumi fighters and pairs of Shogunate Army sentries posted at close intervals, it would be impossible to successfully launch a sneak attack.

Even though there appeared to be fewer Shinsengumi present than he had first suspected, Kenshin was still somewhat surprised to see such a large contingent of the swordsmen present. Especially considering the extensive losses they had suffered recently. _Most of which were by my hand, _he thought wryly. Mildly intrigued, Kenshin considered the situation for a few moments. First, the Shinsengumi had been unknowingly set up to be attacked by the Ishin Shishi. Then they were assigned to very dangerous front-line duty. _Is the Shogunate treating the Shinsengumi as cannon fodder for some political reason? Or is it just a matter of simple expediency?_ Unable to answer the intriguing questions, Kenshin dismissed the idle speculation as unimportant. The Shogunate's reasons behind its actions were irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was dealing with the obstacles that had been erected to prevent Katsura from being rescued.

Kenshin was also carefully noting both the numbers and placement of the groups of soldiers and Mimiwarigumi deployed throughout the inner complex. The presence of the Kyoto police force was expected, of course, since they were Shogunate supporters. Obviously the Shogunate was making certain that Katsura's execution would not be stopped. The Mimiwarigumi swordsmen would be a hindrance while he and Katsura were leaving the headquarters; but their fighters were not of the same caliber as the Shinsengumi, and Kenshin was not particularly concerned about them.

Having completed his reconnaissance, Kenshin selected a hidden perch near the northeast corner of the headquarters compound that would allow him to remain unseen as he observed the courtyard in front of the main gates. Sudden activity caught his attention, and he watched as squads of Shogunate Army soldiers passed through the main gates and marched along the wall. As the weary guards were relieved by the newcomers, Kenshin's eyes widened and a faint smile curved his lips. After a long, sleepless night waiting for an attack that hadn't happened, the replacements appeared to be no more rested than the men they were replacing, if the half-closed eyes and quickly smothered yawns were any indication. He could not assume that the soldiers inside the headquarters were also tired; but if they were, the odds of his making it across the compound undetected would be slightly raised in his favor. And at this point, Kenshin needed every advantage he could get.

Unfortunately, the Shinsengumi swordsmen seemed to be wide awake and alert. Even with nearly half of them on patrol, there were still far too many present for Kenshin's comfort. It would be very difficult to cross the wall if the first step of his plan wasn't successful. His eyes hardened. It didn't matter. He _would_ cross the wall, one way or another. Slowly, he studied the Shinsengumi assembled in the courtyard, spotting Saito and Okita standing in front of the main gates. The smaller man was apparently quite involved in their conversation, judging by the quick movements of his hands. In sharp contrast to his active comrade, Saito appeared to be bored as he leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

The glint of sunlight on polished metal made Kenshin glance across the courtyard in time to see Captain Harada saunter around the corner, his favorite weapon – a long spear – balanced easily on his shoulder. Walking alongside the spear-wielding giant, and half hidden by his bulk, was the Captain of the Second Troop, Nagakura Shinpachi. A full dozen fighters followed the two men as they walked up to the other two Shinsengumi Captains. Surprised to see that Harada and Nagakura had left their posts at the back of headquarters, Kenshin observed them closely as they talked with Saito and Okita. He was too far away to be able to hear what was said; but Harada suddenly clapped Nagakura solidly on the back, nearly knocking him into Okita. Harada leaned on his spear, laughing loudly as the beleaguered man complained vociferously at the apparently unwarranted treatment. Still bickering, the two men turned away, Harada raising his hand in a casual farewell. Kenshin watched as they led their squads away, hoping that Saito and Okita would also leave before it was time for him to cross the wall.

A few clusters of curious citizens had gathered around the edges of the courtyard, watching the activities from a cautious distance and murmuring quietly among themselves. They moved back uneasily as the swordsmen, in their distinctive uniforms, marched past. The remaining Shinsengumi kept an eye on the small groups of merchants and women, but left them alone, since they were obviously not fighters.

The ringing of shod hooves against paving stones announced the arrival of carriages. As they turned the corner, the drivers expertly slowed the teams of horses down, finally stopping before the ornate main gates. An Army officer stepped forward, officiously demanding that the occupants of the first carriage present their papers, which he then examined in a leisurely fashion before allowing them to enter Shogunate headquarters. With each carriage that passed through the main gates, Kenshin's impassive mask grew even more expressionless, his amber eyes glittering icily. Watching these Bakufu bureaucratic toadies gather to act as witnesses to Katsura's execution was enough to make his hand tighten reflexively on the hilt of his katana. He calmed himself with an effort, recalling his own words to Uchida, but hearing them being uttered in the baritone of his Shishou: _'Do __**not**__ allow your emotions to cloud your judgement!' _Taking a deep breath, he held it for a full minute before slowly exhaling, gradually relaxing and releasing the tension that had knotted not only his muscles, but his thoughts as well.

When a group of loudly arguing men caused a team of horses to shy, Kenshin took advantage of the distraction to drop out of the tree and disappear down an alley. It was time to talk to Commander Adachi. While studying the outer perimeter of Shogunate headquarters, he had sensed groups of men – most likely the Ishin Shishi – hiding in the surrounding buildings. Given that knowledge, it didn't take him long to find Adachi's temporary command post.

Kenshin entered the room silently and walked up behind Adachi. Speaking with his customary softness, he quietly announced his presence, "Commander."

Adachi spun, his eyes widening as he gasped, "H-himura-san?" He swiftly glanced around, noticing that his bodyguard was just as startled as he was. _Well, at least it wasn't just me, _he thought, disgruntled at having been caught off guard. _Thank the gods that Himura is on our side!_ "Is everything all right, Himura-san?"

Somewhat amused by the Commander's reaction, Kenshin kept his face expressionless and voice neutral. "Yes. Report."

Disconcerted by the hitokiri's terse response, Adachi considered his next words carefully. "It has been relatively quiet until just a few minutes ago, when carriages began arriving. Prior to that, the only traffic into or out of headquarters was two wagons loaded with lumber that arrived shortly before dawn. Our observers have not seen Katsura in any of the carriages, so I believe it is safe to assume that he is already inside."

Kenshin simply nodded in agreement. He had already known that Katsura was not in the carriages that had just arrived, but could not confirm his presence within the compound. However, it was a reasonable assumption. The Shogunate stood to gain too much from Katsura's execution to make it likely that this was a ruse, especially since the Shogun would not look kindly upon any act that might suggest they were afraid of the Imperialists.

Reassured, Adachi continued. "Our men are gathered nearby, Himura-san, and are ready to begin the attack at any time."

Again Kenshin nodded, adding, "Make certain that the squads covering the area where Katsura and I will leave headquarters stay hidden until after the wall has been breached. I do not want anyone noticing their presence beforehand. However, I want them positioned so that they can take out any Shinsengumi or sentries that are present as soon as the debris has settled, including the guards on top of the wall."

"Yes, Himura-san. It will be done. Do you want step one of the plan to begin now?"

"Yes," Kenshin responded, turning to leave. "I am going to finalize the other diversions now. Do not begin step two until after I have returned."

"Himura-san?"

The unexpectedly diffident tone of Adachi's voice made Kenshin pause, and he waited – curbing his impatience – for the older man to continue. When Adachi didn't say anything for several moments, his hesitation to speak aroused Kenshin's curiosity and he prompted him with an emotionless, "Yes?"

After shooting a glance at the expressionless young man in a vain attempt to judge his probable reaction, Adachi cleared his throat and began. "I've been thinking. It seems to me that it is highly likely that Katsura-san has been tortured for information. I've . . . seen the results of torture in the past," he said reluctantly, the gruesome memories making him uncomfortable. Not entirely certain that he really wanted to know the answer, he cautiously asked, "What are you going to do if Katsura-san is too badly injured to be rescued, Himura-san?"

'_What are you going to do if . . .'_ Kenshin's blood ran cold. It was a question that he had asked himself a hundred times since Katsura had been captured. Uchida's voice echoed in the back of his mind: _'Their orders are that you are to rescue Katsura-san once he has been found. However, if you are unable to successfully rescue him, perhaps because of his physical condition, you are to kill him . . .' _As Adachi had said, it was a very real possibility. One that Kenshin had to face, as much as he hated to._ Could I kill Katsura? Never! But what if he asks me to . . .? _A shudder tried to make its way past his iron control, only to be ruthlessly suppressed. _NO! I __**will**__ find a way to rescue him! _Kenshin had spent a lot of time considering what he might find, once he reached Katsura, and had tried to cover as many contingencies as possible. But it was the unknown that worried him. _What if– _He ended that thought before it could finish.

When he had presented his idea to tempt the Shogunate into publicly executing Katsura, he had not corrected Uchida's assumption that the plan's sole purpose was to discover the Choshu leader's whereabouts. Uchida had also assumed that Katsura would be tortured, accepting it as inevitable. However, Kenshin had hoped that by convincing the Shogunate that Katsura's death would effectively destroy the Ishin Shishi, they would also believe that torturing him for secrets was pointless. It was a long shot, but it was the best plan he had been able to devise to spare Katsura as much pain and suffering as possible. Now all he could do was hope that the plan had been successful. Kenshin buried his doubts and concentrated on the next task. There were many things to do if Katsura's rescue was to succeed, and he could not allow himself to be distracted by _anything_, including his own fear. His eyes narrowed as his determination strengthened. _Failure is not an option, _he reminded himself sternly. _I will __**not**__ fail!_

After staring at Adachi for a long moment, Kenshin turned and left. _'What are you going to do if . . .?'_ He hadn't answered the Commander's question because he didn't know the answer.

Adachi watched Himura walk away. The assassin's chilling gaze had been answer enough. There was no doubt in his mind that the cold-blooded hitokiri would do whatever had to be done, and Adachi pitied the poor fools who got in his way.

* * *

Slowly exhaling a thin stream of smoke, Saito studied Okita through the gray haze as the smaller man listened to a squad leader's report. To a casual observer, Okita appeared to be fine. He seemed to be handling their singularly unrewarding assignment with his usual cheerful optimism. However, Saito didn't miss his pallor, or the fine lines of exhaustion on his face which gave him a faintly haggard appearance that his bright-eyed expression and animated gestures could not completely conceal. The corners of Saito's lips turned down slightly in disapproval as he watched his friend waste precious energy giving a performance worthy of a kabuki actor.

Finished taking the man's report, Okita gave the squad leader his new orders and sent him off before turning back to continue his interrupted conversation. "I agree with you, Saito. Why the Ishin Shishi have not yet attacked is indeed puzzling."

"I'd say it's because they are too undisciplined to mount a proper assault," Saito answered disgustedly.

"No, I don't think that's the reason," Okita disagreed thoughtfully, his voice soft. "Our earlier arrests may have delayed their attack, but I doubt that they will give up so easily." Looking up at his scowling companion, he earnestly cautioned his friend, "We need to be careful, Saito. The closer it gets to Katsura's execution, the more desperate the Imperialists will become. Now is when our assignment becomes most dangerous. By making sure that nothing stops the execution, we can guarantee their defeat. With the Ishin Shishi divided and fighting amongst themselves, the Shogunate is assured victory." Okita paused, thinking about what _he_ would do if he were in the Rebels' position.

Saito watched his normally carefree companion stare unseeingly at the pavement, his forehead creased by an unaccustomed frown. It was apparent that Okita was considering the situation carefully, and Saito lit another cigarette while he waited patiently for him to continue. _I know what he's thinking, and for once I wish he'd listen to reason. But I suppose that is just too much to hope for, _he thought sourly, dreading the upcoming confrontation.

There was no doubt in his mind that Okita was planning on taking a very active role in their mission. So far, Saito had managed to limit his friend's involvement to devising strategy. When they had arrived this morning, it had been Okita's decision to send out squads to patrol the streets surrounding Shogunate headquarters, searching for Ishin Shishi troops. The order had been met with wholehearted approval from the Shinsengumi troops, who had not been happy about standing around waiting for something to happen. There had even been some competition and betting on which squad would find the first group of Rebels. As the morning wore on, the patrols had rotated, with returning squads being replaced by ones stationed around the headquarters. Saito had said nothing about Okita's debilitating attack of consumption last night, and the only way he could keep him from taking a turn patrolling had been to stay at headquarters as well. The inactivity had galled, but it was the best way to protect Okita without being obvious. Unfortunately, that ruse would no longer work. Now that the expected assault was impending, Okita would insist upon being more actively involved and, given his weakened condition, that was something that Saito just could not allow.

Lifting his head, Okita continued soberly, "I am certain that the Imperialist forces are gathering. It is even more important now that we search for the Rebels and prevent them from coordinating an attack." He gazed at his companion, his eyes lighting up and a wide smile replacing his serious expression. "I'm looking forward to winning that bet."

Saito took the time to drop his half-smoked cigarette and crush it beneath his foot before calmly stating, "You should stay here, Okita." As expected, the comment was not well received, the smaller man's eyes flashing angrily.

Stiffening, Okita replied tightly, "What makes you say that, Saito?"

"The answer should be obvious. You didn't get much – if any – sleep last night," Saito answered, coming as close as he dared to referring to Okita's illness.

Okita knew what Saito was actually hinting at, but refused to accept the well-intentioned suggestion. Last night's attack had been the worst yet, but he would _not_ let his illness interfere with his responsibilities! "You didn't get much sleep either, my friend, but I don't see that preventing _you_ from performing your duties."

"True. But I have more stamina than you do," Saito returned, almost gently, regretting the necessity of having to point it out. He knew how much Okita disliked any reference to his sickness, but he had no choice. Given his current weakness, the smaller man was in no condition to fight, unless there was no other option.

Generations of samurai pride flared in Okita's eyes and fueled his icy response as he snapped, "Must I remind you, Saito, that I am Captain of the First Troop? _Nothing_ will stop me from fulfilling my duties!"

Saito met his friend's cold eyes unflinchingly. "Fine. But let me remind you that our orders stated that at least one Captain must stay at Shogunate headquarters to lead the men stationed here," he replied crisply, his tone just as formal as Okita's had been. "Harada and Nagakura are already out on patrol, and _**I**_ am certainly not staying here!" he finished decisively as he strode away before Okita could react, abruptly gesturing to his squad to follow. He could almost feel Okita's furious glare burning a hole through the back of his haori.

* * *

Kenshin crouched in the shadow cast by one of the small shrine's ornate multi-level eaves, closely studying the auras of the five people within the building. He recognized the ki of Kaze's apprentice, Minarai; but the other four auras belonged to unknown women. He had just finished exploring the area surrounding the shrine and had not found any traps, so there was no reason to further delay the meeting. His sandals did not make so much as a whisper of sound as he made his way across the roof's clay tiles. After quickly scanning the area, he dropped off the roof, landing lightly behind a camellia bush.

A small window provided entry into the building, and Kenshin found himself in a tiny chamber. Painted scrolls decorated the wooden walls, while the rest of the room's modest furnishings consisted only of a low table, cushions, and a futon neatly folded in the corner. Giving the area no more than a passing glance, he went through the only doorway and ghosted down a short passageway that ended behind the altar that took up most of the shrine's main room.

Utterly still, his presence went unnoticed and Kenshin took the opportunity to observe the people standing on the other side of the altar. Minarai stood beside the outer door, invisible to anyone glancing in from outside, apparently waiting for someone. The four young women were lined up in front of the altar, heads lowered in respect, their colorfully patterned kimonos brightening the plain simplicity of the shrine's interior.

Unaware she was being watched, the smallest woman moved restlessly, her kimono rustling faintly. "How long do we have to wait, Ame?" she asked quietly.

Without taking his eyes away from the street, Minarai stated flatly before anyone else could answer,"We stay until Himura-san arrives, Kiri. You heard the clan leader's orders."

"I hope he comes soon," one of the other women murmured. "We are too close to Shogunate headquarters. If we stay here too long, it will become suspicious."

_The clan leader's orders? Then they are kunoichi, _Kenshin surmised. He was a little surprised, but it made sense. Kaze had said that his people could provide the necessary distractions for the guards, and who better to do that than a pretty girl? Kenshin was aware that Katsura sometimes used kunoichi as spies. Highly trained, they were excellent at gathering information and fully capable of taking care of themselves. After all, who would believe that an innocent smile could hide an accomplished assassin?

With that realization, Kenshin studied the kunoichi more carefully. All four of the young women were attractive, but not beautiful. They were dressed in regular clothing – nicely made, but nothing out of the ordinary. None of them would stand out among the people walking through the streets of Kyoto. Kenshin nodded to himself in approval. He understood perfectly well that sometimes hiding in plain sight was the best defense.

Once more Kenshin projected his inner senses outwards, opening himself to receive impressions. The only people he sensed nearby were a few women hurrying along on errands, their auras filled with the hectic patterns of everyday life. Reassured, Kenshin stepped forward.

The reaction was instantaneous. The nearest woman's eyes went wide in well-simulated fear, her hands flying up to her mouth. Kenshin tensed, assuming she had a miniature blowgun, or some other weapon ready. The one Minarai had called Kiri suddenly had a fan in her hand that snapped open with a flick of her wrist. Kenshin did not miss the gleam of sharpened steel that formed the frame of the fan. He knew she wasn't an immediate threat, though, so he kept his eye on the first woman. The next woman's hand slipped into the sleeve of her kimono, perhaps reaching for a kunai or shuriken. When Kiri had flourished her fan, the last woman had deftly withdrawn an ornament from her hair and hidden it in her hand, incorrectly assuming that the intruder had been distracted by the sudden movement.

Minarai was the first to move, turning to face the red-haired manslayer and bow deeply. He had only become aware of the man's presence when he heard the click of Kiri's fan unfolding. "Himura-san."

Ame dropped her hands away from her mouth, palming the slender blowgun with its poison-tipped needle. "Please forgive our reactions, Himura-san," she apologized, also bowing formally. "I'm afraid that you startled us rather badly." Observing the redhead through her lashes as she bowed, she was disconcerted to discover that, although the assassin's eyes were flicking over each of the women, his focus was centered on her. As she was the most experienced of her team, the attention was flattering; but it also proved that he had seen through her act easily, which was discouraging. She also noted that unlike the others in the room, he was completely relaxed. It appeared that he had already assessed them as opponents and decided they were no threat. Ame bristled at the egotistical assumption. Years of training kept her serene mask in place, though, and none of her anger was reflected in her posture. However, her irritation faded when she realized that he was not displaying the usual hubris most men seemed to feel when dealing with kunoichi. While his posture and attitude radiated his utter confidence in his skills, there was no indication of condescension in his bearing. No, he was not arrogant and Ame was impressed, in spite of herself. Surprised by the reaction, she continued studying the hitokiri. She had been told that Himura Battousai would be meeting them here, but she had never dreamed that he would turn out to be so young. Straightening, she met his eyes fully. What she saw there changed her mind. _So old! His body might be young, but his eyes . . . how could they be so old? What has he been through? _she wondered. Shaking her head slightly, she regained her composure. "Let me introduce myself and my companions. I am Ame." She then indicated the tiny woman standing next to her, who immediately bowed, her steel fan disappearing. "This is Kiri." Ame then moved to stand between the other two kunoichi. Placing her hand on the shoulder of the woman standing to her right, she said, "This is Iriai." Gesturing with her left hand, she added, "And this is Tenmei." Both women bowed deeply as they were introduced.

Kenshin bowed politely in return, but regarded the women soberly. While he did not doubt their skills, the situation had changed significantly and that made him question whether they would have the opportunity to act.

As Ame waited patiently for Himura to speak, she glanced at the others. Iriai seemed to be handling the introduction well, her usual gentle expression hadn't changed. Tenmei and Kiri, on the other hand, were both very tense and appeared as though they expected the infamous hitokiri to sprout fangs and go berserk at any moment. Ame nearly rolled her eyes. She would have to speak to them later about maintaining their self-control. After all, Himura hadn't done anything – other than to seemingly appear out of thin air – to warrant their reaction. Firmly suppressing the shiver that threatened to run down her back, she refused to acknowledge how intimidating the expressionless young man's cool composure was. Instead, she straightened her back and addressed the assassin coolly, "What do you wish us to do, Himura-san?"

"During his briefing with Uchida-san, Kaze became aware that I need distractions for two pairs of Shogunate Army guards in order to cross the wall into Shogunate headquarters. He said that he believed that his people could provide those distractions," Kenshin answered quietly. "However, the situation has changed. Shinsengumi squads have been deployed around the headquarters' outer perimeter, along with the Army guards. I believe that I understand how you intend to distract the guards, but the Shinsengumi have been arresting anyone they consider suspicious. Given these circumstances, I am not certain that you will be able to provide the interference I need."

Ame considered Himura's explanation briefly. Kaze's message to the clan leader had explained what the assassin needed and suggested that they could act as distractions. It had seemed like a fairly straightforward assignment, but the addition of the Shinsengumi into the plan had certainly complicated matters. However, the clan leader had made it clear that the successful completion of Katsura's rescue was very much in the Shiinto clan's best interest. He would not accept failure lightly. While there might not be anything they could do, Ame would not just simply give up. "What will you do if we are unable to distract the guards?"

"I will cross the wall."

The cold finality of Himura's quiet declaration raised goose bumps on Ame's arms. That flat statement, combined with the intense determination in his amber eyes, was enough to convince her that the hitokiri would succeed no matter what the opposition. Ame could not imagine how Himura would be able to cross the wall without their help, but it was obvious that he believed that he could do so. _But at what cost? Would he willingly attempt the impossible?_ One look at the indomitable spirit shining in the young man's eyes convinced Ame that he would. After all, what choice did he have? Condemn Katsura to certain death? No, she could see that he would rather die attempting the rescue than fail his leader. His courage was amazing, but what truly impressed Ame was the fact that he was not heedlessly throwing his life away. While it seemed that there was no way a rescue attempt could succeed, a daring plan had been created, according to Kaze. One that offered a slim chance of success. And if there was any way that her team could help guarantee that success, she would make certain it happened! "We will go to Shogunate headquarters, Himura-san. While we may indeed be unable to assist you, we will act if the opportunity arises. Would you please explain exactly what you want us to do?"

Kenshin met the kunoichi's eyes and recognized the firm resolve he saw there. Nodding, he reached into his gi and took out a diagram of the headquarters' outer defenses. Unfolding it, he pointed out the two pairs of Army guards he wanted distracted. "There will be a diversion in the front courtyard, which will last no more than five minutes. I do not know what that diversion will be, but it will be created by Ishin Shishi fighters dressed as civilians. The original plan was for you to take advantage of that commotion and somehow distract the guards. Once we learned the Shinsengumi had been stationed outside the headquarters, a plan was implemented to try to reduce their numbers. If – between that plan and the diversion – you feel that you can safely act, then do so. However, I do _not_ want you to take unnecessary risks. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Himura-san," Ame agreed.

"You will not need to hold the guards' attention for more than five minutes. Once that time has passed, I want you to withdraw, even if you haven't seen me."

"Yes, Himura-san," Ame again agreed. The instructions were strange, but no stranger than the rest of the plan. She had no idea how the hitokiri intended to cross the wall in broad daylight, with not only soldiers, but Shinsengumi present. It wasn't her job to understand, though. It was up to her team to assist Himura, and she would make sure they did!

"Thank you," Kenshin said softly, bowing respectfully to the kunoichi before pacing silently out of the shrine.

* * *

_How dare you do this to me, Saito! _Okita fumed furiously, glaring at his friend's retreating back as he led his squad across the courtyard. _You may be my friend, but that does not give you the right to decide what I will or won't do! Damn you, Saito! _Okita blinked, his internal tirade momentarily forgotten, when he saw Saito abruptly sneeze violently three times. Unable to stop himself, a reluctant smile slowly formed as he heard his friend swearing, something about refusing to get sick. _Well, what do you know. I guess those old legends are true._

Remembering why he had been cursing his friend in the first place, he resumed glaring and the smile was replaced with a frown. He stood there, fists clenched at his sides, for another minute before he forced himself to relax._ I know you are trying to protect me because you think I'm not at my best, _Okita thought, displeased by the knowledge that Saito was right. His earlier attack of consumption had left him exhausted and drained. And while he was grateful that Saito never openly discussed his illness, Okita was still infuriated about being manipulated. _I appreciate your concern, Saito. But I know my limits! I will not allow __**anything**__ to stop me from performing my duties!_

Since he had no choice, Okita accepted his unwelcome assignment with as much grace as he could manage. "You haven't heard the last of this, Saito. I promise you that!" he growled, the unusually threatening tone making the nearest men stare at him in surprise.

Deciding that he might as well use his time constructively, Okita considered the situation. What he had told Saito earlier was still true. The closer it got to Katsura's execution, the more desperate the Ishin Shishi would become. It was obvious that they would try to attack Shogunate headquarters to free the Choshu leader. While the plan he had devised that morning might prevent them from coordinating their attack, any groups that managed to get past the patrols would undoubtedly attempt a direct assault.

Okita had not foreseen that he would be leading the outer perimeter defense. With that in mind, he began reviewing his strategy. There certainly weren't enough Shinsengumi present to overcome a determined attack by a large force, but he felt that that was not the most likely scenario. No, he expected they would be facing a disorganized force made up of dissenting Imperialist factions. Without strong leadership, they would be unable to fight as a cohesive unit and the Shinsengumi would take advantage of their weakness to deliver a crushing defeat that would herald the end of the Rebellion. The main gate into Shogunate headquarters was the most vulnerable part of their defense, and an obvious target for the Ishin Shishi. However, he would be wary of a feint that might distract them from the real attack. Although, even if the Rebels were able to muster enough men to be able to break through the Shinsengumi, they would then have to fight the Army troops stationed within the complex. Given the losses the Ishin Shishi would have incurred by that time, there was no way they would be able to overcome the Army soldiers. And in the unlikely event that the Imperialists actually made it that far, Okita was certain that Katsura would be summarily executed before there was any chance of rescuing him. There was no way the Ishin Shishi could succeed. In an hour, Katsura Kogorou would be dead and the Bakumatsu would effectively be over.

Satisfied with his analysis, Okita pivoted on his heel and walked toward the nearest squad to begin checking the positioning and readiness of the Shinsengumi squads posted around the perimeter. _Considering the likelihood of the Ishin Shishi at least attempting to storm Shogunate headquarters, I think that your plan to 'protect' me is going to backfire, Saito. There is a strong probability that I will see just as much fighting as you. _Okita's eyes gleamed in anticipation.

* * *

Kenshin fought to hold his impatience rigidly in check as he slowly worked his way through the crush of bodies. There were more people out now and it was becoming difficult to move through the streets unnoticed. The sound of raised voices ahead drew his attention. A burly workman stepped aside, leaving a narrow gap that revealed a squad of Shinsengumi questioning a group of men. Alarmed, Kenshin looked around quickly. He could not afford to become involved in a confrontation now! Unfortunately, the altercation was drawing attention and a crowd was gathering. But once again the skills he had learned while training on his Shishou's mountain came in handy, as he slipped through the crowd almost as easily as through dense undergrowth. A break in the flow of wagons and carriages gave him the chance to cross the busy street and enter a narrow alley.

He stepped into the deep shadow cast by a stack of crates and waited tensely, watching the street for any indication that he had been spotted. While it was difficult to pick up individual impressions with this many people around, Kenshin could not sense any sign of interest. After several long moments, he decided it was safe to continue on to Shogunate headquarters. If someone was indeed following him, it would be impossible for them to hide their presence during the next few minutes and he would then eliminate them as a threat – permanently.

Automatically avoiding the sunlit sections of the passageway, Kenshin moved with the stealth his training had drilled into him until it became unconscious reflex, his sandals not even creating a rustle as he walked through the debris that littered the seedy alley. He stopped halfway and looked both directions before jumping to the roof of the adjacent building. Kenshin had chosen this route back to headquarters very carefully. The roofs of the buildings that faced the street in that neighborhood provided a well-hidden path that would take him most of the way to headquarters. No longer impeded by the necessity of working his way unobtrusively through the streets, he made excellent time. Of course he kept all of his senses – external and internal – extended, searching for any indication he was being followed.

Crouched once again on one of the upper limbs of the ancient oak tree he had used before as an observation post, Kenshin carefully moved a branch aside. He noted that there were fewer squads of Shinsengumi posted at the courtyard in front of the main gate and along the northern wall, although their numbers had not been reduced as much as he had hoped they would be. But after closely observing the positioning of the Army guards and Shinsengumi swordsmen, Kenshin felt more confident about the upcoming crossing.

He looked across the courtyard when he heard a carriage approaching and watched as people moved aside when it turned the corner. Kenshin was surprised at how the numbers of citizens assembled before Shogunate headquarters had grown in the brief time he had been gone. More were coming, too. He could see small groups of men and women walking toward the courtyard. Among those, Kenshin saw the four kunoichi. Heads together and hands lifted to hide impolite laughter, they appeared to be no more than friends enjoying an outing on a late spring morning. He could not spot Minarai, but that did not mean he was not here somewhere. Satisfied with the current situation, Kenshin left to find Commander Adachi.

There were too many people blocking the entrance into the building that Adachi was using as his command center for Kenshin to risk entering the building that way. Instead, he crossed the roof of the neighboring house and dropped onto the balcony unseen. He padded noiselessly down to the room where Adachi was meeting with several other men. The shoji was partially open, giving Kenshin ready entrance. After speaking softly, he suppressed a sigh when several bodyguards and Commanders whirled, drawing their swords.

Adachi was becoming accustomed to the hitokiri's mysterious appearances and he was proud of the fact that he hadn't jumped when he heard Himura say, "Commander Adachi." However, that did not mean that his racing heart showed any sign of slowing down soon. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he turned to greet the redhead calmly. "Himura-san. Is everything ready to begin step two?"

"Yes. The distraction should not last longer than five minutes and step three should begin as soon as the diversion is finished," Kenshin reminded the Commander. "And when step three begins, any squads that are still attempting to lure the Shinsengumi away from headquarters should either rejoin your men, or spread out and search for Shinsengumi patrols."

"Of course," Adachi replied, having already made those preparations. He didn't resent the fact that Battousai had felt the need to remind him, though. Indeed, Adachi approved. It was a leader's duty to remember all of the many details that make up a mission, and it was obvious that Battousai took his responsibility very seriously. Just because he had given the reminder, did not necessarily mean that Himura believed that Adachi had forgotten.

"Once I have left, wait ten minutes and begin step two. Do you have any questions?" Kenshin asked.

"No, Himura-san." The older man watched as the hitokiri turned to leave. Just as he was about to step through the shoji, Adachi called out, "Himura-san!"

Kenshin stopped and looked back questioningly, but all the Commander said was, "Good luck." Kenshin met the Commander's eyes briefly and gave him a sharp nod before slipping through the doorway. After a quick mental scan of the area, he dropped down into an enclosed garden and used a small gate at the back to enter the alley.

Ame looked around unobtrusively, assuring herself that the four kunoichi weren't attracting any attention. She would have been surprised if they had. Each of them had practiced being inconspicuous since they were children. However, the clan leader had impressed upon her how important this mission was, and she did not intend to overlook any details. They were standing near the north corner of the massive courtyard that spread out before the ornate gates that led into Shogunate headquarters. From that vantage point, she could see not only the guards they had targeted, but also the courtyard. The milling crowd offered its own form of camouflage, with the women largely pushed to the back, away from the danger the Shinsengumi represented.

After making certain no one was within hearing distance, she coughed to get the others' attention. "We don't know what's going to happen," she said quietly, "but we must be ready. Iriai, you and Tenmei will take the guards on the left. It is possible that the Shinsengumi won't shift their positions even after the diversion begins, so I want you to begin making eye contact as soon as you get into place. Try to get the guards to notice you without being too obvious about it. That may be the only distraction we can provide, and all we can do is hope that it will be enough."

Kiri shifted restively. "Ame, how will we know if he succeeds in crossing the wall?"

"We won't," Ame answered succinctly. "You heard him. If we can, we distract them for five minutes. No more." Her dark eyes sought and held each of the others' eyes in turn to emphasize her next words, "But no less. You know the plan. Follow it." Ame waited until the other three had all nodded. "Good. Iriai, Tenmei – when you are finished, go back to the shrine. We will meet you there." After again nodding briefly, the two kunoichi moved away. Ame watched approvingly as they slowly worked their way through the crowd, until they wound up standing near several women, seeming to be part of the group. They worked very well together, which was why she had paired them. Kiri, on the other hand, had a tendency to be a little excitable. She got bored easily and, given half a chance, she would overwhelm either of the two quieter women. "All right, Kiri, let's go." As Ame walked alongside her diminutive companion, she began counting down from five. Right on cue, Kiri tilted her head and looked up at the taller woman.

"So, do you want to bet on which guard you get to distract?" she asked cheekily.

"No."

"Oh, come on! Maybe you'll win this time! I'll let you pick first . . ." Kiri wheedled.

"No."

"You're no fun," Kiri grumbled.

_I may not be any fun, but at least I won't get humiliated again. I swear, I could pick __**both**__ guards and she'd still win! _Ame thought with irritation, remembering Kiri's phenomenal luck at any form of gambling. Not that Ame would ever bet with Kiri whenever cards or dice were involved. The tiny woman could stack a deck of cards – not to mention, deal from the bottom of the deck at any time she wanted – and you'd never catch her at it. When Kiri was dealing, you got exactly the cards she wanted you to have. Ame knew, because she watched her practicing all the time. And since Kiri was a master pickpocket, switching out dice was nothing. Given her skills, it wasn't surprising that she had paired up with Nezumi, the master thief. Either one was a handful; but put the two together, and there was no telling what mischief they would get into. After one too many pranks on the other ninjas, which they always stoutly claimed were for 'practice,' she and Nezumi were now only allowed to practice on each other. _They deserve each other, _Ame thought sourly, having been on the receiving end of their jokes in the past.

Once they were in position, the women fell easily into their roles. The two guards were obviously bored, and it didn't take too much time before they noticed the attractive pair of young women. Soon, Ame and Kiri were smiling 'shyly' at the guards. Every so often, they would whisper together, while one or the other would sneak a peek at the men before looking away quickly and giggling behind their hands. It quickly became apparent that the taller guard was quite taken with petite Kiri. _Figures, _Ame groused. _I get stuck with the short one again. It never fails. _Sighing at the injustice of it all, she dutifully began flirting with the smaller guard.

Ame noticed it took only a few minutes for one of the Shinsengumi swordsmen to notice that the Army guards' attention was focused on two pretty girls, rather than the crowd. Smirking, he roughly nudged his comrade in the ribs. When the offended man glared back, he jerked his head in the guards' direction. Confused, the fighter stared at them uncomprehendingly, until he finally figured out what was going on. He shook his head and laughed, turning to catch the attention of the man standing next to him. Before long, the entire squad was well aware of what the guards were doing. The squad leader glowered at both the soldiers and the young women, making Ame go on guard, but eventually he turned away. Several young fighters were gamely trying to ignore what was happening, uncomfortably aware of their squad leader's disapproval. The older swordsmen, however, were clearly enjoying the entertainment.

Meanwhile, the Army guards remained blissfully unaware that their dereliction of duty had been noticed. Ame nearly shook her head in disgust. _Talk about unprofessional! If they were my men, they'd never see the bottom of a stack of dirty dishes._ However, none of her thoughts showed on her face. To all appearances, she was thoroughly attracted to the guard she was flirting with.

A few minutes later, the sounds of angry arguing carried across the courtyard. The argument wasn't enough to justify noticing, so Ame continued with her efforts to distract the soldier. However, she listened intently, since it was possible that this was the diversion that Himura had said the Ishin Shishi were going to provide. The yelling escalated, with several new voices joining in. She couldn't hear everything, but it quickly became obvious that the fight was between supporters who felt that Katsura should not be executed and those who thought the Shogunate was right to put the Ishin Shishi leader to death. As tempers flared, the shouting became louder and louder.

"He's a traitor! And traitors deserve to die!"

"You ahou! Katsura-san has always supported the people! He's a good man and shouldn't be executed!"

"You can't call me that! Only scum who support the Rebels would say that!"

"He's right! Kill the traitor!"

"You fools don't know what you're talking about!"

Suddenly the speeches were replaced by roars of pain and anger, as fists began replacing words. A small knot of merchants were fighting in front of the gathered crowd. Ame looked around surreptitiously, trying to evaluate the effect on the guards and Shinsengumi. All of them were watching the spectacle with varying degrees of interest. Ame was certain this was the distraction Himura had said would happen. He had said it would only last five minutes and it was up to the kunoichi to act during that short time. But the Shinsengumi weren't showing any indication of leaving their posts, and it would be impossible to get closer to the guards while the swordsmen were still there. Ame nearly ground her teeth in frustration and redoubled her efforts to keep the shorter guard's attention on herself.

When one of the brawlers was knocked back into the crowd, several women screamed and scrambled to get out of the way. More shouts were heard as the man was shoved back into the fight. The merchant who had just been pushed away turned and took a swing at the shopkeeper standing next to him, knocking him down. His friends took exception to that, a couple of them helping the winded man up, while the others joined in the fight. As more and more men joined in, the women moved further back, trying to stay well away from the fracas.

Ame divided her attention between the guard she was trying to distract and the swelling brawl. It had been almost five minutes since the disturbance had started, and the Shinsengumi _still _weren't show any signs of moving! Although the melee didn't look like it was going to slow down any time soon. In fact, it was getting worse. If the situation hadn't been so grim, Ame might have enjoyed watching the fat, out of shape shopkeepers throwing punches as though they were bullies half their age. In fact, seeing a small man belligerently trying to beat a huge, flour-covered man, reminded her so much of a tiny Japanese Spaniel viciously attacking an Akita, that she almost laughed.

Kiri suddenly whimpered and clutched Ame's arm tightly. Startled, Ame looked down into Kiri's frightened face. Her slight nod toward the guards explained what she was doing. _Good girl! _Ame thought, putting her arm around the small woman's shoulders comfortingly. A quick, 'frightened' glance at the taller guard showed that he was torn between his concern for the tiny girl he had been befriending and his duty. On impulse, Ame began slowly edging away, as though they were afraid to stay. The two guards immediately became upset by the idea that the two girls might leave. Pleased, Ame stopped, making certain that her indecision was visible to the soldiers. Kiri's obvious distress was clearly affecting her target, and Ame appreciated her resourcefulness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men slowly move away from the courtyard, recognizing them as two of the men who had started the fight in the first place. _So, the Ishin Shishi fighters are leaving, are they? _That meant their distraction was over. Fortunately, the brawl was still going strong.

Finally, a small man wearing a Shinsengumi Captain's uniform stepped forward. Ame recognized him as Okita Souji, Captain of the First Troop. He signaled his men and they swept forward, eager to break up the near-riot. However, even the presence of the menacing Shinsengumi was not enough to stop the fight, although the women ran screaming.

After looking around fearfully, Kiri threw a pleading look at the taller guard, who hesitated only a moment before gesturing for them to join him. Gratefully, Kiri ran toward him, Ame following closely behind. Nearly sobbing in fright, the tiny woman huddled as close as she could get to her 'protector.' Her act was virtually perfect, and it might have even fooled Ame if she hadn't seen her do it before. Ame didn't have the leisure to study her companion's acting skills, though. She was too busy convincing the second guard that she was just as frightened as her companion. _Thank the gods we only have to keep up this farce for five minutes. If the Shinsengumi give us that much time, of course. _Ame sighed, already thinking about how they were going to get away from their unwanted admirers.

Intense amber eyes gazed out from the shadows of a narrow alley, sweeping across the courtyard and down the northern wall of Shogunate headquarters. Adrenaline was pumping through his bloodstream, now that the main Ishin Shishi distraction had begun. Not only was he intently watching the guards and Shinsengumi swordsmen stationed where he intended to cross into the compound, but he was also studying the movement of the guards roving along the top of the wall. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the positioning of the soldiers on the other side of the wall, placing them on his mental map of the complex. There were at least two groups between where he would land and the clump of bushes that was his destination. Looking out past the crowd, he was able to locate the four kunoichi. While they had not been able to approach the guards yet, at least they had split into pairs and were ready to act, should the opportunity arise.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as the minutes swiftly passed. The carefully staged fight put on by the Ishin Shishi was almost over and the Shinsengumi were showing no indication that they intended to move. He watched as Okita – the only Captain present, as far as he could see – merely stood there, observing the fighters. Kenshin's chest tightened painfully from anxiety. Movement and shouting drew his attention as knots of brawling merchants began spreading out across the courtyard. The sight of portly, middle-aged men skirmishing with apparently every intention of creating utter mayhem, was enough to make Kenshin's eyes widen in amazement. Incredulously, he watched as the fight expanded, until it seemed that nearly half of the crowd was involved. In an incredibly short time, the original fracas had become an all-out riot that finally forced Okita to order the Shinsengumi away from their posts to stop the fight. The individual fighters were so involved in their own battles that not even their normal fear of the Shinsengumi stopped them, and the swordsmen had to step in and begin physically separating the men. To Kenshin's surprise, the Shinsengumi did not draw their swords. Apparently they had been given orders to keep the bloodshed to a minimum.

Grateful for the overwhelming success of the distraction, Kenshin returned his attention to scrutinizing where he would cross the wall. The kunoichi had quickly joined the guards, but there was no telling how long they would be able to stay there. Kenshin knew he would have to move within the next couple of minutes. His jaw tightened when the main distraction turned out to be all too successful. Not only were the lookouts posted in the watch towers distracted, but the guards stationed along the top of the north wall had shifted down near the tower and were watching the fights with great interest. That meant he could not cross where he had intended – between the two sets of guards that were currently focused on the kunoichi. Instead, he would have to cross on the other side, risking catching the attention of the guards posted further down. To make matters worse, his inner senses indicated that the squads that were stationed on the other side of the wall had shifted, blocking him from the shrubbery he had been aiming for. Resolutely, he reconsidered his options. The next bed of bushes and flowers was farther away than he liked, but it didn't appear that there was any choice. Soldiers were running toward the main gates and Kenshin had to wait for the right time to make his crossing.

With all of his senses extended to their fullest, he kept track of the men that stood between him and his target while he calculated his take off point – taking into account not only the height of the wall, but also the width of the wall, plus the catwalk that extended on the other side. The change in his destination meant that he would have to run at the wall at an angle in order to approach the bushes in a straight line.

Finally, everything seemed to come into place and he decided that it was time. Waiting only long enough to take a deep breath, Kenshin was gone, disappearing as he ran toward the wall at a speed that meant he would be virtually invisible as he crossed the wall. He might be spotted, if someone was focusing very closely on the exact spot he took off from, but it wasn't likely. The tension within him built as he kept himself focused on not only where he would be taking off, but also on the positions of the men on the other side of the wall. Time seemed to slow down as he neared his goal. He could feel his muscles driving him forward, contracting and extending as they slid smoothly under his skin, while each beat of his heart seemed to echo within his chest as loudly as a temple drum and every breath whistled through his lungs. That last footfall landed hard as he launched himself up and over . . .

Ame took a deep breath as she moved away from the guards, pausing to look 'longingly' at her target. Just then the clusters of women gathered at the back of the crowd panicked, surging away from the Shinsengumi. That gave her the excuse to tug on Kiri's hand and begin running away with some of the other women. _Thank Kami-sama that's over, _she thought in relief. It had been nerve-wracking to work with the Shinsengumi watching everything so suspiciously. _I hope that Himura was able to make it across the wall and that he is able to rescue Katsura._ As the two kunoichi reached the edge of the crowd, Ame slowed down, panting as though she were out of breath. Kiri stopped, solicitously helping the taller woman while she withdrew her fan and began gently fanning her.

On the other side of the courtyard, Minarai had been watching for the two kunoichi, waiting for Kiri's signal that they had completed their assignment. As soon as he saw her fanning Ame, he picked up the wooden cage sitting at his feet and began walking down the street that ran before the courtyard. Gawking at the sight of Shinsengumi swordsmen moving through the free-for-all that was now sprawling across the front of Shogunate headquarters, he 'tripped' and fell on the cage he was holding, 'accidently' releasing the five white homing pigeons that were held within. Immediately, Minarai jumped to his feet, comically yelling at the birds to come back. When it became obvious that they weren't planning on returning, he stood there sadly watching them circle above headquarters a few times. Once they had determined which direction their home coop was, they flew off in a straight line. Dejectedly, Minarai picked up the cage and continued on his way, certain that Kaze had seen the birds and, therefore, knew that this part of their assignment was finished.

* * *

Katsura leaned against the rough stone wall trying not to clench his jaw, since it made his teeth hurt. It was hard not to, though, since Taku simply would _not_ shut up. Evidently his guard had taken it upon himself to make certain that Katsura wouldn't get any rest at all. He was still recovering from his latest bout of dizziness, and this time the graying-out had progressed until his vision had shrunk to a tiny dot, and the pounding of his heart was all he could hear. Even the pain that accompanied every breath he took had dissolved into the growing darkness. Taku had been talking long before Katsura had nearly passed out and when the shadows had receded, the ahou was _still_ talking! Fury at the guard's petty torture exploded within him, but he was too exhausted to be able to maintain the rage for long. Though that didn't stop him from glaring angrily at the hulking guard sitting outside his cell. Making an effort to control his emotions, Katsura focused on what Taku was ranting about now.

". . . and by the time the Shogunate gets done with the rag-tag remnants of your pitiful army, your 'glorious revolution' will be just as dead as you're gonna be in an hour. And then the Shogun's gonna show you filthy Choshu just what happens to ungrateful scum who rebel . . ."

_Isn't his throat getting raw yet? _Katsura wondered acidly, swallowing painfully. _Just listening to him is making __**my**__ throat hurt! _He blinked and swallowed again, with the same results. _No, _a dispassionate voice in the back of his mind said. _Your throat is sore because you are sick._ Katsura shook his head and almost moaned at the way the movement made his aching head pound even harder. _Great, now I'm talking to myself,_ he thought dispiritedly. Unfortunately, the unemotional voice wasn't through, and continued the lecture. _The alternating chills and sweating you have been experiencing indicate you are running a high fever, and the dizzy spells are not only getting worse, but are occurring more frequently. You've been sitting in a cold cell for hours wearing nothing but a damp hakama, so what do you expect? _Katsura growled at the sarcastic tone that critical voice had taken. It was very similar to one that his old sensei had used when he thought his pupil was being denser than usual. Katsura hadn't liked it then, and he certainly didn't like it now. Especially when it was his own mind doing the lecturing!

_And speaking . . . er . . . thinking of wearing nothing but my hakama, I hope that someone remembers to bring me some clean clothes. Or at least a gi or haori to wear! _He glanced down at his blood-streaked chest, distractedly noting the angry inflamation surrounding his infected shoulder and the numerous smaller wounds that crisscrossed his torso. _It's going to be difficult enough as it is to make a dignified impression, without having to suffer the humiliation of being only half-dressed as well!_

Suddenly the incongruity of what he had just thought struck him and Katsura smiled humorlessly, the sardonic expression seeming very much out of place on his normally pleasantly smiling face. The slight curving of his dry, chapped lips made them crack and bleed; but he ignored the stinging pain, nearly overwhelmed by a surge of self-disgust. _Here I am, minutes away from being executed, and all I can think about is being embarrassed about my appearance?! Apparently the fact that the Revolution has failed, or that the Shogun is certain to punish those clans that supported the Ishin Shishi, is irrelevant. No. Katsura Kogorou isn't concerned about that at all, _he thought contemptuously._ He's far more worried about being properly dressed! _The more he thought about just how self-centered he was, the bitterer his smile became. Until finally he couldn't take it any longer and laughed harshly. Or at least tried to laugh. What came out was more of a barked, choking sound that felt like it was being ripped from his raw throat. Totally devoid of any humor, the derisive laugh echoed in the small cell, drawing his guard's attention and actually managing to shut him up.

Katsura slumped, his outburst draining the last of his strength. _Gods, I'm so tired_ . . . He stared unseeingly at the floor, too exhausted to even try to stop the bleak depression that settled over him like a heavy blanket. The disgust he felt deepened, threatening to overwhelm him. _Am I so weak that I can lose focus so easily? I didn't break under torture. I won't let exhaustion break me either! I must be strong! I will not appear weak in front of my enemies! _Sighing, Katsura tried to settle himself a bit more comfortably in the peaceful silence. If his momentary lapse in self-control had served no other purpose, at least it was quiet for now.

* * *

Kenshin landed on the other side of the wall nearly noiselessly, the slight _thump_ covered by the encouraging shouts from the guards making bets on the fight progressing in the courtyard. His momentum unchecked, he continued running faster than ever, already seeking the shrubbery that would be his first shelter as he made his way across the compound. He had to deviate slightly from his original direction, but his destination was just ahead. In moments he had arrived, his body twisting fluidly through the foliage.

Dropping into a crouch, Kenshin froze, only his eyes moving as he watched the soldiers running toward the main gates. Reflexively, he controlled his panting and ignored the trickle of sweat that tickled its way down the side of his face. While Kenshin listened intently for any indication that he had been seen and his eyes roved over the surrounding grounds, his inner awareness stretched across the area, seeking any feelings of alarm. His senses heightened by adrenaline, everything seemed to be sharper and more clear-cut. When he neither sensed nor heard anything threatening, he gradually allowed his tense muscles to relax slightly.

The soldiers' reactions to the pitched brawl going on in front of Shogunate headquarters caught his attention. _Adachi's distraction certainly proved to be more of a diversion than he expected, _he mused thoughtfully, wondering how long it would take the Shinsengumi to break up the fights. _This must certainly be confusing Okita, since it's a given that he's expecting an attack. _His lips curved in a barely noticeable smile as another thought came to mind. _And knowing Adachi, he's probably screaming right now because he won't start his attack for fear of injuring civilians and this is interfering with his schedule. _Although Kenshin appreciated the Commander's concern, Adachi needed to learn to take advantage of unexpected twists of fate.

Without dropping his guard in the slightest, he carefully moved a branch aside and looked at the two-story building that was his goal. Roughly one hundred yards away, it bordered the parade ground; but from his location, all he could see of it was part of the back. Unfortunately, that limited view could not give him the information he needed. He could sense and hear the men gathered in the area, but that didn't tell him what they were doing, or where they were looking. He could not risk trying to enter the building blindly. That meant he had to get closer. Kenshin searched for the group of bushes that would be his next cover. They weren't there. His eyes narrowed as he examined the area intently, overlapping his mental image of the layout sketch Hamada had provided. _According to that, at this angle, the path would turn . . . here. Yes. The monument would be just beyond . . . Yes. Then according to those two positions, the copse of bushes should be . . . there. No. _Instead of the collection of shrubs that was marked on the layout, there was a neatly planted rock garden. Apparently there had been changes to the landscaping in the years since Hamada had been here.

A particularly loud outburst from the soldiers gathered at the main gates made Kenshin tense, but it became apparent that the melee outside the gates was still holding their attention. Undaunted, he turned back, resolutely seeking a solution to his problem. The unexpectedly effective distraction would not last much longer, the Shinsengumi would see to that. He had to take advantage of this opportunity. A venerable pine, twisted with age, stood to one side and well beyond his originally planned cover. With absolute concentration, he studied not only the route he would have to follow to reach the tree, but also the arrangement of the tree's limbs. Deciding that the thickly-needled branches would offer sufficient concealment, he once again checked the placement of the men in the immediate area. Two squads of Mimiwarigumi were slowly patrolling along the wall and several guards were still posted around the buildings. With care, they would not be a problem. Kenshin rose silently, careful to remain bent over enough to stay hidden. His eyes traced the path to the tree one last time. A deep breath, and he was gone.

The course he had to follow curved away from the smooth walkway he had been on, crossing open ground. And though he risked stumbling on the rougher terrain, he did not reduce his speed. It took only moments for him to cover the distance, but it felt much longer before he could leap upwards into the sheltering branches of the ancient tree. His hands reached out, pulling him onto a sturdy limb. Freezing in place, he stood there for a full minute, waiting for a sign that he had aroused suspicion. A squad of Mimiwarigumi passed within a dozen yards of his position and continued without changing their leisurely pace. Kenshin took a deep breath, held it for a few heartbeats and released it, forcing himself to relax.

Carefully looking around, Kenshin found that he had to crouch in order to see his next target. After reorienting himself, relief coursed through him when the clump of shrubs was where he had been expecting it to be. Since he had been unable to see the landscaped plot from his previous location, he was pleased to note that it was closer to the tree than the layout had indicated. It would be a short run from where he was. The only difficulty would lay in not being seen when he dropped down from the tree. Studying the placement of the guards, he identified seven who might be able to see him. Too many. His inner sight showed him that there were no men behind him, although a group of fighters with strong sword-ki was slowly approaching from the left – presumably the last Mimiwarigumi squad. It would take them well over a minute to come into sight, which meant he could drop down on the other side of the tree and use its thick trunk to hide from view. Turning around and easing himself into position, he jumped and landed lightly, pressing his back against the tree. Another quick survey of the area, and he disappeared.

With the grace of a deer, Kenshin dove through the greenery, making no more than a whisper of sound. But before he could relax, a nearby ki spiked alarmingly, freezing him in place, his right hand gripping his katana's hilt. Not daring to move more than his eyes, he heard the scuffle of boots against the paving blocks as one of the guards to the right headed directly toward his hiding spot. As the man drew near, Kenshin could see him from the corner of his eye. It was obvious that something had alerted him and he continued striding toward the bushes, his face set in a suspicious scowl. Faced with the possibility that the rescue mission was about to fail, Kenshin began to calculate the odds of being able to reach some other cover – without setting off further alarms – before the soldier arrived. Given the way the guard was staring at the shrubbery, the odds weren't good. Calm settled over Kenshin and he waited for the man to arrive, silently loosening his katana in its sheath.

The flutter of wings preceded the arrival of an unexpected visitor. A branch scarcely three feet in front of Kenshin bent beneath the slight weight of a small brown bird. Flipping its wings to its back, the tiny creature turned its head this way and that, inspecting the surroundings with beady black eyes. Apparently satisfied, it threw its head back, releasing a stream of liquid notes that ended in a trilling cascade, its throat swelling with the effort of creating the piercingly beautiful song. When it had finished, the little bird perched there for several seconds – its tail flicking almost constantly as it fought to keep its precarious balance on the limber branch – before throwing its head back and once again serenading the morning. Surprised by the impromptu concert, the guard had stopped to listen. His stern features relaxed as he enjoyed the lovely birdsong. In an attempt to get a better look at the tiny songster, the soldier took a cautious step forward. It was too much for the nervous little bird, and it took off in an burst of wing-beats, leaving only a couple of feathers floating down to show that it had ever been there. The guard watched the bird fly away, a look of disappointment crossing his face before he turned around and returned to his post. Kenshin watched him walk away, but did not relax until he was out of sight. Looking down, he picked up one of the little feathers and held it up, twirling it slowly before taking his pouch of first aid items out of his gi and placing it safely inside.

Kenshin took the opportunity to relax from the tremendous tension of the last few minutes while he studied the plain, western-style door that was his goal. A row of tiny windows set above the door provided illumination to the small room on the other side of the wall. However, after a minute, he turned his attention to the soldiers posted in the immediate vicinity. The next step was the hardest part of his plan to gain entry into the building. He was still faced with the same problem he had when he left the safety of the pine tree: too many guards. It was one thing to be able to cross the intervening space nearly invisibly, but he would have to stop and open the door on the back of the building that the ninja – _What was his name? Oh, yes: Nezumi. _– was supposed to have unlocked. Assuming he had unlocked the door, Kenshin would be very visible when he entered the gardener's storage room. That meant that the timing had to be perfect. At least he could clearly see the door that was his final destination, as well as the guards that were his main concern. But after observing them closely for nearly three minutes, he was no closer to his goal.

He was beginning to become seriously worried when the clashing of swords suddenly rang out above the sounds of battle cries. _Adachi! _Kenshin thought with relief. The long-awaited attack had begun and the soldiers stirred restlessly, unhappy at being so far away from the action. Suddenly, as though a silent order had been given, the guards ran toward the end of building, where they could see what was going on better. Without hesitation, Kenshin vanished.

* * *

Scowling, Saito stalked through the streets, his uncharacteristically quiet squad following nervously behind. After seeing the black expression on his face, frightened people quickly stepped aside, giving wide berth to the uniformed swordsmen. Saito noted this automatically, his eyes constantly roving as he looked for anything out of the ordinary. So far, nothing untoward had happened, allowing him to continue reflecting on Okita's reaction to being left at Shogunate headquarters. To say that the Captain of the First Troop was upset was a serious understatement, and Saito had been contemplating Okita's probable response ever since they had begun patrolling. _I suspect that Okita will suggest a sparring match, _he thought, trying not to wince at the thought of the bruises he was likely to gain. _Although, if he thinks he'll get away without his own share of bruises . . . _Saito began to smile, the smirk taking on a feral edge at the thought of facing an incensed Okita. The match should be interesting indeed.

An old man sitting on a bench caught Saito's attention. At first glance, there was nothing unusual about the man. Holding a long-stemmed pipe in his hand and wearing a dark blue kimono with casual grace, he seemed harmless, just another grandfather watching the bustling activity surrounding him. However, unlike the rest of the 'sheep' cowering away from the Shinsengumi swordsmen, this man's clear gaze met Saito's fearlessly as he studied the patrol leader with calm self-assurance – one predator recognizing another: respectful, but unintimidated.

Saito didn't need to see the iron-gray hair pulled tightly back into a high ponytail, or the well-worn daisho he wore with the unconscious ease of long use, to know that he was a samurai. Despite his age, his sword-ki was still very strong._ He must have been a formidable warrior in his day, _Saito mused. _I would have enjoyed facing him in the dojo._ Curious, Saito walked over to stand before the elderly samurai, motioning for his squad to go on. He did not have to wait long before the old man spoke.

"Saito-san, Captain of the Third Troop of the Shinsengumi. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Yes. And you are?" Saito responded evenly, ignoring the man's question for now.

"Watanabe Keisuke."

The name was given proudly, with no hesitation. Saito noted a faint Aizu accent in the man's speech. The Watanabe family was well-known in Aizu and were strong supporters of the Shogun. That explained a great deal. "Have you seen any suspicious activity today? Groups of armed men gathering or passing through?" Watanabe took his time, tapping the stem of his pipe against his teeth thoughtfully. Looking up, his dark eyes were shrewdly calculating.

"So, you are here to prevent the Ishin Shishi from staging a rescue attempt at Shogunate headquarters," Watanabe conjectured, taking another pull on his pipe. "It's a good move, but I doubt that you will find many Rebels hiding here. This neighborhood strongly backs the Shogunate. People would notice strangers."

"Perhaps," Saito allowed, "but I notice you haven't answered my question." He was not surprised that Watanabe had correctly surmised his mission. The proclamations of Katsura's execution had been announced throughout Kyoto early this morning, and the controversial decision was the talk of the town. With his samurai training, Watanabe would have little difficulty concluding what the Shinsengumi's mission would be. The old man's expression became a little severe, reflecting his displeasure at being reprimanded by a man less than one-third his age.

"Groups of armed men? No. Nor have I seen any suspicious gatherings. And the Ishin Shishi would be fools to be that obvious," Watanabe snapped. "One or two men at a time might pass through unnoticed, perhaps, and weapons can be hidden easily enough." He paused, relighting his pipe and taking a thoughtful puff of fragrant smoke. "Of course desperation can cause people to make beginner's mistakes."

Before the Shinsengumi Captain could ask any more questions, a battle cry echoed down the street. Watanabe watched as Saito ran towards the sounds of fighting. The old man shook his head. His days of fighting were long past. He tried to take another pull on his pipe, only to discover it had gone out again. Gently tapping the bowl against the bench to empty it, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out his pipe case. Carefully placing his pipe inside the beautifully embroidered case, he slipped it back into his sleeve. Standing up, he slowly walked away, hands clasped behind his back._ The plan is going well. Uchida will be pleased with my report, _Watanabe thought with satisfaction.

Running hard, Saito swore savagely to himself for letting his squad get so far ahead of him. The sounds of battle grew near and soon he saw them engaged in a fight against a squad of men wearing Satsuma uniforms. The two sides seemed to be fairly evenly matched. Drawing his sword, he joined his men and let himself be drawn into the kill-or-be-killed mindset of battle, a state in which decisions were clear-cut and his body reacted automatically, sometimes before he even realized the threat had existed. It was during times like this that Saito felt most alive and he exulted in the knowledge that he was quite literally performing 'Aku Soku Zan.'

Saito was, therefore, shocked when the man he was fighting suddenly yelled "Saito!" and ran as though all the demons of Hell had appeared. Several other Ishin Shishi swordsmen faltered at the announcement, and in moments they, too, ran off. Two men continued to fight for a little longer before they realized they were now seriously outnumbered and followed their comrades. Stunned by the surprising display of cowardice, it took Saito a few moments to react and lead his men after the retreating Rebels. Now that it was obvious the Imperialist forces had splintered into totally ineffective factions, he had no intention of letting them escape. His lips curled into a contemptuous smirk. _The only way to stop the Rebellion is to crush all opposition. None of these cowards will live to regroup and form a threat in the future!_

* * *

Kenshin swiftly pulled the wooden door shut and stood still, his ear pressed against the smooth, varnished panel. Ignoring the hammering of his heart, he listened intently for a full minute, but heard no outcry that would indicate he had been spotted.

Turning away, he relaxed, breathing deeply until his heartbeat slowed down. He walked to the center of the small room, closing his eyes as he extended his inner senses, seeking Katsura's ki. According to Hamada's floor plan, the detention center was at the other end of the basement beneath him. Katsura should be there. _If he isn't . . . _Kenshin refused to consider what it would take to search for him throughout the headquarters complex. Determined not to be caught off guard as he had at Shinsengumi main headquarters, he kept a small part of his attention on the auras just outside of the room while he sought for that one specific ki. The pressure of hundreds of auras surrounding him forced him to narrow his focus, and even then it was extremely difficult to pick out a particular individual. There weren't too many auras below him, but even so, he almost missed it. When he finally brushed against that familiar aura, the realization that he had at last found Katsura left him almost limp with relief. Katsura's ki was weak, but it was undoubtedly him. For a few moments, Kenshin allowed himself to relax as the tremendous strain from the uncertainty of the past two days eased slightly. However, he quickly set aside his relief, focusing instead on the next step of the plan. The most difficult part of the rescue lay ahead; he could not permit himself the luxury of wasting time on self-indulgence.

Resolutely, Kenshin lifted his head and looked around. Once his eyes had adjusted to the dim light admitted by the small windows placed high on the wall, he examined every inch of the small gardener's storage room. His sharp eyes missed nothing as they took in the sturdy shelves laden with boxes, the bins and barrels shoved up against the wooden walls, and the tools hanging neatly from pegs driven into the rough, unfinished planks. As the floor plan had indicated, there were no interior doors offering access to the rest of the building. He nodded to himself. That was why he had chosen this particular room. Since the main part of the building was inaccessible, it had been left unguarded, making it an obvious entry point.

Now that Katsura's presence had been confirmed, there was no time to waste. According to the floor plan, directly below the storage room was an interrogation room, which opened onto a corridor that branched off from the main hallway. A quick mental scan verified that it was unoccupied. After eyeing the floor keenly to locate the joists, Kenshin drew his katana. Two powerful slashes later, he dropped down into the room below – landing lightly almost before the hewn boards came to rest on the tatami mats that covered the floor. Even though the thickly-woven mats had muffled much of the noise made by the falling boards, it became obvious that someone had noticed when Kenshin felt a surge of curiosity from nearby.

Rapidly striding to the western-style door, he listened to the approaching footsteps, hoping that the man would continue on down the corridor. When the footsteps slowed and stopped in front of the door, he grasped the doorknob firmly with his right hand and jerked it open. In an instant, Kenshin evaluated the scene before him. The soldier stood there, surprise rooting him in place, caught with his arm outstretched in the act of reaching for the doorknob. Eyes widening in disbelief, the vaguely bored expression on his face disappeared, replaced by sheer terror as he recognized the red-haired hitokiri standing in front of him. As the man's mouth opened to give the alert, Kenshin's left hand grasped his sword's saya tightly, pulling the sheathed katana from his obi so swiftly the guard didn't have time to react. The pommel of his sword's hilt hit the soldier's throat with brutal force, crushing it before he could make a sound. Gagging noiselessly, the man slumped, his hands wrapped around his ruined throat. Quickly sliding his katana back into place, Kenshin grabbed the soldier before he could fall – grunting softly at the larger man's weight – and dragged him into the room. After dropping the guard unceremoniously, he went back and listened closely as he sent his inner senses outward, searching for nearby auras. There were no sounds of alarm, so he quietly closed the door and turned around. With measured steps, Kenshin walked back to stand over the silently struggling guard. The man's bulging eyes were filled with panicked desperation, while his mouth opened and closed mutely as he futilely tried to draw a breath. His impassive expression unchanging, Kenshin drew his katana and plunged it downward, ending the man's suffering. Wiping his blade clean, he slid it back into its sheath and returned to the door, the dead soldier behind him forgotten as he slipped out of the room.

With the floor plan clear in his mind, Kenshin paced down the short hallway that intersected just ahead with the main corridor that ran the full-length of the basement, ending at the cellblock. He was on high alert, all senses stretched to their fullest as he automatically scanned for auras. There weren't too many men on this level, but they would have to be dealt with.

Kenshin eased forward as he neared the main hallway, freezing when he heard the quiet voices of two men walking up the stairway that led to the upper floor. Once he was certain they were gone, Kenshin dismissed them, continuing to proceed silently forward. He could feel the auras of ten men spread out ahead, the mental impressions ranging from relaxed to tormented. Three men were grouped just around the corner. Four more – including one whose ki resonated with fear – were located about halfway down the hall. The three remaining auras were grouped at the far end of the basement. One of those three was Katsura's, so Kenshin assumed they were in the cellblock.

Cautiously looking around the corner, he saw only three soldiers standing in the corridor; the other four men were presumably in one of the rooms further down the hall. The small group was perhaps twenty feet away, talking. The largest man – a sergeant, according to his uniform – was facing away, jabbing his finger into the chest of a slender, brown-haired guard standing before him. Just to the right of the sergeant's irritated target stood a sallow-complexioned youth, his face contorted by suppressed laughter. Since it was vital that his presence be kept a secret, Kenshin could neither allow an alarm to be given, nor leave any sign in the hallway – particularly blood – that he had been there. With this in mind, he considered his attacks very carefully as he took in the positions of the three men. His decisions made, Kenshin darted soundlessly forward, his attention focused on the sergeant. He ran straight down the corridor, being careful to stay directly behind his first victim.

The slender fingers of his right hand closed around his sword's enameled saya, grasping it firmly just below the hilt. As he came within range, Kenshin drew the sheathed katana from his obi and struck with carefully gauged strength, assuring that the skin would not be broken. The back of the sergeant's skull caved in from the force of the blow, and the large man stiffened for a moment before collapsing without making a sound. The sergeant's two comrades jerked aside as he landed face-first between them, too shocked to even try to stop his fall. The young guard appeared stunned, swallowing convulsively as he stared down at the sergeant's body. But the older soldier's experience showed as he recovered quickly. His eyes narrowed with rage as he began to reach for his sword. Swiftly transferring his still-sheathed katana to his left hand, Kenshin dropped into a semi-crouch, concentrating on a unique variation of the Sou Ryu Sen. As soon as the tip of his sword left its sheath, he began rotating his arm so that the back of the blade hit the side of the swordsman's neck like a dull axe, breaking it instantly. At the same time, Kenshin brought his sheath up, slamming it into the youth's temple. Both guards fell limply, the only sounds to be heard were soft _thuds_ as their bodies hit the floor. Finishing the follow-through for the double battoujutsu, Kenshin straightened up, sheathing his katana and sliding it back into place.

Aware that someone might step out into the corridor or come down the nearby stairway at any time, Kenshin scanned the area – both visually and mentally – before stepping over to the nearest door. Opening it, he quickly dragged the three corpses into the room. Although he briefly examined the injuries to make sure that none were bleeding, he still carefully checked the floor of the hallway to make certain that there were no signs of the fight that might give away the fact that he was there. Finding none, he continued down the corridor toward the group of four auras that included the fear-filled one he had sensed earlier.

* * *

Hands clasped behind his back, General Daishi once more paced the length of the low platform, venting his irritation with the situation by scowling indiscriminately at whomever caught his eye. The guards posted around the execution dais were standing stiffly at attention, staring straight ahead. None of the soldiers knew why the General was so angry, but they were anxious to avoid being singled out for any reason. It was a well-known fact that his punishments were always _extremely_ unpleasant.

After realizing that he was upsetting some of the Bakufu officials who were present to witness the execution, Daishi stopped pacing. Striding over to Colonel Hokusai, the General was amused to see that he was standing just as rigidly at attention as the others. _So, he took me seriously last night, _Daishi thought, making certain that none of his amusement showed. _Or at least he wants me to believe that he did. _With the Colonel, you could never accept his words or actions at face value. He was a master of manipulation and the General kept that in mind at all times. In fact, Daishi thoroughly enjoyed verbally sparring with the excitable officer because it was so satisfying to beat him at his own game. But sometimes – like during their last meeting – Hokusai forgot himself and had to be put back in his place. However, even though Daishi had threatened to have Hokusai executed alongside the Choshu leader, it was an idle threat – this time. Hokusai was much too valuable to waste and Daishi was positive that he knew that, but the Colonel wasn't quite certain enough to call his bluff. Hokusai was smart and would not let pride stop him from backing down when the circumstances required it. No, indeed. He was much too canny for that. After getting his ego bruised last night, he would undoubtedly bide his time, waiting until a more favorable opportunity arose. Daishi did not doubt that the Colonel would create such an opportunity. It would be amusing to see what his clever subordinate came up with, and Daishi eagerly awaited the chance to foil his plans. It was just one more reason to keep Hokusai on hand. Matsushina would be kept busy over the next few weeks checking up on the Colonel.

However, that reminded Daishi as to why he had been pacing back and forth. A few minutes ago a courier had informed him of a new edict the Shogun had made. It wasn't unexpected, but Daishi wanted to talk to Matsushina about gathering information for the report that would have to be submitted in a few days. Unfortunately, his aide wasn't present and Daishi had no idea where he might be. He turned to Hokusai, asking offhandedly, "Do you know where Matsushina is?"

"No, sir."

Daishi's eyebrows lifted slightly. Hokusai's stiff answer had been given with perfect military correctness. _Still angry, are we? _he thought, hiding a smile. "Have you seen him today?"

"No, sir."

As tempting as it was to play Hokusai's game, Daishi decided that it would be better to confuse him. The General was well aware of how upset the Colonel was over not being allowed to complete his interrogation of Katsura. He had taken it as a personal insult and was certainly planning revenge. Daishi suspected that the last thing Hokusai expected was a chance to take out his frustration on his former victim. Granting him this small favor should throw him off balance. "Hokusai."

"Yes, sir."

Carefully keeping an eye on his subordinate, Daishi casually ordered, "I want you to take a squad down to the cellblock and bring Katsura here." The Colonel's reaction was everything that Daishi had hoped for. Although he recovered extremely quickly, the General hadn't missed the surprise in Hokusai's eyes. It had changed almost instantly to one of savage intensity, which was quickly masked.

"Yes, sir."

Daishi watched, bemused, as Hokusai saluted crisply before leaving the platform and imperiously ordering a squad to follow him. Hokusai's response had been given in a much more respectful tone, and he had not been able to completely hide his excitement. Daishi was certain that the Colonel would spend quite a lot of time pondering the reasons behind his good fortune. That should keep him out of trouble for a while. Delighted with the success of his little plan, the General smiled broadly, unknowingly confusing quite a few soldiers and bureaucrats.

* * *

Kenshin padded silently down the hallway toward the tormented ki that had drawn his attention, keeping all his senses on high alert. The anguish and terror in the man's aura had been building up over the last few minutes until it was obvious that the prisoner was about to break. In horrifying contrast, the three other auras surrounding that despairing ki were filled with such malevolent pleasure that it was nauseating. Grimly, Kenshin stopped outside the room, his lips tightening in disgust.

Kenshin _could_ have simply slipped past them, but it was poor tactics to leave an enemy behind you. A lesson that his Shishou had made painfully clear on several occasions. As anxious as he was to reach Katsura, he could not afford to make any mistakes now. He would have to take care of these men first. Focusing his inner awareness, he analyzed the positions of the men in the room. Three were grouped together a few feet away, while one was just to the right of the door. That aura puzzled Kenshin for a moment, since it was located very close to the floor. But he quickly realized that the man was simply sitting next to the door. Drawing his wakizashi, he transferred it to his left hand, grasping the doorknob with his right as he prepared to enter the room.

Raucous laughter covered any noise the door might have made as Kenshin eased it open. A man wearing a rumpled private's uniform was sitting on the floor, watching the others with rapt attention. His left arm rested casually on his raised knee, a forgotten cigarette dangling from his fingers. Pushing the door open another couple of inches, Kenshin turned slightly to the right, reversing his grip on the wakizashi's hilt, and slid his left arm through the gap. Something – perhaps an errant breeze, or glint of light reflecting off of the polished steel – made the soldier glance to his left. His eyes were just beginning to widen as Kenshin raised his arm and drove the wakizashi straight down. The tip of the blade pierced the top of the soldier's head, uncommon strength driving the sword down until it was nearly buried to the tsuba. Jerking his wakizashi free, Kenshin tensed as the body slowly slid sideways away from the door until it finally came to rest on the floor. The rasp of the man's shirt scraping against the wall had sounded abnormally loud to his sensitive hearing.

Kenshin slipped through the door and closed it silently, intently watching the other two soldiers the entire time. However, he needn't have worried, since they were both so engrossed in badgering the prisoner that they hadn't noticed anything.

The terrified captive was tied to a heavy wooden chair, his arms strapped immovably to its flat armrests. Before him stood his tormentors. One, a heavyset, broad-shouldered man with messy black hair, was slowly tracing a design into the back of the prisoner's left hand with a dagger. The other was laughing and betting on whether or not their victim would beg this time. The captive only moaned brokenly in response to the crude comments. His tortured gaze was fixed on the blade being drawn across his hand, watching his blood slowly well up and trail across his skin before dripping onto the floor.

Sickened, Kenshin stalked soundlessly forward, shifting his wakizashi to his right hand. With no hesitation, he ran the laughing soldier through. Yanking his sword free, the blade blurred as he slashed viciously to the right, slicing through the burly man's thick neck as though it were made of paper. Both men were dead before the dagger hit the floor.

Jiro blinked when the knife suddenly disappeared. _Where . . .?_ he thought sluggishly. The burning agony in his hand held his attention for another few moments, until morbid curiosity finally took over. _Where . . .? What now? No more . . . oh, gods . . . please! No more! I can't take any more!_ Defeated, he looked up apprehensively, "please" dying on his lips when he saw a youth standing in front of him, instead of his inquisitors.

Jiro blinked again, but nothing changed. The boy still stood there, a wakizashi held negligently in his hand. Glancing down, Jiro saw the bodies of the men who had been questioning him. _They're . . . dead?! I'm saved! _Raising his eyes, his lips began to curve into a grateful smile. The smile froze, half-formed, when he got a good look at the young man's expressionless face and cold amber eyes. He cringed as far away from those terrible eyes as his bonds allowed. _He's an assassin! Is he here to kill me, too? I didn't do anything! _he silently babbled, his heart racing in panic.

When the hitokiri raised his sword, Jiro's breath caught in his throat, his gut clenching painfully. Inevitably, his gaze followed the bloody blade. _Close your eyes, you fool! Don't watch! _he screamed soundlessly to himself, unable to look away from his impending death. But when the swordsman merely performed a chiburi before sheathing his wakizashi, leaving a contrasting trail of droplets of blood spattered across the pristine wall, Jiro's heart lurched into something closer to a normal rhythm.

Finally focusing on the swordsman instead of his sword, Jiro recognized the Choshu uniform he was wearing. _He's an Ishin Shishi assassin? And he's a __**redhead?!**_ His eyes widened in horrified recognition. _He's . . . he's . . . I __**am**__ dead! __**No one**__ sees Hitokiri Battousai and lives to tell the tale! Please, no! Just . . . just go away!_ he wailed silently, closing his eyes tightly.

Kenshin stared down at the prisoner strapped into the chair. His black hair was matted and his filthy clothes were slashed, revealing dark bruises that showed up starkly against his too-pale skin. As further proof of the suffering the man had endured, his hazel eyes were sunken into his gaunt face, the dark rings beneath them underscoring his exhaustion. Idly, Kenshin noted how expressive his eyes were, even though they were dulled with pain. All of his emotions were displayed openly. Fear had slowly changed into confusion, which was followed by disbelieving joy, only to be replaced by an expression that was all too familiar. Kenshin kept his face blank, refusing to reveal how that look of sheer terror affected him. _It doesn't matter anyway_, he thought, sealing away the pain. _I don't have time to waste. I've spent too much time here already. I must get to Katsura as quickly as possible!_ The only problem was the prisoner. Kenshin couldn't just leave him and take the risk that he might call out and attract attention. But he didn't want to kill the man either.

Jiro cracked one eye open and peered at the manslayer through his lashes when nothing had happened after an eternity had passed. He was still standing there, his expression unchanged. _What is he waiting for? _Jiro wondered, gratitude that he was still alive warring with abject terror at the knowledge of who stood before him. _He killed the others. Why hasn't he killed me? Maybe he doesn't intend to? _Just as he began to relax, the hitokiri's hand stretched out toward him and he panicked, struggling frantically against the bindings that held him fast. Strong fingers closed on the side of his neck. Jiro felt momentary pressure, and then he fell into utter blackness.

Ignoring the captive's terrified struggles, Kenshin reached out and applied careful force to a specific pressure point on the side of the man's neck, temporarily knocking him out. Kenshin untied him and left him slumped bonelessly in the chair. He would wake up in a few minutes, unharmed. _If he's lucky, he might be able to escape during the upcoming confusion. If he isn't lucky _. . . Kenshin mentally shrugged as he left the room. There was only so much he could do for the man.

As Kenshin ghosted down the hallway that led to the detention center, he focused on the auras of the three men ahead. Katsura's ki flickered with pain and exhaustion. The other two were obviously guards, their dark auras indicating a moderate amount of sword skill, but nothing above average. After all, how much fighting ability did it take to watch a drained prisoner? The ugly sound of laughter echoed down the corridor.

Edging up to the doorway, Kenshin cautiously looked into the small chamber. With its stone walls and floor, it was a cold, forbidding room and the bright gaslight did nothing to alleviate the almost tangible miasma of despair. The two guards were standing in front of the last cell throwing insults and taunts at the man locked within.

"He don't look so high and mighty now, does he, Taku?"

"Nope, he sure don't. Hey, _ahou!_ Are you gonna squeal for the executioner?"

Listening to the guards, Kenshin felt his rage build. Before he could take action, though, he became aware of a number of strong auras coming toward him. Faced with foes on both sides, Kenshin chose to eliminate the two weak guards first. Moving with assassin's silence, he darted into the room and was behind the two men before they even knew he was there. Without warning, their heads were separated from their necks in one powerful slashing battoujutsu, the bleeding bodies falling to either side of the cell's door.

With the group of fighters quickly approaching, Kenshin had very little time to prepare for their arrival. He took a moment to look into Katsura's cell. Kenshin could barely see him, as the only light within the cell was what little passed through the cell door's bars. Katsura sat – no, sagged was a more appropriate description – on a bench at the back of the cell, staring at the floor. Pale and drawn, he didn't seem to be aware of anything around him. Since there was nothing he could do for Katsura at the moment, Kenshin swiftly inspected the small room. It was bare, except for a battered desk and two plain wooden chairs situated in one corner, with no doors or alcoves that might offer concealment. Kenshin knew that if the rescue was to succeed, he would have to prevent any warning from being made. However, if they saw him first, it was likely that one of them would leave to fetch reinforcements. That meant that all of the men coming had to be killed. With time running out, he did the only thing he could do. He walked toward the doorway.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! I also wish to offer my most abject apology for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been dealing with an increasing number of health issues over the past year, including surgery last November. A few months ago I was finally diagnosed with Idiopathic Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension (otherwise known as Primary Pulmonary Hypertension), a rare disease that affects the heart and lungs. I have been in and out of the hospital since the diagnosis was made, but I'm pleased to say that I'm finally beginning to respond to treatment. Thank you so much to all of the people who have sent me their well-wishes. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate them! I am currently working on chapter twelve and promise I will post it in a much more timely fashion. Please be patient with me.

By the way, my research has indicated that the basis for the infamous 'Ninja Death Touch,' or the famous 'Vulcan Nerve Pinch,' is the Reticular Activating System (RAS), a cluster of cells located at the base of the brain that is responsible for keeping us conscious. Disruption of the RAS by either direct trauma, or the application of force on specific pressure points, can apparently cause temporary unconsciousness. This principle is used in several martial arts schools and is known as 'Pressure Point Fighting.' In Chinese, it is known as 'dim mak;' in Japanese, it is known as 'kyusho jitsu.' Now then, after stating all that, I must admit that I am not absolutely certain where the specific pressure points are, but I did read several references that indicated there is at least one on the neck.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. Thank you to the following reviewers who left anonymous reviews for chapter ten: **starshine**, **sakurachan101**, **Kana**, and **Kristi**. I really enjoyed your generous reviews! I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**ahou** - moron, idiot (in its most insulting sense)

**Aizu** - one of the staunchest pro-shogunate provinces

**Aku Soku Zan** - 'slay evil immediately' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation; 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation), a motto of the Shinsengumi

**ame** - rain – in this case, the kunoichi's code name is 'Rain'

**Bakufu** - the military government of the Shogunate, which was overthrown by the Revolution

**Bakumatsu** - the late Tokugawa Shogunate Era, just before the Meiji Restoration; also another name for the civil war, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces (also known as the Revolution)

**battoujutsu** -The act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as 'iai' or 'nuki.'

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri, it means 'master of the battoujutsu sword technique.'

**chiburi** - the act of flicking the blood off of a sword

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana), and one short (wakizashi)

**dojo** - a martial arts training hall

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**futon** - the thin, soft mattresses many Japanese sleep on; they are folded and stored in cabinets when not in use

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita – a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**haori** - Hip- or thigh-length kimono coat which adds formality. Haori were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women, though women's kimono jackets tend to be longer.

**Harada Sanosuke** - Born in 1840 to a low-class samurai family, he was a spear user of the Hozouin style. He was friends with Kondo Isami when he was just running a small Shieikan dojo in Tama near Edo (now Tokyo). He joined the Roshitai with Kondo, along with Hijikata Toshizo, Okita Souji, and Nagakura Shinpachi in 1863. Then, shortly after, Kondo separated from the Roshitai and formed the Roshigumi, along with Serizawa Kamo, and Harada went with them. After September 18, 1863, the Roshigumi became known as the Shinsengumi, and Harada became the Captain of the Tenth Troop. He was in many of the crucial battles the group faced, like the Serizawa Kamo assassination, the Uchiyama Hikojiro assassination, the Ikedaya Affair, and the elimination of Ito Kashitaro group. In 1868, he left the Shinsengumi with Nagakura Shinpachi to form a new group, the Seiheitai, after disagreements with long-time comrade and leader of the Shinsengumi, Kondo. He left the Seiheitai and joined the Shogitai, which were another group which sided with the Tokugawa regime. He died at the young age of 28 in July 1868, from injuries from the Ueno war. However, there is an alternative theory that he did not die in 1868, but that he survived and traveled to China to become a leader for a horse-riding military group. There was an old man in the military during the First Sino-Japanese War who named himself to be Harada Sanosuke. This was reported in a newspaper in 1965, but it is unclear whether this is actually true.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means 'heart of the sword.'

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** - Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**iriai** - sunset – in this case, the kunoichi's code name is 'Sunset'

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu; also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**kabuki** - A type of Japanese drama, evolved from the older Noh theater, in which elaborately costumed performers – nowadays men only – use stylized movements, dances, and songs in order to enact tragedies and comedies. Founded in 1603 by Okuni, a young woman (shrine maiden, or miko) in the service of the Izumo Taisha Shinto shrine, kabuki remains relatively popular in modern Japan. It is the most popular of the traditional styles of Japanese drama, and its star actors often appear in television or film roles.

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's 'boss.'

**kaze** - wind – in this case, the jonin ninja's code name is 'Wind'

**ki** - A person's 'aura,' or his sword fighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**kimono** - originally a word that referred to all types of clothing, but the word eventually came to refer specifically to the full-length robe-like garment still worn by women, men and children today

**kiri** - fog, mist – in this case, the kunoichi's code name is 'Mist'

**kunai** - small dagger

**kunoichi** - female ninja, most often trained in the arts of deception, manipulation and seduction; often worked with poisons and easily concealable weapons

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**Mimiwarigumi** - a Kyoto police force with equal standing with the Shinsengumi, but not as popular; they were Shogunate supporters

**minarai** - learn by observation; apprentice – in this case, the name by which Kaze's apprentice goes by

**minasan** - everyone

**Nagakura Shinpachi** - Born May 11, 1839, from a samurai family; his father was a retainer for the Matsumae clan. He began sword training at the age of 8 at Okada Juusuke Toshisada's Shintou Munen Ryu dojo. In 1863 he joined the Roshitai with Kondo Isami, Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizo. When they left the Roshitai to form the Mibu Roshigumi, he went with them. After September 18, 1863, the Roshigumi became known as the Shinsengumi, and Nagakura became the Captain of the Second Troop. After the Meiji era began, he was adopted into his wife's family and changed his name to Sugimara Yoshie. He wrote his memoirs of the Shinsengumi, which were lost for decades before being found and published in book form in 1998. Nagakura Shinpachi died of natural causes in 1915. He was seventy-six.

**nezumi** - mouse, rat – in this case, the ninja's code name is 'Mouse'

**ninja** - a mercenary agent who is trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Okita Souji** - Born Harumasa Soujiro in 1844 from a samurai family, he started training in the Shieikan Dojo at the age of nine with Kondo Isami, a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu. He proved to be a genius swordsman, and was a teacher of kenjutsu at 18. His signature technique being his Sandanzuki, which translates as 'Three Piece Thrust,' a technique that stabs the sword at the neck, left shoulder, and right shoulder. (This technique was said to have hit all three points almost simultaneously, but this is most likely embellishment.) Okita is usually considered one of the most talented and strongest out of the Shinsengumi, along with Saito Hajime and Nagakura Shinpachi. After the Boshin War, he went into a tuberculosis hospital in Edo and died at the age of 25, on May 30, 1869.

**Rebellion** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Rebels** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Saito Hajime - **Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the third troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late shogunate period. He was not considered to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal techniques of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of 'Aku Soku Zan' (literal translation: wicked immediate slay; 'Kill Evil Instantly' in a loose translation, 'Kill those who are evil immediately' in a figurative translation). He married Takagi Tokio, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**samurai** - Japan's ancient warrior class, officially abolished at the start of the Meiji era (1868)

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**saya** - sword sheath

**sensei** - teacher; it's often used also as a suffix after someone's name to indicate that they are very knowledgeable in a certain area; doctors, teachers, and writers often get a '-sensei' after their name. In America 'sensei' has a more limited definition as a martial arts instructor.

**shiinto** - silent (as the grave), (deathly) quiet

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March, 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogun** - Feudal military rulers of Japan, who ruled from1192-1867. Several Shoguns served during the late Tokugawa Shogunate (1853-1867). Tokugawa Iesado, the 13th Shogun, died in 1858 and was succeeded by Tokugawa Iemochi as the 14th Shogun. Iemochi died in 1866 and Tokugawa Yoshinobu became the 15th Shogun. He resigned as Shogun in 1867, returning all power to the Emperor. Tokugawa Yoshinobu, the last Shogun of Japan, died on November 22, 1918. At the time that _Kyuushutsu_ is set in (1865), Tokugawa Iemochi was Shogun.

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1868

**shoji** - rice paper sliding door

**shuriken** - metal throwing blades that come in a variety of types: swastika, flat, triangle, cross, star, crossed star, and straight; the points can be poisoned; although they were usually thrown, they could be used as a hand weapon as well

**Sou Ryu Sen** - (Double Dragon Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; a form of battoujutsu using both the sword and the sheath. After removing the sword from the belt, the user strikes first with the sword, then with the sheath.

**tatami** - a woven rice-straw floor mat

**tenmei** - sunrise, dawn – in this case, the kunoichi's code name is 'Dawn'

**tsuba** - the hand guard on a Japanese sword

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written By: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Twelve**

Katsura had been steadfastly ignoring the guards' attempts to get a rise out of him. In less than an hour he would be dead, so how could anything those two had to say have any affect on him? The Revolution was over. Everything he had fought for, lost. All the sacrifices he had made, useless. The Shogunate had won. His exhaustion made it difficult to concentrate on anything, much less bother making the effort to work up any anger toward the guards.

The guards' voices began to gradually diminish and Katsura turned his head to try to catch their words. He knew his fever was getting worse because of the infection in his shoulder, and the dizzy spells were coming more often. But losing his hearing was a new problem, one which he guessed might be caused by an ear infection of some sort. The voices continued to fade away until he finally looked up to see if he was truly alone. No, the guards were still there, framed within the cell door. And they were still talking, although Katsura couldn't hear anything. But . . . _Kenshin_ stood behind them! Blinking in disbelief, Katsura stared in shock, wondering momentarily if he was so far gone now that he was merely seeing what he so desperately wanted to. _I must be hallucinating. Kenshin isn't really there. He's dead. It's only a fever delusion. _But he seemed so real! Katsura could clearly see every detail: his long, fiery-red high ponytail swinging as though he had been running, his amber eyes glowing with ferocity, the cross-shaped scar that stood out so distinctly against his pale skin. _Kenshin . . . _

Katsura closed his eyes in a futile attempt to shut out the pain caused by the disturbing vision. Desperately, he fought to control his emotions. _Kenshin! How could I have done this to you?! When you were alive, I took you for granted; and now, when I need you the most, you're not here – dead because of my poor planning. _When he opened his eyes, hoping against hope that it had not just been a trick of his fevered mind, Kenshin was gone, along with the guards. Disappointment shot through him, leaving a deep, tearing ache behind. He had thought of Kenshin so many times this last day, the hallucination just made the knowledge that he truly was dead even more painful.

_It doesn't matter, _he thought despondently. In only a few minutes he would be taken from the cell for the last time, to be paraded before witnesses as proof of the Shogunate's superiority. The thought of the propaganda that was sure to be spouted by General Daishi made his gut churn. Each lie would be carefully crafted to further destroy the alliance between Choshu and Satsuma; and the farce would end with an exhibition of the inevitable penalty for treason, destroying the fragile coalition he had worked so hard to create between the two factions. Anger welled up, burning through the hopelessness. Was there nothing he could do to prevent this? He might have lost everything he held dear, but he had never been a quitter!

Setting aside his pain and anxiety, Katsura focused on the problem at hand. There wasn't much he could do, but he might be given an opportunity to say a few last words. Granted, it wasn't likely, since the Shogunate undoubtedly would not want him to jeopardize their carefully laid plans; however, it was a possibility, albeit a small one.

What would he do if he wasn't allowed to speak? He wasn't as skilled with body language as he was with words, but if it was the only weapon he had, he would use it as effectively as possible. Determined. Undefeated. Defiant, even. These were the emotions he decided he should try to convey. Katsura wasn't certain how he would do it, but he would somehow. Satisfied that he had covered that contingency to the best of his ability, he turned his thoughts to carefully choosing the words for what might be the most important speech he had ever made.

Before he could even begin to organize his ideas, a head-spinning rush caught Katsura off guard, forcing him to catch hold of the edges of the bench to keep himself from falling as his vision began to fade to black . . .

* * *

Kenshin crossed the small room to stand in the corner near the doorway, next to the first cell, his drawn katana held loosely at his side. If anyone glanced to the right, he would be easily seen. However, the two slain guards would be the first thing the newcomers would see as they came through the door, and Kenshin was counting on human nature to keep their attention focused on the grisly sight and away from him.

The sound of approaching footsteps announced the arrival of the fighters. The first man to walk into the cellblock was dressed in an Army Colonel's uniform, closely followed by two soldiers. The officer suddenly spotted the guards' corpses and halted in mid-step, nearly causing the two men behind him to crash into him.

"The prisoner!" Hokusai yelled, running forward. The rest of his squad ran into the room, right on his heels. Hokusai stopped in front of the cell, skidding a little in the blood pooled on the floor. "What?!" he exclaimed, confused to find that Katsura was still safely locked behind steel bars. Just to be certain it wasn't a trick, he grabbed the cell door and shook it, confirming that it was indeed locked.

Having waited until the men ran past, Kenshin moved over to stand between the squad of soldiers and the doorway. The thrill of adrenaline ran through his veins, overriding the weariness that engulfed his body. He took a scant moment to study the situation and consider his next moves. Since he still could not afford to let the other soldiers in the building know that a rescue was in progress, no warning could be allowed. Therefore, not only could none of the men in front of him escape, which meant he had to keep himself between them and the door, but they all had to die quietly as well. The need for silence raised the difficulty of the task that lay before him enormously, but Kenshin merely narrowed his eyes in concentration. There were numerous ways to kill a man if you didn't care whether he screamed, but only a few that guaranteed the victim would die silently. With this many men, he would have to rely heavily on speed and surprise to assure success.

Gripping his katana firmly, Kenshin launched himself toward the soldiers who were loosely gathered in front of Katsura's cell, watching the Colonel and muttering among themselves. Before they even knew they were under attack, three of the men at the back of the group were slain. Reacting to their comrades' falling bodies, the nearest men pushed and shoved at each other as they tried to draw their swords while turning to face their unexpected assailant.

In the ensuing chaos, Kenshin dodged and twisted, decapitating two more men before they could organize themselves. One fighter blanched – his features twisting in terror – and started to yell, "Ba–" Blood sprayed onto those closest to him as his throat was cut before he could finish his warning. The remaining men froze momentarily as they realized who their attacker was. Kenshin took advantage of the soldiers' fear by darting forward, driving the frightened swordsmen back. Blinded by their fear, several of the men stumbled over the corpses of the two cellblock guards, creating even more confusion as they retreated from the legendary hitokiri. Only a few of the remaining soldiers tried to gather their courage and coordinate an attack. Not giving them time to recover, Kenshin moved in, ducking beneath a slashing blade. As he rose, he held his katana horizontally, bracing the back of his blade near the tip with his left hand and driving the keen edge of his sword upwards, behind his opponent's jawbone. The Ryu Shou Sen nearly severed the swordsman's head as the blade cut through his neck.

Kenshin spun away from the collapsing body, facing the four remaining men standing before him in a shallow semicircle. In the split second before he attacked, he evaluated the members of the ragged formation, noting their apparent skill levels. Two burley soldiers flanked the officer. The one on the officer's right had straight black hair and a jagged scar that started at the left side of his mouth and disappeared into his hairline. The other was taller, with a craggy face, brown eyes and matching hair that tended to spike haphazardly, looking as though it had been cut by a blind man with palsy. Both men conveyed the calm fatalism of the trained soldier, although the scarred, black-haired man standing to the right of the officer glared defiantly, while the brown-eyed man merely waited stoically for the hitokiri's next move. Unlike his two comrades, the more slightly built private was fidgeting in place, his fear and inexperience clearly visible. The officer's attention was focused incredulously on the bodies piled before him, as though he could not credit that such a thing could have happened.

Automatically filing away the information, Kenshin moved in swiftly before the men could regroup, initially targeting the officer as his first objective. Instantly, the two husky swordsmen jumped forward to protect the Colonel, standing practically shoulder to shoulder in front of the officer, swords raised.

Hokusai watched in utter amazement while the infamous hitokiri cut through his squad as though it was made up of old women instead of seasoned soldiers. Even though he recognized the man from his description, he was having great difficulty accepting that this small, red-haired youth was actually Battousai, the Bane of the Bakumatsu. _How did he get here?! He's supposed to be dead! _His men panicked when the hitokiri charged forward – bumping against each other as they frantically retreated from the notorious manslayer. Seemingly in just a matter of moments, Hokusai's squad was reduced to only three men. Staring in disbelief at the bloody bodies lying before him, Hokusai's reverie was interrupted when two of his men stepped in front of him, blocking the horrific view. Infuriated by his squad's inability to kill the redheaded assassin, Hokusai drew his revolver, his thin lips curling into a snarl. _If no one else can stop Battousai from rescuing Katsura, then __**I**__ will! _However, with his two self-appointed bodyguards in the way, he found it difficult to get a clear shot at the assassin. Finally, Hokusai stretched his arm to its full reach and angled his gun through the narrow gap between the two large men.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw a pistol being extended between the two soldiers. Alternatives raced through his mind as he considered the situation. To increase the chances of succeeding in his mission to rescue Katsura, he did not want to risk allowing any warning – whether it be screams or the sound of swords clashing – that could alert the other soldiers in the building. The gun created a whole new problem, though. While a scream _might_ be ignored if the soldiers thought it came from a prisoner, it was a certainty that a gunshot would not be. The two men standing between himself and the Colonel meant that he could not kill the officer in time to prevent him from firing his gun. Yet he couldn't ignore the weapon, either. If he did, the officer would shoot and there was a chance that he would be hit – a risk he dared not take. But any blow to the hand or gun could cause the finger on the trigger to tighten involuntarily, firing the weapon anyway. Faced with two equally dangerous choices, Kenshin made his decision.

Before he could act on that decision, however, Kenshin felt the young soldier's ki flare in excitement just as both of the men guarding the Colonel attacked. Sensing movement as the inexperienced swordsman swung around to try to come up behind him, Kenshin grasped his katana's sheath tightly with his left hand, angling it upwards as he threw himself backwards – avoiding at the same time both the scar-faced guard's vicious attempt at disembowelment and the brown-haired soldier's determined effort to behead him. The pained _huff_ Kenshin heard as the blunt tip of his saya drove deep into his attacker's solar plexus proved that he had hit his target. The winded man dropped his sword as he fell to his knees, frantically trying to fill his abruptly emptied lungs. Kenshin ignored him, concentrating instead on the other two swordsmen before him.

Hokusai's eyes narrowed as his bodyguards attacked Battousai, blocking his view of the red-haired hitokiri. Easing forward, he tried to take aim again, but the assassin disappeared from his field of vision. Frustrated, Hokusai edged sideways, working his way around the fighters. To his disgust, he found one of his men kneeling on the floor, gasping in a frantic attempt to breathe. Ignoring the young soldier, he once again aimed his gun at the manslayer, slowly squeezing the trigger.

Disappointed by the failure of his initial attack, the beefy, black-haired soldier's scarred face twisted into a grimace of fury. Recovering from his unsuccessful strike, he lifted his katana for a two-handed downwards stroke. Meanwhile, his partner moved in to create a pincer attack.

Movement to his right made Kenshin glance to the side. He saw the officer working his way around the tall, spiky-haired soldier. Keeping his eye on the officer, Kenshin leaned to the side to evade the spiky-haired swordsman's swift cross-slash, while simultaneously switching his grip from his katana's sheath to his unsheathed wakizashi, pulling it halfway from his obi and blocking the furious soldier's descending sword with the silk-wrapped wooden tsuka. Snarling in rage, the scar-faced soldier jumped back, yanking his imbedded blade free from the hilt. When Kenshin saw the officer begin to take aim, he lunged to the right before the tall fighter could strike again, his katana flickering as the sword's razor-sharp edge sliced through the officer's wrist. The hand holding the gun landed on the chest of one of the fallen soldiers before sliding to the floor with a metallic clatter.

The spiky-haired soldier glanced down at the odd noise. It was his last mistake. The muscles of Kenshin's right arm bunched powerfully as he stopped his katana's downward path, reversing it into an upward slash across the swordsman's neck before he could react. The man's body gave a massive convulsion before toppling to the side. His head rolled away, coming to a stop against a blood-soaked corpse.

Growling, the scar-faced swordsman's eyes narrowed even further as he raised his sword. Kenshin stepped forward, countering the soldier's vicious strike with one of his own. Locking blades with his katana, he drew his wakizashi. Before the man could block the blow, Kenshin thrust to the left, the wakizashi's blade slipping unerringly between the foolhardy soldier's ribs to slice through his heart. The man stood there, a look of anguished surprise crossing his face just before his eyes closed.

Hokusai stared down disbelievingly at where his hand had been just a second ago – shock rendering him momentarily mute. _How?_ he thought faintly. A thin, keening wail of agony began to rise from deep within his chest as he tightly grasped the bleeding stump. The sound of his bodyguards falling to either side startled him and he looked up from the gruesome sight of his mutilated wrist – his throat closing in terror – to see Battousai standing before him. There was something about that perfectly expressionless face that completely unnerved him, causing his body to be shaken by a frisson of sheer panic, and those glowing eyes were positively uncanny! Hokusai's eyes were trapped by the hitokiri's unblinking stare and he thought he saw twin flames dancing deep within that burning amber gaze. Hokusai shuddered, even though he was certain that he had only imagined those flames. But the deadly threat that had accompanied them . . . Transfixed, he didn't see the sweeping stroke that took his life.

Ignoring the dull _thud_ of the officer's corpse, Kenshin stepped over a dead soldier to stand in front of the gasping man kneeling to the side, surrounded by the bodies of his comrades. The white-faced soldier slowly looked up. His frightened eyes were huge in his pinched face, making him look very young. After a moment, he shook his head slightly as hope died within his pleading gaze. When Kenshin raised his blade for the killing blow, a broken sound wavering between a moan and a sob escaped his pale lips as the soldier reflexively lifted his arm in a useless defensive gesture and closed his eyes tightly an instant before the sword fell.

Kenshin took a bloodstained cloth out of his sleeve and thoughtfully wiped his blades clean before sheathing them. Turning, he shoved aside a corpse laying across the bodies of the two guards who had been tormenting Katsura. A quick search failed to turn up any keys. Frowning slightly, he went to the desk and began going through the drawers. The second one he checked yielded the missing keys. Hefting the ring of keys in the palm of his hand, he walked to Katsura's cell, grateful that the detention center was so small. Selecting the first key, he tried it in the lock.

Katsura slouched listlessly on the wooden bench in his cell and stared at the stone floor vacantly. The last few minutes had been spent recuperating from his most recent spell of dizziness. Each episode seemed to be getting worse, and this time he had nearly passed out. He fervently hoped he wouldn't collapse during his execution; it would be undignified, to say the least. Much to his dismay, he discovered that his hearing was still affected. _Well, at least I __**can**__ hear again, _he consoled himself, _even though the sounds are muffled. _After he felt like he had gotten over the worst of the dizziness, he sat up and attempted to make himself comfortable – or at least less _un_comfortable. Closing his eyes, he tried to rest. He thought he heard shuffling outside his cell, although he wasn't sure because the sound was muted. Katsura wondered if General Daishi had sent a squad of soldiers to take him to his execution, but was just so tired that he simply didn't care and couldn't dredge up enough enthusiasm to see what was going on. Not bothering to look up when he heard the jingle of keys being tried in the lock, he waited until the discordant creak of rusty hinges announced that the door was being swung open before wearily opening his eyes. Katsura took a deep breath, steeling himself for the upcoming ordeal. _It must be time– _His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he reluctantly glanced up and Kenshin walked into the cell.

Katsura's eyes widened and he felt the blood drain from his face. _"Kenshin?" _he whispered incredulously. For a moment he wondered if he had finally gone insane and was just seeing another hallucination. However, hearing his name spoken in that unmistakable soft tenor proved that Kenshin truly was real and not a ghost.

"Katsura-san," Kenshin acknowledged.

The relief Katsura felt was so intense he had to close his eyes briefly to regain control of his emotions. But he didn't leave them closed for long when he heard Kenshin speak again, the concern evident in his soft voice.

"Katsura-san?" Kenshin repeated, worried by the Choshu leader's reaction. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness within the cell, he quickly began assessing the older man's condition. They didn't have much time before someone would come to find out why the squad of soldiers hadn't returned with their prisoner, and he needed to know the full extent of the situation. His eyes darkened as they swept over Katsura's battered body, deep purple bruises scattered across his torso. _A brutal beating. _Streaks of dried blood marked several injuries, the worst of which was the swollen, inflamed stab wound in his right shoulder. _Infection. _Kenshin's eyes narrowed when he noted how shallowly Katsura was breathing and that he was holding his left arm protectively against his side, almost covering a very large contusion. _Broken or cracked ribs. _Furthermore, the older man's tired eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks flushed. Add that to the sheen of sweat on his bare chest – even though it was very cold in the cell – and the conclusion was obvious. _A high fever._ Katsura unconsciously licked his dry, cracked lips in a futile effort to moisten them. _Dehydrated, too, _Kenshin grimly observed, after looking around the cell and not seeing any water. Infuriated by the petty torture, he spun on his heel and began to stalk out of the cell. He paused and turned slightly when he heard Katsura's anxious exclamation.

"Kenshin?!"

"I'll be right back, sir," he said reassuringly, inclining his head respectfully before leaving the cell.

In less than a minute Kenshin returned, carrying a wooden bucket he had spotted earlier at the guards' desk. Setting it down, he filled a dented dipper with cool water and handed it to the wounded man. Manacles clinking as he reached up to take the proffered water, Katsura drank greedily, emptying the ladle quickly. As he watched the Choshu leader eagerly hold out the empty dipper to be refilled, rage built within Kenshin at the thought of what had been done to him. He banked the fury, knowing that he could not let his emotions cloud his judgement. He could not afford to waste essential energy, either. After all, he might need it later, given how tired he was. As always, neither his fatigue nor his thoughts showed on his face, his impassive expression remaining unchanged.

Accepting the refilled dipper gratefully, Katsura again drained it and handed it back. He tried not to frown when Kenshin shook his head and dropped the ladle back into the bucket.

"Too much water at one time will make you sick, sir," Kenshin explained, accurately interpreting the uncertain look that Katsura gave him. "You can have more in a few minutes." The Choshu leader's pronounced cheekbones and overall gaunt look made Kenshin slip his hand into his gi, bringing out the cloth-wrapped onigiri he had picked up from the inn's kitchen earlier. Given how thirsty the older man was, Kenshin thought it was likely that he was hungry as well. Handing the bundle to the older man, he was rewarded by the way Katsura's eyes lit up after he had undone the cloth wrapping.

Katsura's stomach rumbled demandingly as he stared down at the two onigiri lying on his lap, nestled in a colorful cloth. The only thing he could think of to say was, "Thank you, Kenshin." Even as he uttered the woefully inadequate phrase, Katsura felt his voice shake from the surge of gratitude he felt. He wondered at his sudden inability to clearly express his appreciation for everything Kenshin had done, or for all the risks he had taken for his sake._ If I live through this, I will tell Kenshin exactly how much I value his loyalty. _

He could not imagine how Kenshin had been able to infiltrate Shogunate headquarters and find his way to the detention center, or even begin to guess how he intended to get them out. Yet there he stood, to all appearances as calm as if he were merely reporting for duty as usual.

_It's odd, _Katsura mused as he bit into a rice ball, his eyes going half-closed with pleasure as he tasted the savory grilled salmon filling. _Here I am, sitting in a dungeon in the middle of Shogunate headquarters and I feel safe, just because Kenshin is here._ Intellectually, he knew that the odds of the rescue succeeding were slim. But the fact that Kenshin had managed to find him reinforced Katsura's firm belief in his ability to bring him out of this hellish prison.

Embarrassed by Katsura's appreciation, Kenshin looked away before murmuring, "It was nothing, sir." Yet again he slid his hand into his gi, pulling the ring of keys out and selecting the smallest one. In moments, he had unlocked the manacles. Removing the heavy cuffs from Katsura's wrists, Kenshin seethed inwardly at the torn, bloodied lacerations that were revealed. Without a word, he knelt and inserted the key into the first shackle, hesitating when Katsura flinched after he accidently bumped the older man's foot with his knee. Quickly unlocking the other shackle, Kenshin took it off and gently grasped Katsura's leg, lifting his foot and examining it closely. The ankle was raw from the shackle's chafing, but that was to be expected. In addition, however, the sole was a bit puffy and slightly bruised . It didn't look serious, but from Katsura's reaction, the injury must be very painful. Quickly checking the other foot, he found it to be in the same condition. Apprehension knotted Kenshin's stomach as he stood up and he had to force himself to relax. "Can you walk, sir?" he asked, keeping his voice completely neutral with some effort.

The thought of walking made Katsura mentally cringe, but there was no choice. At least his feet didn't seem to be hurting as much now as they had earlier. "Yes, Kenshin. Although I might not be able to walk as fast as usual, I will do my best to keep up with you," he affirmed with as much assurance as he could.

The hoarse, scratchy note in Katsura's normally warm baritone voice caught Kenshin's attention, and his eyes narrowed slightly at the obvious sign of the man's suffering. However, his expression cleared almost instantly, concealing his anger. Giving the older man a thoughtful look, Kenshin reached into his gi a third time and took out several rolls of bandages and a small jar of ointment, placing them on the bench. "Let me wrap your ribs, sir." When Katsura gave him a nod and leaned forward, he began carefully winding the narrow strips of cloth tightly around the older man's bruised chest. Kenshin's hands never wavered in their task, even when he heard a hiss of pain and felt Katsura begin shaking. The muscles running alongside Kenshin's jaws clenched as he finished with Katsura's ribs and began bandaging his shoulder.

After Kenshin had tied off the bindings, he moved back and looked critically at Katsura, judging his status. The wounded leader's pale lips were compressed tightly together and there was a pinched look around his eyes, but he appeared to be breathing a bit more easily. Without a word, Kenshin reached down and filled the water dipper, giving it to the haggard man. When it was handed back, he refilled it before kneeling beside the Choshu leader. Opening the small jar, Kenshin began gently smoothing the herbal ointment over the galled and bruised flesh that had been injured by the shackles. Wiping the excess salve off onto his hakama, he began wrapping the soft cotton strips around Katsura's lacerated ankles. Finished, Kenshin stood up and picked up another roll of bandages, absently noting that the dipper was back in the bucket. "Your arm, sir," he requested politely.

Raising his right arm, Katsura finished eating the first onigiri and picked up the second one, pleased to discover the pickled plum filling inside. While Kenshin was busy treating and bandaging his wrists, Katsura took the time to inspect the young redhead. Questions tumbled over each other in their eagerness to be answered, and he could not remember ever being so confused in his life. Hokusai had taken great delight in telling him in cruel detail how Kenshin had been killed. There was no doubt that Hokusai – and Daishi, too, Katsura realized – believed that Battousai was dead. Yet here he was – quite alive. Had it been a trick? A plot to confuse the Shogunate? Kenshin moved aside a little and Katsura noticed the bandages wrapped around his neck. Alarmed, he quickly looked at Kenshin's face to assure himself that the young man was all right. Shame and guilt swept through Katsura. He knew that Kenshin had rarely been injured during fights, and for him to have sustained a serious wound to his throat gave credence to Hokusai's claim that it was _his_ fault that Battousai had been exhausted during that fight. And if the Shinsengumi had witnessed the unexpectedly successful assault on the notorious hitokiri – as Hokusai had maintained – and believed that Kenshin's throat had been cut, they might have been convinced that he had indeed been killed. But if that was so, what about the report about the Ishin Shishi breaking up? Was that a deception? Or had something happened that had convinced the Shogunate that the Satsuma-Choshu Alliance had been broken?

Feeling a headache coming on, Katsura focused on the one person who could undoubtedly answer his questions. "Kenshin? I was told that the Ishin Shishi is breaking up and that our Choshu forces are fighting the Satsuma contingents, with Saigo and Okubo battling for control. Is this true?"

"No, sir."

Silently sighing at Kenshin's characteristically brief answer, Katsura reminded himself that if he wanted information, he couldn't ask questions that could be answered by a simple 'yes' or 'no.' But before he could decide which question to ask first, Kenshin finished wrapping his wrists and stepped back.

"We have to leave quickly, sir," Kenshin urged, correctly assuming from the questioning look in Katsura's eyes that he wanted to know what was going on. "Explanations will have to wait until later."

"Of course," Katsura murmured, somewhat embarrassed that he had forgotten that they were still in danger. Clenching his jaws in anticipation of the pain to come, he started to stand up. A hand suddenly landed on his uninjured shoulder and pushed down gently, preventing him from rising. Startled, Katsura looked up into calm amber eyes.

"Not yet, sir. You're not ready," Kenshin advised. He waited until he was certain that Katsura would not try to stand again, then turned and left the dank cell.

Mystified, Katsura waited, his curiosity overcoming the pain and exhaustion he was feeling. Tilting his head, he listened closely, but heard nothing. After a couple of minutes, Kenshin walked back into the cell carrying a pair of boots and a soldier's coat. Katsura watched as the young man knelt and laid the jacket down.

Cautiously, Kenshin picked up Katsura's right foot. Holding the appropriate boot up, he eyed it critically, comparing it to the foot he held. Satisfied, he set Katsura's foot down on his thigh and reached into the boot, pulling out several pairs of socks. With extreme care, Kenshin slid a sock onto the bruised foot. He looked up to judge Katsura's reaction. He was pale, but nodded encouragingly. Acting quickly, he worked two more socks onto the older man's foot, creating a thick, soft pad to protect the injured sole. In short order, the other foot was also wearing three socks. Picking up a boot, Kenshin hid his sympathy behind a dispassionate gaze as he set it in front of Katsura's right foot.

Katsura swallowed heavily as he looked from his foot to the black leather boot. He knew that wearing the boots would make walking easier, but still hesitated, his stomach knotting up in anticipation of the pain to come. Gritting his teeth, he steeled himself and lifted his knee, pointing his toes as he slipped his foot into the boot while Kenshin held it in place. Katsura was surprised at how easily – and painlessly, he gratefully noted – his foot slid into place. He had never worn Western boots before and had expected to have to struggle to get his foot into the tightly fitting footwear. In less than a minute, he had put the other boot on. He sat there for a few moments, gathering his strength. Finally, he took a deep breath and stood up. He was a bit unsteady for a moment, but Kenshin instantly reached out and braced him until he had caught his balance. Focusing on his feet, Katsura discovered that while they were throbbing in time with his heartbeat, they did not hurt nearly as much as he had anticipated. Wriggling his toes, he realized that the boots were far larger than he'd expected, which explained why it had not hurt to put them on. He took a few cautious steps and was pleased to find that between the soft padding of the socks and the thick leather soles of the boots, he was able to walk across the rough flagstone floor almost comfortably. Katsura looked up to find Kenshin watching him intently. "These will work fine, Kenshin," he said reassuringly.

Nodding, Kenshin reached down and picked up the dark blue jacket. He walked over to Katsura and held the coat open. Silently, he slid the sleeves up the older man's arms and gently adjusted the garment over his shoulders. While Katsura slowly worked his way through the multitude of brass buttons, Kenshin kept guard. He stood with his head lowered and expanded his inner senses, searching the basement and upper levels for potential danger. As before, he had to tightly narrow his focus because of the weight of all the auras surrounding the building. There were only three auras in the basement and perhaps ten or twelve on the first floor, none of which were alarmed. Another half dozen occupied the second floor, but that was all. A movement from Katsura swiftly brought his attention back to the dark cell. "Sir?"

"I'm ready, Kenshin. I'm sure you're eager to leave," Katsura announced, shrugging his shoulders to settle the coat into place. While the heavy woolen fabric of the jacket felt scratchy against his skin, he reveled in the warmth it supplied.

"Yes, sir," Kenshin replied. With a sharp nod, he turned to walk alongside the injured Choshu leader, exiting the cell first.

When he reached the doorway, Katsura stopped, gazing wide-eyed at the carnage that spread out before him. He had never seen Kenshin fight and was astonished at the number of opponents he had faced and defeated singlehandedly – _without_ raising an alarm. _Amazing! The fight couldn't have lasted more than three or four minutes; yet all I remember hearing was some faint shuffling noises, which obviously no one else heard. _His contemplation was interrupted when he recognized the terror-twisted face of his interrogator. After staring for several moments at the man who had caused him more pain than he had ever believed possible, Katsura was surprised to find that instead of feeling satisfied that Hokusai was dead, all he felt was weary.

Deliberately looking away from Hokusai's body, Katsura glanced down, searching for a clear space to step onto. The nearest one was between the legs of a very large man lying just to the side of the door. He froze in mid-step when he recognized by the clothing that it was Taku lying there. Katsura quickly glanced at the face to confirm his guess. He blinked instead, when he discovered Taku's head was missing.

After a few moments, Katsura swayed, his balance still unreliable. Before he could fall, though, Kenshin was there. Grateful for the steadying hand on his arm, he allowed Kenshin to assist him as he picked his way through the tangle of bodies and limbs, carefully avoiding staring at the dead men's faces.

Katsura relaxed when they got past the last bloody corpse, and focused on the throbbing of his feet as he followed Kenshin through the door that led out of the cellblock. While they certainly ached painfully, it was not as bad as when he had walked back from the torture chamber. However, he revised that judgement as the pain began to increase before they had gone very far down the long hallway that ended at the stairway leading to the floor above. Each step was more agonizing than the last, and he began walking more slowly, lagging a few steps behind Kenshin. As his strength started to wane, he wondered how much longer he could go on. Katsura snarled silently at his weakness. _I will go on for as long as I have to! Kenshin risked his life to find me and I will __**not**__ allow that effort to go to waste! _Taking a deep breath, he vowed to not hold Kenshin back or interfere with whatever he had planned. As though he had heard his unvoiced worries, Kenshin turned and waited for him to catch up, a concerned look in his eyes. Responding to that concern, Katsura smiled and quickly tried to reassure the young man. "I'm all right, Kenshin. Don't worry about me, I'll keep up."

In an attempt to take his mind off his feet, Katsura forced himself to focus on his surroundings. The wide hall was empty, the long walls broken by closed doors and two arched entryways. As they approached the first open entrance, Katsura slowed down when he recognized the stairway that led down to the torture room he had been taken to. He could not stop the shudder that shook him as the memories of the excruciating torment he had endured nearly overwhelmed him. With an effort, he forced the images to the back of his mind and concentrated on walking as quickly as possible.

Although his inner senses were searching for any signs of nearby danger, Kenshin was still acutely aware of Katsura walking slowly at his side and instantly noticed him shudder violently. Quickly looking to the side, he followed the older man's troubled gaze to a stairway that led down into foreboding darkness. Kenshin's nostrils twitched from the faint slaughterhouse stench that rose out of the gloom. It didn't take much guesswork to figure out that Katsura had been in that chamber recently and Kenshin had to once again suppress his rage at what had been done to him.

By the time they had reached the end of the corridor, Katsura was beginning to tremble from the pain of walking on his damaged feet. _It's not as bad as it was, _he repeated to himself over and over, the phrase becoming something of a mantra. But his stomach sank as he stared up the steep staircase that led to the floor above. A light touch on his arm made him turn to face Kenshin, only to find a worried look on his face.

Kenshin concealed most of his apprehension, allowing only a faint ghost of his feelings to show. He had spoken softly to Katsura twice, and had been ignored both times._ Of course, it is possible that he was just so engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not hear me. I __**was**__ speaking softly, after all, _Kenshin reasoned, but the lapse still bothered him. After Katsura responded, Kenshin leaned forward to whisper in the older man's ear, "Are you all right, sir?" His unease increased when Katsura shook his head and rubbed his ears.

"I'm sorry, Ken–" Katsura began, only to find Kenshin's hand clapped over his mouth.

Kenshin looked up the stairs, focusing intently. Fortunately, no one seemed to have heard Katsura's over-loud words, and Kenshin removed his hand. A quick glance at the Choshu leader showed that he understood what he had done wrong and had not taken offense.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin," Katsura repeated in a whisper, mouthing the words carefully, "but my hearing has become erratic. I can barely hear you right now."

This was an unanticipated problem, and Kenshin had to reassess the situation. Between Katsura's halting pace and the dull flickers within his ki, it was obvious that walking was becoming more and more painful for the older man. And now his hearing was becoming an issue as well. Refusing to allow himself to become daunted by these new difficulties, Kenshin squared his shoulders. He would deal with them as they came up. There was no choice. A glint of determination sparked deep within his eyes as he spoke softly to Katsura, "It's all right, sir. Just stay behind me for now."

Not trusting his voice, Katsura simply nodded. He watched as Kenshin began cautiously ascending the staircase. When the redhead gave an 'all-clear' hand signal, he took a deep breath before taking the first step. He was shaking by the time he had climbed a half-dozen treads, and panting from the pain before he had made it halfway up the stairs. A few more steps and he had to stop to rest. Looking up to see how much farther it was to the top, he found he could see Kenshin standing next to a closed door – his back to the wall and his katana in his hand. Katsura froze, hardly daring to breathe. It was obvious that Kenshin had discovered a threat and was prepared to fight. The last thing Katsura wanted to do was draw attention to himself and possibly distract Kenshin at the same time.

As he climbed the stairs, Kenshin's senses ranged outwards, seeking any indication that their escape attempt had been discovered. He was well aware that the office at the top of the stairs was occupied. The aura of the man inside was clear and seemingly harmless, with no hint of fighting spirit. That made no difference, however. Kenshin could not afford to ignore any potential risk. Even if the man was not a fighter, he could certainly give an alarm, and that could not be allowed. The danger had to be eliminated. Therefore, the man must die. Before Kenshin could decide how to best complete the mission, he felt the man's ki begin to move toward the door. Instantly, he drew his katana and positioned himself next to the door, so that it would hide him when it was opened.

With a loud wooden _scrape_ that reverberated throughout the small office, Gonshiro pushed his chair back from his desk and rubbed his tired eyes. Since early this morning, he had been reading intelligence reports outlining the damage that Army outposts had sustained from Rebel attacks, until the small, precisely formed kanji began blurring together. Reports like these were always boring, but whoever had written _these _reports must have been an accountant. Who else would feel the need to list that three tins of tooth powder had been crushed by falling bricks? He reached over to pick up the little teapot that sat on the corner of his desk, sighing when it turned out to be empty. _I need more tea if I'm going to finish my summary of these reports in time. _Standing, he stretched luxuriously – hearing several satisfying _pops _from his joints – and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the stiffness. Gonshiro picked up the teapot; but after staring at it consideringly for a moment, decided he really needed a larger one. He set it back down and headed to the door. By the time he had opened it, his mind had gone back to analyzing the reports. Suddenly, excruciating pain erupted in his chest and he stiffened in agony. Before he could make a sound, a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth, steely fingers digging savagely into the hinges of his jaw. Reflexively, he tried to raise his hands to pull the hand away, but his strength seemed to be draining out of his body and he couldn't lift them. Everything started to fade away, and his last thought was, _So this is . . ._

Kenshin kept his hand over the man's mouth until he sagged limply. Shifting his grip, he dragged the body through the open doorway and lowered it quietly to the floor. He slipped back through the door, closing it silently. A glance back at Katsura revealed that he had nearly reached the top of the stairs. A quick motion of Kenshin's hand told the older man to keep coming while he scouted ahead.

A bit disturbed by what he had seen, Katsura was slow to respond to the beckoning signal. Despite his knowledge of Kenshin's assignments, and having seen the results of the fight in the cellblock, Katsura was still troubled at witnessing firsthand a hitokiri in action. He couldn't decide what bothered him most: the fact that Kenshin had killed a man – a man who was obviously unarmed – without the slightest hesitation; or the cold, detached expression on his face while he killed that defenseless man with almost clinical precision. _No wonder Kenshin gained the reputation of being an emotionless, cold-blooded killer!_ Katsura shook his head. Now was not the time to deal with this. He could think about this later – if there _was _a later.

Halfway down the hallway Kenshin slowed as the sounds of opening doors and strident voices echoed from the main corridor. He looked over his shoulder to check on Katsura's progress. The Choshu leader's face was pale, with deep lines of pain etched between his eyes, but he was walking slowly and steadily. Reassured, Kenshin silently eased his way forward until he could cautiously look around the corner.

The hallway that led from the basement stairs terminated at the center of the main corridor that ran the length of the structure. Obviously, the offices that opened onto the wide hallway were much larger, since the doors were spaced farther apart than they had been in the hall they had just traversed. A few windows were scattered on the outer wall, allowing wedges of warm sunlight to spread across the polished hardwood floor. The large double doors that dominated each end of the wide passageway were currently open and squads of soldiers were marching into the building.

Unseen, Kenshin drew back, thoughts racing through his mind. He had expected extra guards to be stationed around the building's entrances, and his plan had taken advantage of that fact. Because so many soldiers were assigned to the entries, there were fewer men posted _in front _of the building. He had decided to use a Do Ryu Sen to create a hole in the external wall, halfway between the two entrances. The maneuver would serve a two-fold purpose: one, it would provide a safer way out of the building, since there were fewer soldiers in the area ; and two, it would signal the ninjas to start their diversion. During the ensuing confusion, he had hoped they would be able to make their escape from the building undetected. Unfortunately, it seemed that their time had run out. Someone had decided that the squad sent to retrieve Katsura had been delayed too long, and had ordered reinforcements to determine what was going on.

Kenshin considered the possibilities while he divided his attention between the advancing squads and Katsura's progress. _Even if I could safely leave Katsura unguarded, there are too many men, spread too far apart, for me to consider attacking. However, I cannot let them trap us here!_ When Katsura had nearly reached him, he held up his hand – a clear signal telling the older man to stop. Kenshin closed his eyes, centering himself and focusing his ki. When he was ready, he took a deep breath and darted into the main corridor, his katana drawn and raised. Before any of the startled soldiers could react, he had already buried the tip of his sword in the hardwood floor. Concentrating, he directed his ki through his blade and down the hallway. Instantly, the floor began splitting apart – broken boards, splinters, and bodies crashing against the walls – as the powerful surge of Kenshin's ken-ki ripped down the hall, ending with an impact that blew the doors and surrounding wall into the courtyard with all the force of an explosion. Freeing his katana with a jerk, he spun around and sent another Do Ryu Sen down the other half of the corridor, creating just as much damage as his first one had. Almost before the debris had had a chance to settle, he turned to face the outside wall. Taking a moment to gather his strength, Kenshin released a third Do Ryu Sen, blasting a wide hole in the outer wall.

After confirming that none of the soldiers were able to interfere, Kenshin gestured for Katsura to join him and began to assist the Choshu leader through the newly created exit.

* * *

Kaze shifted minutely on the thick branch he was standing on, carefully scanning the open courtyard through the leaves. He automatically noted the positions of the guards as once again he looked for the small white stones that marked the caches of explosives. He kept his eye on them, making certain that they had not been accidently kicked aside by one of the men moving around. While his team had made an effort to place most of the bombs outside of the usual footpaths, they had been forced to bury some of them in the open, in order to provide sufficient coverage for the smoke bombs.

The jonin's patience had been severely tested. After his team had spent a frenzied hour dodging soldiers while burying as many bombs as possible, they had separated just before dawn to take their positions. Since there had been no outcry, he assumed that his two teammates had successfully made it to their posts. Of course, given his skill as a thief, it was guaranteed that Nezumi had not had any difficulty. No, it was Kuro that Kaze was concerned about. Under normal circumstances, he would not have worried. But he was suspicious about the sly smile Kuro had given him when asked what he was going to do with the two powerful bombs that were left over after he had finished his preparations at the wall. And the explosive expert's glib reassurances hadn't been reassuring in the slightest. _"Don't worry, Kaze. I won't do anything stupid. Just don't miss when you fire at the detonator on the wall!"_

Kaze snorted mentally. He hadn't missed a steady target in . . . in . . . He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. He couldn't remember the last time he'd missed._ It's a good thing, too, because I'd never hear the end of it if I did, _he thought dryly.

Movement to his right caught his attention as a Shogunate Army Colonel stepped down from the platform that had been erected earlier. Kaze watched worriedly as the officer gestured imperiously to a squad of soldiers and led them into the security building where the Choshu leader was believed to be held. _They're probably going to fetch Katsura. _

His eyes kept sweeping the compound, as he continued to worry. Himura was certainly taking his time. Kaze had expected the rescue to begin shortly after dawn. However, it had taken so long before he had seen Minarai's signal, the birds informing him that the kunoichi's part of the plan had been successful, that he had begun to wonder if something had gone wrong. Since then, he had been going over the backup plan that would cover their retreat, calculating the odds of rescuing Katsura if Himura didn't show up. They weren't good. In fact, it would most likely be a suicide mission.

Yet it had been nearly an hour since the team of kunoichi had completed their task, and Kaze had seen no sign of Himura's signal. _Was he unable to cross the wall? What should I do if_– His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the thunderous roar of crumbling masonry and the groans of tortured support beams as the building before him rocked from the violence of three nearly simultaneous explosions on the ground floor: one at each end, and one in the middle. Kaze goggled as bricks, timbers, and doors were hurled halfway across the parade ground, smashing into whomever happened to be unlucky enough to be in the way. Panicked soldiers and bureaucrats scattered in all directions. Through the swirling dust, he could dimly see two men framed by a gaping hole in the center of the wall. _Himura said I would recognize his signal when I saw it, and he wasn't joking! I didn't know he used explosives _. . .

The sounds of explosions on the other side of the building jerked him out of his paralysis and he unmasked his ki while he lifted his crossbow, his keen eyes already searching the debris-littered parade ground for one of the white stones. Finding one to the left of the new 'doorway,' he shot. His unerring aim was rewarded with a satisfying _ka-__**boom! **_Already poor visibility was further decreased when clouds of smoke began billowing into the dust-filled air.

Without waiting to see the effects of his first shot, Kaze loaded another quarrel onto his crossbow and fired again – and kept firing until the building was no longer visible through the shroud of smoke and dust. Ignoring the shouts and screams emerging from the now-invisible courtyard, he carefully turned around on the limb he was standing on and calmly began shooting the guards that stood on top of the wall. When he had taken out as many as he could, he carefully aimed at the detonator Kuro had prepared for his bombs.

The resulting blast made Kaze grateful that the force of that explosion had been aimed away from him. Idly, he hoped that the Ishin Shishi fighters had listened to Kuro's warning and stayed back. Anyone standing too close to the wall had most likely been killed by the flying chunks of stone . . . or now _wished_ they had been. Once he had confirmed that the hole was large enough for Himura and Katsura to escape through, Kaze turned around again and opened the bag that had been tied to his back. Reaching inside, he picked up one of the cylindrical percussion bombs and threw it at a cluster of auras he sensed running through the smoke. More screams followed the explosion, but he ignored them, focusing instead on finding either Himura or Katsura's ki. Sifting through the scattered auras, Kaze finally found the Choshu leader's weak aura, but could not detect Himura's. Not surprised that the hitokiri had masked his ki, he noted that Katsura had left the building and was slowly working his way across the courtyard. Nodding to himself, Kaze picked up another bomb and prepared to do what he could to protect the two men.

* * *

Saito's opponent neatly parried his diagonal slash, letting it slide harmlessly along his blade. The Satsuma fighter then retaliated with a wicked counterstroke that forced Saito to step back and see to his defense. Enjoying the fight, although there was no doubt in his mind as to the outcome, Saito smiled tightly. _He's a very good swordsman, too bad he chose the wrong side._

The distant sound of explosions made Saito's eyes widen. _Those came from Shogunate headquarters!_ Driven by the need to return to the Shogunate compound, he redoubled his efforts – his sword strokes becoming both faster and more powerful. As good as his adversary was, it was still only a matter of time before he slipped up. With an adroit maneuver, Saito was able to take advantage of his mistake. Almost before the Ishin Shishi swordsman had collapsed, Saito had turned away, his mind occupied with the new situation.

From the corner of his eye, Saito saw the remaining Rebels look towards Shogunate headquarters, then withdraw from the confrontation and scatter down the street. He didn't waste any time speculating on what had just happened, though. With a barked order, Saito gathered his squad and began running back toward the beleaguered headquarters. Even from this distance, the roar of the blasts was loud._ When did the Imperialists begin using artillery within the city? _This was a completely unexpected development, and Saito couldn't help wondering apprehensively about what other surprises the Ishin Shishi might have planned.

Glaring murderously at those few pedestrians who failed to move out of his way quickly enough, Saito noted their location and fumed at how long it was going to take to get back to headquarters. _How did we get so far away? After we left Shogunate headquarters to begin our patrol, all we did was follow orders and engage the Rebel squads we came across. Well, actually we chased the cowards more often than we fought them._ Unbidden, the memory of the last fight painted itself vividly within his mind. The remaining members of the Ishin Shishi squad had looked up as soon as they heard the explosions and then ran away. _They were expecting the attack! They must have been ordered to disengage as soon as it began!_ Thinking back, he recalled how the first squad they had met had also run away from his men. He remembered being surprised at the time, but had not thought to question their behavior. After all, it was to be expected, given how disorganized the Ishin Shishi were. Since then, he and his men had engaged in a number of running fights. Each one, he now realized, had led them farther and farther away from Shogunate headquarters. _It was a trick! We thought the Imperialists were disorganized and that we were preventing them from coordinating their attack. But, instead, they were actually __**leading**__ us away from headquarters! And if that is true, then does it mean that they were not fighting among themselves, as we thought? Was it all part of a plan to mislead both the Shogunate and the Shinsengumi? _Baring his teeth, Saito growled at how easily they had been manipulated.

Another salvo of artillery explosions made Saito's eyes narrow as he realized just how fully the Ishin Shishi had deceived them. _If the Rebels are using cannon fire to support their troops, then it is entirely possible that a massed assault against Shogunate headquarters would be successful!_

The possibility of a pitched battle in front of headquarters made Saito run even faster. No one – not even Okita – had seriously considered the possibility of the Ishin Shishi being able to successfully execute such an attack. And now that it had occurred, Saito knew exactly where Okita would be. The thought of his friend – weakened as he was from his earlier spell of consumption – leading the remaining Shinsengumi in a potentially suicidal defense of the headquarters, made Saito's brows lower in a black frown, and brought the foulest curses he knew to his lips.

* * *

While Ikeda examined the harness buckles for the fifteenth time, he listened with half an ear to the metallic _clinking_ of the polished brightwork of the harnesses as the carriage team bobbed their heads and played with their bits. While he automatically went through the routine examination, he fervently wished that they could begin their part of the rescue plan. For the last two hours he and a select team of Ishin Shishi fighters – along with the doctor that would accompany them – had been waiting in a stable near Shogunate headquarters for the explosions that would signal the final stage of Katsura's rescue. And as far as Ikeda was concerned, this was the hardest part of any plan. If there was anything he hated, it was waiting. Walking around to the front of the team of horses, he gently stroked their velvety noses before continuing his inspection of the carriage, muttering to himself, "Hurry _up_, Himura!"

Yasukawa stood to the side and watched Ikeda prowl restlessly around the carriage, checking and re-checking everything from the wheels to the brakes. "Is he always like this?"

"No, doctor," squad leader Motoyoshi answered, chuckling. "Only during important assignments, and then only when he has to wait. He hates waiting."

"So I gathered," Yasukawa agreed dryly. He completely understood how the younger man felt and had been like that himself in his youth. But years of waiting for babies to be born and medicines to take effect had taught him patience. The sound of not too distant explosions made him duck reflexively. He quickly recovered, though, and ran to the carriage – followed by two of the fighters – when Ikeda shouted, "That's the signal! Let's go!"

Motoyoshi opened the stable door and waited while Ikeda drove the team through. He had to hastily slide the door closed and scramble into the carriage as the excited horses lunged forward. Skillfully bringing the team under control, Ikeda soon had them trotting smartly down the street. After the sudden flurry of activity, the enforced inaction during the short drive gave the four men riding inside the carriage a chance to calm their adrenaline-charged nerves and prepare for the upcoming mission.

Although the horses tended to prance nervously because of the intermittent explosions, Ikeda handled them easily, driving them along the suddenly empty street. With no traffic to slow them down, it took even less time than Ikeda had expected for them to arrive at the designated location approximately half a block from the headquarters. It was close enough to see the area where Himura and Katsura would be leaving, but not close enough to be hit by the debris that Kuro had warned about – he hoped. Now that his assignment had begun, his nerves had settled down and he was prepared to do whatever was necessary.

The roar of high explosives sounded out nearby, badly frightening the team. Ikeda spent a lengthy minute expertly working the long driving reins, preventing them from bolting. He repeatedly crooned a soothing "maa maa" to the skittish horses, and watched as their ears swivelled back and forth, listening to both his voice and the sound of falling rubble. "That's right, boys, listen to me. Everything's fine, you're safe." He kept repeating the comforting phrases softly, reassuring the two matched bays dancing in place.

Even as he controlled the high-strung team, Ikeda was able to keep an eye on the activity at the headquarters. Almost before the debris had settled, the Ishin Shishi troops moved in, engaging those Shinsengumi and Army guards that had survived the blast. From what he could see, the fighting was very intense; but in the end, the Choshu squads were far more determined than their opponents and it wasn't long before one of the squad leaders signaled that it was safe to approach.

However, it was not an easy task to accomplish. Ikeda had to order the three guards riding in the carriage to climb down and move the larger chunks of wall that blocked the street while he carefully maneuvered the carriage around smaller obstacles and into position in front of the ragged hole. After he had set the carriage's brake, two fighters stepped up to the horses' heads, each carefully taking hold of the reins below the bits. The irregular roar of explosions made the horses extremely restive, and it wouldn't do for them to bolt now.

Ikeda jumped down from the driver's box, swiftly taking in the situation. Hard-faced men were positioned in strong defensive formations around the carriage and the new opening in the wall. He knew that the swordsmen surrounding him were some of the very best fighters of the Choshu clan, and Uchida had made it _very _clear that their assignment was to protect Katsura and Himura at all costs as they left the complex. Ikeda knew how loyal these fighters were to their leader; each man would unhesitatingly give up his life to rescue Katsura. He also knew that only the fact that they were under strict orders to _not_ enter the compound kept them from charging in to help protect Katsura. Uchida had explained the plan to the troops, so they knew that the explosions meant that Himura and Katsura were crossing the compound now and that if they went inside they would be risking not only their own lives by interfering with the rescue, but also the very ones they wanted to save as well. But that didn't mean they didn't want to. Ikeda sympathized with them. While he understood the importance of his part in this rescue, he would much rather have faced the dangers inside the complex than wait out here. _Damn, I hate waiting!_

* * *

His face set in a mask of concentration, the Rebel swordsman parried Okita's thrust with a twist of his wrist. Struggling to control his breathing, Okita knew he could not allow the fight to go on any longer. Suddenly, the Imperialist fighter feinted with a slanted upward slice, only to convert it at the last instant to a horizontal slash aimed at his neck. Instinctively, Okita blocked the killing blow with his katana, while his wakizashi pierced his adversary's heart before he could counter the move. Quickly searching for another enemy, he was relieved to find none in the immediate area.

He sheathed his swords and stepped back, putting his back to the main gate. His chest felt tight, making breathing difficult – a definite warning that he needed to rest if he wanted to avoid another bout like the earlier one. Okita began taking slow, careful breaths as he looked around at the battle that spread out before him. Now that he was no longer focusing on his opponent, the sounds of the life-or-death conflicts between the pro-Emperor forces and the Shinsengumi swordsmen became nearly deafening. Disregarding the uproar, he evaluated the scene with a tactician's eye, trying to determine which side currently had the advantage.

The Shinsengumi had been scattered across the immense courtyard when the Ishin Shishi attacked, but Okita's troops were seasoned and well trained. They had immediately fallen into strong defensive formations until they could regroup. Over the next half hour, the fighting had been intense, even though there seemed to be some disagreements between several of the Imperialist squad leaders as the battle had continued.

Although the Shinsengumi were seriously outnumbered, due to the squads that were still out on patrol, Okita was confident that his more disciplined troops could successfully defend the headquarters. But evidently Army General Daishi disagreed. Unexpectedly, the large double gates swung open and several companies of soldiers poured through them as quickly as possible, the ornate gates closing ponderously behind them. With the influx of additional fighters, Okita relaxed. He now felt assured that there was no possible way that the Ishin Shishi could stop Katsura's execution, thereby guaranteeing that the Shogunate would win the Bakumatsu.

A series of rapid-fire explosions within the compound made Okita spin to look through the main gates. Clouds of thick smoke were spreading across the complex. _The Rebels got past our troops?! _He glanced over his shoulder at the ongoing fighting in the courtyard. _Was this all just a diversion?!_ he wondered in disbelief. Turning back to look through the gates again, he watched the Shogunate troops running across the parade ground in blind panic. He was torn between his orders to stay and lead the Shinsengumi, and his need to prevent the rescue from succeeding. More blasts echoed across the smokey landscape, reminding Okita that, above all else, his orders were to keep the Ishin Shishi from rescuing Katsura. _And I cannot do that by staying outside the gates!_ His mind made up, Okita tried to get the gatekeeper's attention, but finally had to yell in order to be heard over the din of the explosions. "OPEN THE GATE!"

Initially, the man hesitated, but wisely decided not to argue after getting a good look at the Shinsengumi Captain's face. The guard unlocked the gate and opened one section wide enough to allow the young man to slip through. His outraged cry of "Hey!" went unheeded as the barrier was yanked from his grasp and several more Shinsengumi swordsmen ran through the opening, following right behind their Captain. Looking fearfully at the melee, he quickly grabbed the loose gate and slammed it shut before anyone else could take advantage of the break in the defense.

Without thinking, Okita ran toward the nearest entrance of the security building that held the cellblock. The closer he got, the thicker the smokescreen became, and he was separated from his men before he had gone very far. The screams of the wounded clashed with the confused calls of disoriented men trying to locate each other. Punctuated by the deafening roar of explosives, the disembodied voices were plaintive within the concealing cloak of smoke. Before long, Okita had to slow down or risk tripping over debris and bodies. Curses poured from the normally cheerful man's lips. _How could this have happened?! _he railed. _What went wrong?!_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First, I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! And now I must give you my most sincere apology for taking so long to post this chapter. Also, for those readers who are disappointed that the rescue was not completed in this chapter, again I apologize. For several months I was unable to write at all and it has only been since I stabilized on my new treatment that I have been able to work on _Kyuushutsu_. Once I started writing again, I found myself skipping from one part of the chapter to another. I have 37 pages written so far, and decided to post the first 20 pages now. I am almost finished with the rescue and anticipate being able to post the next chapter within two or three weeks. I want to thank everyone who has written to me asking how I am doing and wishing me well. Your kind consideration helped me through some difficult times and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Also, I want to thank everyone for your patience. I know how frustrating it is to be following a story and then have to wait for a long time for an update. Once _Kyuushutsu _is finished, I promise that my subsequent stories will be posted in a timely fashion because I won't start posting a story until it is completed.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review, and wants to have me respond to your review, will have to give me an email address. Thank you to the following reviewers who left anonymous reviews for chapter eleven: **sakurachan101**, **Little Girl**, **Cestari**, **A Fan,** **Hopeful**, and **Kate**. I really enjoyed your generous reviews! I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**Bakumatsu** - the late Tokugawa Shogunate Era, just before the Meiji Restoration; also another name for the civil war, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces (also known as the Revolution)

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri, it means "master of the battoujutsu sword technique."

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**Do Ryu Sen** - (Earth-Dragon Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; the user strikes the ground with the tip of the sword and projects Ken-ki (sword-ki) outward, causing massive destruction to anyone or anything standing in the way

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita – a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means "heart of the sword."

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** - Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**jonin** - a "high" ninja

**kanji** - Chinese characters used in the Japanese language, as opposed to the phonetic hiragana

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's "boss."

**kaze** - wind – in this case, the jonin ninja's code name is 'Wind'

**ken-ki** - A person's 'aura,' or his sword fighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**ki** - A person's 'aura,' or his sword fighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**kunoichi** - female ninja, most often trained in the arts of deception, manipulation and seduction; often worked with poisons and easily concealable weapons

**kuro - **dark, black – in this case, the ninja's code name is 'Dark'

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**minarai** - learn by observation; apprentice – in this case, the name by which Kaze's apprentice goes by

**minasan** - everyone

**nezumi** - mouse, rat – in this case, the ninja's code name is 'Mouse'

**ninja** - a mercenary agent who is trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Okita Souji** - Born Harumasa Soujiro in 1844 from a samurai family, he started training in the Shieikan Dojo at the age of nine with Kondo Isami, a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu. He proved to be a genius swordsman, and was a teacher of kenjutsu at 18. His signature technique being his Sandanzuki, which translates as "Three Piece Thrust," a technique that stabs the sword at the neck, left shoulder, and right shoulder. (This technique was said to have hit all three points almost simultaneously, but this is most likely embellishment.) Okita is usually considered one of the most talented and strongest out of the Shinsengumi, along with Saito Hajime and Nagakura Shinpachi. After the Boshin War, he went into a tuberculosis hospital in Edo and died at the age of 25, on May 30, 1869.

**Okubo Toshimichi** - Born August 10, 1830; he was a samurai and one of the leading Satsuma Ishin Shishi leaders. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime, he became the Minister of the Interior, one of the highest-ranking members of the new Meiji government. He was assassinated on May 14, 1878.

**onigiri** - rice balls wrapped in seaweed

**Rebels** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Revolution** - another name for the civil war, also known as the Bakumatsu, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ryu Shou Sen** - (Soaring Dragon Flash): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; a strike from below to the opponent's chin or neck, the sword is held in either hand and supported near the tip with the other hand

**Saigo Takamori** - Born in 1827-28; he was a samurai and leader of the Satsuma rebels. He, along with Katsura Kogorou and Okubo Toshimichi (also of Satsuma), were the prime leaders of the rebellion against the Shogunate government. He became the Meiji government's Army General. He died on September 24, 1877, when he chose to be beheaded after having unsuccessfully led a force of samurai against the Meiji government when their rice stipends were eliminated.

**Saito Hajime - **Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the third troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late shogunate period. He was not considered to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal techniques of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of "Aku Soku Zan" ("Kill Evil Instantly" in a loose translation, "Kill those who are evil immediately" in a figurative translation). He married Takagi Tokio, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**Satsuma** - a southern province, now the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture; it was very anti Shogunate, but it had a long history of bitter rivalries with Choshu province

**saya** - sword sheath

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March, 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1867

**tsuka** - the hilt of a sword, or handle of a knife, or the haft of a dagger

**wakizashi** - short sword (between 12 and 24 inches long, with 20 inches being average) worn by samurai (along with the katana)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. Rurouni Kenshin characters are the property of creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Sony Entertainment, and VIZ Comics. This is a nonprofit work for entertainment purposes only. Permission was not obtained from the above parties.

**KYUUSHUTSU**

**(Rescue, Deliverance)**

Written By: Terry L. McElrath

**Chapter Thirteen**

Katsura gazed in disbelief at the hole that had suddenly appeared in the wall before him. _How did Kenshin do that?!_ When the redhead gestured for him to join him, Katsura slowly walked forward, only then becoming aware of the groans coming from either end of the wide hallway. Looking both ways, his eyes widened at the scenes of utter destruction he saw. Thick hardwood planks were splintered as though they were made of lightweight balsa. Broken and bleeding bodies were lying where they'd landed against the walls. And the ends of the corridor were simply . . . gone – the uneven gaps edged with cracked masonry and split timbers. He shook his head sharply, shelving the mystery for now. _I'll ask Kenshin later,_ he thought, then chuckled at the ridiculous notion, surprised that he could find amusement at a time like this. _As if he would explain it to me!_

"Sir?"

The urgency in Kenshin's voice swiftly brought Katsura out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. Let's go," he responded, stepping forward slowly.

Kenshin kept his hand on Katsura's arm, guiding and supporting the wounded man as they prepared to climb through the gap. Although his field of vision was severely limited, Kenshin constantly scanned the area, trying to see through the pall of thick smoke. As he had expected, it quickly became apparent that he would have to rely heavily on his other senses to navigate across the compound. Explosions echoed throughout the complex, along with screams of both panic and pain, adding to the overall chaos. _I would say that the ninjas' distraction is working, _he thought, and then snorted at the understatement.

Reaching the outer wall, Kenshin glanced down. Colorful flower petals were strewn haphazardly across the debris-littered ground, adding a surrealistic touch to the scene. However, he wasn't interested in the unplanned floral display. Due to the landscaping, he hadn't been able to see the building's foundation during his earlier reconnaissance. He was, therefore, pleased to find that the floor they were standing on was less than two feet above the ground. Dropping lightly to the ruined flowerbed, he unexpectedly swayed as exhaustion momentarily overwhelmed him. He gripped his katana tightly and closed his eyes, trying to quell the dizziness. _It seems that my reserves are running dangerously low. Perhaps using the Do Ryu Sen three times in a row wasn't a good idea, but what choice did I have?_ Grimly, he gathered his remaining strength. He still had to protect Katsura while they made their way across the compound and he would _not_ fail now! Opening his eyes, he turned and lifted his hand to help Katsura, all the while keeping his hearing and inner senses attuned to approaching danger. Kenshin's hand froze when he saw the stricken look on the older man's face as he stood motionless in the impromptu 'doorway.'

Staring down at the ground, Katsura stiffened in horror as remembered agony sent chills down his back. _It's only a couple of feet. It's not that far down,_ his rational self whispered. _I can't, _he moaned in response. _**Can't?!**__ You have to! You have no choice! _his mind snapped back. _But . . . the __**pain . . .**_Katsura felt cold sweat break out all over his body as he fought to keep from backing away from the opening. _So, _came the caustic retort, _Katsura Kogorou really is a coward. __**JUMP!**_ Without giving himself more time to think about what was going to happen, Katsura clenched his jaw and stepped through the hole.

The moment his feet hit the ground, pain flooded Katsura's vision with coruscating shards of white. Lost within the agony, he longed to escape into the hovering darkness, but the memory of unfinished responsibility forced him to endure the seemingly endless torture. Aching pressure within his chest added to his torment, until the need to breathe broke through his stupor and he took a gasping, shuddering breath. His attention was finally captured by a very familiar voice repeatedly calling his name in steadily increasing tones of urgency. Dazed from the horrendous throbbing in his feet, he could barely register that it was Kenshin who was supporting him.

Kenshin watched in dismay as Katsura wavered indecisively before jumping out of the wrecked building. Upon landing, the older man went rigid, sweat breaking out across his ashen face. A low-pitched groan resounded from deep within his chest just before he began to collapse. Kenshin lunged to grab him before he could fall, bending slightly under the larger man's weight. "Katsura-san!" Becoming alarmed when there was no response, he kept trying to get the Choshu leader to reply. After an anxious minute, Katsura straightened up – much to Kenshin's relief. "Sir?" Slowly the wounded man's eyes opened and he looked around blearily.

"Ken–shin?" Katsura whispered, his voice tentative and pain-roughened.

"Yes, sir," Kenshin replied reassuringly, not releasing his supporting grip. He knew that it must be Katsura's injured feet that was causing the problem, and wished that he could allow the wounded man to rest. But there was no time. They could not delay their escape. "Sir–"

Kenshin's head whipped around, so that he was looking over his left shoulder, tracking an angry ki that had changed direction and was now coming straight toward them. _He must have heard me. _For an instant Kenshin hesitated. Could Katsura stand on his own? _It doesn't matter. I can't defend Katsura if I'm holding him up._ Despite the danger racing toward them, he took precious seconds cautiously releasing his grasp – carefully steadying the swaying man – before turning to face his opponent.

In moments, a soldier burst through the smoke, his face contorted in rage. "Imperialist dogs! Die!" he yelled, drawing his sword.

Eyes narrowed, Kenshin crouched slightly. He refused to waste either time or energy on this suicidal fool. _One step . . . two . . . _With perfect timing, his battoujutsu sliced upwards, shearing through the man's ribs and collarbone. The scream was both loud and short, ending with a solid_ thud _as the body hit the ground.

Turning away, Kenshin dismissed the dead soldier without another thought. Still standing where he had left him, Katsura was rocking slightly from foot to foot, his face gray, seemingly unaware of where he was. His eyes were dull, his focus turned inward. Tightly controlling his anxiety, Kenshin gently took Katsura's arm. "Katsura-san, we have to leave now."

No sooner had Katsura heard Kenshin's calm affirmation than the young redhead had turned away, leaving him standing – barely balanced – on what felt like a bed of red-hot coals. Through his agony, Katsura heard explosions and screams. The sounds were faint, however, as though they were coming from a great distance away. Briefly, he wondered what was going on, but between the pain and exhaustion, he just didn't care. He started to drift back into the gray fog that promised to deaden his suffering. Before he could fully retreat, however, he felt a light tug on his arm and Kenshin was speaking again. Katsura missed the words, but the urgency told him that they were important, and he fought to clear his pain-befuddled mind. Opening his eyes, he forced himself to focus on the earnest face of his young companion. "Kenshin?"

Pleased that Katsura seemed to be more aware, Kenshin hid his relief, merely responding, "Yes, sir. We have to leave now."

_Leave? _Confused by his conflicting memories and nauseated by the pain pulsing in his feet, Katsura struggled to understand. _Kenshin is dead, so why do we have to leave? Does that mean I am dead, too? But . . . Kenshin __**isn't**__ dead!_ Gradually his memories began to make sense, and the reason why Kenshin was here resurfaced._ He came to rescue me . . . we're leaving Shogunate headquarters._ The thought of walking was almost more than he could bear, but he rejected the idea of giving up without a fight. _Kenshin won't leave without me, and I will not allow him to be killed – or worse, captured and tortured – because of me._ Trying to hide his weariness, Katsura resolutely gave the only answer he could, "All right, Kenshin. Let's go."

Nodding, Kenshin slowly began to lead the wounded man between the ki-blasted camellia bushes and around the moss-covered rocks that partially hid the security building's foundation. Glass crunched beneath their feet as Kenshin helped Katsura avoid stepping on or stumbling over the broken branches and debris that was scattered across the ruined flowerbed. Once they were on the parade ground, Kenshin stopped long enough to orient himself with Kaze's ki. Turning slightly to the left, he urged Katsura to continue walking toward their escape route.

The sound of ragged coughing, followed by a stifled moan, brought Kenshin to an abrupt halt when he realized how the smoke was affecting Katsura. _Idiot! How could I have overlooked that?! _Silently cursing, he took a soft cotton cloth out of his sleeve, then grimaced when he saw that it was bloodstained, remembering too late that he had used it to clean his swords several times. After a moment's thought, he reached into his gi and pulled out the clean towel that had been wrapped around the two onigiri. Carefully tying the cloth over Katsura's mouth and nose, he apologized quietly, "Forgive me, Katsura-san. I should have thought of this sooner." The muffled "It's all right, Kenshin," did nothing to alleviate his shame when he saw the older man wrap his arms around his chest in a desperate attempt to ease the pain of his broken ribs as another deep cough made him hunch over in agony. As soon as the coughing fit eased up, Katsura began walking forward again, his eyes half-closed – his misery clearly visible in his slow, shuffling gait.

Kenshin was still berating himself for his thoughtlessness even as he continued to closely monitor the surrounding area. The sound of sandals slapping loudly against the packed earth of the parade ground acted as a focus for his anger. He placed himself between Katsura and the approaching threat, drawing his katana with unusual vehemence. In moments, a short, rotund man appeared in the smoke. One look at the expensive embroidered kimono and ridiculously long mustache told Kenshin that the overdressed clotheshorse must be one of the Bakufu bureaucrats called in to act as a witness to General Daishi's carefully planned execution. Not wanting to kill a civilian if it was not necessary, he refrained from striking and instead leveled a narrow-eyed glare at the symbol of Shogunate corruption.

Apparently the man was running in blind panic because he almost ran into Kenshin before he realized he was standing there. The official blanched, his eyes bulging, when he came face to face with his worst nightmare. In his frantic effort to stop, he skidded and nearly fell against the glowering redhead. Blinking, Kenshin watched as the terrified witness recoiled violently, falling backwards and winding up sitting at his feet. Screaming in terror, the man's feet kicked frenetically as he tried to both scramble backwards and stand up at the same time. The bureaucrat's shrill shriek spiraled upwards, setting Kenshin's teeth on edge and almost making him regret his decision to let the man go. Finally, the official managed to turn around and scuttled away on all fours, still screaming.

Kenshin shook his head, almost amused by the bureaucrat's antics. He turned back to discover that Katsura had kept walking. The older man's head was down, his shoulders hunched, as he continued plodding forward. Unfortunately, he had deviated from their original direction, which wasn't surprising, given the limited visibility and Katsura's overall lack of awareness. With a few quick strides, Kenshin caught up and carefully grasped the injured man's arm. Startled, Katsura flinched and turned to look at him uncertainly. Pain and exhaustion had leached the color from Katsura's face, turning his eyes into dark wells of suffering. Infuriated by what had been done to the Choshu leader, Kenshin felt the embers of his banked rage flare up into hot flames and had to take a moment to suppress the unwanted emotion. Later, he might need the energy inherent in that strong emotion, but not right this minute. Certain that he now had himself under control, Kenshin spoke quietly, keeping his voice reassuring, "It's all right, sir. Just come this way, please," he murmured, gently turning him in the right direction.

Suddenly, Kenshin felt an unmistakable ki slowly approaching. _Okita. It was bound to happen. I'm just surprised he didn't show up sooner. I wonder how long it will take for Saito to get here? _He didn't let the knowledge alter his calm demeanor. Kenshin refused to worry about a possible showdown with the Shinsengumi Captains. If it happened, then he would deal with it. Otherwise, he had more important things to worry about.

The next couple of minutes were a frantic whirl as Kenshin circled Katsura, dodging in and out of the clouds of grey smoke. Rarely did the men he sought out have time to cry out when he killed them, and many didn't even know he was there before they were cut down. After each foray, Kenshin returned to Katsura's side, both to reassure him and to make sure he kept walking toward Kaze.

Dully, Katsura trudged onward. _How much farther? It doesn't matter. Can't stop – have to keep going. One more step – I can take one more step. _His lower lip was swollen and bloodied from the many times he had bitten into it to keep from groaning from the pain that lanced up his legs with each excruciating step. He had thought that nothing could be worse than the walk back from the torture chamber, but he was wrong. Even the knowledge that he might be free in a few minutes was not enough to overcome the pain. More than once he had nearly quit, convinced that he could not push himself any farther. But then Kenshin would be there, encouraging him to keep going, and Katsura knew he could not give up. _Just one more step . . ._

Kenshin paced beside Katsura, worried about the older man's exhaustion. He was walking more slowly with every minute that passed, and Kenshin was acutely aware of how long it was taking them to cross the compound. _Thank the gods that the morning has been windless so far. The smokescreen is not dissipating as quickly as I was afraid it would. And how long can the ninjas maintain their distraction? They don't have an unlimited supply of bombs, after all. _It had been nearly five minutes since he and Katsura had left the security building, and they were only a little over halfway across! With an effort, Kenshin controlled his impatience and regained his equanimity. Emotions were a serious liability on the battlefield. They could distract a fighter at exactly the wrong moment, with deadly consequences. His Shishou had drilled that into him continuously during his training, but he had never realized just how difficult it would be to maintain that dispassionate calm in a situation like this. He _had_ to keep his emotions under control, since it was a given that the Shinsengumi that had been lured away from Shogunate headquarters had heard the explosions and were returning as swiftly as possible. And the likelihood of a confrontation with Saito meant he could not afford to become distracted now. Especially since he had become aware that Okita was slowly moving toward him. The last thing Kenshin wanted right now was to be forced to face both Saito and Okita. In his exhausted state, the outcome of the fight was certain.

To add to his list of concerns, Kenshin suddenly felt the auras of several warriors running straight toward Katsura. _Five against one. I've faced more, but still . . . _He would have to make sure to not let the fight drag on, so each strike would have to count. He couldn't afford to waste _any_ energy at all – not with the possibility of Okita joining the fight. Taking a deep breath, he swung around to face the coming battle.

* * *

Okita grimaced as another cough slipped past his control. Sternly, he focused on breathing shallowly as he cautiously advanced through the murky clouds of dust and smoke that engulfed the parade ground. The limited visibility made it difficult to see the bodies and debris scattered across the landscape, slowing his progress. Even with his sleeve held tightly across his mouth and nose, his breathing was becoming labored, and he could feel the burning deep within his chest that meant another attack of consumption was inevitable if he didn't rest soon. He couldn't quit now, though. Duty required that he not allow his condition to interfere with his obligation to stop the rebels from successfully getting to Katsura. He knew that the patrolling Shinsengumi squads were returning as quickly as they could; but, until they arrived, it was his responsibility to delay the rescue attempt as long as possible – no matter what it took.

As he worked his way across the compound, Okita thought about the events that had occurred prior to the Ishin Shishi invasion and bombing of the headquarters. First, there had been the fight between the merchants that had escalated into a full-scale riot. And then, as soon as his men broke up the brawl, the Ishin Shishi had attacked. _Obviously, the Ishin Shishi assault was a distraction, _Okita speculated, his eyes narrowing. _But could the fight among the merchants have been part of the diversion?_ His forehead creased as he remembered the overweight shopkeepers flailing at each other with more enthusiasm than skill. They certainly hadn't been trained fighters! Not to mention, at least half of them had been Shogunate supporters. But the timing had been too fortuitous to have been an accident. No matter how the Imperialists had managed to do it, he had to admit that it had been extremely clever. _No one, including myself, believed that the Ishin Shishi were capable of such an intricate rescue plan, given their usual battle tactics. This strategy is completely different from anything the Rebels have done before. The Imperialists must have a new strategist. I wonder who he is? This unknown man is a danger to the Shogunate, and we will have to identify him as quickly as possible. After this, I will never allow myself to underestimate them again!_

A series of deep, racking coughs forced Okita to stop. For a long minute he stood there, shoulders bowed, as his slim frame shook from the violent force of the coughs. When he was finally able to take a breath, he pulled his hand away from his mouth. Glistening wetness caught Okita's attention, and he stared at the smear of bright red blood that spread across his palm and dripped to the ground. After a moment, he slowly lowered his hand and wiped it clean on his hakama. Setting his shoulders, he doggedly continued walking.

Uncertain about whether he was near the security building or had already passed it, Okita stopped again. _Damn this smokescreen! _he thought angrily. Closing his eyes in order to concentrate, he turned in place. Gradually, he made sense of the auras swarming throughout the compound. Most were bright with panic, he noted with disgust. Some of the individuals were undoubtedly civilians and could be pardoned for panicking; but the rest were soldiers, who had no such excuse. There were a few, however, who seemed to have kept their heads, and Okita headed toward a group with strong combat auras, intending to organize them into a fighting unit.

Before he could reach them, though, their auras flared as they prepared to go into battle, and Okita felt his heart begin to race. _They must have found the Ishin Shishi rescue team!_ He began to hurry as quickly as he could, grateful that the smoke had thinned slightly as he approached the fight, making it possible for him to run toward the unmistakable din of battle cries and blade striking blade. _Over there!_ Anxious shouts could be heard in the distance, responding to their comrades' war cries.

Just as Okita saw vague movements up ahead, he stumbled as another coughing spasm forced him to come to a halt. Fiercely, he fought a dual battle to control both his breathing and his impatience. He was too much of a tactician to enter the fray if he could not fight effectively, but that did not mean he didn't want to. However, to do so would simply be throwing his life away, and he would not do that. No matter how much he wanted to join in immediately, he would wait until the time was right. Reluctantly, he forced himself to relax and take slow breaths.

Unconsciously, he edged forward, peering intently into the haze in an attempt to observe the shifting knot of fighters more closely. Suddenly two men collapsed, their agonized screams slowly dwindling to pitiful whimpers. The previously concealed swordsman came into view, spinning to face the remaining three fighters. The smoke swirled briefly, revealing the stylized insignia on their haoris. _They're Mimiwarigumi? Then the other swordsman must be a Rebel. _Okita watched, fascinated, as the unknown fighter engaged his opponents with delicate finesse, sidestepping fluidly with no wasted motion and shifting with such grace that his antagonists looked clumsy by comparison.

As Okita looked on, another Mimiwarigumi swordsman fell to the Rebel _He's so fast! I've never seen such speed! In less than a minute, he's killed three men! _Okita shook his head. _He's reading his opponents' moves so rapidly that he's able to overwhelm them before they've scarcely begun to attack. Incredible! And the precision! I've never seen anything like it. _Utterly engrossed in the swordplay, Okita's experienced eye followed the skirmish intently. He had already noted that the Rebel's ki was masked and that, along with his other observations, convinced him that the man was a master swordsman – most likely a highly trained samurai, although Okita didn't recognize his sword style._ What could have convinced him to join the traitorous Ishin Shishi?_ He concentrated on the Ishin swordsman closely. It was important that he learn everything he could beforehand, since he would most likely be facing the unknown fighter before long.

The Rebel fighter glanced toward Okita, proving that he was well aware of his presence. Yet that knowledge was not reflected in his actions. He kept his focus on his current opponents, and it was obvious that he was not intimidated in the slightest by Okita's proximity. _His control is phenomenal! Every movement is exact, with absolutely no wasted motion or energy; each sword stroke is accurate and deadly. Given my condition, and his incredible reflexes, I will have to be extremely careful when we fight. Well, at least I won't have to worry about the fight dragging on. Unless something changes before the end of this fight, my duel with him won't last more than two minutes._

Looking terrified, the two remaining Mimiwarigumi fighters separated and tried to back away from their adversary; but he swiftly advanced, targeting the larger man. Now that the Rebel wasn't surrounded by the other fighters, Okita could see how much shorter he was than his opponents. The small man wore his hair in a high ponytail that swung freely with each of his movements, although the concealing clouds of smoke and dust obscured the color of the waist-length hair. Okita was fairly sure it wasn't black, but it could have been any shade of brown. Racking his brain, he tried to remember a samurai swordsman that matched the unknown man before him. _Surely I would know of a samurai this highly trained. But what sword style is he using? The dexterity, speed, and grace . . . He moves almost like an assassin . . . Assassin? Ishin Shishi?_ Stunned by the possibility, Okita's eyes widened. _Is it possible? Could Battousai's death have been faked? But . . . several Shinsengumi fighters saw it happen and swore that he could not have survived having his throat cut!_ Okita had never seen the redheaded hitokiri himself, but he knew the man's description and was certain that he could identify him, if he got a good look at him – the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek would leave no doubt.

The thought of Saito's reaction – if his opponent did indeed turn out to be Battousai – made Okita smile smugly. _And he thought that he could keep me out of the fighting! I may finally get to fight Battousai, and Saito won't even get to see it!_ Just thinking about facing off against the infamous hitokiri made Okita's nerves tingle in anticipation, and he could already feel the intoxicating thrill of adrenaline running through his veins. Prudently, he reined in his excitement. Not only did he know the reputation of the Ishin Shishi's most deadly hitokiri, but he was witnessing for himself just how dangerous the anonymous Rebel was, even if it turned out he wasn't Battousai. While Okita had no doubts about his own abilities as a swordsman, there was no denying the fact that he was not at his best right now, and that meant there was no guarantee that he would win the coming confrontation. There were too many unknowns. The fact that he did not recognize the Ishin fighter's sword style meant that the man might have some unexpected moves that could catch him off guard, if he wasn't careful. No, he would fight cautiously . . . very cautiously, indeed.

The dying scream of the larger of the two remaining Mimiwarigumi nearly drowned out his comrade's desperate call for assistance. That outcry was immediately answered as three more men appeared, running to his aid. The Rebel dispatched the last of the original squad with a flashing downwards slice, and then threw a questioning glance toward Okita before turning his attention to the newcomers, probably wondering why he wasn't joining in on the fight. Okita understood the swordsman's perplexity. It was accepted by many that Okita was the strongest swordsman in the Shinsengumi, and it must have confused the Rebel when he didn't come to the Mimiwarigumi squad's aid. In fact, it did bother Okita a little that he had allowed those men to die; but he hadn't had a choice in the matter. He simply refused to commit suicide, unless it was the only option left to him. He was feeling better, and every additional moment of rest would increase his chances of defeating the mysterious Ishin Shishi swordsman.

Okita's thoughts were abruptly disrupted when the Rebel unexpectedly charged the three newcomers, swiftly decapitating the man running in the lead, and defeating the other two in a dazzling display of swordsmanship, using an over-and-under technique to kill them both with only one figure-eight stroke. Finishing the follow-through, the swordsman casually took a cloth from his sleeve and meticulously wiped his blade clean before sheathing it and turning to face Okita, completely ignoring the blood-soaked corpses behind him. Moving with smooth, deadly grace, he began walking forward. The Rebel's coldly indifferent dismissal of the men he had just killed sent a chill down Okita's spine, and he had to sternly suppress the shudder that wanted to follow right after it.

After finishing the follow-through against his final opponents, Kenshin stood motionless, controlling his breathing with an effort. Closing his eyes, he took a few moments to deliberately relax each tense muscle, until he felt reasonably certain that they would not cramp at an inopportune time during the upcoming fight. Not since his days of training under his Shishou's unforgiving regimen had he overstressed himself like this. Between his injuries, exhaustion, and constant sword fights, he felt weaker than he had since he joined the Ishin Shishi. And he could _not_ display weakness while facing Okita – to do so would give the Captain of the First Troop a serious edge during the fight. The stakes were too high for him to allow his enemy such an advantage. Taking a deep breath, Kenshin slowly released it and then reached into his sleeve, pulling out the soft cloth he used to clean his swords. With slow deliberation, he ran the cloth down the bloodstained length of his katana, prolonging the simple act of cleaning his sword in order to give himself another minute of rest. While he did that, he sent his senses ranging throughout the area, seeking other dangers. Satisfied that there was no one nearby, he glanced at Katsura, who was slowly shuffling toward Kaze. Finally, he put the cloth away and sheathed his katana. As he paced toward Okita, he mentally prepared himself for the difficult fight ahead.

As the Rebel came closer, Okita calmed himself, taking as deep a breath as he dared in an attempt to relax his anticipation-tightened nerves. Gradually, the unknown fighter emerged from the haze, and he was able to begin making out more details. Okita was startled to see how young the swordsman was. _He's practically a child! _The knowledge of how skilled this young warrior was chilled Okita. Dust liberally covered the Rebel from head to foot, masking the color of his hair and obscuring the midnight blue and gray of his Ishin Shishi uniform until it was nearly a homogenous brownish-gray. He stared intently at the young man's face as he drew nearer, until finally the unmistakable cruciform shape of a scar became visible beneath the dust and Okita tensed, his hand closing into a tight fist. _So, Battousai __**is**__ alive._

While he approached Okita, Kenshin spent a few moments wondering why the Shinsengumi Captain had not assisted the Mimiwarigumi fighters. After all, had he joined in, the engagement might have turned out much differently. Shaking his head minutely, he dismissed the conjecture as irrelevant and began evaluating his target. Tightly focusing his inner perceptions, Kenshin concentrated on Okita, immediately sensing his uncertainty._ It's almost as if he isn't sure who I am. I wonder if he will be disappointed when he learns that I'm not dead,_ he thought in amusement, snorting softly. Studying his opponent's unusually dull ki showed him that Okita was exhausted and apparently quite ill, which was surprising. When he was near enough, Kenshin closely observed Okita, noting a smear of blood on his chin, the pinched tightness of his mouth, and the unhealthy pallor of his face that not even the all-pervasive dust could disguise. However, the Captain was taking great pains to not reveal his weakness, standing straight and watching his approach calmly. Kenshin understood and respected the man's determination to not let his condition interfere with his duty. He knew that Okita had become a master swordsman by the time he was eighteen, and was considered to be the best swordsman among the Shinsengumi. However, just because he was sick, it did not mean that he was not dangerous. Far from it. This unexpected turn of events merely meant that as far as the upcoming fight was concerned, they were more or less on equal footing.

One look at the hitokiri's impassive face and Okita sobered, his earlier exhilaration vanishing beneath the cold, impersonal gaze of the deadly assassin. _To him, I am only an inconvenience – nothing more than a problem to be dealt with efficiently. _Somehow that calm, expressionless regard – so much at odds with his obvious youth – managed to convey an inherent strength that shook him badly. _Can I defeat him, as sick as I am today? _The pragmatic strategist within him considered the outcome of the fight dispassionately, and determined that the odds of his winning this duel were poor – very poor. However, the frisson of fear that ran through Okita's body reignited his resolve. The assassin moved confidently, with no hint of concern over the upcoming fight. It would seem that as far as _he_ was concerned, the outcome had already been decided. _I will __**not**__ be dismissed so easily! _Okita snarled inwardly, letting his sword-ki radiate outwards toward the redheaded manslayer.

Kenshin felt strong waves of ken-ki rushing toward him intimidatingly as he came closer to his adversary, but let them wash over him harmlessly. _It's a logical first move, _he reasoned. _Okita knows very little about me and doesn't know what to expect, so it makes sense for him to attempt to unnerve me before we even begin our duel. Not only that, considering his current debilitation, I'm sure he wants to appear as strong as possible. _Considering his _own_ condition, the irony of the situation did not escape Kenshin's notice. _He is not willing to show any weakness, and I can't give him the slightest advantage by letting him know of my own exhaustion. This may be the most difficult fight I'll ever face._ To save energy, Kenshin refrained from returning the blast of ki. _Let him make of that what he will. _His Shishou's voice echoed in the back of his mind, _"A little uncertainty in an opponent can be very useful, Kenshin."_

The way Battousai simply ignored his intimidation attack disturbed Okita far more than he wanted to admit, and he mentally gave himself a hard shake. _He's only trying to demoralize me. I've done the same thing, _he thought. _Yes, and he's doing a fine job of it, too, _a small, traitorous voice pointed out. _Shut up! _he growled. _Great, now I'm talking to myself. _Sighing, he focused on his enemy. The notorious Ishin Shishi hitokiri was advancing steadily, and Okita made good use of the time it took him to approach by studying his opponent closely for any signs that he had been badly wounded. Having seen the identifying crossed scars on the assassin's cheek, Okita immediately looked at his throat, quickly spotting the bandages wrapped around his neck. According to the reports of the surviving members of the Shinsengumi squads, their comrade, Bando, had managed to assault the hitokiri from the rear and cut his throat. All of the men agreed that they had seen the manslayer collapse, blood gushing from his slashed throat. Then one of the Ishin Shishi had bent down and felt for a pulse just before he declared that Battousai was dead. They all insisted that there was no possibility that the Ishin Shishi fighter had been lying. _"You should have seen the horrified look on his face, Captain! If you had, then you would know he wasn't lying!" _Okita snorted derisively. For a dead man, Battousai certainly seemed to be in fine shape. _Idiots! The wound couldn't have been that bad. They probably just wanted Battousai to be killed so badly, they were willing to believe anything!_ Grimly, he locked down his anger, although it was difficult, since the exaggerated reports had caused the Shinsengumi to be unprepared for this attack. The hitokiri's arrival captured Okita's full attention.

Struck by the man's cool, assured demeanor, Okita felt his confidence wane slightly. Bristling at his reaction, he addressed the hitokiri with equal assurance, "Battousai."

Okita waited until it became obvious that the expected reply to the overture wasn't forthcoming. Battousai merely looked back levelly. Okita wasn't completely surprised, however. The limited information they had on the hitokiri indicated that he wasn't given to conversing with his enemies. He was, apparently, a man of action, not words.

Undaunted, Okita continued, "You have failed, Battousai." Again, no response. It was as though he was talking to a statue. _I have to delay him until reinforcements get here! I may not be able hold him here for long, but every moment I can keep him distracted will improve the chances that Saito will get here in time. _"I have no intention of permitting you to reach Katsura, much less rescue him." A brief flicker of an unknown emotion passed through Battousai's eyes. _Determination? Resolve? _Okita brushed aside his questions; there wasn't time to address them now.

Surprised by Okita's assumption that he had not yet gotten to Katsura, Kenshin had to strictly control his features. It would not do for Battousai to smirk at a time like this! _Is he serious? _he wondered. A quick scan of his ki proved that he was. Somewhat amused by the Captain's misconception, Kenshin waited patiently. Undoubtedly, Okita was attempting to delay the rescue until the rest of the Shinsengumi could return. Not only that, he was certain that the exhausted Shinsengumi Captain was also trying to stall the upcoming fight so that he could rest for as long as possible. Kenshin was willing to let him talk a little longer. After all, Okita wasn't the only one who needed to rest. Once again, he cast his senses outwards, making certain that Katsura was all right and hadn't gotten too far away. Unexpectedly, he discovered that the injured man had stopped walking and seemed to be resting. Kenshin was relieved by this development. Knowing where Katsura was meant one less thing to worry about during the fight. Delegating a small portion of his awareness to Katsura, Kenshin returned his attention to Okita, who appeared to have not noticed his distraction.

"It was clever of you to fake your death that way, Battousai. I'll admit you had us convinced. Who came up with the idea?"

_Faked my death, did I? If it had been faked any more realistically, I'd be dead now, _Kenshin thought wryly.

Again Battousai refused to rise to the bait, his impassive expression unchanging. Undeterred by the other man's refusal to respond, Okita continued, "I see that the Ishin Shishi's strategist is using very different tactics than usual. What happened to the other one?"

Kenshin ignored Okita's not-so-subtle probe for information. He was busy recalling everything he knew about the Shinsengumi Captain's Tennen Rishin fighting style. _He is a master, but does he have any special attacks? I will have to be very careful–_ A tingle on the edge of his awareness alerted him that Katsura had started walking forward again. _I cannot delay the fight any longer. _Kenshin locked away his concerns and emotions, his hopes and fears – entering a state of hyper-awareness that allowed him to be aware of _everything,_ but be affected by _nothing._ He would pay for this denial of feeling later; but for now, it was a necessary evil. Turning slightly to the left, he bent his knees a little – lowering his center of gravity – and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet as his right hand hovered a scant inch above the hilt of his katana. "Enough talk."

Taking in Battousai's battle-ready stance, Okita knew the time had come. _He's preparing to use his Battoujutsu. The first blow landed may determine the outcome of this duel. I cannot let him get in the first strike! _Although disappointed that he hadn't been able to delay the hitokiri longer, Okita accepted the challenge. "Very well." The words were scarcely out of his mouth before he had launched his signature technique, the Sandanzuki – a triple-thrust attack so rapid it was difficult for a person to see all three of the sword's strikes. The Sandanzuki had never failed before, and Okita did not believe it would now, either.

A flare in Okita's aura warned Kenshin of his attack. Even as he unconsciously noted the changes in the Captain's position, he was already responding reflexively to the rapid-fire attack. Shoulders tensing . . . _A thrusting strike. _The flicker of his eyes . . . _My right shoulder!_ Already shifting . . . _Neck!_ Nearly imperceptible twist of the hips . . . _Left shoulder!_

In total amazement, Okita's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Battousai's right shoulder turn smoothly to the left just enough that his blade slipped past, close enough to slice the fabric of his sleeve. _No!_ Disbelief changed to shock when the hitokiri then faded back precisely far enough that the tip of his katana stopped one inch from his throat. _Impossible!_ As he went for the third strike, shock nearly became panic when his blade was beaten aside by a stroke so forceful it left his fingers tingling in reaction.

His defenses left wide open, Okita was barely able to throw himself aside in time to avoid the assassin's swift reprisal. Scrambling backwards, he made a frantic effort to gain enough distance to reestablish his guard. The manslayer followed him relentlessly, and Okita's blocks and parries were anything but elegant. _I'm already in trouble!_ he thought, his heart pounding furiously. Chest heaving as he panted for air, he felt the initial burning within his lungs that warned of an entirely different kind of attack. _Kami-sama . . ._

Calling upon all of his skills, Okita recovered swiftly. He wasn't a kenjutsu prodigy for nothing! Seeing an opening, he came in from the side, blade rising in a slanted slash. Battousai pivoted to meet his stroke, deflecting it with apparent ease. But Okita was exceptionally skilled at interpreting his opponents' movements. He wasn't certain, but he thought that Battousai seemed to be favoring his left side slightly. _If that is the case, then I may be able to take advantage of that. _Despite the seriousness of the situation, Okita automatically continued to study his adversary as they exchanged blows. _The slenderness of his arms is deceiving, _he noted, seeing how the muscles of his forearms flexed and the tendons of his wrists stood up like cables beneath his skin. _His strength is astounding! He is undoubtedly the strongest opponent I have ever faced. Although, surprisingly, he does not rely on brute strength. His strategy relies on finesse and speed, instead. Interesting._

Having sensed a potential weakness in the manslayer's defense on his left side, Okita took another few steps to the left – completing the half-circle he had started during his previous attack, and inadvertently putting Battousai closer to the security building that held Katsura. However, far from discovering a weakness, he found himself struggling to meet – much less return – Battousai's rapid series of blows. No sooner had he blocked one strike, than the lethal blade would suddenly swing in from a different angle. Okita was nearing the end of his strength, and could feel his chest tightening threateningly. Again the hitokiri's katana swung, its incredibly keen edge slicing through the air directly toward his neck. Okita raised his sword to block, only to discover to his horror that it had only been a feint. Exhaustion-dulled reflexes could not meet the new challenge fast enough. _Too slow!_ Desperately, he tried to counter the incoming strike, only to be partially successful. He gritted his teeth as a line of fire burned its way across his chest. Not taking the time to appraise his condition, he quickly backed away.

Watching Okita intently, Kenshin maintained iron control of his breathing, forcing himself to take deep, slow breaths. _Why did he put himself between Katsura and me? Did he see Katsura? Is this his way of stopping the rescue? Delay me until someone else can recapture him? That will not happen as long as I am alive!!_ However, Kenshin held back, unsure if that was the Captain's plan. Okita's body language had not indicated any awareness of the Choshu leader's presence. If that was true, then Kenshin would not do _anything_ that might bring Katsura to his attention – not even glance in his direction. Fortunately, Kenshin's peripheral vision was excellent, and he could follow the older man's progress without alerting his opponent. A quick look at Okita's aura proved that he was near the end of his strength. _And so am I, _Kenshin thought wearily, grateful for the opportunity to rest, even if it was only for a few moments.

_I won't last much longer . . . _Okita thought resignedly, his chest spasming as he fought the urge to cough. The need to pant for more air was nearly overwhelming, but he didn't dare take a deep breath now. If he did, he would lose his fight to control the coughing spell that hovered just a breath away. Strangely, Battousai just stood there, watching him closely. _I wonder why? It certainly isn't because __**he**__ needs to rest! He has to know how close he is to winning this duel, so he must be granting me this chance to recuperate. Is it because he feels that fighting a weakened opponent is dishonorable? Surprising behavior, coming from an assassin._ Although confused by the unexpected respite, Okita seized the opportunity to recover. While keeping an eye on the manslayer, he glanced down at his wound. Dyed red by his blood, his haori, gi, and yukata were hanging limply, cleanly slit by the hitokiri's razor-sharp katana. Deciding that the injury wasn't serious enough to prevent him from fighting, Okita began calculating his next – and probably last – move. _One final attack . . . If I can't stop him, at least I can injure him and maybe slow him down so that the others can finish him._ Gathering the shreds of his strength, he prepared to charge.

The determined look in Okita's eyes as he straightened to his full height, told Kenshin that he was prepared to continue the duel. _I will __**not**__ let him keep me from Katsura! This ends __**now!! **_Nodding slightly, Kenshin drew his sheathed sword from his obi and prepared to resume the fight.

Taking a firmer grip on his katana, Okita returned the hitokiri's acknowledgment. With no further hesitation, he ran forward, swinging his sword into ready position. Battousai raced toward him at an unbelievable speed, his sheathed katana held in his left hand. As they came together, Okita readied himself, intent on delivering his strongest strike. With a resounding metallic _chime_, steel collided with steel, and his stroke was stopped by a brutal blow so powerful his sword was knocked out of his hands, landing several feet away. He nearly screamed as something slammed into his unprotected side at practically the same instant. He fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his waist, gasping in agony. Desperately, Okita tried to regain control of his breathing, but it was too late. _Oh, gods . . . not now . . . please . . . I don't want it to end like this . . ._ The first racking cough bent him over, shaking from the force of the explosive paroxysm, bright blood spattering across the ground.

Kenshin stood still for a few moments before he sheathed his katana and slipped it through his obi, giving his overstressed muscles a chance to relax._ That Double Battoujutsu took more energy than I had to spare, _he thought tiredly, but the Sou Ryu Sen had worked. Turning, he faced his defeated opponent and watched him gamely try to bring his stricken body back under control. It was obvious that he would take quite some time to recover, but Kenshin could not afford to ignore such a potentially dangerous threat to Katsura. Emptying himself of all emotions, Kenshin started to walk back to Okita. _It is time to finish this._

Even as Okita knelt there, coughing helplessly, he tried to keep track of his opponent. Battousai had stopped a few feet away, holding his sheath in his left hand and his katana in his right. _Double Battoujutsu. Of course. I should have known when I saw him holding his sheathed katana. He is indeed a master of the Battoujutsu._ The manslayer turned to face him and Okita looked into fierce amber eyes. There was no cruelty in them, but neither was there any mercy. _There is no disgrace in being defeated by such an honorable warrior, _he reminded himself. He fought the urge to close his eyes when Battousai began to pace forward to deliver the killing stroke. _I will meet my fate without fear and with my eyes open._

The hitokiri had taken only a couple of steps when he stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder, his head turning so swiftly that his high ponytail whipped through the air. Suddenly he was gone, running even faster than he had before. Okita stared in disbelief as Battousai vanished into the haze. _Does he think so little of me as an opponent that he would deny me an honorable death?! _Anger at the insult that had just been given began to rise up within him. _Wait – he ran __**away**__ from the security building? _he questioned, confused. Then he saw the shuffling form of a man – head down and shoulders slumped wearily – disappear into the smoke. _Katsura? _he suddenly realized, eyes widening. _He's already been freed?! Then that means . . . _Okita nodded to himself as he began to comprehend what had just happened. The memory of hearing shouting in the background, moments before the manslayer left, explained his behavior. _Yes . . . Battousai is protecting Katsura while he makes his escape. And that means that he will attack anyone he feels is a danger to him._ Another racking cough seized him and he lost track of time for a while. When he was finally able to take a deeper breath, he bitterly understood that the manslayer had made the right decision. _I am no longer a threat. His duty lies elsewhere and I cannot fault him for fulfilling his responsibility._ Then a horrifying thought sprang up. _Saito was right. Oh, gods . . . I'm never going to live this down. _Releasing a dejected sigh, he closed his eyes, and focused on recovering from his latest attack of consumption.

By pushing himself hard, Kenshin managed to intercept the soldier just before he reached Katsura. With one swift slash, the man's head parted ways with his body. A howl of outrage made him spin, only to see another soldier closing in on him. A sidestep, and Kenshin's katana blurred, nearly cutting the man in half. Two more soldiers appeared, running through the smokescreen. The older one yelled to his comrade, "Nakata! Go tell the Capt–"

Nakata didn't live long enough to do more than scream.

After that, things became a somewhat confused series of attacks and parries as Kenshin fought his way through a seemingly endless procession of enemies. He suppressed a weary sigh as his seventh – or was it the eighth? – opponent collapsed. As far as their skills as swordsmen were concerned, his adversaries were barely average; but they just kept coming! It was as though there was a never-ending column of soldiers lined up, just waiting for their chance to die at Battousai's hands. It took Kenshin three strokes to eliminate this last particularly determined foe, when it should not have taken more than one. _I'm getting tired, _he admitted to himself, and actually snorted at the absurd understatement. Yet another soldier came running forward, even though any reasonably intelligent fool would have run, after seeing all the bloodied bodies lying where they had dropped. _Is there no end to them?_

Wearily, Kenshin jerked his katana free from his last victim, and absently wiped away the sweat that ran freely down the side of his face. He glanced at Katsura, judging his condition. At the same time, he noted that the Choshu leader had again strayed away from the direct line to the breach in the wall. It had taken longer to eliminate the Army swordsmen than he had thought, and Katsura was farther away than Kenshin liked. The older man's head was bent, seemingly focused on the ground just inches in front of his feet, and he was apparently unaware of what was going on around him. Kenshin's inner and outer senses were stretching, prowling throughout the gray smoke-shrouded parade ground, looking for the next threat. His heart raced when he detected a squad with strong fighting auras running toward Katsura. They were already very close to the Choshu leader, but before Kenshin could do more than begin running toward the group, a bomb exploded in their midst, eliminating them as a threat. Instantly, Kenshin looked at Katsura. He was still walking slowly; and his hearing was obviously still impaired, as he hadn't even flinched when the bomb went off. A ki suddenly spiked in triumphant recognition and Kenshin's head twisted around, his eyes probing the featureless gray clouds that surrounded them as he began moving closer to Katsura. The warning had come from over there . . .

A scream of agony sounded out when another bomb exploded nearby. Debris blew through the smoke, narrowly missing Kenshin – revealing a rifleman taking aim at the injured man walking blindly ahead. Even as he launched himself forward, Kenshin dispassionately calculated the bullet's trajectory. The situation was bad. The rifleman was outside of Kaze's range, even if he could see the soldier, which Kenshin doubted. But even at that distance, there was no possibility of the marksman missing. To make matters worse, Katsura was too far away and Kenshin was afraid that, in his current exhausted state, he could not run fast enough to get to him in time. The Do Ryu Sen was his only long-range attack; but considering his condition after already executing the powerful Hiten Mitsurugi technique three times, it would be a weak one, at best. _Besides, _he realized, _it cannot travel faster than a bullet. _The rifleman's aura began to glow with confidence as his aim steadied. Weakness-driven desperation surged through Kenshin, only to be replaced by disgust at his failure to protect Katsura. _I will __**NOT**__ allow this! _Reaching down deep within himself, he released the rage that had been banked earlier, and let that primal energy flow through him.

It would have been easy to let himself be overwhelmed by the surge of energy that filled him, but Kenshin knew better. The extra strength he had tapped was limited, and the mission to rescue Katsura had not yet been completed. He _had_ to stay in control – he could not afford to waste any of the precious energy. Using his iron discipline to clamp down on his reaction, Kenshin disappeared, running with phenomenal speed.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Kenshin skidded to a halt between Katsura and the rifleman. Kenshin's keen eyesight focused on the soldier and saw his finger begin to tighten on the trigger of his rifle. Driving the tip of his katana into the ground, he used the sword as a focus, channeling his rage-fueled sword-ki through the blade and sending it in a straight line aimed directly at the rifleman. Between shielding Katsura from danger and concentrating on controlling the raw energy that burned through his veins, Kenshin didn't notice that his aura flared brilliantly. In a rare display, his sword-ki was released in an incredibly powerful burst, streaking across the compound.

Kenshin saw a puff of white smoke erupt from the rifle's muzzle and felt as though a burning poker had been plunged violently into his left shoulder. He was spun halfway around as the force of the bullet meant for Katsura struck him. At almost the same instant, the powerful Do Ryu Sen slammed unforgivingly into the rifleman, throwing him back twenty feet. He crashed against the side of a building and slid down, landing in a broken heap at the foot of the wall.

Dizzy and nauseated, Kenshin reeled from the shock of both the bullet wound and the enormous drain of energy from firing off yet another massive Do Ryu Sen in less than ten minutes. For several seconds everything seemed to go gray, and he was only distantly aware of his wound beginning to hurt. In the background, an anxious voice intruded into his fogged mind. Lethargically, Kenshin focused on the familiar voice, responding reflexively to the fear and pain woven through the words. _Katsura . . . ?_

"Kenshin?"

_Katsura!_ The knowledge that Katsura was in distress snapped Kenshin out of his daze. Instantly, his training took over and he automatically blocked the pain, locking it deep within his mind. Opening his eyes, he looked around and found Katsura standing nearby, his face pale and drawn. Fighting the dizziness, Kenshin walked with carefully measured steps, to stand next to the injured man."Yes, sir?"

"Are we almost there, Kenshin? I'm not sure how much longer I can go on."

"Yes, sir. It won't take much longer, so hold on."

"All right, Kenshin." Sighing heavily, Katsura took a shaky step forward.

Kenshin gently took the older man's arm and carefully turned him in the right direction. Pacing slowly beside the Choshu leader, he considered Katsura's reaction – or to be more precise, _lack _of reaction to what had just happened. _I suppose that since I already knew that Katsura is pretty much unaware of what is going on around him, I shouldn't be surprised that he doesn't realize how close he came to being shot. Still . . . _The bullet wound burned deep within his shoulder in a way he had never experienced before and he felt a trickle of warm blood trail sluggishly down his chest. _Well . . . at least the wound isn't bleeding too fast, so I shouldn't bleed to death, _he thought remotely. Taking a deep breath, he wearily summoned the energy to send his inner senses out, seeking the aura of anyone who might be a danger to the completion of this mission. Fortunately, the ki closest to them belonged to Kaze, and Kenshin relaxed slightly in relief. They were close enough now that the jonin ninja could assist in their defense, if necessary. There were others gathering in the distance, but for now, they were safe.

It took Kenshin far more effort to monitor their surroundings than it should have, which was a clear indication that he was reaching the end of his strength. But by using his indomitable willpower and training to stay centered upon his duty to save Katsura, he could keep going, pushing his body far beyond its normal limits. Kenshin knew he would not be able to keep this up for long and that he would have to deal with the consequences of his actions later, but he would go on until he could continue no longer. He could only hope that it would be long enough.

* * *

High in the oak tree near the wall, Kaze stood on a sturdy limb, keeping watch as Katsura and Himura drew near. With difficulty, he had managed to identify and follow Katsura's weak ki. He had also discovered an unexpected way of keeping track of Himura, whose ki was masked, of course. Because he had been so focused on separating Katsura's ki from the auras of all the fighters in the area, he had noted an interesting phenomenon. Shortly after the two men had left the security building, auras started disappearing. Sometimes singly or in pairs, sometimes in groups, but the disappearances were always near Katsura. _Himura. And considering the number of auras that are vanishing, Himura is keeping very busy._

Kaze was quite pleased with himself that he had figured out a way to observe their progress. It gave him the opportunity to judge how long they would take to reach him. And that allowed him to ration his bombs, so he would not run out before they completed their escape. _Otherwise, it might have gotten pretty nasty right about now._

He was dismayed when he sensed Okita's ki enter the compound. Bleakly, Kaze watched his slow progress across the parade ground, heading steadily toward Katsura. He knew how badly injured Himura was, and feared that he was not physically prepared for a fight against such a skilled opponent. He had hoped that they might not meet; but when both Okita and Katsura's auras stopped, he knew that a fight was inevitable. The next couple of minutes dragged on for what felt like an eternity, and Kaze prepared to go after Katsura if his aura started going back to the security building. However, Katsura continued walking toward him, while Okita's ki stayed where it was. Less than a minute later, another ki disappeared, about halfway between Katsura and Okita's auras. Kaze blinked, looking back and forth between the two auras. Yet another ki vanished, and it became obvious that for some reason Himura had let Okita live.

Before Kaze could spend any more time thinking about the mystery, a group of men with fighting auras came running toward him through the smoke and he smiled coldly. Waiting with a hunter's infinite patience, he held off throwing a bomb until his prey were precisely where he wanted them. It landed right in the middle of the group, exploding with a loud, vicious _**boom! **_Kaze felt a moment's satisfaction before he went back to keeping watch. Himura and Katsura were getting close. The mission was almost complete.

The sound of footsteps running along the wall alerted Kaze to another menace approaching. The oak tree's thick branches blocked his view of the men, and he cursed silently when they swerved away from the wall and into the concealing haze of smoke and dust, headed toward Katsura. Apprehensively, he waited for them to come into range, wondering if Himura would take care of the problem. Another aura vanished near where the previous ones had disappeared, indicating that he was too far away to be able to counter this new threat. Kaze grew anxious as he watched Katsura approach. He had veered slightly away from the direct path, putting him closer to the squad that was drawing nearer by the second. Thoughtfully hefting the percussion grenade he held in his hand, the jonin's eyes hardened as he began calculating the distance to his target. It was going to be much closer to Katsura than he liked, but he had no choice.

Focusing intensely on his targets' auras, Kaze threw the bomb with all the skill that years of training had given him. The explosion – and its successful results – gave him a brief thrill of pride, and his lips curved in a small smile of satisfaction. The glow of achievement was very short-lived, though. Seconds later, he felt a ki spike in excitement and instantly began scanning the area, looking for the source of that aura. The blast from the grenade had thinned the murky smoke a little and Kaze was able to see a rifleman standing approximately 200 feet away, aiming directly at Katsura, who seemed to be totally unaware of the danger. Aghast, he realized that not only was the soldier out of his range, but that Himura was too far away and couldn't stop the rifleman, either. Frantically, he tried to think of a way to stop the impending attack, but could only wait, frozen in horror, and watch as Katsura walked to his doom.

Kaze was shaken out of his immobilization when another group of soldiers came running from a little further away. His mood dark, the ninja threw another grenade, his teeth showing bone-white in a starkly vicious smile that was anything but friendly.

Suddenly, Himura slid into view, shielding the Choshu leader with his body. Before the jonin had time to question how the redhead had managed to arrive in time, the hitokiri unmasked his ki, which blazed forth at full intensity. Kaze instinctively started to throw his hand up to shield his eyes from the lustrous red-gold brilliance. Slightly embarrassed by his pointless reaction, Kaze grimaced as he dropped his hand. He jerked involuntarily when the rifle's report echoed across the compound and instantly looked at Katsura. But it was _Himura_ who was hit by the bullet, not Katsura. Stunned by the unexpected deliverance, Kaze glanced at the rifleman just in time to see him flung backwards and smashed against the side of the armory building.

Thoroughly bewildered by what had happened to the rifleman, Kaze looked around the dust-shrouded parade ground and tried to figure out what had just taken place. Finally, he shrugged and decided to discuss it with the clan leader. As the eldest in the clan, he had many years of experience, so maybe he could explain the mystery. _But how did Himura arrive in time to protect Katsura? _Kaze wondered in confusion. _Well. . . I suppose he __**could**__ have been aware of the squad approaching, and started running to meet them as soon as he finished fighting his last opponent, _he rationalized. _And he probably continued running toward Katsura, even after I took care of them. Although, _he mused thoughtfully_, considering his abilities, he might have even known about the rifleman before I did_.

The jonin watched Katsura trudge painfully slowly toward him, the small redhead walking alongside. The hitokiri's eyes never stopped searching the area while they walked, and Kaze saw him reach out instantly to help the obviously injured Choshu leader maintain his balance when he stumbled._ Amazing. You'd never know Himura's just been shot. His dedication is beyond belief! _Kaze shook his head in admiration. _Had someone told me a week ago that __**one**__ man could enter Shogunate headquarters at a time like this – during the day, no less! – and steal a prisoner out from right beneath their noses, I would have called them a liar. Even though he arranged for us to create a division, I don't know of __**anyone**__ else who could have managed to rescue Katsura from this place singlehandedly. The Ishin are lucky to have a man like Himura on their side._

Keeping his hand under Katsura's elbow, Kenshin guided him on a direct path toward Kaze and their escape route. Occasionally, he kicked aside a piece of debris before Katsura could trip over it. Frowning from the effort it took, he once again sent his inner senses ranging outwards. Almost directly above their heads was Kaze's strong ki. In front of them, on the other side of the wall, were perhaps twenty auras. Far from being threatening, they were merely alert, which told Kenshin that the auras belonged to the Ishin Shishi fighters that were on guard. It was difficult, but he was able to narrow his focus down and identify Ikeda's aura, which brought a faint smile to his lips.

Abruptly, Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he became aware of hostile auras swiftly approaching the Ishin fighters on the other side of the wall. It didn't take much imagination to figure out that they were most likely Shinsengumi squads returning to headquarters. Shouting behind him made him turn smoothly to face the new threat. The smokescreen was beginning to thin finally, and he could see twenty or thirty soldiers running toward them. For a moment, Kenshin almost sighed, his shoulders drooping a little, responsibility and fatigue weighing heavily upon him. _We were so close . . . _He stiffened at the note of resignation in the thought, and his eyes hardened. _No. We __**are**__ close! And __**nothing**__ will stop me now!_

Glancing to the side, Kenshin assessed Katsura's condition and shook his head. The wounded man was sagging in obvious exhaustion, mute pain evident with every heavy breath he took, his suffering written in the deep lines etched on his face. Yet he hadn't given up, and Kenshin was well aware that he would try to do whatever was necessary. With enemies on both sides, their choices were limited; but Kenshin knew that they stood a better chance on the other side of the wall, where there were more allies. To stay here was to risk being trapped, and it was a certainty that they would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers before too long. He looked upwards; but before he could say anything, the jonin called down from the branches above.

"Get Katsura-san out of here, Himura-san! Don't worry, I can handle _them!"_ he said with cheerful contempt.

Not questioning the ninja's assertion, Kenshin gave a sharp nod and quietly urged Katsura to stand next to the jagged-edged hole in the outer wall. After a quick study of the compound, he moved to the breach and looked through, studying the situation on the other side. A carriage was parked a few feet away, the horses snorting nervously and shifting back and forth in the traces because of the fighting going on around them. It appeared that the two forces were fairly evenly matched, with the Choshu fighters keeping the Shinsengumi held back in a semi-circle around the opening in the wall.

As though from a great distance away, Katsura heard Kenshin ask him to stand and not move. Stubbornly, he fought his way through the leaden fog that engulfed his mind. Looking around, he realized that they had finally reached the outer wall. At first, Katsura was confused. _How will we cross the wall? _he wondered anxiously. But then he saw Kenshin lean forward, and understood that there was a hole in the wall. _Of course! _It made perfect sense. Katsura shook his head, disgusted with himself for not figuring it out in the first place. _I must be even more exhausted than I thought I was._ He pulled off the towel that Kenshin had tied around his face and used it to wipe the dust away from his eyes. Absently, he tucked the small cloth into the coat's pocket.

Silently, Kenshin stepped back, turning to find Katsura watching him steadily, his eyes tired but determined. "I'll go through first, sir. When you come through, move to the right a few steps and keep your back to the wall."

Eyes serious and pale lips compressed, Katsura nodded.

With his hand under the older man's elbow, Kenshin led him to the gap, making certain he had a firm grip on the wall before slipping through the rough opening. Drawing his katana, he signaled for Katsura to come through. Not letting his guard down for an instant, he kept vigil, constantly scanning the immediate surroundings even while he kept track of Katsura's progress by the sound of his dragging footsteps and labored breathing. In the background, he heard the sound of grenades exploding and the shrieks of dying men. When Katsura had slid to the side of the opening, Kenshin took a couple of steps forward, standing in front of the Choshu leader with his katana angled across his body in ready position.

Now that he didn't have to worry about anyone coming up from behind Katsura, Kenshin took a deep breath and gratefully took the chance to rest a bit while studying the situation in greater depth. By comparing the uniforms on the bodies that lay strewn haphazardly around the perimeter, it appeared that originally there had been more Shinsengumi than Choshu troops. Now, however, the numbers were nearly even; which, while an improvement, was not good enough for him to relax. He wondered idly if any of the Ishin fighters expected him to join in the fight. If so, they were doomed to disappointment. Under no circumstances would he leave Katsura unguarded.

Noting that there was no one sitting in the carriage driver's seat, Kenshin took a longer look at the fighters. He spotted squad leader Motoyoshi first, recalling with faint surprise that they had fought back-to-back only the day before. His opponent was a lean swordsman, who moved with smooth assurance, but was perhaps a bit _too_ self-assured. He tended to rely too much on clever footwork and didn't seem to realize that he was leaving himself open to a straight-line attack. Kenshin watched as Motoyoshi lured the man into committing himself, then cut him down without the slightest hesitation, a predatory grin spreading across his face. Shaking his head, Kenshin could remember all too well the times that his Master had done exactly the same thing to him. It took a bit of effort to not rub at the non-existent bruises that he remembered so well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw two Shinsengumi facing off against one man, and focused on that duel. The Ishin fighter had his back to Kenshin, but there was no mistaking how skilled he was. The man was handling his two assailants with relative ease, managing to keep one or the other off-balance, so that they could not attack in concert. Kenshin found himself watching in appreciation as the Rebel swordsman adroitly maneuvered one of his opponents in such a way that he actually wound up interfering with his partner's attack. Then the three men shifted, and suddenly Kenshin realized that it was Ikeda he was watching. In three strokes, Ikeda finished off both men and turned away, looking for another adversary. Pleased, Kenshin nodded to himself. Ikeda was every bit as skilled as he had thought he would be.

Kenshin continued studying the groups of combatants. He remembered seeing some of the Choshu fighters before, but had never learned their names. His inspection was cut short when one of the Shinsengumi swordsmen recognized him. The man's exclamation rang out and, for a moment, all of the fighters froze. Then another voice shouted, "They've freed Katsura! Stop them!"

The dramatic announcement seemed to break the spell and the fighting began again – only with much greater fervor. The Shinsengumi were bent on recapturing the Choshu leader, while the Ishin guards were even more determined that they not succeed. The antagonists battled fiercely, the Shinsengumi intently trying to break through the fragile human barrier. That tenuous battle line shifted constantly as pairs of swordsmen fought back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand on the other, but the Choshu forces refused to give in. Screams of pain vied with challenges, creating a cacophony of chaos.

Kenshin divided his attention between Katsura and the fighting going on in front of them. Collecting the remaining tatters of his strength and focusing intently upon his need to protect the older man, he combined the two into a hard knot of determination that he would use to see himself through this mission. He could not take any chances. He was _not _expendable. While Katsura was in danger, he _had _to stay alive!

Men were fighting all around the carriage now and no one was paying any attention to the team. Their nervous snorts became anxious whinnies as swords clashed, slicing through the air practically under their noses. Frightened, they tossed their heads and tried to back away, but the carriage brakes kept them from succeeding. Finally, a Shinsengumi swordsman jumped back from his opponent, inadvertently crashing into one of the horses. The terrified bay half-reared, his steel-shod hoof coming down to land directly on the man's sandaled foot. The swordsman's scream of pain was very short lived, as his Rebel adversary took full advantage of his distraction.

Having watched the whole episode, Kenshin was amused by the unexpected turn of events. _I hope that someone remembers to give that horse an extra treat._ His eyes widened in alarm, though, when the team spooked and lunged forward, apparently on the verge of bolting. _If we lose the carriage . . . _Ikeda suddenly appeared in front of the frightened horses, grasping their reins tightly and talking calmly and reassuringly to them. Kenshin blinked when both horses suddenly shoved their heads against Ikeda, seeking security, and nearly knocked him over – for all the world looking like they were trying to hide. He laughed and affectionately rubbed each horse's forehead.

Instinct sent a tingling warning along Kenshin's nerves that screamed, _Danger!_ Whirling, he blocked the descending blade smoothly and retaliated before the stunned Shinsengumi swordsman had recovered from his shock. The look on his face clearly expressed his incredulity, his total inability to understand how his attack could have failed. That look slowly changed to one of pained disbelief just before Kenshin jerked his blade free.

Looking up, he concentrated on the three Shinsengumi fighters that charged in. A quick study of their auras showed Kenshin that the narrow-eyed, rat-faced swordsman was the most dangerous of the three. The shorter, curly-haired man was the least dangerous, while the tall, lanky man had medium skills. Rat-Face and Beanpole tried to come in from the sides, in a pincer movement, while Curly charged up the center. Kenshin bashed the hilt of his katana into Curly's face, breaking his nose and making him stagger – with blood gushing from his crushed nose – into the tall swordsman. Kenshin then took advantage of the skinny swordsman's distraction and attacked with a horizontal stroke that was, surprisingly, blocked. Keeping his attention on both of the fighters before him, he maintained his aggressive attack, making certain that neither swordsman was able to exploit any opportunities that might come up. It took four more blows before the lanky swordsman made his mistake. Kenshin immediately countered with a vicious cross-slash that was only partially blocked at the last second, leaving the fighter's right arm hanging uselessly. Before he could recover, Kenshin's blade flickered and the man fell, his throat cut.

The rat-faced Shinsengumi glared in rage, but refused to be baited into attacking recklessly, falling back on a defensive strategy. After having several of his strokes either blocked or parried, Kenshin knew he couldn't allow the fight to drag on any longer. He just didn't have the energy to spare. Taking a deep breath, he moved in swiftly, using the Ryu Sou Sen technique to deliver several rapid strikes in a row. His opponent was able to parry the first three strokes, but the following five blows all landed squarely and his adversary went down. Breathing heavily, Kenshin stood over the man, imprinting the fighter's face in his memory before delivering the killing stroke.

A roar of outrage from behind reminded Kenshin that there had been _three _swordsmen. Taking a deep breath, he spun and dodged the bloody-faced fighter's slash, slipping to the side and driving his blade deep between his ribs. Grunting in surprise, the man collapsed abruptly, freeing Kenshin's sword. Panting, he cleaned his blade and sheathed it.

He started to turn back, but fatigue closed in, turning his bones to water and blurring his vision; weighting his limbs until it seemed that he didn't have the strength to even lift his sword. For a moment, the pandemonium surrounding Kenshin seemed to fade away until it was as though he was a spectator watching the fighting going on around him from a great distance. In the back of his mind, Kenshin realized that the last of his strength was gone, that he had given everything he had to give and there was nothing left. Never before in his life had he been this tired. _Tired? _If he had had the energy, he would have laughed at the thought of describing how he felt as merely 'tired.' All he wanted to do was collapse and never get up. _So close . . . so close . . . _He forced himself to look at Katsura, slumped against the wall, bloodshot eyes half closed. _Katsura . . . forgive me . . . I failed . . . _Failed. If he failed, Katsura would be recaptured, executed, and _everything_ would have been in vain. Failed. _'Understand this, Kenshin,' _came the deep, rumbling voice of his Shishou. _'If you choose to protect others, failure is not an option.' _Failed. _No._ Failed! _NO!_ **Failed!**_**NO!!**__ Failure is __**not**__ an option! I can __**not**__ fail! Katsura is depending on me! I __**will**__ not fail! _Fiercely, he called upon that indomitable will that had never abandoned him, and began to fight the gray lassitude that filled him, trying to break its relentless grip. _**I will NOT fail! KATSURA!!**_ He did not know where the energy came from, what depths he had plumbed to find the strength that filled him; but nevertheless it came, and with it came the renewed resolve to complete his mission. Slowly, he straightened up, once again alert. Kenshin knew the exhaustion was not gone. It hovered at the edges of his awareness, waiting to come crashing down on him again; but he would not allow it to happen until he was done.

Exhausted or not, his reflexes were still as sharp as ever. His sense of perception detected a flicker of motion, and he reacted without thought. Light flashed brilliantly off his polished blade as his katana slashed through the air, and an arrow aimed at Katsura fell to the ground harmlessly – cut in half. Quickly looking to where the arrow had come from, Kenshin saw a Shogunate army archer leaning over the wall trying to take aim again. Apparently unsatisfied with the angle of his shot, he scowled and drew back, running forward a ways. He stopped and leaned over the wall again, taking aim – only this time it wasn't at Katsura, but at the hitokiri that was guarding him. Kenshin tensed as the archer drew the bowstring back. Abruptly, he stiffened, his bow falling from his nerveless fingers, as a crossbow quarrel suddenly imbedded itself in his chest. Collapsing limply, the archer fell over the wall, tumbling slowly until he hit the ground with a solid _thud._ Looking up at the tree that concealed Kaze, Kenshin gave a quick nod of gratitude. With the jonin guarding his back, he could focus on the enemies at hand.

Shouts from behind warned Kenshin that more Shinsengumi had broken through the line. He spun to face five more swordsmen closing in on him. Motion on his left caught his eye, and he saw three Shinsengumi come up behind Ikeda, but there was no time to warn him.

Then he was surrounded, and Kenshin concentrated on his foes, quickly becoming immersed in the fighting. Early in the fray, he managed to glance over to where he had last seen Ikeda, but he wasn't there. Kenshin could not afford to worry about his friend – not at a time like this. He could only trust that he would be able to take care of himself. Kenshin's mind became so numb from fatigue that he fought on instinct alone – muscle memory allowing his body to react automatically to his opponents' moves – and his recollection of that fight was one long series of broken, disjointed images. _Block!_ Dodge. _Swing!_ Blood. _Parry!_ Duck. _Slash!_ Face. _Target!_ Screams. To Kenshin, it seemed that time slowed to a crawl, while his reflexes became even faster.

Katsura leaned against the wall, immensely grateful for its strength at his back. He desperately wanted to get off his throbbing feet and looked longingly at the carriage that was so close, and yet, at the same time, was so very far away. Ishin fighters wearing Choshu insignia were battling furiously against Shinsengumi swordsmen in an arc that included the carriage. There was a semicircle of clear space between the sword fights and the wall. Kenshin stood a few feet away, a solid bulwark of protection, watching the fighting closely. Katsura closed his eyes wearily. _If it hadn't been for Kenshin, I'd be dead by now. But if I'd listened to him in the first place, none of this would have happened._

Shouting made Katsura open his eyes in time to see Kenshin face off against five Shinsengumi. As tired as he was, he still couldn't help but be interested, and was soon completely absorbed by the fight. Focusing closely on Kenshin's moves, he was _very_ impressed, not only by the way the young man avoided the deadly blows aimed at him, but by _how_ he avoided those blows. While dodging lethal strikes, he displayed incredible skill at leading his adversaries in such a way that they either left themselves open to body shots or interfered with each other, making it easier for him to eliminate them. With supple grace and phenomenal quickness, Kenshin slipped past his foes' defenses, attacking with devastating results. _His reflexes are incredible! He fights like a demon! _

However, Katsura suspected that he would have nightmares from watching the young redhead's blank expression remain unchanged as his katana sliced across a man's eyes – leaving the blinded man reeling, blood pouring down his face. Only to use the follow-through from the previous slash to cut another fighter's arm off – complete with sword. He then beheaded a third man before finally finishing off the now-blind swordsman. After killing man after man, Katsura could only wonder, _How can he remain so unaffected by this? _There was only one man left facing Kenshin when two more Shinsengumi ran up. But, as far as Katsura could see, the only change in the young man's dispassionate countenance was that his eyes narrowed slightly. Shaking his head, Katsura didn't even attempt to stop the shudder that ran down his back, shaking him hard enough to make his teeth _click_ together loudly. The three men encircled the redhead, but that seemed to be exactly what he wanted them to do; because no sooner had they done so, he dropped into a semi-crouch, spinning in a full turn that ended with all three men being disemboweled. Eyes wide in shock, Katsura watched the blood-soaked young man rise to stand calmly within a circle of carnage, surrounded by screaming, dying men.

When his last opponent collapsed, squad leader Motoyoshi stepped back and took a good look around. There were only half a dozen Shinsengumi left, and _they_ were surrounded by Choshu fighters, so they wouldn't last much longer. So far, Motoyoshi had not been able to catch more than a few glimpses of Himura fighting, but he would never forget what little he _had_ seen. The young man moved with unusual smoothness, giving his maneuvers almost a dance-like quality. And the _precision!_ He calculated his moves with such narrow margins for error that a miscalculation of half an inch would have had lethal results – for _Himura_. And he made it all look so _effortless_, that Motoyoshi felt like a lumbering ox compared to him! But watching Himura's absolutely impassive expression never change while he killed his opponents chilled the squad leader to the bone. _Without a doubt, he is a hitokiri. The Demon of the Bakumatsu. _Shuddering, he turned to face the hole in the wall, and saw that Himura had three opponents now. In an effort to avoid tripping over the bodies of their comrades, the knot of Shinsengumi fighters had moved to the left, a little further away from Katsura. It was a good thing Motoyoshi was watching, because if he had looked away, he would have missed seeing Battousai taking out three adversaries in an incredible move that he wouldn't have believed possible had he not seen it. _Where did he learn such techniques?! Unbelievable!_

Motoyoshi suddenly became aware of the soft murmurs and whispers coming from the other Choshu fighters, as they talked about what they had just seen. The men were all staring with wonder – mixed liberally with fear – at the small redhead standing amidst the bodies of seven Shinsengumi. His amber eyes were fierce within the blank mask of his face, and although he stood utterly still, he radiated such an aura of danger and menace that the Ishin fighters all took a step or two back.

Motoyoshi was debating about the safest means of approaching the high-strung hitokiri when Ikeda stepped around the back of the carriage. It was obvious that Himura was instantly aware of movement to his left, since he stiffened and began to turn to face his opponent. Much to Motoyoshi's astonishment, Ikeda paused for only a split second before he started walking directly toward the redhead. Fear of agitating the tense hitokiri made the squad leader hesitate, unsure if he should try to warn Ikeda to stop. But then Motoyoshi saw Himura change. It was very subtle, almost as though he had relaxed slightly. And although the squad leader didn't know how it could have happened, he thought that Himura had somehow recognized who was walking toward him before he had seen him. Motoyoshi actually gaped when Ikeda called out cheekily to Himura.

"Hey, Himura-san! What took you so long? I was getting pretty tired of waiting."

Unable to believe what Ikeda had just said, Motoyoshi held his breath as he waited for Himura's reaction. To his surprise, the redhead relaxed even more, although he blinked in obvious confusion.

Kenshin stood still, all of his senses alert to the slightest hint of danger. For the last few minutes, his battle instincts had taken over and his focus had narrowed down to the point where his vision almost seemed to be in black and white. He was well aware that there were nearly twenty men in front of him, but they weren't a threat to Katsura. That didn't mean he would ignore them, though, and he discreetly kept his eye on them. Movement to his left instantly caught his attention. He recognized the aura, however, and relaxed a little, relieved to learn that his friend was still alive – becoming a bit less edgy. Gradually, he became aware of how nervous the Choshu fighters were. But before he could figure out why, he heard Ikeda's confusing question._ 'What took you so long?' Am I late? I don't remember setting a time . . . _Completely bewildered, Kenshin tried to recall if he had ever given a timeline to Uchida or Ikeda, but he was so tired, he just couldn't remember. Facing his friend, Kenshin hesitantly said, "I'm . . . sorry, Ikeda-san. I got here as quickly as I could . . ." He thought he heard several choked coughs, but kept his attention on Ikeda.

Himura's serious response to his teasing comments stunned Ikeda, but he recovered rapidly. Casually waving a hand, he replied cheerfully, "Oh, don't worry, Himura-san. I was just joking!"

Kenshin blinked. Then blinked again. _Joking? Ikeda is joking at a time like this?_

Motoyoshi's jaw fell again. _Himura apologized for being late?!_

As Ikeda drew closer, he was able to get a better look at Katsura. He was shocked by the sight of crusted blood on the Choshu leader's chin and how pale he was. Anger welled up, but Ikeda shoved it back down and didn't let it show in his voice as he suggested, "Let me help you get Katsura-san to the carriage, Himura-san."

Nodding, Kenshin paced to Katsura, cautioning Ikeda, "Be careful with Katsura-san's left side, Ikeda-san. He has fractured ribs." Laying Katsura's right arm over his shoulders, while Ikeda did the same with the injured man's left arm, Kenshin began helping the exhausted man to the carriage – one slow, halting step at a time. The remaining Choshu fighters closed ranks around their leader, creating a solid protective barrier.

Katsura bit his lower lip yet again to keep from groaning as he was helped to the carriage. _Thank the gods that it is as close as it is. I don't know if I could walk much farther. _As it was, he was unable to keep from gasping when he stepped up into the carriage. He was eternally grateful when he was able to sit back onto the cushioned leather seat and take the weight off of his feet. No sooner had he sat down, than a man he recognized – although he couldn't for the life of him remember his name – immediately began looking him over.

"My name is Yasukawa Rintaro, Katsura-san, and I am a doctor. Can you tell me where you are hurt?"

Stepping into the carriage, Kenshin pulled his daisho out of his obi before settling onto the seat opposite Katsura. Placing them between his knees, he leaned back against the padded seat and suppressed a sigh of relief. He would not completely relax until they arrived at the safe house, but it still felt good to just sit down. He listened to the quiet tones of Katsura answering the doctor's questions, and felt a surge of relief that the mission had been completed so successfully. The carriage rocked a bit when Ikeda and one of the three guards climbed up onto the driver's seat. The other two guards climbed onto the back of the carriage, taking the place of the footmen that might otherwise have been there. Kenshin heard Ikeda call out to the horses, and the carriage began to move slowly forward.

The sound of two very large explosions, followed by a whole series of smaller detonations, echoed from the headquarters compound, and the carriage jerked as the horses tried to bolt. Kenshin grabbed onto the seat with one hand and used the other to help Yasukawa steady Katsura, while Ikeda brought the team under control. Unfortunately, he had grabbed onto the seat with his left hand, and his injured shoulder bitterly protested at the unexpected pull. He didn't let go, however, until the horses had settled down and the carriage was moving steadily along. Then, for the first time in several hours, Kenshin laid his head back, closed his eyes, and rested.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan! I will try to work on chapter 14 as steadily as I can. I have no idea how long it's going to be or how long it will take me to finish it, but I promise I will post it as soon as I can.

On November 21, 2005, Fan Fiction Dot Net announced that reviewer responses will no longer be allowed. I will reply individually to signed reviews from now on. Anyone who wishes to leave an anonymous review will have to give me an email address, if you want me to respond to your review. Thank you to the following reviewers who left anonymous reviews for chapter Twelve: **sasukichan**, **Cestari**, **Kate**, and **heather**. I really enjoyed your generous reviews! I wish to thank all the people who take the time to review my chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your letting me know what you think about my stories!

**List of Japanese Words:**

**Bakufu** - the military government of the Shogunate, which was overthrown by the Revolution

**Bakumatsu** - the late Tokugawa Shogunate Era, just before the Meiji Restoration; also another name for the civil war, which went from 1862-1868, that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces (also known as the Revolution)

**battoujutsu** -The act of drawing the sword out of the sheath while pressing the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, which can increase its speed two- or three-fold. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react. In other schools, this same technique is known as "iai" or "nuki."

**Battousai** - The nickname for Himura Kenshin when he was a hitokiri, it means "master of the battoujutsu sword technique."

**Choshu** - also known as Nagato Province, it is now part of Yamaguchi Prefecture; it was one of the most anti Shogun provinces, fought for the Ishin Shishi

**daisho** - term used to refer to the pair of swords carried by a samurai: one long (katana), and one short (wakizashi)

**domo arigatou gozaimasu **- the most formal version of 'thank you very much'

**Do Ryu Sen** - (Earth-Dragon Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; the user strikes the ground with the tip of the sword and projects Ken-ki (sword-ki) outward, causing massive destruction to anyone or anything standing in the way

**gi** - a kimono shirt; a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt

**hakama** - A divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men but now worn also by women, and also worn in certain sports such as aikido or kendo. A hakama typically has pleats, and a koshiita – a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

**haori** - Hip- or thigh-length kimono coat which adds formality. Haori were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women, though women's kimono jackets tend to be longer.

**Himura Kenshin** - The main character of the manga and anime series, _Rurouni Kenshin_, created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. A swordsman of legendary skills and former assassin (hitokiri) of the Ishin Shishi. Kenshin means "heart of the sword."

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** - Flying sword to heaven philosophy. Himura Kenshin's sword technique, used more often for defense than offense. An ancient style that pits one against many, it requires exceptional speed and agility to master.

**hitokiri** - manslayer, assassin

**Imperialists** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ishin Shishi** - the name given to the pro-emperor forces from Choshu and Satsuma during the Bakumatsu (another name for the civil war that pitted the anti emperor Shogunate forces against the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces); also known as Imperialists, Revolutionaries, Patriots, and Rebels

**jonin** - a "high" ninja

**Kami-sama** - Lord God

**katana** - a Japanese daito or long sword, worn blade up through an obi; the blade of a Japanese long sword is longer than two shaku (60 cm or 23.6 inches) long; most katana are about 42 inches long from tip to pommel (the end of the hilt) and the blade averages 70 cm (27.5 inches) long

**Katsura Kogorou** - Born in 1833; he was a leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi (the other two are Okubo Toshimichi and Saigo Takamori). He was born Kido Takayoshi and was also known as Kido Koin. He died of natural causes in 1877. He is Himura Kenshin's "boss."

**kaze** - wind – in this case, the jonin ninja's code name is 'Wind'

**ken-ki** - A person's 'aura,' particularly his sword fighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**kenjutsu** - swordsmanship taught for battle (as opposed to kendo, which is geared toward personal improvement)

**ki** - A person's 'aura,' or his sword fighting spirit; the Asian concept of a life force or life spirit; it's used a lot in martial arts anime. 'Ken-ki' is used in _Rurouni Kenshin_ in reference to swords

**Kyuushutsu** - rescue, extricate, reclaim, deliverance

**Mimiwarigumi** - a Kyoto police force with equal standing with the Shinsengumi, but not as popular; they were Shogunate supporters

**minasan** - everyone

**ninja** - a mercenary agent who is trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage

**obi** - the Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono, yukata or hakama; obi are generally worn differently depending on the occasion, and they are usually more intricate for women

**Okita Souji** - Born Harumasa Soujiro in 1844 from a samurai family, he started training in the Shieikan Dojo at the age of nine with Kondo Isami, a master of the Tennen Rishin Ryu. He proved to be a genius swordsman, and was a teacher of kenjutsu at 18. His signature technique being his Sandanzuki, which translates as "Three Piece Thrust," a technique that stabs the sword at the neck, left shoulder, and right shoulder. (This technique was said to have hit all three points almost simultaneously, but this is most likely embellishment.) Okita is usually considered one of the most talented and strongest out of the Shinsengumi, along with Saito Hajime and Nagakura Shinpachi. After the Boshin War, he went into a tuberculosis hospital in Edo and died at the age of 25, on May 30, 1869.

**onigiri** - rice balls wrapped in seaweed

**Rebels** - another name for the pro-emperor Ishin Shishi forces

**Ryu Sou Sen** - (Dragon's Nest Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; this is a multiple strike attack, each of the swings hitting the opponent (also described as the 'wild attack' technique)

**Saito Hajime - **Born January 1, 1844; his life story and origins are very obscure and somewhat contradictory. Some say that he was a son of a ronin, while others say he left Edo after killing a person (some say accidentally) to join an army in Kyoto. He was the captain of the third troop of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few who survived the numerous wars of the late shogunate period. He was not considered to be as strong as Okita Souji, but he was fierce and fearless in combat and his left-handed single thrust was the most dreaded and lethal techniques of the Shinsengumi members. This one-hit technique matched well the philosophy of "Aku Soku Zan" ("Kill Evil Instantly" in a loose translation, "Kill those who are evil immediately" in a figurative translation). He married Takagi Tokio, a daughter of a daimyo. After the war, he changed his name to Fujita Goro and worked as a police officer. He obtained special permission to carry a katana. He died on September 28, 1915, of a stomach ulcer, at the age of 71.

**samurai** - Japan's ancient warrior class, officially abolished at the start of the Meiji era (1868)

**-san** - an honorific; carries the meaning of 'Mr.,' 'Ms.,' 'Miss,' etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent (note that even an enemy may be addressed as '-san')

**Sandanzuki** - Okita Souji's signature technique, which translates as "Three Piece Thrust," a technique that stabs the sword at the neck, left shoulder, and right shoulder. (This technique was said to have hit all three points almost simultaneously, but this is most likely embellishment.)

**Shinsengumi** - In 1862, in order to assure the security of Kyoto city, the Edo Shogunate formed a special police force by recruiting among masterless samurai and farmers skilled in sword technique. Serizawa Kamo, Kondo Isami, and Niimi Nishiki were the original three Captains when the Shinsengumi was formed from the Roshigumi in March, 1863. Niimi Nishiki's rank was lowered to Sub-Captain, and he was subsequently forced to commit seppuku on September 8, 1863, by Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke. Serizawa Kamo was assassinated by Kondo Isami and Hijikata Toshizo on September 16, 1863, because of his reckless actions. Kondo Isami then became the Captain and Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami Keisuke became the Vice Captains. They provoked terror among pro imperial samurai with the Ikedaya incident in 1864. The Shinsengumi disappeared with the defeat of the Tokugawa regime in 1868.

**Shishou** - a master teacher of swordsmanship; Himura Kenshin's Master, Hiko Seijuro, the Thirteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Shogunate** - the military rulers of Japan, they ruled from 1192-1867

**Sou Ryu Sen** - (Double Dragon Strike): a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique; a form of battoujutsu using both the sword and the sheath. After removing the sword from the belt, the user strikes first with the sword, then with the sheath.

**Tennen Rishin-ryu** - Tennen Rishin-ryu was a sword style practiced by several core members of the Shinsengumi. It was founded by Kondō Kuranosuke Nagahiro around 1789.This style, like other koryū ('old school' or 'traditional school' ancient Japanese martial arts) arts, teaches kenjutsu, bojutsu (the martial art of using a staff weapon called a bo), and jujutsu (a Japanese martial art consisting primarily of grappling techniques). Tennen Rishin-ryū was particularly suited to group fighting techniques. The style was famous in Edo, and was headquartered at the Shieikan dojo. In 1861, Kondō Isami became the 4th sōke (leader of a martial arts form, a title of the highest level) of the style, spreading its fame during his time as commander of the Shinsengumi. Noted practitioners were Hijikata Toshizo, Inoue Genzaburō, and the famous prodigy Okita Souji, who mastered all the techniques of the school and attained _Menkyo Kaiden_ (meaning that the recipient has learned everything that the organization or school can teach, and is licensed to pass on all aspects of his training) status at eighteen or so. Several men already certified in other styles, cross-trained in Tennen Rishin-ryu, such as Yamanami Keisuke, who was enrolled in 1860, and others like Nagakura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke, who stayed at the Shieikan without becoming practitioners of Tennen Rishin-ryu. Even though quite a few techniques were lost in the beginning of the Meiji era, Tennen Rishin-ryu is still practiced today, among other koryū.

**yukata** - An informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages. They are also worn at onsen (hot springs) resorts, where they are often provided for the guests in the resort's own pattern. Yukata are also worn under a kimono or gi, and for sleeping.


End file.
